Royalement merdique!
by cchope
Summary: Foutue liberté d'expression, journaliste de merde, il ne pourrait pas nous foutre la paix ! La suite de   Tu es ma promise  . Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Alaiena, elle m'a beaucoup inspirée pour ce chapitre et je suppose qu'elle comprendra pourquoi… Je la remercie de tout cœur pour son titre qu'elle m'a trouvé ainsi que le résumé.**

**Sans oublier 35Nanou pour ses corrections,**

**Merci à toutes les deux !**

Chapitre 1 : Les choix contestables de la comtesse Isabella.

_Le 7 juin 2012_

_Notre chère Comtesse Isabella vient d'obtenir avec succès sa maîtrise de littérature. Toute l'équipe du journal se joint à moi pour féliciter notre héritière._

_Il y a de cela un an et demi, avec l'appui de ses parents, de son époux et de Mr Jenks le directeur de la bibliothèque, elle a entrepris, à la surprise générale des habitants de l'île, des études de littérature. Hormis la passion qu'elle entretient dans ce domaine, ce choix a été justifié par ses nouvelles attributions à la bibliothèque. De nombreuses interrogations ont été formulées de l'intérêt d'un tel apprentissage dans ses fonctions futures, il est attendu de la comtesse qu'elle gouverne notre île bien aimée. Comment fera-t-elle ? En nous citant Voltaire ou Hemingway ?_

_Au-delà du fait qu'elle doit savoir régenter Syllavie, elle nous doit un héritier._

_Nous avons appris de source sûre que ce n'est toujours pas dans ses projets immédiats d'enfanter, de nouvelles études sont à l'ordre du jour. _

_Toutes les recherches le prouvent plus la mère est jeune, plus faible sont les risques liés à la grossesse, il est temps que la comtesse prenne conscience du devoir qui est le sien en donnant un héritier à Syllavie._

_Par Jessica Stanley._

Je jetais le journal à travers la pièce, foutue liberté d'expression. C'était quand même de mon utérus dont il s'agissait, j'avais encore le droit de décider quand je voulais devenir une baleine et par extension une mère.

Bien sûr, il n'en tiendrait qu'à Carlisle j'en serais déjà à ma sixième grossesse. Ouais ok, j'exagérais, mais ils commençaient vraiment tous à me gonfler avec cet héritier. Ma propre mère m'avait demandé quand j'envisageais la chose.

Le seul à prendre des pincettes avec l'héritier c'était Edward. Je supposais qu'il partageait l'avis des autres mais je le soupçonnais de craindre les représailles que je pourrais lui faire subir s'il mettait le sujet sur la table.

Je n'avais pas de souci avec l'idée de faire la grève du sexe. Je n'étais pas crédible et vous avez raison, j'aimais beaucoup trop sexer avec Edward pour m'en passer mais je n'allais pas le lui dire, son égo ne s'en remettrait pas.

Alors que je me rallongeais sur le lit, enfouissant la tête sous l'oreiller, j'entendis des pas, puis le lit s'affaissa.

Je souris d'anticipation et enfin ses mains chaudes me parcoururent le dos jusqu'à mes épaules qu'il massa tranquillement. Je poussais un soupir de bien-être tout en enlevant l'oreiller de ma tête.

-Salut toi, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille m'envoyant mille papillons dans le corps. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mieux, merci.

-Le journal ? Me questionna-t-il en voyant l'amas de feuilles au pied du lit.

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Tu l'as lu ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il confirma également d'un signe de tête.

-Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Pour dire quoi ? Que cette foutue Jessica Stanley a raison ? Comment peuvent-ils déjà être au courant ? Crois-tu que j'ai raison d'entreprendre des études de gestion ? J'ai vraiment du mal avec les budgets et autres trucs prévisionnels… pis l'héritier, il m'emmerde j'ai le temps avant d'être ménopausée, non ?

Edward me regardait en souriant, non, en fait il se foutait de moi.

-Tu as fini ? Me taquina-t-il.

Je grognais en me retournant et replongeais ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Je l'entendis rire, alors qu'il reposait ses mains sur moi dans des caresses trop chastes.

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, me susurra-t-il.

Je me relevais directement, il avait le chic pour sortir d'une impasse par des pirouettes divertissantes.

Je m'assis en tailleur face à lui avant de hocher la tête comme une enfant.

Il sourit et sortit un petit paquet. Je le déballais rapidement. Il savait que je n'aimais pas les choses chères, exubérantes ou autres. Ses cadeaux étaient souvent des gadgets, de la papeterie pour mettre sur mon bureau, il m'avait un jour trouvé un rétroviseur d'écran. C'était un petit miroir qu'on pouvait coller en haut de son écran, il était tout transparent et rond, il nous permettait alors de voir venir toute personne dans notre dos.

Je découvris une boite carrée alors que j'allais ouvrir, je vis Edward se triturer les mains, il avait l'air nerveux.

Je fronçais les sourcils en ouvrant la boite et y découvris un objet en forme de U vert.

Je le regardais interrogative tout en le prenant dans mes mains et le retournant. Il semblait flexible, le U s'élargissait, alors que je le manipulais pendant quelques secondes. Je sentais le regard d'Edward fixé sur moi, il attendait une réaction. Sauf que là, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, on aurait dit qu'il avait une tête et était rainuré aux deux extrémités à l'intérieur du U.

Je finis par relever la tête vers lui :

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Euh, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Euh, non.

Il soupira, il était évident qu'il était gêné, il passa sa main derrière sa tête tout en la grattant, fuyant mon regard murmurant :

-C'est un sex-toy.

Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, mille questions se bousculèrent en même temps dans ma tête : n'était-il pas satisfait de moi pour qu'il veuille utiliser des sex-toys ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et ce truc, franchement, je savais que ma connaissance était faible sur le sujet mais je n'avais jamais vu d'objets comme celui-ci. Comment fonctionnait-il ? Et pourquoi deux côtés ? Oh mon dieu était-ce pour stimuler simultanément le vagin et l'anus.

Je grimaçais en posant l'objet sur le lit.

Edward souffla lourdement tout en se saisissant de l'objet.

Je restais captivée par cet engin, il le manipula tout en essayant de m'expliquer :

-Je ne te demande pas de l'utiliser comme ça Bella, c'est juste qu'il pourrait nous être utile pour réaliser mon fantasme.

Je relevais les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

-Tu m'as demandé l'autre jour quel était l'un de mes fantasmes, j'y ai réfléchi et …

Il perdit ses mots…

Il souffla une nouvelle fois comme pour se donner du courage.

Il releva l'objet pour attirer mon attention dessus.

-C'est un We-wibe*, il permet une double stimulation chez la femme.

Alors qu'il écartait l'objet, il continua :

-Tu mets une extrémité dans le vagin, les rainures stimulent le point G et l'autre sur le clitoris, il y a plusieurs niveaux d'intensité.

Il fit une pause.

-Là où le concept est révolutionnaire c'est que l'homme peut participer et pénétrer la femme, procurant à tous les deux plus de sensations et de plaisir vu qu'à chaque poussée, l'objet stimule encore plus le point G et l'homme ressent aussi les vibrations.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Ça y était ! Je ne le satisfaisais pas ! Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure, mes yeux commençant à me picoter. Je décidais de parler plutôt que de ruminer :

-Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez serrée autour de toi ? Moi, je t'avoue que ta grosseur plus ça, dis-je en montrant l'objet, ça me fait un peu peur ? Puis en quoi consiste exactement ton fantasme ? Réalisais-je.

Il me fit un sourire timide :

-Je suis pleinement satisfait quand je suis en toi Bella, ça n'a rien à voir et tout à voir avec mon fantasme, en fait je pensais un peu détourner la situation.

Je le vis mâchonner sa lèvre à son tour, on y était, je savais alors que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Je me crispais.

Il posa l'objet entre nous et attrapa mes mains et encra son regard au mien.

-En fait, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait utiliser le vibromasseur pendant que je te pénétrerais par ta petite entrée, souffla-t-il.

Eh merde, alors que j'écarquillais les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de cracher :

-Tu veux me sodomiser ?

Il grimaça.

-Ce terme fait vraiment vulgaire je trouve et surtout dans la manière dont tu le craches, me reprocha-t-il avant de reprendre plus doucement :

-Non, je fantasme de pouvoir découvrir avec toi les plaisirs de la pénétration anale et je sais que ce plaisir ne sera atteint que si de ton côté tu en éprouves aussi. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur le sujet, dit-il tout à coup gêné, et c'est difficile pour la femme la première fois de ressentir du plaisir de cette façon et principalement à cause des barrières psychologiques. J'avais donc pensé que si tu étais envahie par des ondes de plaisir, les choses seraient plus simples, finit-il en bafouillant un peu.

Je restais figée suite à sa tirade, je ne savais plus quoi penser, il voulait réaliser un fantasme mais se préoccupait de mon plaisir avant tout. Etais-je prête pour ce genre de chose ? J'aimais faire l'amour ou encore baiser avec Edward mais là, j'avais des préjugés face à cette pratique, je trouvais ça avilissant pour la femme.

Edward dut voir mes interrogations. Il porta sa main à ma joue qu'il caressa doucement :

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui, pense y juste, ok ?

Je tentais un sourire, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement et me dit taquin :

-Nous avons toute la vie devant nous… il reprit alors son baiser qui devenait très explicite sur ses intentions.

Je me reculais un peu de lui en fronçant les sourcils et je décidais de renverser un peu la vapeur :

-Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de pratique que l'héritier sera conçu !

Edward se recula également un peu plus de moi, interrogatif :

-C'est une proposition.

Merde, non !

-Euh, non je voulais juste te taquiner. Dis-je minablement n'ayant visiblement pas réussi mon effet.

Il me fit un sourire un peu triste avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers mes lèvres et m'embrasser tout doucement. Son baiser était différent, il y mit fin rapidement avant de poser son front sur le mien.

-Tu m'en veux … pour l'héritier, me hasardais-je.

Il soupira alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos m'entrainant avec lui. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, il câlina doucement mes cheveux avant de répondre.

- Oui et non. Non, car comme toi l'idée de devenir père me terrifie et oui car c'est ce qui est attendu de nous. J'ai l'impression de faillir dans mon devoir de comte alors oui.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, c'était la première fois qu'Edward se positionnait aussi clairement face à ce sujet. J'en étais ébranlée, le soupçonner était une chose, l'entendre faisait une grosse différence. Mon cœur se serra.

Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Malgré tout, il me prouvait que nous étions unis et que nous ferions face ensemble.

-Edward, l'appelais-je. Je ne suis pas prête à te donner un héritier dans l'immédiat mais par contre ce que je sais c'est que je le veux avec toi, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que nous renouvelions nos vœux à la chapelle.

-Oh Bella, me dit-il alors qu'il me renversait sur le dos, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça.

Il m'embrassa alors avec toute la douceur possible, je ressentais dans son étreinte tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Je culpabilisais de ne pas être prête à lui offrir un héritier ou encore la pénétration anale. Cependant un jour, nous formerions une famille, j'en étais convaincue.

Il continua à m'embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement, ses lèvres partirent dans mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos, il parsema ma peau de baiser jusqu'à mes seins, mon haut et mon sous-vêtement étaient vite partis. Alors qu'il prenait un de mes tétons en bouche le suçotant avidement mon dos s'arqua dans un râle de plaisir. Mes mains agrippaient sa crinière dans un geste de possession et aussi pour qu'il reste collé à mon corps.

Il continua son chemin tout en enlevant tous mes vêtements et vint alors m'embrasser les cuisses, me les suçotant. Voyant qu'il s'attardait sur une région, je compris qu'il était en train de me marquer puis il bougea un peu pour reprendre sa succion.

J'aimais qu'il me marque mais je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre un foulard surtout avec ces températures estivales.

Il s'écarta, touchant du doigt la marque faite à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite :

-Très joli, commenta-t-il, j'ai réussi à faire un petit cœur.

Je ris. Tout en l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et entreprendre de le déshabiller.

Il m'aida et fut nu rapidement. Je pus sentir le bonheur de sa peau chaude et douce contre la mienne.

Il revint m'embrasser me surplombant, puis prit appui sur ses avants bras, ses mains sur mon visage écartant les cheveux qui le masquait, ses yeux vrillés dans les miens.

-Je t'aime Bella et là d'un coup de rein il me pénétra, je ne pus m'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière m'arque boutant sous lui pour le sentir là où c'était si bon et je gémis fortement.

Edward ressortit pour rentrer aussitôt et frapper à nouveau mon point G me faisant geindre sans fin. Il resta au fond de moi une seconde tout en créant une friction sur mon clitoris. Je haletais complètement. Il connaissait mon corps mieux que moi-même et savait me faire perdre la tête en un temps record.

Il continuait son manège, me pénétrant sans ménagement allant frapper à chaque fois sur mon point sensible. Inexorablement et si rapidement, la boule au fond de mon ventre grandissait, je n'en pouvais plus de tant de plaisir et de sensations. Mes cris avaient envahi la pièce, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose la libération alors je me tortillais sous lui.

Mais Edward savait jouer avec moi et continuait, me faisant geindre. Ses mains balayaient toujours mes cheveux et ses yeux rivés sur moi me mettaient totalement à sa merci.

Mes mains, elles, cherchaient à atteindre son corps au maximum, afin qu'il s'enfonce plus vite ou plus fort mais qu'il fasse quelque chose pour faire exploser cette bulle qui m'envahissait complètement.

Alors, tout doucement, Edward approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa fiévreusement, ses coups de reins devenant plus rapides. Je dus abandonner sa bouche pour respirer. Celle-ci descendit sur mon cou, puis attrapa mon sein gauche. Il se mit à le sucer férocement avant de se tendre pour libérer son orgasme, sa tête s'éloignant de mon corps tira sur mon téton et fit exploser ma boule de plaisir m'envoyant dans les limbes de l'extase.

*désolée pour la pub, mais c'est plus explicite de cette façon.

**Alors ? je continue ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les girls,_

_Voici déjà le chapitre 2 et le début possible d'un tournant à 180 degrés de cette fic, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos impressions. Je pense publier le jeudi (pas demain on s'entend mais dans 8 jours !)_

_Merci à 35Nanou pour ses corrections._

_Merci à toutes pour vos mises en alertes ou favoris et bien sûr pour vos commentaires je pense avoir répondu à toutes les inscrites._

_Merci aux anonymes : llonka, Paris girl, libel fanny() et laccro ()._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 2

Le 10 janvier 2013

_Que nous cache la comtesse de Syllavie ?_

_Voilà un an que nous pouvons nous interroger sur ce qui se trame au palais, tout d'abord les raisons nébuleuses du départ du garde du corps de la comtesse et du comte de Syllavie qui travaillait au service de cette dernière depuis plus de 20 ans. Maintenant les absences à répétition de la comtesse demeurent sans explications. Depuis son malaise après le renouvellement des vœux de sa fille et de son gendre, la comtesse se rend régulièrement en Europe. Aucune déclaration publique n'a été fournie, un vrai mystère entoure les faits et gestes de la comtesse._

_Les syllaviens ont le droit de connaître ce qui pousse notre souveraine à quitter si souvent son île._

_Par Jessica Stanley._

.

Je froissais le journal, il fallait vraiment que je prenne une décision et vite.

2013 sonnerait sûrement la fin de mon règne mais comment le leur dire.

Ma vie s'était tellement accélérée depuis le retour d'Isabella et de Charlie.

Si je me fustigeais encore d'avoir donné ma fille pour sauver l'île, je ne pouvais que me réjouir de la voir si amoureuse aujourd'hui. Mon cœur s'était envolé le soir du 500ème de l'île quand j'avais vu la manière dont elle regardait son époux, je n'avais plus de doutes qu'elle était devenue femme. Cette assurance lui allait si bien et je dois dire qu'Edward avait répondu mieux que tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Rétablir Charlie dans ses fonctions avait été un cadeau du ciel.

Nous avions alors pu reprendre les visites des dignitaires. Si l'utopie prônait l'égalité, il n'en restait pas moins que la comtesse ou le comte de sang était celui qui détenait les décisions et son conjoint ou sa conjointe était officieusement en charge du palais et permettait l'organisation d'événements tels que l'accueil de personnes hauts-placées dans le monde.

Les diplomates aimaient beaucoup venir sur l'île, ils aimaient vivre dans un contexte politique différent du leur et tellement pacifique et trouvaient toujours leur séjour des plus reposants. Charlie et Isabella partis, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer cette mascarade et justifier à toutes ces personnes le pourquoi de leur absence.

Enfin, c'était très distrayant d'avoir repris ces activités et enrichissant de pouvoir rencontrer des points de vue différents et passionnants.

J'avais l'impression que toutes les choses avaient repris leur place. Bien sûr, Isabella était victime de la presse lui reprochant de ne pas être enceinte plus vite.

Je me souviens de l'avoir moi-même questionnée à ce sujet, elle avait été sur la défensive. Bella n'avait pas compris que je voulais juste la protéger. Ce que j'avais besoin de savoir c'était si elle se voyait mère dans les mois ou plutôt les années à venir, de cette manière j'aurais pu la soutenir face aux journalistes.

Malgré cet inconvénient, ce qui mit réellement un premier obstacle à mon petit monde parfait fut le départ d'Alfred.

Penser à Alfred me rendait nostalgique.

Comment pourrais-je le qualifier, peut-être de meilleur ami. Il me connaissait, il avait vécu à mes côtés pendant tellement d'années, vivant toutes mes peines et tous mes bonheurs.

Quelques années après le départ de Charlie, c'était dans ses bras que j'avais trouvé un peu de réconfort, les choses étaient claires entre nous, nous avions juste une amitié améliorée. Charlie était, est et restera le seul homme de ma vie.

Alfred, lui, avait toujours été là pour me protéger et c'était en me donnant de la chaleur humaine qu'il m'avait permis pendant ses 13 années de survivre dans mon rôle de comtesse.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre au retour de Charlie et d'Isabella.

Au début, nous continuions notre routine comme avant, il était à mes côtés lors des apparitions publiques et autres, alors que Charlie n'avait plus vraiment ce droit.

C'était quand Charlie avait réintégré ses fonctions de comte que j'avais vu que c'était réellement difficile pour lui. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier notre conversation.

_Flash-back_

-Comtesse puis-je vous parler ? m'avait-il demandé timidement.

-Bien sûr Alfred que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui avais-je répondu en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de moi.

Il ne le fit pas, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé, me décalant un peu tout en le regardant interrogative.

-Renée, avait-il dit doucement, c'est trop dur je suis désolé.

-Pardon ? Avais-je demandé incrédule.

-Rien n'est plus important que ton bonheur et je peux voir que tu l'as trouvé avec ta famille. Maintenant que je sais que tu es heureuse, je dois me préserver un peu et c'est trop dur de te voir … avec lui, avait-il fini dans un murmure.

-Mais euh… j'étais estomaquée, n'osant comprendre ce qu'il me disait, Alfred, tentais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime Renée, j'aurais voulu être juste un ami comme c'est le cas pour toi mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, excuse-moi.

Il m'avait alors serrée dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, inhalant mon odeur, « prends soin de toi » avait-il murmuré avant de se reculer et de partir.

_Fin du flash-back._

Je n'avais pas revu Alfred, j'avais perdu un ami très cher mais je ne pouvais pas lui imposer mon bonheur parfait alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à mes côtés sans rien attendre en retour. S'il avait été un secours pour moi, je me rendais compte que j'avais été égoïste le gardant vers moi pour ma survie l'empêchant de vivre sa propre vie.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il rencontre un jour une femme qui le rendrait heureux.

Et puis, les choses avaient vraiment commencé à se compliquer pour moi, juste après les 20 ans d'Isabella. Elle voulait renouveler ses vœux à Edward à la chapelle en petit comité.

Malgré le caractère secret de cette cérémonie, la presse s'en était emparée et en avait fait ses choux gras.

C'était une célébration à leur amour, un témoignage de leur attachement. J'avais compris qu'elle avait attendu après son anniversaire, se jugeant enfin mûre pour prêter le serment du mariage.

J'étais fière de ma fille ce jour-là, je l'imaginais déjà monter sur le trône. Cette pensée m'avait fait sourire, d'autant plus que ça ne marchait pas vraiment comme ça, mais bon, je ne devrais pas la voir dans toute sa splendeur normalement puisqu'elle ne pourra y accéder qu'à ma mort.

En cette fin de journée, j'avais senti les engourdissements, de manière plus prononcée que je les avais ressenti depuis quelques temps, me retrouvant à terre, la vue obscurcie et le côté droit paralysé.

Carlisle avait voulu me faire une série d'examens qui n'avaient pas permis de trouver de manière formelle la cause de mon mal, juste une multitude de suppositions avaient été émises.

Quand l'utilisation de mes membres était redevenue possible et que mon état devint stationnaire, je fus résolue à rejoindre le continent pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

C'est comme ça que tous les mois, je me rendais en France.

Je fis deux autres «attaques » et enfin le diagnostic put être posé, je souffrais de sclérose en plaques.

Comment pouvais-je continuer à gouverner ayant ce fardeau en plus à gérer.

Même si les pronostics étaient plutôt optimistes, je devais suivre un régime très strict, limitant ainsi la dégénération de la myéline autour de mes axones. Cependant rien ne me mettait vraiment à l'abri d'une autre attaque.

Comment pouvais-je gouverner, me rendre à toutes ses représentations publiques avec la crainte de m'effondrer au sol ?

Je ne voyais qu'une seule option, céder ma place à Isabella.

En intervertissant nos rôles, prenant juste à ma charge un rôle secondaire, je pourrais être là pour la seconder dans ses premiers pas, conférant ainsi à notre île une sécurité avec une régente en bonne santé.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Charlie qui rentrait dans la pièce, il vint me prendre dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, embrassant mon crâne.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans rien dire, perdus dans nos pensées.

-Je dois laisser ma place à Bella, dis-je sans détour.

Je le sentis se crisper.

Je soupirais, j'avais tant besoin qu'il me soutienne à ce moment là.

-Elle est si jeune, finit-il par murmurer.

-Oui mais elle est aussi très forte et responsable.

-Je sais mais pourquoi se précipiter, nous sommes seuls au courant, nous n'avons pas besoin d'ébruiter l'affaire et avec ce nouveau traitement et ce régime, peut-être que ton état ne va pas évoluer avant plusieurs décennies.

Je souris, il était très optimiste et avait besoin de croire que j'allais bien.

-Peut-être et justement, je voudrais pouvoir offrir de la sérénité à Syllavie et rattraper toutes les années que j'ai perdues avec toi.

Il me décala alors de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-En reportant sur Bella toute la charge du royaume ?

-Euh, je … non, m'insurgeais-je. Je voudrais être là pour elle, je voudrais pouvoir lui permettre de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions non pas dans la douleur de mon deuil mais en l'aidant dans ses décisions. Je suis convaincue que la prise du pouvoir est plus facile du vivant du prédécesseur.

Il souffla, il savait que j'avais raison sur ce point.

-J'ai décidé de porter la décision au vote du conseil.

-S'il te plait, attends encore un peu, tenta-t-il.

Le conseil se rencontrait toutes les semaines et je n'avais rien dit à la réunion du lendemain, laissant à Charlie le temps de se faire à l'idée mais la semaine suivante, il fallait que je clarifie les choses.

Je devais à ma famille, au conseil et à mon île d'être franche avec eux.

J'avais beaucoup hésité avant de savoir si je devais apprendre mon état de santé à Isabella en premier mais autant rendre les choses le moins dramatique possible. L'annonce de ma maladie pendant le conseil apparaitrait plus comme un événement gênant d'un point de vue régence de l'île et non pour ce qu'elle était c'est-à-dire limiter mon espérance de vie.

Charlie était vraiment tendu depuis que je lui avais fait part de ma décision.

Nous suivîmes l'ordre du jour habituel du conseil, ayant juste rajouté à la fin, un vote. J'avais vu des interrogations dans le regard de nombreux d'entre eux lors de la lecture de l'ordre. Il était rare que je demande un vote, étant habituellement sûre de mes décisions.

Une fois tous les points réglés, ce fut enfin le moment de vérité, je décidais de le faire sans détour :

-Je me suis absentée de nombreuses fois de l'île pour des raisons médicales, les médecins viennent de me diagnostiquer une sclérose en plaques.

Je vis les yeux s'écarquiller autour de la table, je n'osais pas regarder ma fille de peur de lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux ce qui me ferait perdre tous mes moyens.

-Mon état est stationnaire et avec mon traitement rien ne permet de dire si celui-ci va se dégrader ou non dans l'immédiat. Cependant, j'ai des doutes sur mes capacités lors des représentations publiques sachant que je pourrais faire une paralysie à tout moment.

Je fis une pause, laissant aux membres du conseil le temps de comprendre là où je voulais en venir.

-Je souhaite donc aujourd'hui que nous votions pour donner à Isabella la régence de l'île dans un futur proche.

Je vis les mâchoires se décrocher et les yeux converger sur Isabella.

Je n'osais toujours pas aller lire dans les yeux de ma fille ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là quand une plainte me parvint.

-Mère non…

_._

_._

_._

_Quel point de vue désirez-vous pour la suite ? Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper, Edward, Bella ? Dites-moi tout !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, je pense avoir répondu à toutes les inscrites et merci aux anonymes : Ilonka, laccro, Justine._

_Un grand remerciement à 35Nanou de m'avoir corrigé._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 3

Le 19 janvier 2013

_Drame au palais !_

_Nous avons appris de sources sûres que notre très chère comtesse de Syllavie souffre d'un mal incurable. Elle aurait soumis un vote au conseil pour que sa fille la comtesse Isabella prenne dans un avenir proche sa place._

_Le conseil en état de choc n'a pas pu prendre de décision si rapidement, une réunion extraordinaire devrait avoir lieu demain où la question sera tranchée._

_Si nos vœux de rétablissement à la comtesse sont sincères, nous ne pouvons que nous inquiéter pour l'avenir de l'île. Peut-on devenir à 20 ans dirigeante d'un pays, alors qu'on n'est même pas capable de remplir son premier devoir qui est d'enfanter ?_

_Par Jessica Stanley_

POV Carlisle

Je m'attendais à un tel diagnostic pour Renée, cette maladie avait une évolution tellement hypothétique. Je comprenais son choix de se libérer de ses obligations au cas où.

Mais sa fille était encore si naïve, je respectais beaucoup Renée, elle était réfléchie mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de sa progéniture. Son obstination à ne pas faire d'héritier rapidement en était risible. C'était son rôle qu'elle laisse ceux qui s'y connaissent s'occuper de l'île et qu'elle fasse ce pour quoi elle est l'héritière.

Edward était des plus capables, malheureusement il pouvait se trouver lui aussi très têtu et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit capable de revenir sur une de ses décisions même si elle n'était pas la meilleure.

Il était surprenant que Renée ait soumis cette décision au vote, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas porter à elle seule la responsabilité de donner à sa fille des charges dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

Je regardais alors autour de moi cherchant à comprendre l'avis de chacun.

Mon fils était en état de choc, Charlie était visiblement contre. Mesdames Denali et Shope semblaient juste triste pour Renée. Jasper réfléchissait de même que James mais le regard de ce dernier n'inspirait pas forcément confiance. Enfin ce n'était rien comparé aux frères Volturi, il était clair qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un bon prétexte pour critiquer la royauté et mettre Isabella au pouvoir leur donnerait sûrement matière sur le sujet.

J'étais le premier conseiller de Renée et même si nous discutions toujours ensemble des grandes décisions mon pouvoir s'arrêtait là, pouvais-je espérer plus avec ce changement de dirigeants ?

Edward et Bella étaient si jeunes, ils avaient besoin de vivre leur vie, de construire une famille, ils devaient pouvoir se reposer sur des personnes de confiance pour régenter l'île. Et c'est ce que je ferais, je serais là pour l'île comme je l'ai toujours été.

Enfin dans l'immédiat, il fallait en savoir plus :

-Comtesse, la maladie a une évolution plutôt lente pourquoi se précipiter ? questionnais-je Renée.

POV d'Edward

Mon esprit s'était mis sur pause, Renée allait-elle mourir ? Pourrions-nous gérer l'île si tôt ? Étions-nous déjà aptes pour cela ? Alors que j'essayais de démêler ce trop-plein d'informations, j'entendis à l'autre bout de la table la plainte de ma femme.

-Mère, non.

Je relevais aussi sec la tête, son si beau visage transpirait la douleur, elle retenait ses larmes.

Je voyais bien qu'elle luttait entre la gestion de ses émotions et l'attitude à tenir face au conseil.

Pourquoi diable Renée ne nous en avait-elle pas parlé avant.

Elle regardait sa mère avec une telle souffrance sur le visage que ça me tordit le ventre.

Nous n'étions pas prêts pour tout cela. Nous étions trop jeunes.

Renée évitait de regarder Bella, je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de tourner la tête de peur de craquer à son tour.

Mon attention fut alors captée par un mouvement à côté de moi, Charlie serrait les poings.

Les conversations avaient fusé de toute part, mon père interrogeait la comtesse pour connaître les raisons de cette précipitation.

Les Volturi s'étaient rapprochés et murmuraient.

Bella voyant sa mère ignorer sa supplique se renfonça dans son siège, le regard terrifié, perdu.

Il régnait dans la pièce un brouhaha tel que je n'en avais jamais vu.

Renée tentait de répondre aux questions avec le sourire, explicitant sa pensée.

La seule chose dont j'avais vraiment envie à ce moment-là c'était de prendre ma douce dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Charlie s'agitait de plus en plus à côté de moi, il fixait toujours sa femme et sa fille tandis que le brouhaha s'intensifiait.

Il se leva d'un coup, tapa sur la table :

-Ça suffit, taisez-vous, gronda-t-il.

Beaucoup sursautèrent face à cet accès de colère.

-Mettons fin à cette mascarade, votons !

Renée soupira lourdement :

-Etes-vous d'accord pour que la régence de l'île soit transmise à ma fille de mon vivant ? dit Renée la voix chevrotante sur la fin.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Carlisle :

-Oui, répondit ce dernier.

Les trois frères Volturi répondirent la même chose. Sandrine Shope répondit non ainsi que James Gigandet et Carmen Denali.

Jasper ne souhaita pas se prononcer j'en fis alors de même. J'avais pour cela besoin d'y réfléchir encore un peu.

Bella vota non, soutenu par son père et Renée finit par voter Oui.

Il y avait une égalité parfaite si on ignorait le fait que le seul oui de la Comtesse de Syllavie était largement suffisant pour remporter le vote.

Un léger silence se fit alors dans la pièce.

Charlie reprit la parole.

-Je pense que vous avez tous besoin de digérer l'information, je vous propose que nous délibérions à la prochaine réunion.

Tout le monde acquiesça, les choses s'étaient emballées sans que nous ayons vraiment pris le temps de tout prendre en compte.

-Bien, cependant nous nous retrouverons dans deux jours pour trancher la question, pas la peine d'attendre que la presse s'en empare et colporte l'idée avant que nous ayons pris une décision. Je vous prierais de rester discret en attendant, intervint Renée.

Nous acquiesçâmes une nouvelle fois de la tête avant de nous retirer.

Bella n'avait pas bougé de son siège, alors je vis que sa mère pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion, tourna son visage vers elle.

Mon cœur se serra, elle avait l'air si perdu à cet instant, j'hésitais entre la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter ou lui laisser de l'intimité avec sa mère.

Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre la décision que Charlie mit sa main sur mon épaule et me fit un signe en direction de la porte :

-Sortons, elles ont besoin de parler.

Je hochais la tête et sortit de la pièce.

De l'autre côté les conversations allaient bon train. Mon père questionna Jasper :

-Est-ce que les lois de Syllavie autorisent une passation de pouvoir avant la mort du régent ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui et non, mais si on considère que l'héritier régent à plein pouvoir alors oui, il peut le transmettre quand bon lui semble du moment que le sang est respecté.

-Et quelles peuvent être les conséquences pour Syllavie et sa politique interne et externe ?

-En toute franchise, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Jasper abattu.

Charlie avait serré les poings entendant ces questions.

Il avait toujours fait passer sa famille avant l'île et je supposais que la situation était dure pour lui.

Je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas si différent de Charlie et sûrement plus proche de lui que de mon père à présent. L'héritier en était un bon exemple, oui, pour l'île, je voulais un héritier mais jamais je ne voulais y contraindre Bella, elle était ma priorité.

POV Bella

Un bourdonnement dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à penser, ma mère allait mourir, il n'y avait plus d'autres alternatives si elle était décidée à me laisser son île pour qui elle avait fait tant de sacrifices.

J'étais perdue, trop jeune, trop incompétente, trop inexpérimentée, trop, trop…

Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne sur nous !

Toute mon enfance, j'avais vécu avec cette image de ma mère qui m'avait abandonnée, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvée, je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'elle m'abandonne une nouvelle fois, c'était tellement injuste.

La réunion fut suspendue et le vote reporté, j'étais incapable de me concentrer, incapable de bouger de ma chaise.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie :

-Ma chérie, m'appela ma mère.

Je redressais la tête, nous étions seules, je la regardais sévèrement, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-elle pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi un tel choix ?

-Tu vas bien ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et retint une remarque sarcastique, tout compte fait non :

-C'est pas moi qui meurt, c'est à moi de te poser cette question.

Instantanément les yeux de ma mère s'embuèrent et je ressentis de la culpabilité à cette méchanceté gratuite.

-Désolée, soufflais-je.

-Tu m'en veux et je le conçois. Je ne veux pas être d'un optimisme sans bornes mais je ne t'ai pas annoncé ma maladie avant car je ne voulais pas alourdir ta charge et te rajouter de nouvelles préoccupations.

Je la regardais interdite, elle reprit :

-Je vais bien, le nouveau traitement et le régime agissent bien sur mon organisme, je n'ai plus autant de symptômes qu'avant, comme la vue qui se trouble ou des engourdissements, je me sens mieux. Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances que je meure de cette maladie malgré tout mon espérance de vie est encore bonne.

Elle fit une pause.

-Mais, j'ai ma fierté et gouverner en fauteuil roulant ne fait pas partie de mes projets.

Elle me laissa le temps d'assimiler les informations. Je pouvais comprendre son point de vue mais…

Je me jetais à son cou, la serrant fort contre moi, sanglotant :

-J'ai si peur.

Elle me serra à son tour :

-Moi aussi.

Nous parlâmes ensuite pendant quelques heures de l'île de nos peurs, de nos interrogations. Ma mère m'expliqua les difficultés qu'elle avait eues en prenant le contrôle de l'île après la mort de mon grand-père, le conflit entre sa peine et son devoir et son souci de m'épargner tout cela.

Elle m'expliqua qu'en aucun cas je serais seule, qu'il fallait savoir s'entourer des bonnes personnes, pour elle ça avait été mon père et Carlisle. Même si elle était souvent en désaccord avec ce dernier, il l'aidait à comprendre les choses objectivement, je devais garder proche les personnes qui seraient toujours sincères avec moi et non celles qui me diraient les choses pour me faire plaisir.

-Jasper, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

Ma mère me fit un sourire entendu. Elle me raconta ensuite des anecdotes pour me montrer que les choses devaient être prises en toute simplicité et quelques fois avec légèreté, ça n'aggraverait jamais plus la situation mais au contraire, pourrait la rendre bénéfique.

Enfin de compte, nous réussîmes à trouver un compromis qui nous satisfasse toutes les deux. Nous projetions d'en faire part au conseil lors de notre réunion extraordinaire.

Ma mère fut furieuse le lendemain de voir que la presse avait eu vent de la situation, elle fit son enquête et eut ses réponses pour la réunion.

Il régnait un silence pesant dans la salle du conseil, tout le monde savait qu'il se jouait aujourd'hui une décision primordiale pour l'île mais ils ne savaient pas alors que celle-ci avait déjà été prise avec ma mère.

Elle prit donc la parole :

-Merci à tous d'être là. C'est avec beaucoup de regrets que j'ai constaté que pour l'un d'entre vous la parole de se taire concernant le sujet de notre réunion était bien peu de choses puisque l'objet de celle-ci a filtré. J'ai fait une enquête et il en ressort que c'est un des frères Volturi qui a vendu la mèche, ne sachant pas plus je me dois…

Elle fut interrompue par Marcus qui se leva, Aro, lui, lançait des éclairs depuis un petit moment.

-Excusez-moi comtesse, c'est moi qui, par inadvertance en ait parlé à mon épouse devant un domestique, mentit-il effrontément. Ne prenez pas une décision hâtive concernant mes frères alors que je suis le seul fautif. Je quitte le conseil, ça sera à vous de juger de mon éviction ou non de l'île.

Je vis ma mère hésiter un instant, il était clair qu'il se sacrifiait au bénéfice de ses frères. Un des objectifs de ma mère et moi était de faire un peu de ménage au conseil mais sa décision ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer injustifiée :

Elle hocha la tête :

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Marcus mais je te prierais de quitter cette salle sur le champ, tu n'y as plus ta place.

Il hocha la tête et sortit.

Un silence encore plus grand se répandit :

-Bien maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je dois vous avouer que ma fille et moi avons pris les décisions concernant la gérance de l'île, il n'est donc plus nécessaire de voter, nous vous en ferons part en temps voulu.

Alors que ma mère se levait pour mettre fin à la réunion, je restais un peu ébahie par son sens théâtral, alors que des protestations de toutes parts se firent entendre. Elle se retourna légèrement vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Comme elle me l'avait dit les choses pouvaient être simples.

C'est alors que j'entendis toutes les protestations se diriger vers moi dans des demandes d'explications.

Je levais les mains en signe de reddition et en un sourire, répondis :

-C'est encore elle, la Comtesse de Syllavie à ce que je sache, me levant à mon tour. C'est elle qui prend les décisions, sur ce, bonne journée.

Je sortis de la pièce, tout comme ma mère, m'empêchant d'exploser de rire face aux regards ahuris de l'assemblée.

Je me dirigeais vers l'appartement, Renée m'ayant conseillé de consigner avec mes propres mots les éléments marquants de ma vie de Comtesse avec les dates et les réunions. Je n'avais pas une mémoire infaillible mais mes souvenirs écrits, eux, le seraient et pourraient à tout moment me servir.

Je m'étais achetée un agenda très sobre avec une journée par page, je pourrais ainsi noter, chaque jour, les principales informations.

Alors que j'étais proche de mon refuge, j'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction.

Je souris rien qu'à l'idée de son propriétaire.

Je ralentis inconsciemment mon allure quand je fus happée en arrière.

Edward était là face à moi grand, magnifique, un regard mi- colère, mi- espiègle.

-Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

-Chez nous, répondis-je nonchalante.

Il me toisa.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois une explication, insista-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Non !

Son regard se fit plus noir, puis son petit sourire en coin apparut.

Il se rapprocha de moi tel un prédateur, à chacun de ses pas, je reculais.

Très vite, je me retrouvais acculée contre le mur. Ça ne le ralentit pas et il vint plaquer son corps contre le mien.

Ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis, et comme à chaque fois cette proximité affola mes sens.

Il me retenait prisonnière son corps contre le mien et ses yeux me fixant.

Je sentis alors sa main effleurer ma cuisse, remonter le long de mes côtes, passer sur mon épaule pour venir survoler ma joue.

Ma respiration était devenue plus bruyante et plus saccadée.

Il posa alors sa paume sur ma clavicule.

-J'ai les moyens de te faire parler mais je préfèrerais que ça vienne de toi, mon petit chaton.

Je voyais rouge, il jouait clairement avec moi, connaissant mes points faibles et sachant comment me faire craquer.

Je tentais de respirer plus profondément.

-Rêve, tentais-je impassible.

-Bien, répondit-il froidement.

Alors qu'il créait une pression à la base de mon cou pour me maintenir contre le mur, son corps se recula créant un vide trop grand entre nous.

Il baissa les yeux et fit monter son autre main tranquillement d'abord, puis fit de légères arabesques sur ma cuisse, sur ma hanche, il passa rapidement sur mon ventre, puis sur mon bras avant d'enfouir sa main dans ma chevelure, resserrant ses doigts dedans.

Il recolla son corps contre le mien, j'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, puis approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes sans jamais les embrasser.

J'en voulais plus, je voulais réellement qu'il me touche et qu'il arrête ses effleurements.

Je voulais le sentir.

Il fit ensuite glisser son nez contre ma mâchoire tout en soufflant doucement m'envoyant mille frissons :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Le contrais-je.

Ses lèvres se déplacèrent vers mon oreille, mordillant tranquillement mon lobe avant de les reposer sur mon cou.

-Quelles décisions avez-vous prises ?

-Ah ça ! Dis-je désinvolte.

-Oui, ça ! confirma-t-il.

Il traçait toujours une ligne de légers baisers, je sentais également sa langue qui allait de ma clavicule à mon oreille.

Arrivée à celle-ci, il me dit d'une voix rauque :

-J'attends.

J'étais interdite entre l'envie de me consumer sur place, l'envie d'en avoir plus, incapable de trouver une répartie correcte pour le débouter.

Face à mon absence de réaction, il se mit à sucer la peau de mon cou juste au-dessus de la clavicule, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Non, soufflais-je tout en tentant de me dégager sans succès.

Il fit glisser alors un genou entre les miens, rapprochant nos corps de manière trop suggestive, je sentis alors son érection s'écraser contre mon bas ventre, rendant mes pensées complètement incohérentes.

Une fois son suçon fait, il me regarda :

-Alors ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit Edward c'est de la torture !

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est toi qui voit et il repartit à l'assaut de mon cou et commença à le suçoter de l'autre côté.

-Non protestais-je de nouveau, attends.

Il s'arrêta avant de me marquer.

Bon c'était à mon tour de parler :

-Embrasse-moi, soufflais-je, ma voix également rendue très rauque par le désir.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres.

Je répondis ardemment à son baiser, m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Celui-ci se fit rapidement de plus en plus passionné, nos bassins d'eux même créaient une friction entre nous pour soulager la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans nos sexes.

Edward alors passa sa main sous mon pull, allant directement malaxer mes seins.

Je haletais tellement s'était bon et là comme un électrochoc, nous allions trop loin…

Je tentais de me reculer.

-Non Edward, nous sommes dans un couloir, nous ne pouvons pas…

Il me coupa :

-Oui, nous pouvons parler aussi si tu veux.

Agr, je pestais intérieurement, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Ok capitulais-je, d'abord le câlin et ensuite la discussion.

Il me regarda fixement cherchant à savoir si je ne me débinais pas mais je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de lui cacher ma conversation avec Renée, ça le concernait aussi.

Il dut lire la réponse qui lui convenait dans mes yeux puisqu'il me hissa comme un sac à patates sur son épaule et courut jusqu'à chez nous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à ses manières de Cro-Magnon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à 35Nanou pour sa correction**

**Merci à toutes de me suivre, à mes anonymes : Ilonka, Laccro, jolieyxbl, brune59.**

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

27 juin 2013

_L'incompétence de la royauté !_

_Depuis le départ en retraite de Mr Granby, Syllavie manque cruellement de dentistes. Si vous souffrez d'une carie mes amis, attendez d'avoir un abcès pour avoir une chance d'être vu en consultation, avant cela c'est impossible._

_Les comtesses créent un mystère autour de l'avenir de l'île, sans être capable à ce jour de faire les démarches pour son bon fonctionnement, nous ne pouvons qu'être inquiets des répercussions de leur incompétence._

_Par Jessica Stanley_

Edward venait de partir avec son père sur le continent. Sur 20 000 demandes que nous avions de personnes voulant s'installer sur l'île aucune n'avait une formation de dentiste.

Nous avions passé le dernier mois à chercher une solution pour remplacer Mr Granby, cependant personne n'avait le profil. Il était délicat pour nous de démarcher un dentiste car toute personne sur l'île devait accepter les principes de Sylvain de Picardie. Si la démarche venait de nous, alors notre utopie ressemblerait plus à de la dictature, qu'à un réel idéal. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérer trouver des personnes qui croiraient en l'île.

Il fut décidé que Carlisle qui avait eu quelques noms de contacts aille prospecter, Edward l'accompagnerait pour vendre de son côté l'île.

Il était rare que nous soyons séparés tous les deux. A vrai dire je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, la dernière fois c'était quand Quil m'avait enlevé, y repenser me donnait toujours une pincée au cœur.

Je profitais de l'absence d'Edward pour passer juste du temps avec mes parents. Enfin, depuis quelques mois, je dois avouer que je ne faisais pratiquement que ça. Ma mère s'était mise en tête de me former à sa façon, il fallait entendre par là que je devais la suivre dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. J'avais délaissé un peu la bibliothèque. Il est vrai que j'apprenais beaucoup à son contact, elle connaissait parfaitement ses limites et n'hésitait pas à demander conseil ou de l'aide quand le domaine de compétence la dépassait.

Elle était juste en accord avec elle-même et pensait toujours au plus grand nombre, ça m'avait l'air assez simple.

Nous nous étions mises d'accord, elle m'avait laissé un délai pour prendre le relais, sachant que pour ma part il était inconcevable que je devienne régente avant mes 21 ans. A partir de cette date, il était clair pour elle que je ne serais plus en formation mais bien en attente de prendre sa place.

La première soirée en l'absence de mon époux se passa donc avec mes parents mais la seconde était réservée aux filles.

Nous essayions régulièrement de nous retrouver entre nous. Nous pouvions parler librement, il n'y avait plus de royauté ou d'île, juste des jeunes femmes qui aimaient passer du temps à jaser de tout ce qui pouvait être indécent ou encore futile.

Jane ne serait pas parmi nous ce soir, elle était en voyage de noce.

Elle et Alec convolaient, leur couple avait fait scandale sur l'île.

D'après Alec, son père avait voulu le renier apprenant qu'il sortait avec une Cullen, enfin ce n'était pas une Cullen mais une Pratt mais ça n'en restait pas moins la nièce de Carlisle.

Ensuite, ils avaient défrayé la chronique en se mariant à la chapelle, les deux ayant largement succombé avant l'heure. Aro, pour les convenances, avait dû garder son calme mais il n'adressait plus la parole à son fils en privé.

Alec et moi étions très proches et nous riions ensemble de tous ses déboires liés à l'île et le fait que sa famille faisait tout pour sauver les apparences et rester cohérent avec l'utopie de Sylvain de Picardie qui prônait la tolérance. Il est clair que la tolérance d'Aro était vraiment mise à mal avec Alec qui faisait tout pour le défier de toutes les manières possibles.

Enfin, je les savais heureux en couple et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Nous serions donc ce soir uniquement Rosalie, Alice et moi.

Elles arrivèrent dans mon ancienne chambre au palais avec tout le matériel de vraies filles, vernis, crèmes, cires et autres instruments de torture et bien sûr quelques DVD.

Elles étaient toutes les deux très excitées mais pas de la même manière, je sentais Alice fébrile et Rosalie pleine de doutes.

Alice commença directement :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ?

Elle hésita un instant et nous fit un sourire timide :

-Emmett et moi avons décidé d'avoir un enfant.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à applaudir à la nouvelle, moi j'étais encore un peu en état de choc.

-Euh mais vous ne vous mariez pas ?

Elle se mit à rougir.

-Euh non pas pour l'instant.

-Mais pourquoi ? M'insurgeais-je.

-Ben, nous ne voulons pas nous marier à la chapelle.

Il était sûr et j'en avais été témoin que ces deux-là n'avaient pas attendu le mariage.

Je rougis à cette pensée.

-Nous pourrions tous aller à Vegas, s'exclama Alice.

Elle sourit en baissant la tête.

-C'est ce que nous avions pensé, mais le plus important pour l'instant c'est que nous voulons former une famille même si nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Nous la félicitâmes alors comme il se devait.

-Et toi alors Alice ? La questionnais-je.

-J'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle désespérée.

Rosalie et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire alors qu'elle se renfrognait.

-Un an, se plaignit-elle, un an que nous stagnons à cette 3ème base et toujours pas de demande en mariage, j'en peux plus. Moi je la veux bien la chapelle je m'en fous, se mit-elle à crier.

Voilà plus de 2 ans qu'ils se fréquentaient et Jasper refusait de coucher avec Alice, il voulait qu'ils restent tous les deux purs jusqu'au mariage.

-Bella, il me touche encore moins qu'avant ! Depuis l'annonce de la maladie de ta mère, il lit sans relâche les plus lointaines lois pour savoir s'il est possible de transmettre la régence du vivant de la comtesse de Syllavie. Il a peur des réactions du public, Bella fait quelque chose mais fait qu'il se relaxe un peu.

-Je suis désolée Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour prendre la régence et qu'on en finisse s'insurgea-t-elle, je suis sûre qu'après il … enfin j'espère. Finit-elle boudeuse.

Nous rîmes à son attitude d'enfant frustré. Enfin, je la comprenais, ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

-Et toi Bella ? Me questionna Rosalie.

-Rien de nouveau.

-Mmmm, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse allez, dis le moi.

J'hésitais un instant, c'était mes amies, si je ne pouvais pas me confier à elles à qui le pourrais-je. Je me lançais alors :

-Edward veut essayer le sexe anal, dis-je tout doucement.

Enfin suffisamment pour qu'elles m'entendent, Rosalie lâcha un « Oh » parfait et Alice grimaça, j'avais tendance à oublier que c'était son frère.

-Ok dit Alice, je vais faire pipi et je vous laisse jaser de ça ensemble, un, parce que je ne connais déjà pas le sexe en soi et que ça me frustre, deux, on parle de mon frère !

Elle partit alors que nous riions.

-Qu'est-ce qui te gène ? me demanda alors Rosalie sans détour.

-L'idée avilissante et d'avoir mal.

-Tu sais ça peut être très agréable.

Je la regardais interloquée.

-Tu as déjà essayé ?

-Bien sûr, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Ben c'est comment ?

Elle secoua la tête incrédule.

-Ça ne se fait pas comme ça Bella, il faut qu'il commence par exemple à te caresser plus souvent cette zone et tu verras que t'y seras de plus en plus réceptive. Vous pouvez commencer doucement à ce qu'il te pénètre d'un doigt pendant que vous faites le reste et ce jusqu'à ce que tu sois un peu plus en confiance et que tu en veuilles plus. Ensuite ben, il faut beaucoup de tendresse et c'est magique, conclut-elle.

-Ah bon ?

-Quoi tu t'attendais qu'à de la souffrance ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avouais-je.

-C'est très agréable, c'est difficile d'avoir un orgasme au début uniquement avec ce type de stimulation mais s'il fait naître le plaisir à plusieurs endroits c'est tout simplement divin. Rien ne t'empêche de t'essayer seule si tu veux plus de contrôle.

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds quand Alice revint.

-Avez-vous fini ou il faut que je reparte ?

-Non viens lui dit Rosalie, j'expliquais à Bella comment un doigt dans le cul me faisait monter encore plus vite au rideau.

Alice se figea, moi je la fixais tout autant.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Allez les filles, arrêtez de faire vos prudes. Au fait, vous avez essayé mes conseils sur la fellation ? Nous taquina-t-elle dans un sourire.

A ma plus grande surprise, Alice répondit très sérieusement.

-Oui et je te remercie ce qu'il m'a fait ensuite était, elle soupira, extraordinaire.

Elle s'assombrit d'un coup revenant à nous.

-Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne soit complètement stressé, cracha-t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux noirs.

Je soupirais.

-Je parlerais à Jasper si tu veux Alice.

-C'est vrai me dit-elle pleine d'espoir, mais pas de ce que je t'ai dit, tu le rassureras pour l'île n'est-ce pas, finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais bien sûr Alice, demain, sans faute.

Elle me prit alors dans ses bras avant de proposer une manucure générale.

Nous nous couchâmes très tard ce soir-là et restâmes toutes dormir dans mon ancienne chambre.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui me chagrinait avec le fait de devenir la régente prochainement c'est bien de devoir réintégrer les locaux principaux du palais. J'aimais beaucoup notre petit appartement à Edward et moi, c'était notre cocon. Cependant ma mère m'avait fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas prendre que la moitié des fonctions et qu'il fallait que j'assume mon rôle dans sa globalité et ça nécessitait par conséquent de revenir vivre dans l'aile principale.

Ma mère hésitait à reprendre notre logement, permettant alors de faire une cassure aussi pour elle et ne pas toujours interférer avec mes futurs choix.

Je ne souhaitais pas reprendre ses appartements donc il était prévu que dès juillet, des aménagements soient apportés à cet étage pour nous créer, à Edward et moi, notre espace royal, si on pouvait dire. Je reprenais le bureau officiel mais pour le reste j'aurais de nouvelles pièces différentes de celles de ma mère, il me fallait un petit salon privé qui m'était réservé pour recevoir des visites.

Le lendemain, je fis appeler Jasper.

-Jasper, comme tu as du t'en douter ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ma mère me transmette la régence de l'île. Pourrions-nous travailler ensemble là-dessus ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de précis à faire ?

Il soupira.

-La tâche va être ardue, Comtesse.

-Bella, quand nous sommes entre nous, je te rappelle.

-Oui, pardon.

-Donc, il y aura beaucoup de choses à faire et des aménagements à prévoir, quand le comte ou la comtesse mourront, la couronne, symbole du règne sera placée sous une cloche de verre jusqu'au couronnement. Là, il sera délicat de faire ce passage qui dans l'esprit de Syllavie symbolise la pureté et l'expiation des fautes commises par les prédécesseurs. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et en fait, je pense qu'il faudra dans un premier temps que votre mère renonce à la régence. Alors, la couronne sera mise sous la cloche jusqu'à votre couronnement, c'est-à-dire 2 à 3 jours après.

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre :

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est les tentatives qui pourront être faites lors du renoncement de votre mère. J'ai peur que certains veulent prendre le pouvoir vu qu'il y aura abandon, ils pourront essayer de prouver qu'il faut alors trouver un substitut qui n'est pas forcément l'héritier. Je suis justement en train de vérifier tout cela pour envisager les possibilités d'actions.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, je ne savais pas ce que je m'étais imaginée, mais pas à autant d'incertitudes. Je m'attendais juste à ce que ma mère me laisse sa place au conseil et que notre changement de place inverserait la régence.

J'étais tout aussi septique.

-Mais personne ne connait les lois aussi bien que toi, peut-être que personne ne sait que c'est possible.

Il soupira.

-Au moment où votre mère renoncera, les mauvaises actions fuseront. C'est dans le terme même de renoncement qu'ils s'appuieront pour faire changer les choses.

Alors que j'avais espéré rassurer Jasper sur l'avenir, j'avais réussi à faire tout l'inverse. J'avais juste mis un échéancier en plus à ses inquiétudes.

Je me couchais soucieuse ce soir-là, j'avais eu un coup de téléphone dans l'après-midi d'Edward, il mangeait avec un dentiste et sa famille ce soir pour leur parler de l'île.

Je me sentais seule et pleine de questions je savais que s'il avait été là il aurait trouvé les mots et surtout il m'aurait fait oublier tout cela de la meilleure des façons.

Je repensais alors à Rosalie qui était vraiment libérée de ce côté-là. Je me penchais vers la table de nuit d'Edward, j'ouvris le tiroir et j'y trouvais le vibromasseur, heureusement il y avait une notice, je commençais à la lire tout en tripotant l'objet.

Je trouvais comment l'allumer et je sentis de petites vibrations aux deux extrémités. Rien que cela me fit sourire. J'appuyais et les vibrations devenaient plus intense, encore un clic et là c'était comme un marteau piqueur. Je rougis presque aux sensations que pouvaient provoquer ce truc, encore un clic et il vibrait tout doucement avant de s'amplifier, toujours de manière impressionnante pour s'arrêter et recommencer à vibrer tout doucement.

Bref, tout en tenant l'objet, je regardais les illustrations qui expliquaient comment le mettre. Je repensais à mes ébats avec Edward, la façon qu'il avait de m'embrasser et qui me faisait perdre la tête, ses mains sur mon corps, la manière dont il pouvait sucer mes tétons ou encore les pincer.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je faisais rouler mes pointes dans mes doigts, je me sentais envahie de désir et entrouvris la bouche mais j'étais frustrée, j'aurais voulu embrasser Edward.

Je fis alors tout doucement entrer le vibro en moi, une partie tapant directement sur mon point G et l'autre sur mon clitoris, la sensation était vraiment exaltante, il vibrait de plus en plus pour s'arrêter et reprendre doucement. Alors, je ressentis à nouveau le manque de ne pouvoir embrasser Edward, ou bien encore d'avoir son pénis dans ma bouche et pouvoir le sucer durement.

Ma main toujours posée sur mon sein remonta à ma bouche et je suçotais un de mes doigts.

De mon autre main, je maintenais le sex-toy entre mes jambes, le décalant un peu et le faisant taper plus fort sur mon point G, je pouvais serrer les jambes pour le sentir tout à l'intérieur de moi.

Je savourais les vagues de plaisir qui montaient en moi si rapidement. C'était perturbant, c'était comme si ce petit engin se focalisait sur mes terminaisons nerveuses d'une manière si précise qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour gémir mon plaisir. Alors que tous les muscles de mon corps se tendaient sous les assauts de cet ustensile, une vague me parcourut et mon corps se décontracta mollement.

J'étais mitigée face à ces sensations, d'un côté cette montée inexorable tellement elle était ciblée mais si rapide que s'en était presque frustrant.

Je regardais l'engin et enfin j'entrouvris les possibilités qu'il pourrait y avoir de jouer avec en compagnie d'Edward.

Je souris avant de reposer l'objet et de m'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les quelques jours loin de ma Bella furent longs et douloureux, de plus je n'avais aucune des capacités d'un commercial et vendre l'île était quelque chose d'inédit pour moi.

Carlisle lui était ravi, le dentiste et sa famille avait accepté de venir avec nous pour quelques jours sur l'île avant de prendre leur décision. Ce qui gênait Mr Smith c'était qu'il avait accepté en stage clinique pour sa dernière année un étudiant très prometteur. Carlisle avait réussi à proposer à ce dernier, Riley Pears de venir aussi. De cette manière, nous pourrions être à long terme en mesure de mieux répondre aux demandes et même faire de la prévention dans les écoles.

C'est sans surprise qu'arrivés sur l'île Renée et Charlie nous accueillirent mais je fus un peu triste de ne pas y trouver Bella qui avait dû rester à la bibliothèque.

Après les présentations d'usage et avoir aidé nos invités à s'installer au palais, je m'éclipsais chez nous en attendant l'heure du repas où nous devions tous nous retrouver avec d'autres convives notamment des personnes de l'hôpital.

Tout en marchant, je planifiais d'aller chercher Bella à la bibliothèque, elle m'avait trop manqué mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en entrant dans notre chambre et d'y trouver ma merveilleuse épouse en déshabillé, nonchalamment allongée sur le lit en train de lire.

Je souris, sentant tout mon corps réagir à cette vision.

-Bonjour toi.

-Salut mon beau voyageur, me dit-elle avec un sourire sensuel.

Je m'approchais pour enfin goûter ses lèvres.

-Je te pensais à la bibliothèque, lui appris-je.

-Et j'y étais, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas louper le retour de mon époux, me répondit-elle en ouvrant des bras accueillants.

Alors, je me laissais envelopper par toute cette volupté qui l'entourait.

Nous nous déshabillâmes doucement profitant de chaque instant pour caresser la peau de l'autre.

Même si je repoussais mes limites tellement mon corps criait son envie d'elle, je pris le temps de lui faire l'amour, doucement, longtemps.

Trop vite, il fut l'heure de partir pour le dîner.

Bella enfila une robe très belle faisant d'elle une reine. Ses épaules étaient complètement nues relevant sa peau laiteuse. Elle avait mis un simple collier d'or blanc, soulignant sou cou si délicat.

Je la rattrapais voulant profiter encore d'elle, laissant mille baisers sur son cou ce qui la fit rire.

-Edward, me gronda-t-elle, je n'étais déjà pas là pour les accueillir, je ne peux commettre l'injure d'être en retard !

Elle avait malheureusement raison.

C'est en respirant une dernière fois son odeur, ma tête blottie dans son cou que je me résignais.

Nous arrivâmes peu de temps avant nos invités. Bella les salua amicalement, allant même jusqu'à se baisser et embrasser leurs enfants.

Il était visible dans les yeux de cette famille qu'ils étaient très impressionnés par cet accueil.

Bella échangea quelques mots avec eux, leur promettant de leur faire visiter l'île dès le lendemain après une bonne nuit de repos.

Ils partirent ensuite discuter avec Renée, il n'était pas rare que ma belle-mère mette sa fille en avant dans ce genre de représentation, juste pour l'habituer à prendre le contrôle des cérémonies à l'avenir.

Riley Pears fit son entrée, et je le vis se figer à la vue de ma femme. Je me tendis instantanément, je n'avais plus ressenti ce sentiment depuis qu'elle était mienne de toutes les façons qui soient, personne sur cette île m'inquiétait réellement. Jacob ne venait maintenant qu'accompagné de Leah et je savais pertinemment que ce qui les avait le plus lié était une amitié plus qu'une réelle attirance physique.

Mais là, dans le regard de cet homme se lisait « je la veux ».

Bella l'accueillit avec un sourire et les mots d'usage.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'il portait sa main à sa bouche pour un baise main.

Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de ma femme.

Je regardais cet énergumène face à nous, il avait des attraits indéniables mais la femme qu'il convoitait était mienne.

Je déposais alors ma main sur la nuque de Bella, lui montrant clairement que c'était peine perdue.

Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil suite à mon geste avant de s'excuser et d'aller saluer les autres personnes présentes.

J'étais très content, il avait bien compris, par contre ce que je ne vis pas venir c'est le coup de coude que me mit Bella dans les côtes.

Je me retournais, elle était furieuse.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je piteux.

Elle fulmina et reprit sa respiration pour tenter d'être calme et me souffla

-Je ne suis pas un chien à tenir par le collier pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

Je grimaçais face à l'image et la réalité de ses paroles.

-Mais, tentais-je de plaider, il te regarde comme si… je réfléchissais, je ne voulais pas être offensant et commettre une autre bourde.

-Comme si quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Il te veut ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, crachais-je.

-Et alors ? répondit-elle.

-Et alors ? M'étranglais-je à mon tour, tu me demandes vraiment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, me reprocha-telle.

-Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, tu es si douce et gentille, il ne pourra pas comprendre si tu ne le lui dis pas clairement et tu ne le feras pas, là, je t'ai évité une discussion gênante.

Elle me toisa méchamment, avant de se retourner et de s'exclamer :

-Riley, je me demandais si…

Fais chier, la soirée allait être longue !

_._

_._

_._

_Alors ?_

_Vous avez eu un début de réponse sur les décisions qu'ont prises nos comtesses._

_Si vous avez des idées de ce que je peux faire subir à notre couple préféré qui va devenir régent, c'est le moment !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci à toutes, au presque anonyme : brune59, aussidagility et bien sûr ma très chère 35Nanou qui fait comme à chaque fois un travail formidable.**_

_**Sinon j'ai enfin vu le mariage d'une princesse, il était temps depuis qu'on m'en parle, je n'avais à ce jour vu que Princesse malgré elle, et forcément j'ai aimé.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 5 :

Le 15 septembre 2013

_Le renoncement de notre comtesse ou comment notre île court à sa perte._

_Sous la stupeur générale, hier la comtesse de Syllavie, au lendemain des 21 ans de sa fille a décidé de renoncer à son trône lors d'une conférence de presse. Cette dernière a placé sa couronne symbole de sa régence sous la cloche de verre._

_La presse a été conviée dans deux jours à la cathédrale supposément pour le couronnement de sa fille Isabella._

_Cependant, la Comtesse ayant renoncé à ses fonctions, Aro Volturi revendique la couronne, il est lui-même descendant de Sylvain de Picardie et a autant de sang de ce dernier que notre comtesse._

_Avec le soutien de ses frères, il a entrepris de soumettre un vote à la population de Syllavie, pour leur demander s'ils étaient réellement pour qu'une jeune naïve prenne le pouvoir de notre île, justifiant son action par l'incompétence de cette dernière._

_Nous n'avons pas eu d'écho de la part des membres du palais concernant la réalité d'Aro Volturi, seul Mr Jenks s'est prononcé en soutenant la comtesse Isabella et du travail formidable qu'elle avait fait pour la bibliothèque._

_Personne aujourd'hui ne sait qui succèdera alors à la comtesse de Syllavie dans les prochains jours._

_Par Jessica Stanley_

Mes pires craintes s'étaient bien matérialisées, les Volturi étaient montés au créneau, profitant du renoncement de Renée pour tenter de prouver l'incompétence d'Isabella et le bienfondé de leur action pour le bien de l'île et un changement d'héritier.

Aro avait réussi, la veille du couronnement, avec le soutien de la presse, à faire voter la population à la chapelle, donnant à chaque personne majeure sur l'île le droit de vote. Les habitants de l'île étant contingentés, il était aisé de se procurer une liste de tous les habitants. Il avait fait déposer dans chaque boîte aux lettres, une simple question : êtes-vous prêt à accorder à la si jeune comtesse Isabella, la régence de l'île ?

Il avait joint des coupons oui et non.

Les comtesses ainsi que les Cullen restèrent au palais, il était hors de question qu'ils participent à ce vote, cela donnerait de la légitimé à l'action d'Aro.

Même si ce vote n'était pas légal, j'étais très inquiet, si la population refusait Isabella en tant que comtesse, alors il pourrait y avoir une révolution lors de son couronnement et les choses deviendraient dangereuses.

Plusieurs membres du conseil m'accompagnèrent pour vérifier l'honnêteté du vote et de son bon déroulement.

Aro n'arrêtait pas de me regarder me lançant des regards noirs. Je lui avais clairement donné ma position, hors de question qu'il manipule la population, les gardes du palais avaient donc été mandatés afin de sécuriser le bon déroulement de cette trahison mais aussi pour limiter les actions des Volturi.

A 18 heures, la clôture des votes eu lieu, 80% de la population s'était déplacée.

Ça me rendait vraiment nerveux, car un, ils cautionnaient les actions de ce tyran, deux, le vote serait alors plus difficilement réfutable.

Dès les premiers bulletins dépouillés, la majorité était des oui.

Je commençais déjà à mieux respirer alors que je voyais Aro se renfrogner.

Ce dernier ne resta pas jusqu'à la fin du dépouillement et partit furibond, 95% des votants avaient répondu oui pour que la comtesse Isabella soit la nouvelle régente.

Les commentaires écrits sur les bulletins étaient clairs, il était inconcevable de ne pas respecter les idéaux de Sylvain de Picardie et s'ils regrettaient le renoncement de la comtesse de Syllavie, ils lui souhaitaient également la meilleure des santés.

C'est plus serein que je partais en direction du palais leur annoncer la plus belle des nouvelles : la foi des habitants en la famille régente.

Je pris alors en chemin une décision, la seule chose qui manquait en ce moment à ma vie, dès ce soir, je demanderais à Alice de m'épouser.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Avoir le soutien des habitants m'avait complètement transportée, j'avais vraiment eu du mal à dormir, ils m'acceptaient comme nouvelle Comtesse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tellement ce sentiment était intense.

Ma mère aussi était heureuse et soulagée, mon père était plus mitigé.

Je repensais presque nostalgique à ses discours quand j'étais plus jeune, toutes les réponses que j'attendais, je devais les avoir à mes 21 ans. Sauf que là à 21 ans, j'étais mariée et prête à succéder à ma mère. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vision de mon père qui aurait voulu me préserver jusqu'à cette date et ensuite me laisser le choix de ma vie.

Depuis le renouvellement de nos vœux, je ne considérais plus notre mariage comme ce qu'il était à la base, un arrangement. J'avais le sentiment à présent d'avoir épousé l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Edward était le seul à pouvoir me faire sortir de mes gonds aussi rapidement, ou m'exaspérer à un point inimaginable.

Il ne supportait plus la présence de Riley, je le soupçonnais de chercher une raison de le faire quitter l'île, tout cela parce qu'il me regardait encore avec gourmandise.

Cette attitude d'Edward officiellement m'offusquait et je ne me gênais pas pour le remettre à sa place, mais je devais avouer que j'aimais le savoir jaloux. C'était comme une autre preuve de son amour et aussi, contrairement au début de notre histoire, peut-être ne me considérait-il pas comme acquise.

Les aménagements au palais étaient finis, j'avais refusé de m'y installer avant mon couronnement, je voulais profiter de notre petit chez nous au maximum, c'est comme ça que ce matin, nous étions entrelacés, avec Edward, dans notre lit.

Nous ne pouvions pas vraiment dire que nous avions dormi, nous nous étions surtout reposés, entre l'excitation, l'appréhension de cette journée qui allait à jamais changer le cours de notre vie.

Je le sentis resserrer son étreinte autour de moi. J'étais bien d'accord, nous n'étions jamais assez proches. Je soupirais d'aise et le sentais sourire dans mes cheveux.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler.

Il fit glisser sa main sur mon dos. Son geste me fit frissonner. Son autre main s'aventura au-devant de mon torse, caressant l'arrondi de mon sein d'un geste léger avant de venir l'empaumer.

Je ne pus à ce moment-là retenir un gémissement, me serrant encore plus contre lui, ramenant ma jambe un peu plus le long de ses jambes, buttant sur son sexe en érection.

Sa main dans la chute de mes reins mettait également une pression pour ne pas que je m'éloigne. Ma main, elle, sur son torse partit faire son exploration, il était commode d'être déjà complètement nue contre lui.

Sentir sa peau contre la mienne était un plaisir de tous les instants.

Après quelques minutes de caresses, mes sens étaient en alerte, j'en voulais plus quand Edward me lâcha :

-Nous devrions commencer à nous préparer, une longue journée nous attend.

Je relevais la tête interdite, boudeuse.

-Quoi, me dit-il faussement étonné.

-Tu as intérêt de finir ce que tu as commencé ! Crachais-je.

Il sourit, puis prit une mine réfléchie.

-Tu ne seras ma reine que dans quelques heures, je dois pouvoir encore te résister jusque là.

J'étais prête à fulminer mais c'est justement ce qu'il cherchait que je le supplie. Bien, nous serons deux alors à jouer à ce jeu-là.

Je commençais à lui faire des bisous sur son torse à ma hauteur, levais la tête pour atteindre son cou, mais je dû me hisser pour cela, je bougeais ma jambe déjà contre son érection pour créer une friction puis bombais subtilement ma poitrine pour la faire glisser sur la peau dure de son torse pour enfin poser mes lèvres sous son oreille.

Edward n'avait pas bougé pendant ma manœuvre retenant son souffle.

Je lui embrassais le cou allant jusqu'à sa mâchoire tout en faisant bouger mon bassin et frotter mon intimité contre sa hanche. Mon genou caressant toujours sa verge.

Je sentis sa main se crisper sur mes fesses, il essayait de garder le contrôle. Je continuais mon manège ma main sur son torse glissa lentement, très lentement plus bas, faisant des arabesques. J'arrivais à la base de son pénis et glissais sur sa cuisse pour revenir vers l'intérieur.

Je me reculais de lui :

-Tu as raison, nous allons être en retard.

J'allais pour me relever tout en espérant qu'il me retienne, mais non.

Agr, j'étais persuadée avoir réussi mon effet mais visiblement non.

Je me décidais alors à lui jeter quand même un coup d'œil avant de me lever, il était complètement pétrifié, dans l'attente, bon j'avais peut-être réussi mieux que prévu mais ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté vu qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Il reprit enfin contact avec la réalité et sourit quand il remarqua que je l'observais, ça y est nous étions revenus à la case départ, au premier qui craque.

-Agr, tu m'énerves, ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier avant de lui sauter dessus.

Il m'accueillit à bras ouverts tout en riant.

Allongée sur lui, sentir son érection contre mon bas ventre me fit perdre mon sourire, encrant mes yeux dans les siens, j'y vis la même chose, le désir fort, brûlant.

Nous partîmes dans un baiser passionné où chacun cherchait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Je me trémoussais sur lui le faisant grogner. Ce son me fit sourire.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de perdre mon sourire, il m'avait déjà fait basculer, lui, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi en suspend sur ses bras tendus.

Son regard alors glissa sur tout mon corps amenant avec ça des rougeurs à mes joues face à ses yeux incandescents sur moi. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors, il plia ses bras, le bas de son corps reposant sur moi, ses genoux entre mes jambes, il avança sa main à mon visage et retira avec son pouce, ma lèvre inférieure de mes dents.

Alors que mes yeux étaient accrochés aux siens, il poussa soudainement en moi.

J'étais complètement prête pour lui et face à son intrusion mes jambes se relevèrent, mues de leur propre volonté contre ses hanches, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer en moi plus profondément.

Face à cette sensation, je gémissais fort, mes yeux se fermant d'eux même alors que ma tête partait en arrière.

Il ne bougea pas une fois logé au fond de mes entrailles, je rouvris les yeux, Edward me regardait toujours le regard brûlant.

J'étais paralysée, sous son emprise, il sortit de moi pour y revenir fortement sans détacher son regard :

-Ma reine, murmura-t-il.

Son souffle sur mon visage, à ces mots, me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, il y mettait une telle intensité.

Je n'arrivais plus à articuler, tellement le moment était solennel entre nous.

Alors qu'il ressortait de moi, il fit une pause :

-Je veux te vénérer chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Et à peine sa phrase finie, il revint en moi encore plus fortement tapant directement sur mon point G.

Si ces mots touchaient mon cœur, sa queue elle touchait mes terminaisons nerveuses si sensibles, je haletais, complètement à sa merci, incapable de faire le moindre geste, je ne pouvais que l'accueillir et gémir.

J'aurais voulu lui dire l'amour que j'avais pour lui, j'aurais voulu lui faire ressentir ce qu'il me faisait ressentir à ce moment-là mais je n'avais pas de mots, j'étais la prisonnière de ses yeux intenses, de ses coups de reins si bons.

Une de ses mains descendit le long de mon corps, laissant une trainée de frissons, il glissa sur ma cuisse pour arriver à mon genou puis ma cheville qu'il remonta doucement sur son épaule sans jamais me quitter des yeux, toujours enfoncé au plus profond de moi.

Il fit le même trajet avec son autre main, amenant mon autre jambe sur son épaule.

Il se positionna mieux à genoux, saisissant fortement mes hanches, puis se recula un peu pour mieux me pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Un cri sortit de ma bouche sans aucun contrôle tellement il était loin en moi, il me remplissait entièrement.

Après deux ou trois pénétrations lentes et profondes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir continuellement. Il resserra sa poigne sur moi et me pénétra plus vite, plus fort. J'étais complètement submergée par tout le plaisir qu'il me donnait.

Je tentais de me raccrocher à quelque chose mais son corps était inaccessible, mes jambes obstruant son torse magnifique.

J'avais perdu le contact visuel sous ses assauts, trop prise dans mon plaisir alors qu'il me martelait.

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par un gémissement suivi d'un « oh putain ».

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je vis qu'Edward regardait là où nous étions joints. Je fus jalouse, il pouvait voir sa verge rentrer en moi, disparaître dans mon antre.

Rien que d'imaginer la vue qu'il avait, je gémis fortement. Comme pour admirer un peu plus celle-ci, ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes chevilles, il écarta alors mes jambes, j'étais complètement offerte face à lui alors qu'il continuait, plus doucement cette fois, à me pénétrer.

Il n'avait pas quitté sa vision et je gémis alors de frustration.

Il dut le comprendre et me regarda son sourire en coin moqueur.

Il me pénétra encore plus doucement comme pour reprendre sa respiration et me souffla :

-Nous devrions faire installer dans notre nouvelle chambre un miroir, je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus érotique que ma queue dans ta chatte ruisselante.

Il allait me tuer avec ce style de phrase, alors qu'il était plus proche de moi, je réussis à me hisser sur mes coudes et d'un bras à me saisir de sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi.

Il lâcha mes jambes qui retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps alors que nous nous embrassions sauvagement.

Il commença alors des pénétrations plus rapides, le souffle nous manqua et nous dûmes nous séparer.

Son regard était tellement noirci de désir.

-Retournes-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Et sans que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il était déjà sorti de moi, se reculant, resserrant mes jambes pour que je puisse basculer sur le côté et me mettre à quatre pattes.

Il m'aida dans chacun de mes mouvements, j'étais comme sa marionnette, je pris appuis sur mes coudes et déjà il me pénétrait à nouveau.

Je gémis face à cette nouvelle intrusion, je le sentais plus dans cette position si c'était possible, j'avais l'impression d'enserrer son sexe alors qu'il forçait sans relâche pour me pénétrer jusqu'à la garde.

Je l'entendis grogner :

-La vue est aussi belle de ce côté.

Il caressa mes fesses et le bas de mon dos.

Ses mains vinrent de nouveau se saisir fermement de mes hanches et il reprit ses pénétrations à un rythme effréné, j'étais haletante et n'arrivais plus à faire que des sons inaudibles face à ses assauts si bons.

Il frappait en moi de manière si forte, si intense, la boule au fond de moi n'attendait qu'une chose, l'explosion finale.

Je sentais Edward se tendre derrière moi me martelant toujours.

Quand il haleta :

-Jouis pour moi.

Ce fut ma fin, je partis dans les limbes du plaisir de manière fulgurante mes coudes ayant du mal à retenir les coups de reins de mon époux, ma tête était enfouie dans le lit quand j'entendis Edward :

-Oh oui ma reine et je sentis qu'il se déversait en moi dans de longues giclées.

Il s'affala sur moi, nos corps ruisselants et nos respirations hachées.

.

.

.

_C'est pas du tout le chapitre que j'avais prévu d'écrire hormis le début, vous voulez du lemon, il n'y a qu'à le demander !_

_Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à toutes, bla bla bla, en particulier à ma très chère 35Nanou et ses talents._

_J'ai commencé à publier la suite de l'orgie des hockeyeurs alors si vous aimez détester Edward vous allez l'adorer. Par contre avec deux fics à écrire en même temps je continuerai à être régulière mais je ne préfère pas vous fixer un jour dans la semaine. _

_Bon anniversaire à Alaiena pour ses 21 ans ce chapitre t'est dédié. Attention c'est une fiction, il n'y a pas de ressemblance avec la réalité, enfin presque !_

_Bonne lecture et bien à toi ma petite Al'_

**Chapitre 6**

Le 23 septembre 2013

_L'île est en danger._

_Le pétrolier le plus riche du monde veut acheter Syllavie pour l'anniversaire de sa fille la princesse Alaiena._

_En effet, il semblerait que cette dernière, suite à l'annonce du renoncement de notre très regrettée Renée a décidé qu'elle lui succèderait._

_Le palais a clairement répondu que l'île n'était pas à vendre mais nous avons toutes les raisons de nous inquiéter sur les répercussions que cet homme influent pourrait faire subir à l'île en commençant par un embargo sur le pétrole._

_Aujourd'hui, la Princesse Alaiena va débarquer sur l'île, il faut espérer que notre nouvelle comtesse sera à la hauteur de sa tâche._

_Par Jessica Stanley._

Pas une semaine que Bella était couronnée et déjà une tuile nous tombait dessus et pas une mince.

Renée et Charlie partis pour la santé de cette dernière, nous devions faire nos preuves devant ces vautours avides de nouveauté.

Je soupirais et encore une fois me remémorais le jour de son couronnement en commençant par cette garce de Stanley et ses stupides articles.

_**Flash back**_

Le 16 septembre 2013

_Hallucinant !_

_Au matin du couronnement de l'héritière de Syllavie nous venons d'apprendre que la Comtesse Isabella a demandé à son époux pour ses 21 ans non pas un enfant mais un chaton !_

_Nous ne savons vraiment pas si nous devons rire de cette joke ou en pleurer. Alors que dans quelques heures Isabella sera notre nouvelle régente, elle n'a visiblement pas revu ses priorités._

_Par Jessica Stanley._

Aujourd'hui nous allions devenir les régents, elle allait être couronnée, si aux yeux du peuple elle avait le titre de Comtesse à mes yeux c'était la reine de ma vie, de mon corps, de l'île, de tout !

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions réellement envie de s'extirper du lit. Une fois sortis de celui-ci, de cet appartement tout serait différent. Nous n'aurions plus notre petit cocon mais nos appartements royaux.

Bon ceci dit, les aménagements étaient supers.

Trop vite, nous fûmes séparés pour nous préparer, trop vite, j'étais à la cathédrale, dehors, une foule immense s'était amassée. Il y avait des caméras presque du monde entier qui étaient venues assister à son couronnement.

J'étais vêtu de blanc, pantalon et chemise, une large ceinture bleue foncée assortie à une veste de la même couleur.

Toute la cathédrale était dans les blancs et bleu. Sylvain de Picardie avait exclu le rouge signe de royauté et de supériorité de toutes représentations officielles. Il prônait l'égalité des hommes et le rouge n'était que pouvoir et aristocratie, c'est pour cela qu'il avait gardé uniquement son titre de comte et avait refusé de prendre le titre de roi de l'île.

Il prônait la non souveraineté mais il avait malgré tout gardé les principes notamment l'idée d'héritier !

Un des blasons de la Picardie était jaune et bleu, il aimait le bleu et l'avait donc gardé mais avant remplacé le jaune qui lui semblait impur par l'immaculé blanc. Le blanc et le bleu devenant ainsi les couleurs officielles de Syllavie.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans la symbolique de ces couleurs le silence se fit et je vis enfin mon épouse entrer dans l'église.

Elle était majestueuse, elle avait une magnifique robe blanche d'un tissu qui semblait lourd et précieux, elle scintillait. A sa taille, un large ruban bleu marquait ses courbes, on pouvait apercevoir sur le côté qu'il faisait un nœud derrière son dos.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la cathédrale alors qu'elle s'avançait, seul le cardinal était près de l'autel à l'attendre.

Elle arriva rapidement à lui et deux gardes apportèrent la cloche de verre avec la couronne en dessous. Elle était très ancienne, en or, peu haute, incrustée de pierres précieuses : diamants et topazes.

Le cardinal s'adressa à l'assemblée d'abord en latin, suivant la procédure du couronnement.

Il expliqua ensuite l'expiation des péchés de la couronne par son confinement sous sa cage de verre avant de l'extraire et de la poser sur la tête de Bella.

Il prit ensuite une longue cape du même bleu que le tissu ornant la taille de Bella et la posa sur ses épaules symbole des nouveaux devoirs reposant maintenant sur ses épaules.

Après quelques cantiques anciens et autres cérémonials, il conclut :

-Veuillez-vous incliner devant votre nouvelle comtesse de Syllavie.

Comme le voulait la tradition, toute personne pouvait adresser ses vœux à Isabella. Heureusement que la porte de la cathédrale avait été fermée pendant la cérémonie sinon nous y aurions passé des heures vu le mouvement de foule qui s'en suivi face à l'invitation du cardinal.

Suivant les coutumes, je fus le premier, je devais ensuite me placer à côté d'elle ainsi que chaque membre du conseil une fois que leurs vœux avaient été prodigués.

J'étais vraiment ému de me retrouver face à ma Bella qui avait été installée sur un trône pour cette étape.

Elle sourit à mon approche et je mis un genou à terre face à elle, c'était peut-être un peu pompeux mais je voulais lui montrer tout l'amour et le soutien que je pouvais lui apporter face à ses et par extensions nos nouvelles fonctions.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Je fus ramené à la réalité par la pression de ma douce sur ma main. Nous étions sur le tarmac de l'aéroport à attendre le jet privé de cette princesse. Toute une délégation nous avait accompagnés, c'était risible.

Une fois que l'avion eut atterri, plusieurs agents de sécurité en descendirent puis une femme sortit avec un chat en laisse, j'écarquillais les yeux, ça devait être les nouveaux accessoires de filles.

Comment décrire cette femme, plutôt jolie certes mais le plus simple serait de s'imaginer Paris Hilton puissance 10 et vous auriez une petite idée de la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers nous.

Elle était suivie par une autre jeune fille qui avait l'air plus craintive et qui tenait un autre chat dans ses bras.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous face à Bella.

Cette dernière approcha de quelques pas.

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella comtesse de Syllavie, bienvenue sur mon île.

La femme en face la toisa et répondit hautainement :

-Princesse Alaiena.

Un silence se fit, les deux femmes se toisant.

Je me rapprochais pour rejoindre mon épouse et tendis ma main.

-Bienvenue, Edward comte de Syllavie.

Elle me regarda, enfin, elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de me tendre la main paume vers le bas à mi-chemin entre la mienne tendue et ma tête.

Je réprimais un petit soupir et pris sa main pour lui faire un baise main.

Elle était tout sourire alors que ma douce était encore plus tendue si c'était possible.

Une fois fait, je me reculais pour me tenir à côté de Bella.

Quand notre invitée daigna retirer son regard de moi, elle parcourut notre groupe avant d'interpeler quelqu'un en retrait de Bella :

-Vous là-bas. Pourriez-vous vous occuper de Donald et Tara, ma bonne vous donnera les consignes.

Angéla s'était avancée, mais Bella tendit son bras pour la stopper.

Elle regardait toujours notre invitée.

-Non Angéla. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait appeler le cabinet de vétérinaire pour savoir si un de leur stagiaire pourrait nous retrouver pour s'occuper – elle fit une pause cherchant ses mots avant de cracher – de ces adorables petites bêtes.

-Bien sûr, répondit Angéla.

-En attendant, reprit Bella, pourrais-tu s'il te plait trouver un membre du personnel au palais pour s'en occuper ?

-Oui !

Angéla s'éloigna un peu et prit son talkie-walkie pour demander une aide supplémentaire.

Aucun autre mouvement ne fut effectué, ni aucune parole. Le temps était pesant.

Je vis alors Angéla s'agiter et un garde s'avança gauchement vers la princesse Alaiena et lui demanda :

-Puis-je vous débarrasser ? En montrant son chien.

Elle répondit par une mine horrifiée, je me mordis la langue devant se spectacle, choc de culture sûrement.

-Certainement pas ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Je m'avançais donc pour remercier l'agent et proposer à la princesse de bien vouloir nous accompagner dans les voitures pour aller jusqu'au palais.

Elle me répondit avec un sourire et s'accrocha à mon bras pour que je la guide.

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à Bella, elle fulminait je pouvais le voir à sa façon de se tenir mais tentait de garder son impassibilité.

Le trajet jusqu'au palais bien que court parut très long.

La princesse ignorait royalement Bella et n'arrêtait pas de me questionner sur l'île et ses habitants.

Elle fut émerveillée par la vue du palais et de ses jardins.

A notre arrivée, toute une escouade était présente pour s'occuper de ses trésors.

Elle voulut le visiter en entier tout en restant accroché à mon bras.

Je réussis enfin à la déposer à sa chambre, l'invitant à se reposer avant le dîner de ce soir en compagnie de certains membres du conseil.

Bella avait décidé du plan de table nous mettant chacun à une extrémité de la table et l'invitée au centre, elle avait placé à côté d'elle, Jasper en espérant qu'il lui ferait entendre raison sur le fonctionnement de l'île et de l'autre James, peut-être espérait-elle qu'il la charme.

Mes parents étaient présents, mon père très soucieux de toute cette histoire, il n'aimait pas ça. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Angéla et Sandrine Shope était également présent.

Le repas se déroula relativement bien, Bella s'était entourée de Rosalie et de ma sœur, sûrement pour oublier notre importune, moi, je dus composer avec mes parents, non pas qu'ils me dérangeaient mais entendre mon père tergiverser me fatiguait.

En fin de soirée, tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et la princesse Alaiena fit la bise à tous les hommes présents quand elle vint m'embrasser, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et s'attarda sur ma joue plus que nécessaire.

J'entendis Bella grogner à côté de moi et notre princesse se recula tout sourire en nous disant « à demain ».

Arrivée dans notre chambre Bella explosa, elle était irritée et je pouvais le comprendre. Je tentais alors de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui montrer tout mon amour mais elle me repoussa violemment avant de s'effondrer sur le lit en larmes.

Je ne dis rien, me déshabillais et vins me coucher à côté d'elle dans cette nouvelle chambre où ni elle ni moi, n'avions encore pris nos marques. Je la retins dans mes bras, si elle se raidit et se fit résistante au début, très vite elle abandonna et colla tout son corps au mien, se blottissant et sanglotant, sa tête dans mon cou.

Je lui caressais les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain s'annonça tout aussi complexe, Bella avait prévu de faire visiter toute l'île à la princesse. Elle refusa tout net que je les accompagne, et je soupirais de frustration, voulant être là pour elle et ayant le sentiment qu'elle me rejetait. Une part était sûrement due à la jalousie mais ce n'était pas mieux, cela voulait juste dire qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Je la laissais donc gérer à son idée et l'accompagnais jusqu'à leur point de rencontre. Il y avait déjà James et Jasper qui attendaient.

Je fus surpris de voir James, je l'interrogeais du regard :

-Il a un penchant pour tout ce qui est en jupon et de la haute, répondit-elle nonchalante.

Je souris, elle espérait vraiment qu'il arrive à la séduire, j'avais des doutes même si j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à flirter avec tous les hommes de son entourage.

La princesse bien sûr se fit attendre et arriva 20 minutes après tout le monde mais je fus vraiment surpris, elle avait enlevé sa panoplie rose de girly et accessoires superflus. Elle était simplement habillée d'un ensemble jupe et chemisier noir.

Le chemisier était largement ouvert laissant entrapercevoir la naissance de ses seins, elle avait remonté un peu ses cheveux et ne portait qu'un collier d'argent mettant parfaitement en valeur son décolleté.

Je fus comme tous les hommes de l'assemblée un peu surpris par la vision, il fallait l'avouer elle était très belle ainsi vêtue, mais surtout très sexy.

Je sentis Bella respirer un grand coup à côté de moi comme pour se donner du courage, heureusement elle ne m'avait pas vu la reluquer.

Elle vint nous saluer comme si nous étions des camarades de longues dates. Bella ne souhaita pas traîner plus longtemps.

-Nous y allons Alaiena, Jasper et James ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, on vous attend répondirent presque en cœur Jasper et James.

La princesse se retourna alors dans ma direction en fronçant les sourcils, s'approchant de moi et posant ses mains sur mon torse :

-Oh Edward, vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? fit-elle boudeuse.

Je souris et jetais un regard vers Bella qui avait les poings serrés.

Je pris prudemment ses poignets pour la reculer de moi et lui fit un petit sourire en coin :

-Une autre fois, peut-être, j'ai beaucoup de travail en attente.

Elle fit une moue avec ses lèvres avant de s'avancer vers moi et d'embrasser ma joue :

-À tout à l'heure alors.

Elle se recula alors de moi pour rejoindre les deux autres hommes.

Bella, elle, était toujours pétrifiée par le spectacle qu'elle venait de voir, elle était toute blanche, livide.

-Bella ? l'interpellais-je.

-Euh oui répondit-elle machinalement tout en essayant de se reconnecter à la réalité.

Je fis un pas vers elle, elle me dévisagea et sans prévenir se jeta sur moi et ravagea ma bouche.

J'éclatais de rire face à la surprise et son attitude mais elle resserra sa poigne sur ma nuque et je compris qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'amuser.

Je l'encerclais donc de mes bras et approfondis le baiser.

Je la sentis alors tout doucement se détendre et se laisser aller.

Nous fûmes stoppés par un raclement de gorge, Bella soupira et vint nicher sa tête dans mon cou, cherchant encore du réconfort.

Je frottais son dos tout en relevant les yeux vers nos spectateurs, Jasper sembla amusé, James ennuyé et Alaiena fronça les sourcils.

Je baissais ma tête pour la coller à celle de Bella et la faire reculer de moi, tout en lui murmurant :

-C'est l'heure.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller, pleurnicha-t-elle dans mes bras.

-Plus vite partie, plus vitre revenue, lui soufflais-je.

Elle soupira vaincue.

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

Elle se détacha de moi, je lui fis un rapide baiser sur les lèvres pour lui donner plus de courage.

Et ils partirent.

Je montais à mon bureau et profitais de ce temps pour trier les demandes de séjour.

C'était fou le nombre de dignitaires qui souhaitaient venir en visite officielle sur l'île.

Si nous répondions positivement à toutes, nous aurions en permanence un, deux, voire trois invités au palais sans parler de leurs accompagnants.

Je classais alors les demandes par ordre de priorité… c'était un boulot long et fastidieux, je ne pouvais pas déléguer cette tâche, Jasper m'aidait pour me décrire le contexte politique des individus et la nécessité ou non de les accueillir.

Bella et moi avions une bonne équipe à nos côtés.

Angéla, l'assistante personnelle de Bella, était devenue aussi la coordinatrice du palais, et était indispensable dans le bon fonctionnement, très intelligente et consciencieuse, elle permettait à Bella de se reposer sur elle pour les problèmes mineurs.

Emmett avait évolué, ce n'était plus lui qui avait en charge ma sécurité personnelle mais Ben, il s'occupait de la sécurité du palais et également de son bon fonctionnement.

Avec le temps, j'en avais été soulagé, jamais je n'aurais pu accepter qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour moi si j'étais menacé, pas que la valeur de la vie de Ben était moins importante, c'est juste qu'Emmett était mon meilleur ami et l'avoir à côté de moi à chaque sortie officielle comme garde du corps créait une distance mentale entre nous que je n'aimais pas.

Visiblement, il avait été ravi de ses nouvelles fonctions.

Je déjeunais sur le pouce, ils étaient partis pour la majeure partie de la journée. Je fus ravi d'entendre Bella juste après le dîner, elle s'était éclipsée avec Sam et lui avait piqué son oreillette pour pouvoir communiquer avec le palais.

Elle n'était toujours pas décidée à se mettre à la modernité en ayant un téléphone portable.

L'après-midi se passa vite, j'avais planifié et fait confirmer les prochaines visites pour le mois suivant. Ce n'était vraiment pas la partie que je préférais de mes nouvelles fonctions mais ce n'était pas si terrible face aux réunions avec Angéla où elle voulait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour le dîner ou encore quelle chambre attribuer à quel invité.

Heureusement que je lui faisais pleinement confiance, elle prenait à ce moment pratiquement toutes les décisions même s'il fallait que je les valide.

J'allais retourner au salon attendre quand un léger coup fut porté à ma porte :

-Entrez répondis-je sans lever le nez du dernier papier que je souhaitais ranger avant d'en terminer.

Je relevais soudainement la tête quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi.

La princesse Alaiena était assise une fesse sur mon bureau tout à côté de moi et me regardait avec gourmandise. Sa jupe, par sa position, se relevait laissant apparaître ses jambes qui semblaient interminables.

Je déglutis alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi :

-As-tu passé une belle journée Edward, dit-elle sensuellement.

Je hochais la tête, il fallait que je me reprenne.

-Euh oui très bien, bégayais-je.

Mais que m'arrivait-il !

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Edward écoute je préfère être directe, je te veux et l'île aussi.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

J'allais intervenir quand elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien compris l'utopie de ce Sylvain de j'sais plus quoi et que l'île repose sur des principes qui la rend aussi merveilleuse. J'ai bien compris qu'Isabella avait le sang qui était nécessaire à la sauvegarde des idéaux.

Elle fit une pause, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir si elle avait compris l'importance de Bella et pourquoi j'étais à ce point hypnotisé.

Elle devait voir mes interrogations car son sourire s'agrandit :

-Tout pays à ses révolutions mais aussi ses traditions, je te laisse un an Edward pour faire un héritier à Isabella, ensuite, rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous. J'ai bien compris qu'elle était novice dans ses tâches et que le royaume comptait sur tes aptitudes et celles de ton père. Elle est nécessaire uniquement pour l'héritier et après je pense que le titre de reine pour moi et roi pour toi de cette île sera bien plus glorieux, mon père apportera les fonds pour toutes les restructurations nécessaires et l'île y trouvera que des bénéfices.

Elle finit sa tirade tout sourire.

J'étais complètement figé, elle était moins stupide que je ne l'aurais cru et même si son plan me semblait surréaliste, j'en restais pas moins sous le choc.

Alors que j'essayais en vain de reconnecter mes neurones, il fallait le dire la vue qu'elle m'offrait me troublait, son discours également.

Elle s'avança tout doucement vers moi, me laissant une vue magnifique sur ses seins.

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite, mais penses-y mon beau. Personne ne sera perdant, c'est pour le bien de l'île.

Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, penser à la fortune de son père me fit penser que oui, l'île ne serait pas perdante avec des fonds comme ceux qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'apporter. Je pensais à Renée qui cherchait le bénéfice du plus grand nombre, là, du coup je cherchais qui pouvait être perdant dans cette histoire, qui ?

La princesse Alaiena n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mes lèves, la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Bella.

-BELLA ! Réalisais-je soudain.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Alors, ne m'en voulez pas mais je suis un peu dans les choux en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews que je lis avec grand intérêt et je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu, en tout cas merci._

_Quand j'ai écrit la semaine dernière que je ne donnais plus de jour particulier pour la publication, j'avais décidé vu que mon chapitre était presque fini de prouver mes dires en le postant le mercredi, sauf que voilà le mercredi arrivé je demande à ma béta adorée, 35Nanou, si elle avait fini de corriger mon chapitre et là elle m'apprend que je ne lui ai pas encore envoyé. La honte, j'étais tellement contente de l'avoir fini de l'écrire tôt que j'ai oublié de lui envoyer, c'est balo._

_Enfin je voulais en profiter pour témoigner tout mon soutien à Alaeina en espérant que bien vite elle retrouve le plaisir d'écrire. Prends soin de toi ma chérie._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 7 **

Le 24 septembre 2013

_Crêpage de chignon au palais._

_Il semblerait que notre comtesse a perdu son calme face à la très belle et distinguée Princesse. Nous pouvons comprendre les raisons de sa jalousie, son invité a une certaine classe innée qui lui a toujours fait défaut. La princesse Alaiena a charmé toutes les personnes qu'elle a rencontrées par son aisance naturelle, son sourire éblouissant._

_Elle s'est beaucoup intéressée à notre île et à ses occupants, laissant entendre les améliorations qu'elle pourrait apporter._

_Dans quelles proportions, cette jolie princesse est-elle prête à aider Syllavie ? Quelles sont les causes exactes des chicanes entres les deux femmes ? Quel avenir pour Syllavie ?_

_Par Jessica Stanley._

Cette princesse avait le don de m'horripiler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec toute la gente masculine, usant de son charme à outrance.

Ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas à garder mon calme, depuis le matin de mon couronnement nous n'avions pas eu d'intimité avec Edward, ne pouvant baptiser dignement notre nouvelle chambre. C'est donc dans un état de frustration total que cette pimbêche débarquait sur mon île.

Si à la sortie de l'avion elle m'avait fait rire par son comportement et son attitude de petite fille riche, je dois dire que je fus bien embêtée le lendemain. Elle était habillée avec élégance et appropriée pour les circonstances. Elle souriait et riait beaucoup. Elle charmait tout le monde.

Même Jasper sympathisait avec l'ennemi.

Je ne parle pas de James qui bavait littéralement devant elle, mais elle était courtoise et le remettait discrètement à sa place continuant à virevolter entre les hommes.

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais jalouse, elle avait une telle grâce naturelle.

J'en étais encore à demander des conseils à Alice ou Rosalie pour m'habiller, le maquillage pour moi se résumait au mascara, face à elle, je me sentais comme une petite fille et je la voyais, elle, comme une vraie femme sachant user de ses charmes.

Bon, j'étais envieuse cependant j'avais bien compris que je détenais deux choses qu'elle aurait été ravie de me dépouiller : mon île et Edward.

Jasper avait bien expliqué à la princesse les utopies de l'île, lui racontant aussi le soutien que j'avais eu lors du vote effectué par les traîtres de Volturi.

Enfin ces derniers ne pourront plus m'atteindre maintenant.

_**Flash-back**_

C'était d'usage de tenir un conseil quelques jours seulement après le couronnement. L'héritier avait pour devoir de former, reformer, présenter son équipe.

Je rentrais dans la salle du conseil non sans sentir une vague d'appréhension ma mère étant partie la veille, souhaitant que je puisse prendre pleinement mes fonctions sans que sa présence parasite le conseil. Je pris sa place en bout de table. J'invitais Edward à s'installer en face de moi et me retournais vers l'ensemble des membres présents.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour le premier conseil de mon règne. Avant tout, je souhaite apporter quelques changements.

Sans plus de préambules, je me retournais vers les deux frères Volturi restant.

-Suite aux événements et aux doutes que Messieurs Caius et Aro Volturi entretiennent à mon égard, il n'est pas envisageable que leur place soit maintenue. Je vous remplace donc sur le champ par Messieurs Jenks et Alec Volturi.

Des yeux ronds se firent dans toute la salle face à la surprise. Je savais que c'était culotté de remplacer le père par le fils mais j'avais pleinement confiance en Alec qui avait toujours été honnête avec moi et me soutenais de manière infaillible.

Tout le monde était scié alors que les deux nouveaux entraient timidement.

-Merci de prendre les places du centre leur indiquais-je.

Ils s'installèrent alors que les frères sortaient en ruminant.

-Mesdames Denali, Shope et monsieur Gigandet vous pouvez prendre vos places. Carlisle, je pense que la vôtre sera plus utile auprès de votre fils, pour ma part, je souhaite Jasper à mes côtés.

Je l'aperçus se raidir, j'étais sûr qu'il désapprouvait mon choix de le reléguer après Jasper, il ne serait pas mon premier conseiller, même s'il était celui de ma mère et qu'il avait apporté beaucoup à l'île, je ne pouvais pas travailler avec lui. Hors de question d'entendre continuellement la controverse au sujet de l'héritier. L'accord qu'il avait eu avec Renée me liant à Edward n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce dernier avait accepté, un peu retissant, de travailler avec son père.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Une fois que nous finîmes de visiter l'île en long, en large et en travers avec la princesse, j'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir rentrer au palais et surtout de me réfugier dans les bras d'Edward.

Nous n'avions pas trop avancé dans notre schmilblick, elle était toujours fascinée par notre île et était convaincue qu'elle pourrait servir les intérêts de celle-ci mieux que quiconque.

Ce qui me faisait doucement soupirer car c'était plutôt l'argent de papa qui aiderait l'île et rien d'autre !

Une fois arrivée au palais, je fus interceptée par Angéla en panique.

Je m'excusais auprès de mes hôtes et partis avec Angéla dans mon bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée, Angéla se mit presque à crier hystérique :

-Oh mon dieu Bella, je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est horrible qu'allons-nous faire ?

Je la regardais interloquée, que se passait-il ?

Je dirigeais Angéla vers le canapé pour qu'elle s'assoit et se calme. Je posais une main sur son genou :

-Tu vas tout m'expliquer en commençant par le début, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai été appelée à mon bureau il y a une heure, c'était le stagiaire vétérinaire.

Elle me regarda avec appréhension, je lui fis mine de continuer.

-Un des chats de la princesse Alaiena a disparu.

Je fis les yeux ronds.

-Comment ça disparu ?

-Disparu comme ça fait une heure qu'on le cherche sans succès. Comme vous le savez nous ne les laissons pas sortir du palais sans les tenir en laisse. Apparemment, il y avait votre Pâquerette avec eux mais à ce que j'ai compris elle a demandé à sortir et on lui a ouvert la porte. Ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est si Donald l'a suivi ou si on l'a pris. Nous avons bien vite trouvé Pâquerette tout près dans le jardin mais elle était seule.

Je soufflais un grand coup, ok on risquait l'incident diplomatique si on perdait un de ses chats.

-Descendons, lui dis-je.

Je devais par moi-même avoir une discussion avec le stagiaire et reconstituer les événements.

Je refis le tour des pièces réservées aux animaux, sans succès, je l'appelais également dehors toujours rien.

Je me résignais, s'il n'était pas décidé à rentrer seul, sa maîtresse pourrait le faire, il fallait donc que je l'en avertisse au plus vite.

Je soufflais encore une fois pour me donner du courage.

J'allais à la chambre de la princesse mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. J'interrogeais quelques personnes pour savoir si elles l'avaient aperçu, je descendis aux cuisines, elle aurait pu avoir faim mais j'en doutais vu sa taille de guêpe.

Je commençais à m'exaspérer. Je décidais alors de demander de l'aide à Edward et son avis concernant le chat.

Il n'était pas dans nos appartements je me dirigeais alors à son bureau, j'ouvris sans frapper et je me figeais devant le spectacle.

La princesse était assise sur le bureau d'Edward sa jupe relevée, très proche de lui qui la contemplait la bouche ouverte.

Je sentis une pierre tomber dans mon cœur, oui lui aussi n'était pas indifférent aux charmes de cette princesse, elle avait tout pour elle, je serrais les dents quand Edward m'aperçut et murmura mon prénom.

Je ravalais mes larmes, je me redressais fière enfin tentant d'être fière.

Il se recula instinctivement d'elle.

Il me regarda, je ne saurais dire si c'était tendrement ou piteusement.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Alaiena et lui dit d'une voix claire :

-C'est tout réfléchi, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Il se leva et vint alors à ma rencontre, il allait me prendre dans ses bras mais je lui lançais un regard noir, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me toucher. Ses yeux se firent tristes.

-Plus tard, soufflais-je.

Je reportais mon attention sur la princesse qui avait juste descendu ses fesses du bureau pas du tout gênée que je l'ai trouvée faisant des avances à mon mari.

-Un problème ? Me questionna-t-elle innocemment.

-En fait oui. Répondis-je calmement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses Isabella, Edward et moi faisions juste connaissance, me dit-elle toute mielleuse.

Je tentais de rester impassible et je devais la remettre à sa place.

-Je ne doute pas d'Edward.

Ce qui était un pur mensonge à ce moment-là mais je ne devais pas montrer qu'elle pouvait m'atteindre et qu'il était ridicule selon moi qu'Edward puisse s'intéresser à elle. Je faisais croire ça à qui là ? A moi, sans aucun doute.

Je soupirais.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui m'amène. Je devais vous entretenir d'un problème survenu pendant notre absence.

-Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité, sauta-t-elle sur l'occasion.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Il semblerait que Donald ai choisi de faire une balade dans le parc, il n'est toujours pas rentré peut-être que votre voix le fera revenir, expliquais-je le plus calmement.

-QUOI ? cria-t-elle, DONALD ! IL A DISPARU ?

-Non pas tout à fait, il a dû juste partir en balade. Tentais-je.

Elle était déjà à la porte se ruant vers le bas.

J'allais la suivre quand Edward me saisit le bras :

-Bella.

Je me dégageais.

-J'ai dit pas maintenant et je partis.

Bien avant d'arriver à la ménagerie, j'entendais les cris hystériques de la princesse. Nous étions bien loin de la femme fatale de tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit en trombe à mon arrivée et se mit à hurler :

-DONALD.

Au bout de 10 minutes de cris et de recherches infructueuses dans le jardin, elle s'avança vers moi, très en colère :

-S'il faut raser l'île pour retrouver Donald je le ferais, bougez-vous, je le veux.

Je lui souris patiemment.

-Tout sera fait pour le retrouver soyez en assurée.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers Angéla :

-Je veux un téléphone, immédiatement, je dois appeler mon père.

Je grimaçais, les ennuis commençaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que son chat ait disparu, dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais foutue à la porte pour avoir tenté de me prendre Edward. J'aurais téléphoné à son cher père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle mais maintenant c'était nous qui faillissions.

Je secouais la tête, rien que l'idée de ce que je faisais me révoltait.

J'allais au poste de sécurité, j'y trouvais Emmett qui, à mon arrivée, m'enlaça rapidement.

-Comment va ma petite Comtesse aujourd'hui me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face à mon visage fermé.

Il se recula, m'interrogea du regard cette fois-ci.

-Emmett, pourrais-tu faire une enquête pour savoir où est le chat de la princesse. Il a disparu, ne néglige aucune piste.

-Tu es sérieuse là ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je fis une grimace.

-Je le crains.

Il donna alors des consignes à son équipe pour qu'ils visionnent les bandes vidéo à proximité de la ménagerie et relèvent le nom de toute personne présente là-bas sans motif valable. Enfin, il se retourna vers moi.

-Ok c'est parti dit-il avec sa bonne humeur. T'inquiètes, on va lui retrouver son matou.

Il me prit par l'épaule pour me diriger de nouveau vers mon enfer personnel c'est-à- dire à proximité de la princesse.

A l'approche, j'entendis, cette fois-ci, non pas des cris mais des sanglots et des bouts de phrases incohérentes :

-Jamais… parti… longtemps… pourquoi… revient…

J'eus un peu de peine pour elle, elle avait beau être riche, belle et j'en passe, il semblerait que ses chats soient ses seuls amis alors que moi j'étais très bien entourée. J'étais un peu moins envieuse pour le coup.

Je soufflais, prête à réellement tout mettre en œuvre pour l'aider, poussais la porte et me figeais à nouveau. Elle pleurait dans les bras d'Edward.

Toute compassion quitta mon corps d'un seul coup. Edward me regarda et écarta ses bras d'elle comme pour me montrer qu'il n'y était pour rien que c'était elle qui s'accrochait à lui et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Princesse, veuillez s'il vous plait, lâcher mon époux, dis-je d'une voix forte.

Elle se retourna, me fusillant du regard mais s'exécutant malgré tout :

-Je veux que vous retrouviez mon chat, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, réussir à perdre un chat c'est minable, si vous dirigez votre île avec autant d'incompétence vous avez bien besoin de vous retirer et de laisser des personnes plus aptes à le faire. Mon père attend mon prochain appel avant d'envoyer une escouade pour retrouver Donald. Vous avez intérêt à être efficace, je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas goûter à sa colère.

Je fermais les yeux, elle me provoquait et si j'y répondais ça serait pire. Je pris une lente respiration et rouvrit les yeux.

-Je vous présente Emmett McCarthy, dis-je en me tournant légèrement vers lui, c'est notre chef de la sécurité. Il est venu reconstituer les faits, une de ses équipes visionne déjà les enregistrements effectués autour du palais pour voir s'il y a des traces de Donald. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce qu'il aime ce qui aurait pu l'inciter à partir un peu trop loin.

Elle renifla et s'assit sur le canapé, Emmett la rejoignit et lui posa quelques questions, bien évidemment comme à son accoutumé elle avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras.

Emmett fit preuve de beaucoup de patience.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais je refusais de le regarder j'avais peur de craquer. J'avais tellement de questions et de doutes.

Je me remettais en question, je manquais de piquant, de grâce, j'étais une simple fille devenue comtesse grâce à son sang, sans cela, je serais d'une banalité affligeante. J'étais incapable de me rendre attirante. Pouvais-je en vouloir à Edward d'être attiré par une fille charismatique qui dégageait un truc dont j'étais complètement dépourvue.

J'étais accablée, que pouvais-je faire ?

Ça faisait bien 30 minutes qu'Emmett posait des questions et écoutait le récit de la princesse quand un agent arriva en courant.

-C'est un kidnapping, cria-t-il en entrant.

Je me retournais pas certaine de bien comprendre l'information et le pourquoi du comment.

Un ancien employé apparaissait sur les vidéos côté jardin arrière et nous voyions très clairement qu'il tenait le chat dans ses bras et se dépêchait de fuir.

Emmett fut très prompt à réagir, il était déjà 18 heures passé, avec les événements, personne n'avait pensé à se restaurer. Il fit rechercher le kidnappeur. La présence sur l'île étant contingentée et soumise à des règles strictes, nous connaissions l'adresse de chacun.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps la demi-heure d'après le fautif était là. Il avait été payé grassement pour son méfait.

La sanction était sans appel, son renvoi de l'île. Nous apprîmes qu'il avait dû livrer le chat à une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans un parc.

Nous avions fouillé le parc sans succès n'ayant aucune piste.

Il était bientôt 21 heures et toujours aucune nouvelle piste sauf la certitude que quelqu'un avait délibérément kidnappé le chat.

La princesse s'était radoucie envers moi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous pouvions lui en vouloir à elle qui n'avait rien fait.

Nous discutâmes un moment et je lui expliquais mon point de vue et que ce n'était pas forcément elle qui était visée mais peut-être la régence pour nous mettre dans l'embarras. Elle fut surprise de cette possibilité, je souris faiblement, c'était si courant avec les Volturi que je ne m'étonnais de rien.

C'est alors que je réalisais qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir un lien avec cette histoire et appelais Alec sur le champ qui me rassura et me dit qu'il allait de ce pas mener son enquête.

Il était 22h30 quand Alec fit son entrée au palais avec Donald.

Il l'avait retrouvé dans la cave chez ses parents.

Je soupirais de soulagement mais une rage forte m'étreignit, ne me laisseraient-ils jamais tranquille ? Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais les éjecter de l'île.

Je signais la feuille de renvoi des frères Volturi, je la donnais à Emmett qui me fit un signe de la tête, sachant que c'était la meilleure solution.

La princesse me remercia de toutes les actions que j'avais mises en œuvre pour retrouver son chat et me confia qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle était toujours intéressée par l'île. Elle décida de partir le lendemain rassurer son père et repenser à tout cela à tête reposée.

Je fus sincèrement soulagée de sa décision. Avant de partir, elle me dit :

-Si vous n'étiez pas la comtesse de Syllavie et moi la princesse Alaiena, je pourrais presque vous apprécier me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Si vous n'étiez pas la princesse Alaiena et moi la comtesse de Syllavie - et là, en un éclair je vis le visage d'Edward passer dans ma tête - ben même sans ça je ne pourrais pas vous apprécier, finis-je en mâchant mes mots.

Elle rit.

-Bon règne Comtesse et elle partit.

Je restais un moment seule, heureuse que cette journée se finisse enfin, une appréhension me serra le ventre, il était largement l'heure de retourner dans ma chambre et d'affronter Edward.

_._

_._

_._

_Vos reviews sont le moteur de ma motivation, le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit je vais de ce pas le relire une dernière fois avant de l'envoyer à la correction._


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à **Emy299, Lena –Ina933, erika shoval, Ulkan13, Lia3011, Nymphea51, Anill, Fleur50, feliciaD, bb23, ranianada** (non Alec ne risque rien, il est pas responsable de son père), **Glaswinthe, veronika crepuscule, Anna-Maria34000, dedee-06, Krine69, chouchoumag, laccro, aussidagility, Scrapy, edwardbellaamour, Rosabella01, Aliiice, Ludivine28, nini28, sarinette60, aelita48, vinou, helimoen, bellardtwilight, Lili Pattsy, Adore Youu, Triskelle sparrow, Manoon, Titie, PatiewSnow **(il va la rassurer en lui prouvant son amour d'une manière bien particulière), **twilight007, SARAH59, gistrel, bichou85, bibi017, Virginie-de-TN, Lulu la luciole** (merci de tout cœur pour toutes tes reviews), **Atchoum16, soleil83, petitelulu27, clem-clem, Justine **(merci pour l'erreur dans la date, j'ai corrigé), **Kissme53, patoun, Mariefandetwilight, Butterfly971, IsabellaMasenCullen, Bellaandedwardamour, amimi31**.

Et bien sûr à **35Nanou** pour sa correction.

Attention, je décline toutes responsabilités pour ce chapitre, si Mademoiselle **Alaiena** est en pause d'écriture son esprit tordu ne l'est pas, elle vient me pervertir dans mes écrits.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8**

26 septembre 2013

_L'île en ébullition pour un malheureux chat._

_Nous avons appris de sources sûres qu'un des chats de la princesse Alaiena avait été kidnappé le temps d'une journée, l'évènement a pris des ampleurs considérables, affaiblissant l'île inutilement._

_Nous pouvons vraiment nous poser des questions sur le fonctionnement instauré par la nouvelle comtesse si le personnel du château est incapable de surveiller la moindre bête._

_Les agissements au palais sont-ils aussi risibles qu'ils y paraissent ?_

_Par Jessica Stanley_

Avant de monter dans la chambre, je tentais de me remémorer la scène que j'avais interrompue entre la princesse et Edward. Qu'avais-je vu ? Mon mari complètement figé et passif devant une Alaiena entreprenante. La question était qu'aurait-il fait si je n'étais pas arrivée ? L'aurait-il repoussé ? J'aime à le croire.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour son attitude à elle. Nous n'avions pas été intimes depuis une semaine qui a été que surmenage. Le plus brave des hommes, tel que Jasper entre autre, à lui aussi été sous le charme de la princesse, je l'avais vu reluquer son décolleté, pouvais-je en vouloir à Edward de n'être qu'un homme ?

Non !

Je me décidais d'arrêter de tergiverser et je montais dans notre chambre, d'un, je devais attendre de connaître sa version, de deux, je devais combler sexuellement mon homme si je ne voulais plus jamais le voir passif devant une femme.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que je fis irruption dans notre chambre.

Edward se leva d'un bond et vint à ma rencontre inquiet.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondis-je simplement.

Nous nous toisions. Nous semblions gênés à cet instant chacun dans l'expectative de l'autre.

Je soufflais un bon coup et je posais la question dont je redoutais tant la réponse :

-Edward que ce serait-il passé si je n'étais pas arrivée dans ton bureau quand il y avait la princesse.

Il souffla en baissant la tête, tel un enfant pris en faute.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il tout bas.

Ce fut comme un poignard dans le cœur.

-Je dois t'avouer que lorsqu'elle m'exposait ses idées exhibant en même temps ses jambes et ses seins sur le coup j'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient pleines de bon sens. Puis, tu es arrivée et je me suis réveillé de ma torpeur.

Je gardais le silence, faute avouée à moitié pardonnée disait-on. Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix toute sa sincérité. Il ne cherchait pas à m'embobiner dans une histoire de persécution que lui aurait fait subir la princesse.

Je soupirais.

-Bella, excuse moi, j'aurais dû la repousser à l'instant où elle s'est assise sur mon bureau, je te promets que pas une fois je l'ai encouragée dans cette voie.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas repoussée, soufflais-je.

Il ne me contredit pas. J'avais baissé les yeux, incapable de le regarder.

-Je suis désolé Bella et si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer tout ça, je le ferais, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été aveuglé sur le coup mais je t'assure que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira.

Je hochais la tête, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais besoin de repos et de réconfort plus que jamais à cet instant.

Il dut le comprendre car il m'attira à lui dans une étreinte.

Après quelques minutes, il m'invita à aller nous coucher, j'acquiesçais.

Je trouvais une certaine paix dans les bras d'Edward, mais il me manquait quelque chose comme la preuve inconditionnelle de notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

Le matin fut doux, Edward ne me pressa pas, attendant que je fasse le premiers pas.

-Si je te demandais quelque chose pour prouver ton amour tu le ferais si je faisais la même chose de mon côté ?

-Euh je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

-Si je fais quelque chose pour toi, ferais-tu la même chose pour moi si je te le demandais ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où je voulais en venir.

-Bien sûr, finit-il.

Je lui fis alors un sourire rayonnant.

-Je te donne alors rendez-vous ce soir. Soit prêt mon ange, j'ai des achats à faire.

Je laissais un Edward abasourdi face à mon changement d'humeur.

J'avais besoin d'aide pour ma mission, une seule personne pourrait m'aider et me conseiller pour mon périple, je rougis rien qu'à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire.

J'appelais Rosalie qui fut au palais dans la demi-heure suivante, nous passâmes presque 2 heures à nous déguiser.

L'inconvénient c'est qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un, en dehors de Rosalie et moi, sache où nous allions. Emmett accepta de nous déposer en ville sans surveillance avec chacune des téléphones et l'obligation de s'en servir à la moindre difficulté, son numéro était en mémoire, il suffisait d'appuyer sur la touche 1.

Il finit par nous laisser partir après toutes ses recommandations.

J'étais vraiment heureuse de partager cet instant avec Rosalie, nous pouvions plaisanter comme avant. Nous avions comme un espace dans le temps et dans nos vies pour un moment d'insouciance comme nous les aimions.

Nous rentrâmes alors dans le sex shop, je fus ébahie de voir avec quelle aisance Rosalie se déplaçait dans ce lieu.

-Joue le jeu me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil alors qu'elle s'emparait d'un god ceinture.

-Ça te dirait ma chérie, renchérit-elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux et je virais tomate, camouflée par la tonne de fond de teint qu'elle m'avait mis.

Elle me sourit grandement voyant mon malaise.

Elle continua à déambuler dans les rayons, je la rattrapais dès que j'eu retrouvé ma faculté de penser.

Je ne savais pas où poser les yeux devant tous ces objets. Je ne comprenais pas à quoi la moitié servait.

Un mec derrière son comptoir nous dévisageait, je baissais la tête par réflexe, même s'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il me reconnaisse. Rosalie m'avait même mis des lentilles de couleur pour mes yeux, c'était très bizarre à porter.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur des faux seins, il me fallut un temps pour comprendre leur utilité. J'avais vraiment l'impression de découvrir un autre monde.

J'aperçus à côté de l'huile de massage, des bougies et je me suis rendue compte que le sex shop n'était pas seulement synonyme de sexe pur et dur mais pouvait recouvrir aussi du romantisme. C'était toujours magique de faire l'amour éclairé par les chandelles, les lumières diffuses et parfumées donnaient à la pièce un aspect irréel et magique.

Je rattrapais alors Rosalie :

-Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre des bougies, soufflais-je tout doucement.

Elle me regarda incrédule.

-Quoi ? L'agressais-je, j'avais rien dit de mal.

-Bella, me dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant, tu sais à quoi ça sert ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Elle me regarda attendant ma réponse.

Je soupirais :

-A éclairer.

Elle se mit à pouffer retenant son rire tant qu'elle pouvait mais ses épaules la trahissaient.

Je me sentis vexée.

-Quoi ? L'interpelais-je en la poussant pour qu'elle me regarde.

Elle se reprit, respira un bon coup avant de me dire :

-Les bougies c'est pour utiliser la cire chaude à même le corps, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils :

-Mais pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules en soufflant :

-Je te donnerais un cours un jour Bella, comment fais-tu pour retenir ton homme, tu es une vraie prude ma parole.

Je grimaçais.

Nous parcourûmes encore quelques mètres dans la boutique quand je me figeais face à la machine à l'arrière.

Il y avait là un genre de banc de musculation ou je ne sais quoi avec plein de liens, était posé dessus, un collier à clou, une cravache mais aussi un masque.

Je déglutis cherchant l'utilité et je secouais la tête en m'y refusant je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi pouvait servir tous ces accessoires mais je ne pus me retenir de gémir de douleur rien qu'à l'idée des pinces qui étaient à côté. La photo était suffisamment explicite, comment tolérer un si gros poids sur nos pointes.

Je tournais la tête de cet engin de torture pour me retrouver devant les vibromasseurs.

Je respirais un peu mieux dans un terrain qui me semblait plus familier.

Enfin pas tant que ça, je fus assaillie par les différentes formes, couleurs, grosseurs, il y avait tellement de sortes, j'étais ébahie.

Je restais devant le rayon incrédule, comment j'allais trouver ce que je cherchais.

Enfin c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Rosalie qui interpella le vendeur :

-Bonjour, nous aurions besoin d'aide, l'aguicha-t-elle.

Il arriva vite vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir mesdemoiselles ? interrogea-t-il.

C'est moi ou sa phrase était tournée à double sens.

Rosalie sourit, et m'attrapa par le cou et commença à lui expliquer ce que nous avions besoin.

Je rougis atrocement.

Rosalie se saisit des objets qu'il nous conseillait et l'interrogea de nouveau

-Est-ce que c'est aussi efficace chez les hommes pour stimuler la prostate.

Le gars fronça les sourcils, nous dévisageant tour à tour.

-Non, répondit-il incertain, mais nous avons des stimulateurs de prostate.

Rosalie sourit :

-Montrez-nous ça.

Il nous dévisagea encore plus, se demandait-il pourquoi deux filles voulaient un sex toy pour homme ou alors il cherchait laquelle de nous deux pouvait être un travesti ?

Je souris amusé de ma réflexion quand il nous emmena dans le rayon adéquat.

Nous prîmes tout ce dont nous avions besoin et quelques accessoires supplémentaires, je n'étais pas prête de revenir de sitôt et je devais avouer que certains objets avaient stimulé ma curiosité.

C'est une Rosalie hilare qui sortit de la boutique, elle n'en revenait pas de l'incrédulité du type.

Elle avait oscillé entre les marques d'affections entre nous et un intérêt soudain pour ce dernier, le déstabilisant complètement.

Je secouais la tête perplexe.

Nous finîmes notre séance shopping par une boutique de lingerie, j'avais trouvé celles du sex shop un peu trop vulgaire, je voulais quelque chose de raffiné pour le coup.

Parées de tous nos achats, nous appelâmes Emmett qui ne fut pas long à venir nous chercher et nous ramener au palais.

Je montais directement dans la chambre, rangeant mes achats. J'étais déjà nerveuse alors que je ne devais retrouver Edward que dans quelques heures. Je partis à la buanderie en express, lavais rapidement les dessous pour ensuite les mettre au sèche-linge à basse température. Je savais que ce n'était pas indiqué mais je ne supportais pas de porter du linge non lavé, une vieille manie.

Je passais le reste de la journée à m'occuper, fuyant les endroits où je pourrais tomber sur Edward. J'avais l'impression que mon visage me trahirait, qu'il découvrirait tout de suite mes idées impures.

Nous nous retrouvâmes malgré tout pour le dîner qui fut léger et nous montâmes dans notre chambre. Je lui demandais quelques minutes pour me préparer, mis les nouveaux sous-vêtements et ajoutais mon sari avant de le retrouver.

Il était là à m'attendre ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Quand il me vit ainsi vêtue, ses yeux inquiets changèrent rapidement pour prendre une lueur plus sombres remplis de désir.

Je lui souris.

-Viens t'asseoir avec moi sur le lit.

Il acquiesça et me suivit docilement.

Alors qu'il allait me toucher je me reculais un peu, je voulais que nous parlions un peu de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire avant.

-Edward, tu m'as expliqué en quoi consistait un de tes fantasmes et je dois avouer que j'ai du mal avec l'idée dans le fait que je trouve ça dégradant.

Je secouais la tête ne sachant comment aborder le sujet cependant je l'empêchais de parler pour arriver à finir ce que j'avais à dire.

-Je t'aime Edward et je suis prête à tenter l'expérience.

Il allait de nouveau parler, je suis sûr qu'il allait me dire que ça pouvait attendre, qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer ou autre alors je repris.

-Je t'ai demandé ce matin si tu ferais quelque chose pour moi que je ferais pour toi.

Il me regarda cherchant encore une fois là où je voulais en venir, je le regardais donc avec insistance et je vis la lumière de compréhension s'allumer dans ses yeux.

Il se recula instinctivement, secouant la tête et bredouillant :

-Ne … ne … me me dit pas que que tu veux que je me fasse sodomiser ? S'égosilla-t-il.

Je fis une moue.

-Pas vraiment avouais-je, tout en allant chercher dans ma table de nuit, le stimulateur de prostate et le harnais pour le maintenir en place.

Je déposais le tout devant Edward qui me regardait ébahi, il releva la tête vers moi la bouche ouverte, cherchant ses mots mais visiblement il était plus en état de choc.

Je soupirais un grand coup.

-Tu prévois pour moi ton joujou pour me stimuler à deux endroits différents en même temps pour avoir plus de plaisir. Je veux juste la même chose pour toi.

-Je … Bella… je ne sais pas, dit-il soudain recrachant tout l'air de ses poumons.

-Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais peut-être que nous pourrions découvrir ensemble ses nouvelles sensations.

Je le vis déglutir.

-Ma virilité va en prendre un coup, dit-il dans une moue attendrissante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Je recouvrais mon sérieux.

-S'il te plait, Edward, pour moi.

Il releva les yeux des jouets entre nous et me regarda intensément.

Il y avait tellement d'émotions à ce moment dans ses yeux, entre l'incrédulité, le doute, l'amour.

J'attendis qu'il finisse sa délibération interne.

Il se mit alors à quatre pattes sur le lit, tel un prédateur il s'approcha de moi, me refaisant reculer le haut du corps.

-Ok souffla-t-il avant que ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes.

Je mis un peu de temps avant de répondre à son baiser comprenant toute l'ampleur de ce que nous allions faire dans quelques instants.

Il me fit allonger sur le lit, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, très vite ses mains partirent défaire le nœud autour de ma taille dévoilant ainsi mes nouveaux dessous.

Je rougis en entendant son grognement d'approbation.

Sans plus attendre, ses mains allèrent sur mes fesses collant nos deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, je sentis alors sa monstrueuse érection contre mon pubis, et réalisais à quel point il était large et qu'il allait me pénétrer par ma petite entrée, rien que l'idée suffit à me faire raidir.

Edward le sentit tout de suite et se recula de moi, ne comprenant pas.

-Ça va ?

Je grimaçais.

-C'est qu'elle est grosse, soufflais-je.

Il se mit à rire face à ma réponse et comprit tout de suite mon inquiétude.

-Je suis aussi inquiet que toi mais nous allons faire ça en douceur et tout va bien se passer je te le promets.

J'acquiesçais et entrepris de le débarrasser de tous ses vêtements.

Alors que nous nous embrassions, prenant le temps de se caresser tendrement, nous avions gardé nos sous-vêtements, c'était comme si chacun cherchait le plaisir de cette façon sans pousser plus loin les caresses qui nous amèneraient vers les chemins de l'inconnu.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Edward se décala, il me regarda amoureusement, caressant ma joue :

-Prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête sur le côté n'étant pas vraiment sûre.

Il se recula.

-Bon d'abord voyons voir ce que nous avons à notre disposition.

Il sortit alors du lubrifiant et mon toy, me le montrant il me dit :

-Tu sais comment ça marche ?

Je rougis férocement.

Il me regarda suspicieux alors que je répondais :

-Oui.

Il écarquilla les yeux, je le devançais:

-Quand tu es parti avec ton père je l'ai essayé.

Il fit des yeux ronds, surpris. Il se ressaisit enfin.

-Et ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je rougis encore aux sensations de ce petit gadget.

-C'est efficace, concluais-je.

Edward me gratifia d'un sourire triomphant un peu moqueur.

J'étais bien tentée de lui tirer la langue mais j'avais bien mieux pour lui rabattre le caquet.

Je me saisis du harnais.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à l'enfiler.

Il grimaça et se fut à mon tour d'arborer un sourire victorieux.

Il souffla un bon coup.

-Nous sommes tous les deux novices dans cette expérience mais il y a une étape essentielle pour ne pas avoir mal c'est de se préparer, finit-il dans une grimace, comment veux-tu qu'on procède ?

Je haussais les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment comment opérer.

-Je te propose que tour à tour nous aidions l'autre à nous dilater tout en nous faisant des caresses qu'en penses-tu ?

J'acquiesçais et répondis faiblement.

-Je te laisse les commandes tu sais ce que je veux.

Il hocha la tête et revint m'embrasser, les ustensiles à portée de main.

Très vite sa bouche dévia sur mon cou, puis sur mon ventre, laissant une trainée mouillée le long de mon corps m'envoyant mille frissons.

Arrivé à mon bassin, il me fit relever les jambes proches de mes fesses puis glisser un coussin sous elles pour me surélever.

Il badigeonna ensuite sur une de ses mains du lubrifiant, de son autre main, il vint entreprendre de caresser mes plis intimes, tout doucement, un doigt s'y insinua et se positionna directement sur mon clitoris qu'il titilla, très vite des vagues de bien être me submergèrent et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements.

Alors que je savourais cette caresse délicieuse, je sentis son autre main s'aventurer délicatement vers mon autre entrée, il fit quelques aller-retour sur ma rondelle, me donnant immédiatement envie de plus et il me pénétra d'un doigt. Ce n'était en rien douloureux, son index entièrement lubrifié coulissait en moi sans problème, par contre je sentis un peu plus l'intrusion avec son deuxième doigt mais il rajouta sa bouche à mon clitoris alors que son autre main pénétra mon vagin de deux doigts.

J'étais complètement assaillie par toutes ses sensations sur mes terminaisons nerveuses, et avais à peine conscience qu'il écartait ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon anus pour me dilater un peu plus.

J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de doigts qu'il avait à l'intérieur de moi que ça soit d'un côté ou de l'autre je me laissais transporter dans un orgasme foudroyant qui me fit hurler à plein poumons.

Alors que je me remettais de mon orgasme, Edward me regarda tendrement et me murmura :

-Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé plutôt que de tenter une autre expérience ?

Je souris, oui j'avais très envie qu'il continue, je lui faisais pleinement confiance et j'avais la conviction qu'il connaissait mon corps mieux que moi et qu'il saurait dans tous les cas me donner du plaisir et des orgasmes. Mais, j'étais redescendue de mon nuage de plaisir.

-Même pas en rêve, lui répondis-je, à ton tour.

Je me relevais alors pour me positionner face à lui à genoux dans le lit et partis à l'assaut de ses lèvres avant de le faire basculer sur le dos.

Très vite, je suivis le même chemin que lui parcourant son torse jusqu'à l'objet de mes désirs.

Arrivée face à son pénis fièrement dressé pour moi, je souris.

Je pris un coussin :

-Lève ton bassin chéri, lui dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle.

Il s'exécuta, je pris le lubrifiant et en badigeonnais mes doigts.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, je le pris en bouche le faisant gémir de plaisir.

D'une main, je branlais la base que je ne pouvais prendre et de l'autre, au lieu d'aller caresser ses testicules je partis un peu plus au sud.

Alors que j'insinuais un doigt en lui je le sentis se raidir. Je tentais alors de le sucer plus fort. J'arrêtais la progression de mon doigt pour qu'il s'habitue tout en le léchant, jouant avec son frein. Je le sentis se relaxer, je ré-engloutis sa queue la faisant buter au fond de ma gorge comme je savais qu'il aimait.

-Putain, l'entendis-je jurer alors qu'il relevait sa tête pour me regarder.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et me reconcentrais pour continuer à lui donner du plaisir. Alors que je l'entendais haleter, je fis entrer un deuxième doigt en lui.

Sa tête se rejeta un peu plus en arrière, il crispa ses mains dans les draps et je continuais ma caresse sur sa verge sans bouger mes doigts. Une fois que je le sentis complètement dans le plaisir que lui procurais ma bouche, je bougeais un peu mes doigts à l'intérieur de son anus et les seules réactions visibles furent ses gémissements plus forts.

Je continuais à le pomper d'un côté avec ma bouche de l'autre côté avec mes doigts, c'était très bizarre comme sensation.

Je le sentis proche, alors je me saisis discrètement du stimulateur et je retirais mes doigts pour enfoncer le vibromasseur à la place, il n'était pas très large mais avait une forme bizarre pour stimuler la bonne zone.

Je ne relâchais pas la pression de ma bouche alors que j'avais fini l'opération, ma main devenue libre alla caresser ses bourses, je creusais mes joues pour lui donner plus de sensations quand je l'entendis jurer :

-Oui Bella et il se déversa dans ma bouche.

J'avalais goulument tout ce qu'il me donna et relevais la tête assez fière de moi.

Il me fit un petit sourire. Je pris le harnais pour le positionner sur lui ce qui permettrait au stimulateur de tenir en place malgré ses mouvements.

Nous n'avions pas encore enclenché les stimulations, d'un commun accord nous voulions vivre ça en même temps.

Il me refit basculer sur le dos et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné.

Sans prévenir, il me pénétra me faisant gémir fortement. Dieu que j'aimais l'avoir en moi.

Mes mains mouvaient de leur propre volonté, allèrent se poser sur ses fesses pour lui intimer un rythme effréné. Il s'enfonçait en moi fortement.

Trop vite à mon goût et sans crier gare il se retira entièrement, je gémis de frustration.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, espiègle.

-Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte après ce que tu m'as fait subir, me reprocha-t-il.

Je hochais la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il sourit et m'embrassa rapidement.

Il s'enduit alors avec lenteur les doigts de lubrifiant et ne lâchait pas mes yeux.

Je déglutis.

Sans plus attendre, il fondit ses lèvres sur ma poitrine suçotant mes pointes alors que je sentais deux de ses doigts pénétrer ma petite entrée et son pouce se placer directement sur mon clitoris tout en y faisant des cercles. Un pur bonheur.

Il fit glisser alors un troisième doigt en moi et j'eu l'impression d'être écartelée.

Il ne bougeait plus ses doigts mais redoublait ses assauts sur mes seins et son action sur mon clitoris.

Il se saisit alors rapidement du wi-wibe , l'alluma et le fit glisser entre mes plis. Il positionna une extrémité sur mon clitoris et enfonça l'autre partie dans mon vagin tout en m'envoyant des sensations intenses via le vibromasseur je le sentis écarter ses doigts pour agrandir mon autre entrée.

J'étais complètement haletante face à ces vagues de plaisir.

Il fixa ses yeux aux miens cherchant à savoir si j'étais prête, je lui souris.

Edward vint alors se positionner tout en relevant un peu plus mon bassin.

Il captura mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser, et je sentis son gland devant mon entrée.

Quand je réalisais, je stoppais tout en le repoussant :

-Attends !

Il me regarda incrédule et un sourire espiègle apparut sur mon visage.

Je me redressais pour attraper la télécommande et j'appuyais sur le bouton de mise en marche à distance de son vibromasseur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-Oh putain, jura-t-il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Quand il le vit, il grogna et fondit de nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Ses mains avaient retrouvé le chemin de mes seins et je sentis son gland forcer mon anus.

Il y allait avec douceur cherchant à capter chacune de mes réactions alors qu'il poussait avec lenteur en moi.

Je sentis non pas vraiment une douleur mais un vrai inconfort face à cette intrusion massive.

Il m'embrassait avec ardeur.

Il fut enfin enfoui au plus profond de moi et avait reposé ses coudes autour de mon visage le caressant doucement alors que nous étions tous les deux submergés par les sensations sur nos organes.

Nous nous regardions tendrement, une lueur de plaisir montant inexorablement.

Il vint alors reposer délicatement ses lèvres sur moi dans un chaste baiser.

-Je t'aime me murmura-t-il.

Face à ce doux moment mon corps se rappela à mon bon souvenir, il avait besoin de se libérer de toute cette stimulation. Alors je bougeais mon bassin.

Les ondes venaient de toutes parts et le mouvement du bassin me fit gémir et le fit grogner.

Il se recula pour revenir et imprimer un mouvement en moi, ce n'était plus aussi désagréable juste des sensations inhabituelles, je ne savais pas vraiment si à ce niveau-là j'appréciais réellement.

Je me concentrais alors sur les vibrations dans mon vagin, le vibromasseur qui en plus de ses propres vibrations bougeait avec les mouvements d'Edward m'apportait des vagues de plaisir.

Je posais mes mains sur les fesses d'Edward lui signalant qu'il pouvait adopter un rythme plus rapide. Il m'embrassa sauvagement alors que je sentais son corps frissonner.

-Oh putain, gémit-il.

Il accéléra le mouvement m'envoyant dans des plaisirs indescriptibles.

-Jouis pour moi Bella, je veux t'entendre me supplia-t-il le souffle complètement haletant.

-Oui Edward c'est bon continue, répondis-je.

Il positionna ses mains un peu mieux sur mes hanches pour me pénétrer plus profondément.

Je le voyais se crisper, je me doutais qu'il se retenait de peur de me faire mal mais j'étais déjà bien trop loin dans mon plaisir pour ressentir de la souffrance.

Je criais n'arrivant plus à contrôler les sons sortant de ma bouche, c'était si bon.

Je gémissais son prénom de manière désordonnée tellement les sensations au bas de mon corps étaient intenses quand je sentis ma boule explosée, mon corps se crispa le retenant à l'intérieur de moi.

Je l'entendis à peine jurer tellement l'orgasme était puissant avant qu'il ne se décharge en moi en gémissant mon prénom.


	9. Chapter 9

_Boooooooooouuuuuuuu ff plante désolée pour celles qui ont été prévenues que le chapitre arrivait lundi matin!_

_Merci à pour toutes vos encouragements mais particulièrement à 35Nanou qui s'applique à corriger mes fautes : merci pour ton magnifique travail et ton soutien !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 9**

27 juin 2014

_C'est une honte. Comment la comtesse et le comte se sont laissés aller à leur plus bas instinct dans la nature ?_

_Oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Sur la photographie c'est bien notre couple royal en train de s'unir sur la falaise._

_Les détails ont été floutés pour ne pas choquer notre public mais il semblerait que ces deux-là ont bien mieux à faire que gouverner notre île._

_Comment allons-nous garder la crédibilité internationale après ça ?_

_Par Jessica Stanley._

Cette pute de journaliste, enfin tous ses conspirateurs de journalistes venaient de faire éclater ma petite bulle de bonheur que j'entretenais depuis 9 mois avec Bella.

Après notre première expérience hard si nous pouvons l'appeler comme ça. Elle et moi avions trouvé dans le sexe, l'exutoire à tout le stress que nous apportait le royaume.

Nous avions obtenu une telle osmose entre nous à tenter de répondre à tous les fantasmes de l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait que nous, notre amour, nos corps, nos âmes.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Bella m'avait parlé de son envie de s'unir physiquement à la falaise, là où je l'avais conduite pour un pique-nique quand j'essayais de la séduire.

Emmett avait sécurisé la zone, et nous nous étions rendus là-bas avec des perruques, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur nous et notre balade.

Arrivés sur la falaise, nous avions fait tomber perruques et autres accessoires, pour n'être que nous deux.

Nous avions commencé à grignoter des fruits assis en tailleur sur une couverture, puis Bella avait avancé vers moi telle une prédatrice.

Elle avait pris en ces quelques mois beaucoup d'assurance que ça soit dans la vie de tous les jours, dans sa manière de régenter ou encore dans nos ébats intimes. Elle était beaucoup plus féminine jouant de son corps pour me rendre fou.

Elle avait besoin plus que jamais de s'accrocher à son plaisir pour extérioriser toutes les tentions extérieures.

Nous étions l'objet de l'autre quand l'un de nous avait besoin de s'évader. Nous en étions arrivés à un partage inégalé, où en un regard nous savions ce qu'avait besoin l'autre, de la tendresse, de la fougue, de la domination ou de la soumission, de parler ou juste d'une présence.

Si nous étions surchargés de responsabilités, nous n'avions plus de limites, nous nous sentions libres dans la façon de nous aimer et de se donner l'un à l'autre.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, j'aimais cette proximité.

J'avais accès à tout son corps, je pouvais savourer ses lèvres sans fin.

Très vite les choses avaient évolué et les vêtements s'étaient évaporés.

Très doucement, elle s'était laissée coulisser sur mon sexe, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Le ciel bleu au-dessus de nos têtes, la légère brise, l'odeur de la nature et le chant des oiseaux, complétaient notre petit tableau idyllique.

J'avais posé mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à se mouvoir plus facilement alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mes épaules. Voir ses seins se ballotter à seulement quelques centimètres me rendait fou.

Dieu que je l'aimais.

Nos souffles se faisaient plus erratiques, Bella, haletante, happa mes lèvres pour retenir un cri et ne pas trop perturber la nature.

Alors qu'elle était merveilleuse à se déhancher nous donnant un plaisir commun, je ne pus retenir l'image que j'avais d'elle en ce moment :

-Ma déesse.

Elle sourit faiblement avant de se tendre tout autour de moi et sa tête se rejeta en arrière dans un râle merveilleux.

La voir si belle dans son plaisir me fit partir, deux poussées plus tard, je me répandais dans son ventre, heureux.

Alors que nous tentions de reprendre pied dans la réalité, une saleté de bruit de moteur nous parvint aux oreilles et nous vîmes débouler au-dessus de la falaise un hélicoptère.

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras espérant cacher la vue de son corps dénudé, attrapais la seconde couverture qui était à côté de nous et nous couvris attendant que ces importuns partent.

Cachés sous le plaid, nous eûmes bien du mal à retrouver nos vêtements certains étant hors d'atteinte.

J'étais en colère, en colère parce que le magnifique visage de ma compagne si beau dans l'extase il y a quelques minutes était maintenant fermé.

C'est seulement au bout de 15 minutes que nous sortîmes de notre cachette de fortune. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un seul mot sachant tous les deux ce que nous lirions demain dans la presse.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour alléger la peine, pas de mots pour changer la situation, pas de fautifs sauf la presse et là encore pas de contrôle là-dessus.

Comment avait-il réussi à nous trouver voilà ce qui m'inquiétait, j'avais de plus en plus de doutes. Il devait y avoir une taupe au palais qui fournissait les informations à la presse. Comment pouvaient-ils être si rapidement au courant de toutes les difficultés qui nous tombaient dessus.

Nous rentrâmes rapidement au palais.

Bella semblait dévastée mais en franchissant les portes de ce dernier je la vis afficher son masque d'impassibilité et ça me serra le cœur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la préserver.

Une fois arrivés, j'embrassais son front dans un geste que j'espérais réconfortant.

Elle se cala dans mes bras. Nous restâmes un instant, communiant silencieusement tous nos maux.

Je lui fis un baiser déterminé avant de la laisser.

Angéla avait beaucoup de choses à voir avec elle pour son nouveau projet de loi.

Mu par une force inconnue, je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire, je ne pouvais pas les laisser détruire la femme de ma vie.

Je partis alors au journal.

Me voyant arriver, la standardiste en perdit ses mots.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se poser trop de questions :

-Où puis-je trouver Jessica Stanley ? Sifflais-je.

-Euh, troisième porte à gauche.

Je partis sans ajouter un mot, j'étais trop en colère pour ça.

Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et j'entrais dans un bureau, je trouvais une femme menue brune assise avec un homme debout à côté de son bureau, ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur des esquisses avec une loupe.

Elle releva la tête et allait protester face à cette intrusion. Quand ses yeux s'éclairèrent :

-Oh Monsieur le comte que nous vaut votre visite ?

-Vous le savez très bien, crachais-je.

Elle sourit.

-Vous voulez admirer les photos, je viens de les recevoir à l'instant, malheureusement je vais être obligée de censurer une bonne partie sauf vos visages, je ne voudrais pas que le journal soit attaqué pour atteinte à la pudeur.

Cette pute s'en amusait.

Je respirais profondément. Je devais garder mon calme.

Je m'approchais d'un pas et je tendis ma main.

Elle sourit et pris les esquisses qu'elle me tendit.

Je blêmis en les regardant, bien sûr ils avaient zoomé.

Mon visage était très reconnaissable, nous pouvions aisément reconnaître la chevelure brune ondulée de Bella, sa tête enfouie dans mes épaules.

Nous ne voyons pas vraiment nos parties intimes mais s'étalait clairement notre nudité. Nos jambes, nos épaules et nos dos.

Dans d'autres circonstances, je nous aurais trouvé très beaux mais là c'était juste inapproprié.

Je soufflais, je la voyais jubiler.

-Que puis-je faire pour que vous ne divulguiez pas ça ? Dis-je en montrant les photos.

Elle soupira, l'air désespérée.

-Un dîner tous les deux tenta-t-elle un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres.

-Non c'est exclu.

Elle soupira théâtralement.

-Alors une place au conseil ?

-Ça suffit ! Criais-je.

Elle ne se démonta pas haussant les épaules.

-C'est vous qui avez posé la question, dit-elle désinvolte.

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux.

-Vous savez que si vous publiez ça, vous allez porter préjudice à beaucoup de personnes et nous vous attaquerons pour atteinte à la vie privée.

-Vous êtes un personnage public qui s'est fait photographié dans un lieu public. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes à blâmer.

-Et les conséquences que votre torchon va avoir sur l'île et sur de nombreuses personnes vous y avez pensé ?

Elle sourit.

-Je n'ai rien fait moi, ce n'est pas moi qui m'exhibe.

Ça ne menait à rien.

-Ok, alors s'il vous plait, ne publiez pas ses photos.

Elle fit un sourire désolé.

-La liberté d'expression Comte, les habitants ont le droit de savoir à quoi les régents passent leur temps.

-Ne faites pas ça. Suppliais-je presque.

-Désolée, fit-elle, c'est mon devoir.

-Et le mien c'est de renvoyer ceux qui nuisent à l'île, lui crachais-je en quittant son bureau.

Je rajoutais avant de quitter son bureau :

-Soyez en sûr que le moindre écart de votre part vous ramène illico sur le continent.

Avec ses utopies Sylvain n'avait pas prévu une clause abusive où il pourrait avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur son île, enfin là je me serais contenté d'une expulsion, quoi que.

Je retournais au palais.

J'allais directement au bureau de Bella, pas la peine que je lui parle de mon escapade vu qu'elle était infructueuse.

Elle était concentrée sur son projet.

Je m'attablais avec elle pour que nous avancions. Oublier par le travail c'était une manière de compenser.

Qu'allons-nous devenir étant donné que nous compensions le stress du travail par le sexe fou. Nous avions reçu un sévère rappel à l'ordre aujourd'hui.

Le projet de Bella consistait à perfectionner l'idée de Sylvain qui imposait à chaque occupant de l'île de partager son savoir, pour cela ils devaient inculquer leur savoir à tout étudiant qui en ferait la demande.

Tous les vendredis pendant 3 heures, nous échangions avec des étudiants. Si nous arborions cette idée, en pratique c'était toujours les mêmes personnes qui étaient sollicitées, soit seulement 25% des habitants alors que tous devaient offrir 3 heures de leur temps à l'apprentissage et la transmission des compétences.

Bella voulait donc rétablir coûte que coûte l'équilibre.

Elle avait plusieurs pistes, les professionnels peu sollicités pourraient faire des capsules théoriques filmées qui pourraient être disponible sur le site de l'université si c'était un succès il pourrait être envisageable d'en faire le commerce vers l'extérieur.

Une autre optique serait de penser à des multi-compétences et que les individus, s'ils ne s'avéraient pas réclamés pour leur métier pourraient échanger sur d'autres facettes comme les passions et passe-temps. Alors nous pourrions avec des amateurs de la photographie ou de la pratique d'un sport. Dans cette approche, une autre option serait de permettre aux habitants d'utiliser ces 3 heures pour augmenter leurs propres connaissances.

Enfin, le dernier projet était de mettre ce temps à profit directement pour l'île soit dans un objectif de l'améliorer en organisant des tables rondes, soit en impliquant les personnes dans les tâches de l'île comme créer des groupes de jardinage qui utiliseront ces heures pour mettre en valeur leur quartier.

Je trouvais le projet de Bella dans une continuité exacte de son aïeul et permettrait ainsi de valoriser ses actions au sein de la régence et prouver sa préoccupation de ne pas rester sur les acquis et chercher toujours l'excellence et le partage.

Nous passâmes la fin de la journée et une partie de la nuit à travailler dessus et c'est fatigués que nous allâmes nous coucher.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots, nous oublions notre infortune par le travail.

Je lui murmurais un « je t'aime » avant de fermer les yeux et de dormir seulement car la fatigue m'avait rattrapé.

Le lendemain l'article comme prévu fit mal.

Le plus dur fut de voir Bella se battre pour garder le contrôle de son émotion.

Sa mère qui était au palais en ce moment, oui car il fallait savoir que Renée et Charlie s'étaient comme accordés une seconde lune de miel et voyageaient beaucoup. Cette dernière ayant un état de santé stabilisé voulait profiter de tout ce que la régence lui avait empêché de faire jeune.

Comment une comtesse aussi terre à terre, de son temps, pouvait se montrer aussi excentrique maintenant qu'elle était écartée de toutes les responsabilités.

Enfin, elle avait simplement dit à Bella à la vue de l'article :

-Le temps efface beaucoup de choses et il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Devant notre silence, elle ajouta plus bas.

-Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour vous ne devriez pas en avoir honte.

Bella soupira, sa mère insista.

-Si ! Si beaucoup vous jalousent votre royauté, maintenant ils vont vous jalouser votre sexualité. Rit-elle en partant.

Bella secoua la tête.

-Rendez-moi ma mère responsable, gémit-elle.

La journée se passa comme la première remplie de travail.

Le lendemain fut journée du conseil, Bella présenta une première ébauche de son projet qui fut accueilli avec beaucoup d'optimiste et d'enthousiasme.

Bella n'avait pas prévu d'en parler si rapidement tant que les choses n'étaient pas plus avancées, mais il est clair que ce sujet était une technique de diversion par rapport à l'article qui ne fut pas abordé.

L'attitude du conseil a été exemplaire, aucun n'ayant raillé sur nous, ou porté un jugement.

Le soir Bella se serra dans mes bras, nous n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis.

Ça me manquait mais je préférais aussi que nous n'associons pas nos ébats aux catastrophes de la presse.

Je la serrais dans mes bras cherchant comment nous allions retrouver notre intimité, quand elle me murmura :

-J'ai pris une décision.

-Ah oui ? L'interrogeais-je alors que je me décalais d'elle.

-Je corresponds depuis un moment avec la princesse de Victoria de Suède. Elle regrette presque qu'il y ait eu abolition de la loi sur la primogéniture masculine, faisant d'elle la princesse héritière du trône et non son frère cadet Carl Philip.

Elle fit une pause et j'attendis.

-Elle m'a invitée à plusieurs reprises à venir lui rendre visite. Je pensais accepter son offre et y aller.

Un silence s'installa alors.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, un voyage était un peu une fuite, mais si elle avait besoin de cela alors c'était une bonne chose mais là ce qui retenait vraiment mon attention c'est qu'elle utilisait la première personne du singulier. En gros, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne me demandait pas de l'accompagner, je n'étais pas inclus dans ses projets et cette idée me fit le plus mal.

Elle dû comprendre mon mutisme.

-J'ai besoin de m'y rendre seule, parler avec une princesse avec qui j'ai les mêmes inquiétudes, elle est également mariée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de multiples point communs avec elle.

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration, j'avais le sentiment d'être oppressé, d'être rejeté.

-Edward, m'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle avait posé sa main sur ma joue pour que je croise ses yeux.

-Je ne le fais pas contre toi, mais pour moi. Si nous y allons ensemble alors nous serons en visite officielle, j'aimerais avoir le sentiment d'aller juste voir une copine qui comprendra mes tracas.

Elle rit.

-Dis comme ça c'est super égoïste que ce soit vis-à-vis de toi ou de Victoria, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver moi.

Je pouvais comprendre tout ça et je devais l'aider au mieux.

Je me penchais sur elle, me faufilant entre ses jambes, je fis un léger baiser sur ses lèvres plaquant mon érection naissante sur son centre avant de me reculer un peu et de lui murmurer :

-Tu vas me manquer.

_._

_._

_._

_Votre avis?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_Voici la suite de RM, je vous avouerai que j'ai bien du mal et de doute avec cette fic. J'essayais de m'en tenir à mon plan mais ça ne va pas comme je veux. J'ai hésité à l'arrêter mais ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament d'abandonner mais surtout pour toutes celles qui m'encouragent, je vais redoubler d'effort pour vous._

_Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis si longtemps et me soutiennent._

_Merci à 35Nanou pour sa correction._

_Bonne lecture_

Manoon : Merci je sais qu'elle peut être très agaçante cette Jessica, mais nous avons tous une Jessica qui nous pourrit un peu la vie.

Aussidagility : c'est tellement vrai : stupide Stanley ! Merci

Ocania : merci tout plein

**Chapitre 10**

30 juin 2014

_Deuxième fuite pour notre chère comtesse !_

_Si nous ne pouvions pas lui reprocher directement son abandon de l'île à son enfance, il semblerait que notre dirigeante cautionne complètement ce type de pratique, la fuite plutôt qu'affronter et assumer ses actes._

_Nous n'avons aucune indication sur le lieu où elle s'est rendue et la durée de son absence, nous savons juste qu'elle a tout laissé derrière elle._

_Par Jessica Stanley_

Je me réveillais tout doucement avec l'étrange sensation de vide.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je vis mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de notre lit.

C'est bizarre comme un simple miroir peut être une merveilleuse façon de découvrir l'autre de manière plus intime ou alors être juste le reflet de la réalité. Mon cœur, mon lit est vide sans ma belle auprès de moi.

Je passais ma main devant mes yeux, nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit à nous aimer mais ça n'avait pas suffi, elle était partie ce matin comme elle l'avait prévu.

J'avais secrètement espéré qu'elle renonce à son projet où alors qu'elle m'y inclut.

J'avais compris sa demande, même si c'était dur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C'est fatiguée mais d'une très bonne fatigue que je montais dans le jet. J'espérais pouvoir prendre du recul par rapport au royaume. J'avais besoin de comprendre, mettre un sens à tout ceci, me retrouver moi.

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement et je fus soulagée à mon arrivée en Suède qu'il n'y ait pas un comité d'accueil de dignitaires.

Victoria m'accueillit à bras ouvert et c'est avec un naturel rarement rencontré que nous commençâmes à discuter comme des pies dans la voiture.

Elle me demanda assez franco si mon voyage avait un rapport avec les gros titres de la presse locale des derniers jours.

Je grimaçais alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle d'un geste apaisant.

Elle ne revint pas là-dessus et m'interrogea sans plus attendre sur l'île.

Une fois arrivée à son palais, elle me dirigea via les cuisines dans sa chambre et me souffla qu'elle voulait que nous profitions d'enfin se voir avant de faire les présentations avec le reste de sa famille.

Une fois installée sur son lit, les discussions sérieuses commencèrent.

Elle m'expliqua son enfance, le poids d'être héritière qui avait été dur pour elle, elle aurait aimé que ça soit son frère qui en ait la charge. Elle était tombée dans l'anorexie puis la boulimie et son combat avait été long avant de s'en sortir.

Je comprenais en écoutant alors son histoire à quel point mon père m'avait protégé plus que je ne l'avais encore jamais imaginé.

Vivre loin de l'île m'avait permis de vivre avec une certaine insouciance, chose dont elle avait toujours été privée.

Nous parlâmes enfin de nos amours.

Je lui racontais comment Edward m'avait été promis, nos débuts difficiles et enfin sa patience une fois mariée.

Elle me sourit.

-Et toi ? L'interrogeais-je à mon tour.

-Si les choses ne s'annonçaient pas plus glorieuses que toi au début, j'ai eu le choix.

-Raconte, dis-je telle une enfant en attente d'une histoire.

-Et bien, j'ai assisté moi aussi à un bal de débutantes. Je devais trouver mon fiancé. Ma gouvernante m'avait dressé la liste des 20 meilleurs partis potentiels. Nous avons épluché chaque candidature, (elle dit ça en grimaçant) et j'en ai retenu 6 avec qui j'avais projeté d'avoir une danse le soir du bal.

Elle fit une pause comme se remémorant un souvenir très désagréable.

-Oui donc j'ai dû danser avec tous ces guignols sans trouver la moindre étincelle. Et tu sais quoi c'est toujours quand tu t'y attends le moins que tu la trouves (son ton était maintenant plus réjoui) et ce dans la personne de mon entraîneur personnel. Une certaine d'alchimie s'est tout de suite opérée quand il m'aidait à faire certains mouvements (ses joues prirent une teinte alors très rouge et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire) et j'ai su.

Je lui souris grandement impatiente qu'elle me raconte la suite. Elle comprit à mon air quand elle reprit une grande inspiration.

-Ça n'a pas été facile au début, nous nous cachions, notre relation a été très décriée et petit à petit la population s'est faite à l'idée, ma mère étant elle-même une roturière mes parents ne pouvaient décemment pas aller contre mon choix.

Je lui souris en prenant sa main.

-Je suis contente pour toi, Daniel était fait pour toi.

-Tout comme je suis convaincue qu'Edward est fait pour toi me sourit-elle.

Je répondis par un sourire.

Nous discutâmes toute la journée comme des collégiennes se faisant apporter notre déjeuner directement dans la chambre.

Le soir venu, un bal était organisé, je devais y assister de façon officielle et faire la connaissance de sa famille.

Je fus soulagée de voir que Victoria était aussi étrangère à la mode que moi.

Nous rîmes beaucoup en cherchant ce qu'elle porterait, j'avais demandé de l'aide à Rosalie pour faire ma valise donc j'avais une très jolie robe qui était selon elle, digne de mon rang.

J'étais un peu intimidée car je n'avais fait la connaissance d'aucun membre de sa famille avant le bal. Si j'avais été ravie de passer tout ce temps avec elle en toute simplicité, je grimaçais à l'idée que les choses se corsaient.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre pour que je me prépare, avant de partir elle m'apprit :

-Mon frère sera ton cavalier ce soir, il viendra te chercher.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?

Elle sourit en retour.

-C'est la coutume seule les femmes en recherche de mari se présentent seules à un bal, m'informa-t-elle.

-Mais commençais-je à protester.

-Relax, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire avec Carl.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je ne te suis plus.

-Il est gay.

-Comment ?

-Ouais enfin c'est les rumeurs qui courent, en fait je n'en suis pas sûre.

J'étais abasourdie.

-Mais c'est ton frère, tu ne peux pas lui demander ?

Elle rit.

-A chaque fois que je lui pose la question, il s'en offusque en me reprochant de ne pas le connaître. Au final, je n'ai jamais eu ma réponse. Enfin, il est visiblement plus intéressé par passer son temps avec ses potes à faire différents sports que de mener une vraie relation amoureuse alors…

Elle fit un signe désolée.

Je lui fis un sourire contrit.

-Bref, il viendra te chercher et te conduira au bal, t'inquiètes pas il prendra soin de toi. Pour ma part, j'ai pas mal de choses à gérer avant ce soir, donc je te dis à dans une petite heure.

Je hochais de la tête avant qu'elle parte.

Je me retournais dans la chambre et l'envie d'avoir Edward près de moi se fit plus présente. Je n'avais toujours pas de téléphone cellulaire ne comprenant pas l'intérêt sur l'île sauf qu'à cet instant, j'aurais beaucoup aimé entendre sa voix.

Je soufflais résignée et me préparais.

Le temps passa relativement vite, je pris une longue douche.

A 19 heures, j'entendis un coup retentir à la porte de ma chambre, j'étais prête, j'ouvris la porte et découvrais un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux sombres et mystérieux, une allure royale et digne.

Je me figeais ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, je me trouvais complètement idiote.

Il tendit sa main :

-Bonjour Comtesse de Syllavie, je suis Carl Philip de Suède, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir sur nos terres.

Je souris bêtement les joues rouges.

-Merci.

Après avoir baisé ma main, il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire :

-Etes-vous prête ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr.

Je me saisis de mon châle au cas où et je m'accrochais à son bras qu'il me proposait en le remerciant.

Nous marchâmes dans les longs couloirs du palais.

J'essayais de respirer lentement, je n'étais pas vraiment préparée à ce genre de choses et encore moins à l'extérieur, depuis ma régence. L'île occupait tout mon temps et je laissais à Edward le côté diplomatique, je me doutais que très bientôt nous serions amenés à faire des visites officielles mais c'était vraiment un aspect qui ne m'enchantait pas.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées.

-Avez-vous passé une belle journée. Ma sœur ne vous a pas trop monopolisé, beaucoup espéraient vous voir avant le bal.

Je rougis et répondit malgré tout.

-Je ne sais pas qui d'elle ou de moi à monopolisé l'autre, je crois que nous devons toutes deux plaider coupable.

Il me sourit grandement.

-J'espère pouvoir profiter de vous ce soir.

Je le regardais éberluée, que voulait-il dire ?

Une panique m'envahit, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne je n'avais jamais été draguée.

Jacob était mon meilleur ami et c'est de cette façon que nous étions devenus proche, jamais il n'avait pas essayé de paraître à son meilleur pour m'impressionner, il avait toujours été lui.

Il y avait peut-être James qui avant l'officialisation de nos fiançailles avec Edward avait montré de l'affliction mais il était tellement malsain dans ses gestes que je n'avais éprouvé que de la crainte à son approche.

Alec avait été aussi rapidement que son père aurait voulu nous voir uni dans la catégorie d'ami.

Si Quil était aujourd'hui à classer dans la case des amoureux transis, il n'a jamais laissé paraître quoique ce soit.

Puis, il y avait eu Riley qui avait montré une attention mais Edward avait bien marqué son territoire refroidissant le jeune homme à tout jamais.

Enfin, il y avait Edward. Lui qui m'a toujours considéré en quelque sorte comme acquise. S'il a tenté de me séduire c'était une fois nos fiançailles prononcées donc l'enjeu était différent.

C'est nostalgique que je me rendis compte que personne ne m'avait jamais réellement fait la cours. Ça semblait vieux jeu dit comme ça ou alors monstrueusement égocentrique mais personne n'avait réellement fait des efforts pour me séduire moi.

Jamais personne.

Une boule s'était forgée au fonds de ma gorge, je me trouvais pathétique pour le coup.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de bal où beaucoup d'invités étaient présents. Je serrais beaucoup de main souriant à tous, remerciant, félicitant sur les beautés de ce pays, sur des promesses politiques et j'en passe.

Carl fut un parfait gentleman, m'indiquant à l'oreille avant chaque personne rencontrée leur nom, statut et quelques fois également quelques petites anecdotes.

-Et là un peu plus loin, c'est ma vieille tante elle est sourde du côté gauche donc pour s'en débarrasser il suffit de se placer de ce côté et elle s'agace très vite toute seule, c'est très pratique quand elle commence à parler de son temps quand les enfants étaient bien élevés.

Je lui jetais un regard amusé et il se stoppa.

-Ok, je parle trop là ?

Je ris.

-Non, non c'est parfait.

Il me sourit et continua à me guider au fil des invités.

Après quelques hors d'œuvres, les danses débutèrent.

Je commençais à gigoter sur ma chaise, cherchant une échappatoire ou un bon vieux politicien qui m'expliquerait le temps de la guerre et comment régner, je serais au moins plus en sécurité que sur la piste de danse.

Mais ses vaines considérations et espoirs furent anéantis par Carl-Philip qui me demanda une danse.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Questionnais-je hésitante.

Il me sourit bienveillant, attrapant ma main et me tirant à lui.

Il me guida sur la piste de danse et me conduisait parfaitement allant à un rythme assez lent.

Des images de la première valse que j'avais partagée avec Edward revinrent à mon esprit, comme les choses étaient différentes à cette époque. Il n'était pas le même qu'il est aujourd'hui. Même si j'avais ressenti dans ses bras ce soir-là beaucoup de choses, je compris que je lui en voulais encore. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir considéré comme acquise, de ne pas en avoir fait plus pour moi.

Je lui en voulais de ce démarrage chaotique que nous avions eu.

Je lui en voulais car jamais je pourrais raconter à mes enfants comment leur père m'a séduite en un regard en une danse comme essayait de le faire Carl.

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir privé de cette phase de séduction propre et merveilleuse de chaque couple.

Je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir rompu le pacte des parents pour que ce choix vienne de nous.

Je lui en voulais encore pour tout ça, bien que je l'aime.

Alors que j'étais dans les bras d'un autre homme, j'eu ma révélation.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'étais réticente à faire un enfant.

Oui il y avait mon âge, je me trouvais trop jeune pour enfanter.

Mais 21 ans était tout aussi jeune pour régner et je régnais.

Mon problème c'est que même si j'étais une comtesse et mon titre à l'heure actuelle dans les sociétés modernes s'apparentait plus à un statut de reine, il en était pas moins que je n'avais jamais eu mon conte de princesse.

Et le propre de ces contes est justement : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Mon mariage avec Edward, l'officiel, était un mensonge, même si le renouvellement de nos vœux était dans mon cœur bien plus élogieux que le reste. Je n'avais rien du conte traditionnel alors à quoi pourrait ressembler les enfants dans un tel tableau ?

Tout était trop confus.

Je continuais à danser mécaniquement, mon esprit bien loin, il était déjà de retour à Syllavie. J'avais une décision à prendre.

Après quelques danses, je prétextais un peu de fatigue et l'envie de m'entretenir avec Victoria.

Mon cavalier fut tout aussi servant en m'accompagnant jusqu'à sa sœur.

Nous parlâmes un petit moment, nous nous étions réfugiées sur un balcon.

-Je suppose que tu repars dès demain, finit-elle.

Je souris.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher.

-Promets-moi de revenir.

-Que si tu viens me voir également.

-Marché conclu.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, j'aurais bien fait apprêter le jet sur l'heure mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans les caprices de stars. J'attendis donc une heure raisonnable le lendemain c'est-à dire 7 heures pour partir.

J'arrivais en fin de matinée sur l'île, je me fis discrète pour rentrer au palais.

J'allais directement au bureau d'Edward.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, il était là, la tête entre ses mains. Le journal devant lui.

Je maudis cette peste de Jessica Stanley quel torchon avait-elle bien pu écrire encore.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas important pour l'instant, j'avais autre chose en tête.

Prendre conscience de toutes ses choses m'avait permise de définitivement pardonner à Edward notre passé.

Je n'avais pas le pouvoir de le changer et il est et restera le seul homme de ma vie. Je devais composer avec ça et l'accepter. C'est seulement en faisant cela que je pourrais avancer dans ma vie, de femme, de comtesse et de future mère.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, il ne m'entendit pas quand je passai mes mains sur ses épaules.

Il sursauta s'éloignant de moi instinctivement.

Quand il me vit, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Bella c'est bien toi ? Mais…

Je souris et l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser.

Il répondit distraitement à mon baiser.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu es déjà de retour comment…

-Chut, le stoppais-je en le ré-embrassant, tout en m'installant à califourchon sur lui.

-J'ai compris quelques choses là-bas mais nous en parlerons plus tard, pour l'instant, la seule chose que je veux c'est que tu me fasses un enfant.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes,

Un grand merci pour votre énorme soutien, ça m'a beaucoup touché, mention spéciale à yaya084!

Alors je sais que c'est un record pour moi de ne pas mettre à jour ma fic pendant un mois, j'ai honte et je ne vous ferai pas attendre autant la prochaine fois d'autant plus que ce chapitre est une petite transition vers la suite.

Bon je n'ai quand même pas chômé pendant tout ce temps, celles qui me suivent sur l'orgie le savent ! Cependant, j'avoue que j'ai quelques difficultés en ce moment, je suis une incroyable insatisfaite de ce que j'écris mais bon c'est en peu le rush au travail, ça sera fini d'ici 15 jours, ça devrait donc aller mieux!

J'ai aussi écrit un OS pour le concours d'un peu de lecture vous pouvez tous les lire à cette adresse :

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/14/0/1/

Et pour voter c'est par ici :

http:/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-les-votes-72889167(.)html

Enlever les parenthèses autour des points bien sûr !

**Un grand merci à 35Nanou pour sa correction !**

**Nina** : Rien de bien agréable mais rien d'insurmontable non plus ! Merci

**Laccro** : ne t'inquiètes pas, mes doutes c'était avant ce chapitre, j'avais imaginé leur faire vivre une crise des 7 ans mais bon j'étais un peu perdue, là avec l'héritier c'est bon je vais gérer, soit rassurée. Même si je mets encore un peu de temps pour poster, lorsque j'aurais fini « l'orgie » je devrais aller plus vite !

**PatiewSnow** : j'y ai vraiment pensé à leur faire traverser une crise des 7 ans mais ça ne collait pas avec mes dates alors autant avancer un peu dans leur couple. Merci

**Ocania** : Merci

**Jolieyxbl** : Merci

**Aussidagility** : malheureusement les petits articles de cette pétasse de Jessica vont suivre toute l'histoire, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! Merci

Bonne lecture

* * *

_-Chut, le stoppais-je en le ré-embrassant, tout en m'installant à califourchon sur lui. J'ai compris quelque chose là-bas mais nous en parlerons plus tard, pour l'instant, la seule chose que je veux c'est que tu me fasses un enfant._

**Chapitre 11**

_1__er__ juillet 2014_

_La comtesse par ses actes n'arrête pas de ternir la réputation de notre magnifique île._

_Elle s'est donnée en spectacle dans les bras du prince Carl-Philippe lors de son séjour en Suède, s'il semblerait qu'elle soit venue côtoyer sa sœur Victoria héritière du trône, elle a visiblement préférée la compagnie de son jeune frère._

_Notre dirigeante devrait arrêter de penser avec sa libido et revoir les priorités de l'île !_

_Par Jessica Stanley._

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux, Edward me semblait toujours aussi distrait alors je raffermis ma prise et mon baiser.

Enfin il me répondit avec toute sa présence et plus encore me serrant contre lui.

Il ne fallut qu'un baiser langoureux pour que je sente sa virilité se réveiller contre moi.

Je me trémoussais sur lui pour augmenter le contact entre nous.

Il grogna, me releva alors sur mes pieds et me décala du bureau.

Il prit alors son clavier d'ordinateur et le déposa sur la gauche de son bureau juste devant l'écran et je le vis prêt à faire valser le reste de son bureau ce qui me fit sourire.

Cependant, il se ravisa vite et se saisit d'un dossier qui était sous le journal pour le placer dans un tiroir en sécurité. Je le vis de nouveau prêt à faire le geste quand il se stoppa une nouvelle fois pour retirer je ne sais quoi.

Je soupirais quand il refit le mouvement et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, prise d'impatience j'envoyais moi-même valser les affaires faisant voler le journal, les feuilles et les crayons.

Une fois les occupants du bureau au sol, je me retournais fière de moi, c'était vraiment un geste libérateur.

Il me regarda le regard sévère.

Je me sentis de suite mal, il me toisa.

-Tu sais que tu viens de gâcher mon plaisir.

-Oups.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour retenir mon sourire.

Il me regarda toujours sévèrement et il commença à défaire sa cravate.

Il avait toujours ce regard intense sur moi alors qu'il retirait sa cravate, je perdis instantanément mon sourire quand il tira dessus pour défaire les nœuds.

Une fois sa cravate lisse, son visage toujours froid, il me dit d'une voix plus qu'autoritaire.

-Tes mains.

J'avançais mes mains devant lui et fus surprise de le voir ligoter mes poignets l'un contre l'autre, j'allais protester mais son regard m'en dissuada, je le laissais m'attacher avec un petit sentiment de frustration, j'aurais tellement voulu le toucher.

Sa tâche finie, il me saisit par la nuque et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser sauvagement.

Je gémis face à cet assaut, très vite ses mains se logèrent sur mes hanches et remontèrent jusqu'à ma taille.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur son bureau et sans quitter notre baiser il m'allongea dessus.

Une fois mon dos appuyé contre la surface froide il se recula de moi et promena son regard sur tout mon corps.

Il remonta alors mes mains au-dessus de ma tête puis mon top, il faisait déjà très chaud pour la saison et j'avais juste pris le temps de me glisser à la salle de bain avant de le retrouver pour retirer mes sous-vêtements.

Il grogna quand il fit courir son nez sur l'arrondi de mes seins, j'en voulais déjà plus. Edward suçota alors une de mes pointes pendant qu'il pinçait l'autre me faisant gémir.

Il se recula quand il m'entendit et me sourit.

Il posa alors ses mains sous ma jupe la relevant.

-Oh putain ! jura-t-il quand il vit que je n'avais pas de culotte, il me poussa sur le plateau pour poser mes pieds à plat sur le bureau, offrant ma féminité complètement à sa vue. Il écarta plus largement mes jambes et se recula un peu plus.

Je ramenais mes mains devant moi et relevais la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait vu qu'il sortait de mon champ de vision.

Il avait toujours son regard posé sur mon centre alors que doucement, il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. Il ne devait plus ignorer l'effet qu'il me faisait, j'étais complètement dégoulinante ainsi offerte à lui.

La position, ma tête relevée n'était pas très confortable, où je n'avais pas assez d'abdominaux, je la laissais retomber dans un bruit sourd sur la table en soufflant ne pouvant pas le dévisager de tout mon soul.

Je l'entendis se déplacer sur le côté du bureau ce qui me permit de le découvrir juste à côté de moi.

Je souris pouvant le contempler sans effort, il avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise et je me mordis les lèvres de ne pas pouvoir explorer son torse comme je le voulais.

Il fronça alors les sourcils.

-Je ne t'ai pas permis de ramener tes mains devant toi.

-Euh… je…

Il s'approcha de moi m'embrassant et donc me faisant taire, il se recula à peine de mes lèvres et murmura :

-Ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner, les seuls sons que je veux entendre c'est tes gémissements ou mon prénom quand tu crieras ton plaisir.

Je déglutis difficilement, il recula avec un sourire en coin fier de son effet.

Il détacha alors doucement sa ceinture me faisant à nouveau déglutir, je pouvais voir son désir poindre sous son pantalon.

Il la tira pour la détacher de ce dernier, j'étais subjuguée par ses gestes.

Il prit alors mes mains, restées devant moi et les repassa au-dessus de ma tête, je ne vis pas réellement ce qu'il faisait mais compris rapidement quand je ne pouvais plus détacher mes avants bras de la surface plane, il m'avait attachée à un pied de son bureau avec sa ceinture.

Il se recula admirant son œuvre.

-Magnifique.

J'étais attachée, mes genoux relevés offrant mon intimité, j'étais littéralement à sa merci.

Il tourna autour de moi appréciateur.

-Je devrais te garder attachée comme ça pour toujours, dit-il d'une voix rauque et plus faiblement que je n'étais pas sûr de bien avoir entendu, tu ne pourrais plus jamais partir loin de moi.

Il sortit de mon champs de vision me laissant sans voix, je ressentis une puissante culpabilité de lui avoir fait ressentir ça. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui.

Je ne le voyais plus, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Je relevais la tête et le découvris avachi sur son fauteuil en train de me regarder.

-Edward, me plaignis-je.

Il me toisa.

Ok, je n'avais pas le droit de parler mais il m'avait autorisé à dire son prénom, je me mordis les lèvres au lieu de me justifier tout en relaissant tomber ma tête soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Bon je commençais à examiner mes options pour le faire réagir, je commençais alors à détendre une de mes jambes, mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon geste qu'il m'arrêta.

-Non tu ne bouges pas.

Il repositionna mon pied.

Je sentis alors ses mains sur moi. Elles remontèrent de mes chevilles à mes mollets, puis se glissèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses me faisant frissonner.

Je ne le voyais toujours pas, c'était très bizarre quand enfin j'aperçus sa tignasse s'approcher de moi.

Je souris.

Je sentis ses lèvres douces comme un papillon effleurer ma peau sensible en haut de mes cuisses vers l'intérieur.

Je me tendis d'anticipation.

Il renifla, je sentis à peine son nez frôler mes lèvres, mon corps était en souffrance dans l'attente d'une action.

Je perçus enfin sa langue s'immiscer doucement en moi, me faisant gémir très fortement, il prit son temps de me fouiller avec cette dernière titillant mon paquet de nerfs prêt à exploser.

Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, j'étais très proche de ma libération mes hanches bougeant seules pour aller à sa rencontre et obtenir plus.

Puis plus rien, je geignis sous le manque et je le vis se relever et se positionner vers moi.

Il avait un petit sourire fier.

Je déglutis.

Il défit alors très lentement son pantalon, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son entrejambe.

Il fit glisser simultanément son futal et son boxer libérant une impressionnante érection.

Je me léchais les babines, j'aurais voulu la goûter.

Je me tortillais.

-Patience souffla Edward la voix très rauque.

Il vint se positionner face à moi et d'un geste un peu brusque ramena mes fesses au bord de son bureau.

Instinctivement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui alors qu'il me pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

Je poussais un cri devant cette merveilleuse intrusion, ma respiration était erratique.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mon bassin alors que j'ondulais sous lui et il imprima un rythme soutenu, très vite il nous emmena à notre jouissance commune, je hurlais son prénom dans l'extase.

Il resta un instant haletant, penché sur moi son souffle dans mon cou.

Je souris béatement devant cette déferlante de plaisir.

Je le vis se pencher un peu plus et je supposais défaire la ceinture mais à ma grande surprise il ne détacha pas les liens de mes poignets.

Je passais malgré tout mes bras autour de son cou.

Il me porta aisément, je renouais mes jambes autour de lui et il s'assit sur le canapé, moi à califourchon sur lui.

Il caressait doucement mon dos, nos fronts étaient posés l'un contre l'autre.

Nous nous sourîmes tendrement.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Tu es toute ma vie répondit-il, tu es ma reine.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser langoureux, nous continuâmes à explorer nos bouches pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je sente son plaisir pointer contre mon centre.

Il me refit l'amour tendrement, doucement.

Toujours attachée, je ne quittais pas mes mains de sa nuque alors qu'il dévorait ma poitrine et me laissait imprimer un rythme plus rapide.

Je me déhanchais sur lui, frictionnant nos sexes, surchauffant mon clitoris en feux, j'étais de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme.

Edward me laissa maîtresse de notre ébat jusqu'au bout et quand je me resserrerais autour de lui, je le vis desserrer ses mâchoires et au bout de seulement quelques poussées il se tendit et se répandit une nouvelle fois au fond de mon ventre.

Après de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à reprendre notre souffle il enleva mes mains de son cou mais les garda dans les siennes entre nous.

Il sembla hésiter.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Le bébé ?

Je soupirais.

-C'est compliqué, j'ai compris certaines choses tentais-je d'éluder.

-C'est à cause de lui ? murmura-t-il.

Je sursautais surprise.

-Comment ?

-Lui, dit-il plus agressivement en me montrant le journal étalé au sol.

Sur la photo s'affichait Carl-Philippe rayonnant et moi tourné au trois-quart. Nous ne pouvions pas voir véritablement mon visage qui devait afficher le sourire de convenance que j'avais arboré toute la soirée. Par contre, l'image laissait très nettement penser qu'il me tenait étroitement contre lui pour danser et que je n'étais pas réticente.

-Je… il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit soufflais-je.

Il me toisa méchamment.

-Il n'empêche qu'il y a toujours un fond de vrai dans ce qu'y est écrit.

Je soupirais fortement.

-Pour tout te dire, il m'a fait la cour et la seule chose que j'étais capable de penser c'est que j'aurais aimé que ça soit toi et que malheureusement je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière pour écrire notre histoire.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, peut-être un peu plus inquiet face à mes révélations.

Il soupira posant sa tête contre mes cheveux me respirant.

-Ok, on oublie.

Je le sentais encore un peu contrarié et totalement moi impuissante.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps mais de manières plus insistantes, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à passer sur chaque centimètre de ma peau. Ses gestes de plus en plus mécaniques et désordonnés continuaient à toucher ma peau.

Je le regardais surprise.

Il me dévisagea réalisant son manège.

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il t'aie touché.

-Ce n'était qu'une danse.

-Ça aurait dû être moi. Il n'avait pas à te tenir de cette manière ni avec cet air si suffisant.

-Edward lui dis-je tout doucement, je suis à toi et à personne d'autre.

Je penchai alors mon cou.

Il me regarda surpris un instant avant de se jeter sur mon cou ses bras se refermant autour de moi, il m'attira à lui.

Il suçota la peau sur ma clavicule avec rage.

Je savais qu'il aimait me marquer, je râlais à chaque fois mais si à ce moment-là il pouvait comprendre de cette façon que je lui étais acquise, c'était un petit désagrément pour un bien.

Il me relâcha après quelques minutes, nous aurions dit qu'il était pris de frénésie.

Il parsemait ma peau de baisers, ses mains s'agitant sur moi.

-Edward, fais-moi tienne, lui murmurais-je.

Il grogna tout en nous laissant glisser sur le tapis.

Il m'embrassa possessivement, sa langue bataillant avec la mienne et gagnant sans problème.

Je le laissais me dominer.

-Retournes-toi et mets-toi sur tes coudes.

J'obéis, mes poignets toujours entravés, je ne pouvais guère prendre appui sur mes mains. Cette position exposait mon cul à sa vue.

Il grogna alors qu'il passa ses mains sur mes fesses, très vite, elles furent remplacées par sa queue qui glissa entre mes fesses.

Je me cambrais pour mieux le sentir.

-Je vais te baiser et je veux t'entendre crier mon nom.

- Prends-moi, soufflais-je.

Il s'insinua en moi, nous faisons de nouveau gémir de plaisir.

Notre ébat n'était pas doux, il était fougueux, il me martelait d'une merveilleuse façon. Je n'étais plus qu'halètements sous ses assauts quand j'entendis sa voix rauque :

-À moi.

Un éclair de colère m'envahit contre cette pétasse de journaliste, c'était à cause d'elle que je m'étais éloignée, elle était incapable de respecter notre intimité et nous reprochait nos ébats pour maintenant me prêter presque un amant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne parasiter ma vie.

Je m'en fis une résolution, plus jamais ces articles ne m'atteindraient et je devais faire en sorte de le protéger lui aussi.

Je perdis le fil de mes pensées quand Edward vint pincer mon clitoris me ramenant avec rapidité dans les limbes du plaisir.

Son autre main parcourut ma colonne vertébrale pour remonter entre mes omoplates.

Il se saisit de mes cheveux qu'il tira légèrement, ma tête suivant le mouvement.

-Jouis pour moi !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me refermer sur lui et gémir son prénom alors qu'il poussa une fois de plus profondément en moi et jouis, à son tour, longuement au fond de mon ventre.

L'orgasme nous ayant foudroyé tous les deux nous tombâmes sur le côté au sol.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

Dès que nos respirations avaient repris à peu près une allure normale, il s'éloigna de moi et se saisit de mes mains pour défaire sa cravate.

Une fois les liens enlevés, il massa tranquillement mes poignets.

Il ne croisait pas mon regard.

-Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il.

Je relevais la tête sans comprendre.

-Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi bestial.

Je passai ma main sur sa joue.

-Nous en avions tous les deux besoin.

Il me regarda avec un regard rempli de tendresse, de reconnaissance et j'espérais d'amour.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Merci dit-il en enfouissant ma tête dans mon cou.

Je ris, il pouvait être tellement changeant, entre l'homme autoritaire et l'enfant qui a besoin d'être réconforté.

-Ça casse un mythe, le taquinais-je, si après un ébat bestial tu as besoin d'être rassuré.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Ça manque de virilité tout ça.

Il releva la tête faussement en colère.

-Je vais t'en foutre moi de la virilité et il s'attaqua à ma poitrine qu'il commença à sucer.

-Non, Edward, stop les suçons.

-Tu l'as cherché ma belle, rétorqua-t-il après quelques minutes et une belle marque au-dessus de mon sein gauche.

Il se recula un peu.

-Ton cœur est à moi, chuchota-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

-Oui et tu n'as pas besoin de marquer l'endroit pour en être sûr.

Je pris toutes mes forces pour le faire basculer sur le dos et je lui suçais à mon tour la peau du cou.

Il se laissa faire me serrant tendrement dans ses bras pendant ce temps-là.

Je me relevais à mon tour fière de moi.

Il me sourit.

-Bon et maintenant ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse, très vite, je sentis sa main parcourir mes cheveux doucement.

-Un bébé, dis-je plus sobrement.

-Ok

-Je finis ma plaquette de pilule dans quelques jours, je ne pensais pas en reprendre une autre.

-Ok

-Et puis après nous laissons la nature faire son œuvre.

-Ok

-Par contre, je ne sais pas si je veux être suivi sur l'île, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait de fuites, enfin pas tout de suite. Je voudrais que nous annoncions ma grossesse quand nous l'aurons décidé.

-Ok

Je soufflais exaspérée.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose en stock, l'invectivais-je en me relevant de son torse pour lui faire face.

Il me sourit tout en haussant les épaules.

-Je suis d'accord avec tout ça.

Je grimaçais.

-Par contre… commença-t-il.

Je relevais la tête pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, l'encourageais-je.

-J'ai juste une demande.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pour mettre toutes nos chances de nos côtés, je pense que ce serait bien de faire l'amour deux ou trois fois par jour, le matin, si nous avons le temps le midi et le soir.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en me relevant.

-Ah pis peut-être pendant la nuit, rajouta-t-il rêveur.

-Allez Casanova, commence par me nourrir.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma reine.

* * *

_Des pronostics sur les petites misères que je pourrais leur faire endurer avec l'héritier? _

_Allez un indice: Bella va maudire un proche!_

_à bientôt!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements. Désolée je choisis la facilité, FF fonctionne mal et c'est la croix et la bannière pour répondre aux reviews, alors on va le faire comme ça !_

_Merci beaucoup à Butterfly971, Atchoum16, aelita48, bellardtwilight, laccro, Virginie-de-TN, Jolieywbl, Galswinthe, Liline57, bichou85, lena-Ina933-, Aliiice, Yaya084, Nedwige, chouchoumag, Ludivine28, PatiewSnow, feliciaD, ulkan13, Krine69, aussidagility, ranianada, Erika Shoval, Anill, Mariefandetwilight, liloupovitch, mel031, sarinette60, lia3011, bb23, veronika crepuscule, deby14880._

_Merci à 35Nanou qui prend le temps de traquer mes fautes !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Le 17 novembre 2014_

_L'île se meurt._

_Le couple royal depuis plusieurs mois refuse systématiquement les visites d'officiels._

_La seule actualité persistante est le projet cher à la comtesse de mettre tout le monde au travail forcé semble-t-il pour adapter l'idéologie de Sylvain de Picardie._

_Cependant un mystère s'épaissit autour de nos régents, nous osons espérer qu'ils aient enfin l'idée de faire un héritier pour l'île._

_Par Jessica Stanley_

Le mois précédent ma grossesse fut magique, Edward avait voulu que nous déléguions beaucoup de nos tâches aux membres du conseil. Il avait revu les visites officielles pour que nous ne soyons pas assaillis et que de cette manière nous puissions vivre à peu près normalement.

En gros, il voulait que nous nous comportions comme un jeune couple marié qui veut un enfant et non comme un couple régent qui doit accomplir la tâche qui leur incombe.

Toutes ces attentions de sa part me firent du bien. Nous nous aimions souvent et à n'importe quelle heure.

A chaque fois que nous nous perdions dans notre orgasme et qu'Edward se répandait en moi, je pouvais lire dans son regard cette émotion particulière que lui conférait l'idée de donner la vie.

Notre jouissance avait un but : enfanter. C'était encore plus charnel et jouissif, comme si mes hormones le savaient, ma libido était toujours demandeuse de flirter avec les étoiles.

Dès que mes règles eurent du retard plus que d'ordinaire, j'en avisais mon époux qui était tout excité.

Malheureusement la réalité de l'île nous rattrapa, nous ne pouvions pas simplement aller à la pharmacie acheter un test de grossesse ou se rendre à l'hôpital pour une prise de sang.

Il y aurait bien eu la possibilité de demander à Carlisle de me la faire et demander les résultats sous un autre nom mais non voulions garder ce début de grossesse potentiel seulement pour nous, tant qu'il y avait de l'incertitude.

Nous avions attendu et quand mes règles ne vinrent toujours pas, nous nous décidâmes à nous rendre sur le continent faire un premier suivi.

Personne n'était au courant de notre démarche, nous avions prétexté rendre visite à des amis là-bas. J'avais bien pensé demander à Jacob de nous servir d'alibi mais aller jusqu'en Amérique pour des examens, c'était un peu fou, l'Europe étant beaucoup plus proche.

Personne ne chercha en avant et une fois arrivés sur le tarmac du sol français, nous nous vêtîmes de chapeaux avant de nous perdre dans la foule.

C'est en taxi que nous rejoignîmes une clinique privée, il était trop tôt pour faire des examens poussés mais la grossesse fut confirmée.

J'avais l'impression qu'Edward depuis ce temps était sur un petit nuage. Le gynécologue nous avait mis en garde pour me préserver du stress et des angoisses superflues lors de la grossesse.

Nous décidâmes alors de garder l'information pour nous encore un petit peu, rien que pour nous !

Nous n'en parlâmes à personne sauf qu'arrivée au trois mois de grossesse entre mon petit renflement et les examens qui devaient être fait, nous prîmes la décision de me faire suivre à Syllavie.

Il était plus que tant de faire ma première échographie, nous attendions ce moment avec beaucoup d'envie et d'excitation.

Nous primes la décision d'annoncer officiellement ma grossesse après cet examen, nous voulions avant avoir la confirmation que tout se passait bien pour ce petit être qui poussait en moi.

Edward avait acheté en France des livres sur la grossesse, il était très assidu dans ses lectures et s'extasiait de chaque détail et parlait tous les soirs au fœtus.

Le seul point d'ombre pourrais-je dire en ce moment c'était qu'Emmett et Rosalie n'avait toujours pas réussi à concevoir.

J'appréhendais plus qu'à quiconque de leur annoncer ma grossesse. Je m'imaginais bien la stupeur ou la surprise que ça serait pour nos proches mais pour eux, ce ne serait qu'une nouvelle confrontation à leur échec.

Je secouais la tête, je savais qu'elle allait être heureuse pour nous et qu'elle resterait proche de moi malgré les évènements.

Nous avions invité nos proches ce soir pour le leur annoncer, nous ne pouvions attendre car notre visite à l'hôpital avait de fortes chances d'être rapportée dès le lendemain dans le torchon qui servait de quotidien à l'île.

Nous nous rendîmes donc déguisés rencontrer le docteur Makenna.

C'était elle qui me suivait depuis mon arrivée sur l'île et me prescrivait la pilule.

Pendant tout le trajet Edward était un vrai ressort, pressé d'y être, son attitude me faisait sourire, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu aussi impatient.

- Calme-toi, lui dis-je doucement.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Bella, nous allons entendre son cœur battre, c'est fou, s'extasia-t-il.

-Edward arrête tu me fais peur, si tu te mets à ressembler à ta sœur, je ne le supporterais pas, le prévins-je.

Il me tira la langue puérilement.

Je ris.

Notre arrivée à l'hôpital passa inaperçue pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Par contre dès que le docteur rentra dans la pièce, elle se figea :

-Comtesse s'exclama-t-elle en me reconnaissant.

Elle regarda sa fiche.

-Oui répondis-je, désolée d'avoir pris un nom d'emprunt, je ne voulais pas alimenter la rumeur, grimaçais-je.

-Ok, acquiesça-t-elle tout en se retournant également vers Edward.

-Comte.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé nous dévisageant.

Nous vîmes alors la compréhension, ou du moins la supposition de notre présence à tous les deux ici.

-Oh, fit-elle.

Je regardais mon époux qui me regarda aussi amusé.

-Euh, je reviens je vais chercher votre dossier, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il est dans mon bureau, je ne le mets pas aux archives pour plus de sécurité.

-Nous vous attendons répondit Edward, mais pas un mot ajouta-t-il en montrant le couloir.

-Ok ! Souffla-t-elle avant de ressortir en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte sur elle.

Je pouffais de rire. Edward se joignit à moi.

Eh bien la première réaction extérieure était pour le moins surprenante, il risquait d'y avoir une effervescence sur l'île les prochains jours.

Il dû penser comme moi, car il me dit :

-Nous devrions faire une célébration ou un concert, ou non j'ai une meilleure idée une fête familiale dans la grande rue avec des jongleurs, des clowns, des pirates et des princesses.

Je souris grandement, il ressemblait à un enfant s'extasiant à la perspective d'une fête ou de cadeau.

-Alice sort du corps de mon époux, le charriais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es pas drôle Bella. Réfléchis-y. De toute manière ça va jaser et ils vont attendre que nous confirmions l'information, nous pourrions préparer tout ça pour samedi, nous ne sommes que lundi, nous aurions le temps. Tiens nous pourrions faire un défilé avec quelques chars seulement et tout plein d'artistes qui amuseraient la foule.

Il me regarda plein d'espoir.

-Allez Bella dis oui, ça sera magique.

Sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse et je lui retournais un sourire.

-YES, s'écria-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front, je m'occupe de tout, toi tu te soucies juste de le tenir au chaud et de te préparer à faire les saluts de princesse samedi, ok ?

Je ris.

-Ok, mais que si c'est toi mon prince.

-Ok.

Il scella notre accord par un tendre baiser.

Ses lèvres se mouvaient sur les miennes, sa main se porta à ma nuque me rapprochant de lui. Sa langue demandait l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donnais bien volontiers.

Tout mon corps réagit à sa proximité, je me collais autant que je pouvais à lui alors que je crochetais mes bras dans son cou quand nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

Et merde !

Edward se recula vivement et nous murmurâmes en même temps.

-Désolé

-Désolée

Makenna nous sourit grandement :

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Nous sourîmes malgré tout gênés, j'imaginais que mes joues étaient très rouges, je ricanais quand j'aperçu également chez Edward un léger rougissement.

-Bon alors dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici ? Questionna la gynécologue en s'asseyant sur une chaise proche de nous.

Son sourire laissait peu de doute sur le fait qu'elle savait déjà pertinemment l'objet de notre visite.

Je regardais rapidement Edward, j'avais l'impression qu'un sourire était en permanence collé à mon visage, un pâle reflet du sien d'ailleurs.

Il fixa son attention sur mon médecin et lui dit d'une voix forte :

-Nous sommes enceintes.

Je pouffais alors que Makenna se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se moquer. Je suppose qu'elle aurait jugé inapproprié de railler ouvertement le comte.

-Vous pouvez rire lui dis-je il est intenable depuis ce matin, une vraie plaie, charriais-je mon époux.

-Hé protesta-t-il, tu ne disais pas ça quand…

-OK ! nous interrompit-elle en levant les mains en l'air en signe de protestation de quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien entendre. Alors vous en êtes à combien ?

-Je dirais 3 mois répondis-je reprenant mon sérieux.

-Nous allons donc faire les examens adéquats, une échographie, vous devez aussi faire une prise de sang à jeun, vous êtes encore jeune cependant voulez-vous faire les analyses pour les risques de handicap, m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Faites tout le nécessaire, intervint Edward.

Je grimaçais, je n'étais pas friande des piqûres mais ne protestais pas.

-Ok, nous allons commencer par l'échographie, d'accord.

Nous acquiesçâmes.

Elle m'aida à m'installer confortablement sur la table d'auscultation. Edward prit place auprès de moi, elle alluma la machine avant de se lever pour éteindre les lumières.

Elle souleva mon haut et déposa du gel sur mon ventre avant d'y poser la sonde.

Les images sur l'écran bougèrent, c'était difficile de se repérer, elle bougeait beaucoup trop rapidement quand elle se figea dans un « oh » sonore.

-Qu'y a-t-il s'inquiéta aussi sec mon homme.

-Euh, une seconde demanda-t-elle avant d'appuyer sur des boutons.

Je scrutais l'écran quand je me figeais alors qu'elle nous montra dans un plan plus large deux haricots.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Des jumeaux, répondit le médecin.

Un ange passa dans la pièce.

-Vous voulez dire que nous allons avoir deux bébés ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oui répondit simplement le médecin en reprenant l'examen. D'ailleurs vous êtes à 3 mois bien révolu, je dirais que vous êtes au moins à 17 semaines d'aménorrhées.

Elle continua l'examen, nous montrant plus précisément les jambes, les pieds, les cœurs… C'était hallucinant.

Nous n'avions toujours pas intégré complètement la révélation des deux bébés.

Nous écoutions les renseignements sans en comprendre vraiment le sens.

-Maintenant, nous allons écouter leurs petits cœurs.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et des battements au galop se répandirent dans la pièce. J'étais subjuguée par l'écran et les sons.

Je détournais rapidement les yeux et je pus voir mes émotions se refléter dans les yeux d'Edward. Il posa son regard sur moi et déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur mon front avant de me sourire et de refixer son attention sur l'écran.

-Ils m'ont l'air en parfaite santé, tout semble bien se passer conclu le gynécologue. Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe ?

-Quoi, s'écria mon époux, vous pouvez déjà le voir ?

Elle sourit gentiment.

-Comme je vous ai dit vous avez passé largement les 3 mois de grossesse, j'ai une forte supposition disons à 99%.

-Oui oui dites-nous s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Makenna me regarda moi.

Nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé, je ne pensais pas que nous aurions pu le savoir si vite.

J'hésitais et je me retournais vers lui qui attendait avec impatience mon aval.

Je souris et j'acquiesçais.

-il semblerait que ce soit des faux jumeaux, félicitations vous allez avoir une petite fille et un petit garçon.

Je me retournais de nouveau vers lui, il fixait avec attention mon ventre.

-Hello vous deux, fit-il en se penchant sur mon ventre, Junior je compte sur toi pour surveiller ta sœur, ok ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que je secouais la tête face à son attitude.

Lui faisait le paon, il était visiblement très fier.

-Vous voulez des images d'échographie nous demanda-t-elle.

-Oui s'extasia Edward.

Elle fit alors des captures d'écrans de nos crevettes.

-Est-ce possible de les avoir séparément ? Questionna-t-il.

-Je vais essayer.

10 minutes après nous avions une douzaine d'images, des gros plans de leur visage enfin ce qu'il en était, leur petit corps en forme d'hippocampe même si tous les membres étaient visibles mais ils avaient vraiment une tête disproportionnée par rapport au reste.

Il les contempla pendant tout le temps qu'elle finissait de me faire mon suivi, elle me fit également une prise de sang, 15 minutes plus tard nous étions prêts à partir.

Edward lui demanda plus que jamais de mettre mon dossier en sécurité et nous lui demandions la plus grande discrétion sur notre venue.

Elle nous promit de redoubler de prudence.

Nous la remerciâmes et nous quittâmes l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres, légèrement sonnés malgré tout par la présence de deux bébés.

Nous nous isolâmes le reste de la journée en attendant le souper avec la famille.

Il reprit chaque photographie en les détaillant chacune leur tour, énonçant ce que nous étions censé voir, je dois admettre qu'ils voyaient beaucoup plus de choses que moi, les seuls informations qui ont filtré pour moi furent : bonne santé et un gars, une fille.

Deux bébés, allais-je être capable d'assumer une tâche si grande ? Oh mon dieu j'allais être maman, jamais cette réalité m'avait frappée plus forte qu'à cet instant.

Deux petits êtres allaient être dépendants de moi. Je me fustigeais toute seule à cette pensée, j'avais déjà une île qui comptait sur moi, je ne devais pas avoir peur de quelques responsabilités en plus, non ?

Oui mais qu'est ce qui nous préparait à la parentalité ? Rien.

J'étais perdue dans ses considérations quand Edward s'approcha de moi me prenant tendrement dans ses bras me faisant allonger sur notre lit.

Il m'embrassa chastement avant de déposer sa tête sur mon ventre après avoir relevé mon chandail.

Il fit un petit baiser sonore dessus.

Il s'arrêta et sembla hésiter :

-Alors celui-là c'est pour ma princesse, il en refit un, celui-là pour Junior, puis un dernier plus tendre pour la femme de ma vie.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, il était bouleversant de tendresse.

Comment avais-je pu me passer de moments si magiques.

Après quelques minutes, je décidais de le taquiner.

-Tu sais que tu peux oublier l'idée de Junior, c'est hors de question que notre fils s'appelle Edward.

Il releva vivement la tête.

-QUOI ? Allez Bella… commença-t-il.

Je secouais la tête.

-C'est lui donner un trop gros fardeau en plus de tous ceux qu'il aura déjà. Lui donner ton prénom c'est aussi lui dire suit les traces de ton père et tant qu'à faire fait mieux que lui. Je refuse de lui mettre une telle pression dès le début.

Il me regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce que je lui disais.

-Fais-moi confiance, je veux qu'il ait son identité propre. Je t'avouerais que j'avais également pensé à l'appeler Louis si nous devions avoir un fils, mais c'est la même chose, donner un prénom d'une autre personne c'est attendre de lui certaines choses et je refuse d'alourdir déjà son héritage, l'île suffit amplement à mon goût.

Il soupira, baissant la tête.

-Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

-Merci soufflais-je. Par contre je ne vois pas d'objection qu'en deux ou troisième prénom nous rendions hommage à des personnes qui nous sont chères, oh merde réalisais-je, c'est deux fois plus de parrains marraines à trouver.

Il rit.

-Nous trouverons ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur.

Il me fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

-Enfin en attendant qu'ils naissent et que nous choisissions les prénoms, je les appellerais ma princesse et Junior. .

-Je sens que je vais être rapidement jalouse de ma propre fille, m'exclamais-je.

Edward fit un sourire niais.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il allait être complètement gaga et c'était clair qu'il allait manger dans la main de notre fille, elle allait en faire ce qu'elle voulait de son père, ce n'était à n'en point douter.

Trop vite ce fut le temps d'aller retrouver nos invités, l'avantage de vivre au palais c'est que nous n'avions pas besoin de les accueillir la plupart étant aussi chez eux et pour les autres, c'était comme-ci.

J'aurais pour le coup préféré passer cette soirée seule avec lui mais il suffisait qu'une seule personne autre que Makenna nous ait reconnu dans l'hôpital pour que la rumeur parte et il était important d'en informer nos proches avant.

Edward glissa dans la poche de sa veste les photographies, tel le plus précieux de ses trésors.

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand salon.

Nous étions les derniers, tout le monde était là. Nos parents, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, j'avais même convié Angela pour qu'elle puisse parer au plus urgent dans les prochains jours si les questions affluaient au palais sur le sujet.

Après les embrassades et les banalités, ma mère ouvrit la vraie discussion :

-Alors que nous vaut cette réunion de famille, pas que l'idée me déplaise mais je me doute qu'il y a une raison plus particulière.

Edward se leva alors.

-Effectivement Renée, Bella et moi voulions vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Ces mots n'étaient pas prononcés que je pus voir les yeux de nos mères briller.

-Nous allons être parents, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Tout le monde s'exclama et se leva pour nous embrasser.

Nous sourîmes et remerciant des « félicitations » et des « petits cachotiers ».

J'avais vite regardé Rosalie à cette annonce et j'avais vu une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux, quand elle croisa mon regard, elle me fit un sourire sincère.

Je comprenais sa peine.

Une fois tout le monde rassit pour avoir plus de détails sur la date d'arrivée de ce petit chérubin, il reprit la parole :

-Junior et princesse sont attendus pour approximativement le 10 mai, informa-t-il à toute l'assemblée.

Un silence se fit alors que tout le monde tentait de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Je souriais, je pouvais voir les rouages de leur cerveau.

-Deux bébés s'écria Alice complètement excitée.

Il fit un sourire resplendissant à sa sœur alors que tout le monde s'extasiait une nouvelle fois et ils se relevèrent pour nous réembrasser.

C'était si merveilleux de voir la joie dans les yeux de nos proches face à notre annonce.

Chacun en allant de leur commentaire, nos mères parlèrent chiffon alors qu'Alice projetait déjà une sortie shopping.

Je pus voir Emmett passer une main réconfortante sur le dos de Rosalie qui lui fit un sourire qui se voulait sûrement encourageant mais la tristesse suintait.

Mon cœur se serra de ressentir autant de joie alors qu'eux en était privée.

Je déglutis avant de secouer la tête. Je n'avais pas de pouvoir là-dessus et je me doutais qu'elle aurait voulu que je profite de ma grossesse sans me soucier du reste.

Je me concentrais alors sur les autres personnes, leur laissant de l'intimité.

Je fus surprise de voir Jasper en pleine conversation avec Carlisle.

Je me rapprochais d'eux.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des jumeaux dans les héritiers de Sylvain de Picardie, réfléchissait Jasper à haute voix.

-Mais à ton avis est ce que ce sera le premier né qui sera héritier ?

-Sûrement, haussa-t-il les épaules en réponse.

-S'il n'y a pas de précédent, ne pourrions-nous pas choisir le garçon en tant qu'héritier ? Insista mon beau-père.

_._

_._

_._

_Que va nous inventer Carlisle pour qu'un Cullen fils aille sur le trône ?_

_1. Il va tuer la fille_

_2. Il va dénicher une nouvelle loi._

_3. Va faire du chantage à Bella_

_4. Il va manipuler Edward_

_5. A votre imagination…_

_Demain, le 17 mai c'est mon anniversaire alors abusez de la bulle pour me laisser vos impressions, rien de tel pour me faire plaisir._


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à 35Nanou pour sa correction super rapide!

Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements et vos vœux pour mon anniversaire, c'était formidable. J'aime toujours autant vous lire, ce n'est que du bonheur !

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Le 20 novembre 2014_

_Le projet de loi de la comtesse est passé hier à l'unanimité au conseil. Il stipule : «chaque personne qui ne transmettrait pas son savoir pendant 3 heures par semaine et tenu d'œuvrer pour la communauté». Entendez par là devenir les esclaves de l'île !_

_Effectivement, chaque personne devra justifier de ses activités soit dans l'amélioration de l'île : esthétique ou paysagé, soit en s'impliquant dans des œuvres caritatives ou pour le bien-être du plus grand nombre. _

_Cette loi reçoit des avis très controversés, certains en viennent à se poser la question quant aux abus dont fait preuve la gérance avec cette nouvelle application._

_Nous pouvons nous en montrer tout autant rétissant, sachant que Laurent Smith a été nommé responsable de ce projet, ses fonctions ont été très vaguement évoquées, mais nous pouvons facilement supposer qu'il sera là pour nous surveiller !_

_Première conséquence de cette nouvelle loi, la fête de la famille, nouveauté inventée pour les besoins de la famille royale qui aura lieu ce dimanche 23 novembre 2014. En effet, toutes personnes s'impliquant, participant activement à cette activité verra ses heures, déjà surnommées de « travail forcé », acquitté pour cette semaine._

_Par Jessica Stanley_

* * *

_-S'il n'y a pas de précédent, ne pourrions pas choisir le garçon en tant qu'héritier ? Insista mon beau-père._

C'en était trop, qu'allait-il encore nous inventer pour arriver à ses fins.

Je me plantais entre les deux hommes et fixais froidement Carlisle.

-C'est hors de question, le premier-né sera l'héritier un point c'est tout.

Et je tournais les talons sans plus épiloguer avec lui.

J'espérais que le message avait été suffisamment clair.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, j'oubliais assez vite cet incident avec Carlisle hors de question qu'il pourrisse ce moment.

Edward avait vraiment l'air sur un nuage, il était à la limite du ridicule tellement il cherchait des détails dans les images de l'échographie, ses interlocuteurs avaient un sourire attendri en se penchant sur ces dernières.

Dès le lendemain, je voulais faire voter mon projet de loi, avec l'arrivée prochaine du bébé et son annonce, je voulais qu'un maximum d'éléments soit mis en place.

Je ne savais pas encore comment se passerait mon congé maternité. Avais-je droit à un congé maternité en étant comtesse ? Et Edward, serait-ce à lui de faire l'intérim pour les questions ou les déplacements si j'en étais incapable.

Je mis toutes ses interrogations de côté pour plus tard, ma mère devrait être à même d'y répondre. Enfin si je prends en compte ses choix de jeunesse pas sûre que ce soit la mieux placée.

Je secouais la tête pour rester au moment présent.

La loi passa à l'unanimité, mon conseil y était pour beaucoup. Je pouvais dire que j'avais confiance presque en tous et que la plupart me soutiendraient, quelles que soient mes décisions. J'avais cependant toujours un doute vis-à-vis de James, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le percer à jour. Enfin les Volturi exclus, je ne considérais pas Alec comme un des leurs, mes plus gros ennuis avaient été écartés.

L'annonce de la nouvelle loi et de la fête de la famille coïncidèrent en même temps, du coup, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire une idée de l'opinion publique.

Nous avons reçu beaucoup de demandes pour participer à cette fête, Laurent n'arrivait pas à faire face, une équipe a été formée pour l'occasion. Les propositions étaient variées, entre ceux qui se portaient volontaires pour tenir un stand de barbe à papa, popcorn et autres friandises, ceux qui voulaient participer au show : souffleurs de feu, jongleurs, clowns, enfin les sculpteurs de ballons ou maquilleuses pour enfants.

Ce n'était pas la main d'œuvre qui allait manquer, au final, nous n'aurions pas besoin de faire appel à des professionnels sur le continent.

J'étais très contente à l'idée que la fête de la famille soit uniquement issue de "Syllaviens". Il fallait juste espérer que tous les habitants ne soient pas des acteurs et qu'ils restent quelques spectateurs. Je souris, cette fête était pour les enfants, ils en seront dans tous les cas les vedettes.

Malheureusement, si la fête était une réjouissance, la loi n'avait peut-être pas le même impact. Je sais qu'Edward a tenté de me faire ignorer cette information, mais j'appris que nous avions reçu des contestations relatives à mon projet. Je n'en connaissais pas vraiment la teneur, je supposais avoir uniquement la version édulcorée des lettres qui reprochaient un « travail forcé ».

Devais-je m'en étonner ? Même la presse avait sauté à pieds joints dessus. Cependant, je pouvais être rassurée qu'il n'ait en aucun cas supposé ma grossesse, j'espérais que l'annonce à la fête serait bien accueillie.

Les quelques jours restants passèrent de manière assez festive avec l'organisation, chacun y mettait vraiment du sien.

J'avais eu avec Edward mon premier accrochage depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, c'était vendredi soir. Il était déjà 20 heures et je finissais avec Laurent les derniers détails de l'élaboration de la fête, tout était planifié, le défilé, les amuseurs publics, les stands à différents endroits, il manquait encore quelques bénévoles, plus par confort que par réelle nécessité, pour placer les choses demain et pour diriger et informer les spectateurs dimanche, mais tout était sous contrôle. Nous étions contents de tout ce travail effectué.

Nous attendions aussi des visiteurs du continent pour la journée, nous avions réussi à créer l'événement en un temps record.

C'est alors qu'Edward était rentré en trombes dans mon bureau.

-Il est 20 heures passées, mais tu fous quoi… Commença-t-il à crier à peine franchies les portes.

Je me raidis devant son ton et surtout quand je vis Laurent se tasser sur sa chaise ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Je me levais.

-Tais-toi ! Crachais-je.

Edward se figea, il me jaugea et je ne baissai pas le regard.

Notre duel dura de longues secondes, il tourna alors la tête vers Laurent et soupira.

-Désolé de cette interruption, dit-il plus tranquillement, presque comme si de rien était. Bonsoir Laurent.

Ce dernier le salua.

Mon cher mari reporta son attention sur moi, il attendait.

J'étais hors de moi et je me retenais de l'incendier, car il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça et encore moins devant d'autres personnes.

J'étais contrariée, car ce n'était pas à lui de régenter ma vie ou mon emploi du temps.

Je me rassis et refis face à Laurent qui manifestement n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir loin.

-Que pensez-vous faire pour trouver d'autres bénévoles? L'interrogeais-je.

-Euh... il balbutia.

Je vis Edward se raidir et la bouche ouverte prête à parler.

Je le toisais méchamment, hors de question qu'il m'interrompe une nouvelle fois.

-Alors ? Insistais-je.

-Hé bien je vais en parler à deux, trois commerçants, le bouche à oreille fonctionne bien.

-OK, faites donc ça.

Je voyais mon interlocuteur s'agiter sur sa chaise, il attendait impatiemment de quitter mon bureau.

Je soupirais.

-Bien, nous nous voyons demain 14 heures pour faire un dernier point avant dimanche.

-Bien sûr Comtesse, se précipita-t-il de répondre avant de se lever.

-Comtesse, Comte, salua-t-il avant de s'enfuir par la porte et la refermer derrière lui.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

Nous nous toisâmes tous les deux, chacun campant sur ses positions, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire, tout comme il savait pourquoi, j'étais en colère.

Il soupira et proposa.

-Bon si nous nous excusions tous les deux, moi, de me permettre de rentrer dans ton bureau de cette façon, toi, de ne pas respecter un minimum notre vie de couple et ne pas te préserver un tant soit peu pour les bébés.

Je le toisais et un petit sourire naquit sur mon visage.

-Toi d'abord.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau, il s'excita.

-Putain Bella, arrête tes conneries, c'était déjà mon idée cette fête et tu me la dépouilles complètement en voulant tout régenter. Ajoute à cela que plus rien n'existe à côté de cela, je ne t'ai presque pas vu cette semaine entre ta foutue loi et l'organisation. Je commence franchement en avoir marre de tout ça ! S'époumona-t-il exaspéré.

J'étais un peu soufflée sur le coup, mais la colère reprit le dessus.

-Jamais je n'accepterais que quiconque me manque de respect devant des habitants de Syllavie et toi plus que n'importe qui alors si ça ne te plaît pas, je ne te retiens pas.

-Ça suffit Bella, il contourna mon bureau et me saisit par le bras, tu n'es plus seule maintenant mets-toi bien ça dans ta petite tête et il va falloir que tu apprennes à lâcher prise. Tu sais très bien que je te croyais seule sinon jamais je ne me serais permis de rentrer ainsi dans ton bureau.

J'allais protester quand il me coupa la parole.

-Stooooooooop !

Je le regardais, médusée.

Il soupira et me prit plus doucement dans ses bras posant sa tête sur mon front. J'étais encore toute raide de ma colère. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, j'étais prête à exploser.

Cependant, le contact de son front sur le mien m'apaisa.

-Je m'excuse, souffla-t-il.

Sa chaleur, son souffle contre mes lèvres désamorcèrent toute ma tension en un instant.

Il me resserra plus étroitement contre lui à mesure qu'il sentait mes muscles se détendre.

Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et se recula, il allait s'écarter quand je soufflais un faible « pardon ».

Il passa sa main sur ma taille et nous sortîmes de mon bureau.

Il prit soin de moi toute la soirée, c'est à peine s'il ne me nourrit pas à la fourchette, il caressa longtemps mon ventre.

-Ça m'a manqué pendant toute la journée, dit-il alors qu'il posait sa tête dessus.

J'étais à chaque fois émue de le voir si démonstratif par rapport à ma grossesse et je culpabilisais un peu, car il ne pouvait sentir les bébés qu'à travers moi, si je me distançais de lui, c'est également d'eux que je l'éloignais.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux et me faisais la promesse mentale de faire plus attention.

Le samedi passa tout aussi vite, j'avais alors demandé beaucoup d'aide à Edward, le rétablissant dans son rôle de précurseur de cette initiative.

Le dimanche matin, j'avais été tellement centrée sur ces événements que j'en avais un peu oublié tout ce qui l'entourait.

Nous devions annoncer ma grossesse à l'ouverture des festivités quoique ce fût encore un sujet de débat, mon cher beau-père pensait qu'il aurait mieux fallu que ça soit à la fin.

Il était prévu que Rosalie me tienne compagnie le matin pour que nous nous habillions et préparions ensemble. J'avais la consigne d'Edward de me reposer et de me ménager pendant qu'ils mettraient en place les derniers préparatifs.

Alice avait décidé de faire un défilé de princesses et avait en charge les costumes, elle m'avait donc uniquement fait quelques recommandations pour ma tenue.

J'avais appréhendé de rester avec Rosalie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser à l'idée que ça faisait des mois qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un bébé sans succès et que j'en attendais déjà un, enfin non, deux.

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette situation.

Elle avait pris mes mains dans les siennes à son arrivée alors que nous nous étions assises sur le lit.

-Bella, je crois assez à un certain déterminisme dans le monde. Si je n'ai pas de bébé à l'heure actuelle c'est que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi ou pas les bonnes conditions, que sais-je. Par contre ce que je sais c'est que le destin a choisi que toi la comtesse de Syllavie, tu en portes deux, c'est formidable. Tu n'as pas à être gênée en ma présence, car je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

Je lui souris et me jetais dans ses bras.

-Merci, lui dis-je ma voix rendue un peu rauque due à l'émotion.

Alors que je l'étreignais, elle me repoussa en rigolant.

-Maintenant, ne va pas croire que tu vas réussir à m'attendrir, c'est le moment de se préparer.

Je grimaçais.

Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à nous enduire d'huile et autres crèmes relaxantes.

Nous nous fîmes des manucures, nous nous coiffâmes, il ne restait plus qu'à enfiler nos robes.

La mienne était assez près du corps, un châle allait avec pour cacher ma grossesse jusqu'à l'annonce de cette dernière où je pourrais l'enlever et faire admirer mon petit ventre rebondit.

Cette idée de m'exposer m'embarrassait beaucoup, mais je m'étais laissée convaincre, c'est ce que le peuple voudrait, avoir une preuve visuelle de mon état.

Nous fûmes alors interrompues par un coup à la porte.

Nous enfilâmes toutes deux nos peignoirs et j'allais ouvrir.

Je fus stupéfaite de trouver Carlisle derrière ma porte.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

-Je peux te parler un instant, c'est important.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre, lançais-je agacée.

-Non !

Et habilement, il se faufila dans la pièce me laissant complètement incrédule.

Il se dirigea face à Rosalie, la salua.

-J'espérais bien que tu sois là aussi.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, nous indiquant le canapé à toutes deux.

Je devais halluciner, je n'avais pratiquement pas bougé à part refermer la porte.

-Isabella, m'appela-t-il. S'il te plaît.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant le pourquoi de sa venue et en quoi la présence de Rosalie était requise.

J'étais sûre que la ligne de mon front apparaissait tellement je me posais de questions, je sentais l'agacement également présente, mais la curiosité prit le dessus, je m'assis à côté de Rosalie.

-Carlisle, allez-vous nous expliquer le pourquoi de votre venue ? M'impatientais-je.

-Évidemment, haussa-t-il les épaules.

Son ton ne me plaisait guère.

Rosalie dut le sentir, elle me connaissait mieux que personne, elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. Je la regardais, elle m'offrit son sourire réconfortant et tout en se retournant vers mon beau-père lui dit :

-Vous avez toute notre attention.

Il sourit.

-Merci ! En fait, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile.

Il sembla confus, cherchant ses mots.

-Alors, dit-il en reprenant un peu de constance, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre loi n'a pas fait que des adeptes sur l'île. Beaucoup y voient un travail supplémentaire alors que ça faisait des années, si ce n'est plus, qu'ils n'ont pas eu à faire leurs heures d'apprentissage à un tiers.

J'acquiesçais.

-Tout mouvement contestataire est mauvais pour l'île, même si je crois profondément au bien-fondé de ta proposition.

-Merci, murmurais-je sans savoir réellement comment réagir.

-Je pense aussi que c'est peut-être le début d'une suite de nouvelles lois plus contemporaines et dans le but d'amener notre île vers la même idéologie que Sylvain de Picardie, c'est-à-dire, tendre vers l'excellence.

Je hochais la tête, j'étais toujours d'accord avec lui, mais je voyais encore moins où il voulait en venir.

Il sourit.

-Tout changement à un prix, dit-il plus gravement, j'ai peur de la réaction des opposants, j'ai peur pour ta sécurité. Mais au-delà, j'ai peur pour mes petits-enfants.

J'écarquillais les yeux puis les fronçais. Il n'exagérait pas un peu ?

Il a dû vite comprendre mon air perplexe, car il secoua les mains devant lui comme pour m'arrêter de penser.

-Je m'explique… Nous avons reçu quelques menaces au palais, rien d'inattendu en soi, après l'adoption de la Loi. Seulement comme vous le savez cette île fonctionne à travers la perpétuité des fondements de ton aïeul et par ce lien du sang. Chaque habitant de Syllavie rêve secrètement d'être un véritable syllavien et de régenter. Seulement tant que la descendance perdure, ils n'ont aucune chance. Une certaine allégresse était apparue après votre départ avec ton père, puisqu'un espoir était apparu à chacun : avec un miracle, ils s'imaginaient succéder à ta mère.

Je fronçais les sourcils, voulait-il que je m'expatrie avec mes enfants comme mon père l'avait fait ?

-Ta grossesse sera accueillie dans la joie je n'en ai pas de doute, un bébé est toujours une bonne nouvelle, mais c'est fragile, ça ne tient qu'à un fil, alors l'espoir perdure toujours qu'un jour, l'héritier pourrait changer. Cependant avec deux bébés, l'avenir et les héritiers de l'île sont assurés, tu enlèves tout espoir à la population.

J'ouvris des yeux ébahis devant cette logique, était-il sérieux ?

-C'est pour cela, enchaîna-t-il sans nous laisser le temps d'intervenir que je voulais te parler avec Rosalie.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes deux brièvement, perplexes et perdues.

-Si je n'étais pas d'accord avec le choix de ton père, je dois admettre que pour l'île c'était une réussite, ton ignorance n'a pas eu d'effets néfastes et tu as été très certainement préservé de lourdes responsabilités. C'est pourquoi je crois qu'il serait bénéfique que tu fasses de même pour l'un de tes enfants.

-Quoi ? M'écriai-je abasourdie.

-Je pense que tu devrais séparer à la naissance les jumeaux pour préserver l'insouciance d'un, ils ne sont pas obligés d'être deux à porter le fardeau de l'héritier, mais aussi par la même occasion d'enlever toute ambiguïté sur la place de l'héritier.

Je secouais la tête incrédule, c'était surréaliste.

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle.

Rosalie alors se manifesta :

-Pourquoi dire tout cela en ma présence ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Ça me paraît évident ! À qui d'autres Isabella pourrait-elle confier sa fille ?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello à toutes!

Alors la proposition de Carlisle a suscité de vives réactions, il est juste prévoyant cet homme-là ! Pour le bien de l'île !

En tout cas merci à vous toutes vous êtes vraiment géniales, vous êtes un moteur pour la motivation et l'écriture. J'avoue que je lis plusieurs fois vos reviews, à réception et quand j'ai le temps de vous répondre ou là quand je reprends juste vos pseudos pour vous remercier et gagner un peu de temps pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus.

Un grand Merci à :

**Gaelle-51, Surreyfr, Louna21, Justine, erika shoval, nanou, bichou85, Galswinthe, Mariefandetwilight, 123lumat, lili70, twilight0507, twilight-poison, Virginie-de-TN, pierard85, Milaaii, Rosabella01, Atchoum16, dedee-06, matildecullen19, Bibi017, titefred, ranianada, Liline57, Camila13015, EstL, Nilua, Nell Davis, petitelulu27, aelita48, SoSweetySoCrazy, Lily-Rose-Bella, yuckie78, Ludivine28, bellardtwilight, Butterfly971, veronica crepuscule, lena –Ina933-, laccro, nina, TisingeD, Habswifes, aussidagility, Krine69, Aliiice, feliciaD, ulkan13, jerry03, mylne, Jackye, Jolieyxbl, TheJane15, twilight-9544, trix2101, gistrel, mel031, deby14880, bb23, amimi31, sarinette60, lia3011, sorcierel.**

Merci à **35Nanou** pour ses corrections, ça me touche d'autant plus qu'elle trouve le temps alors que ce n'est pas ce dont elle dispose le plus. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez des chapitres sans fautes et sans trop de répétitions. Oui je suis une répétitive et là je dois commencer à vous souler avec mon blabla.

Quitte à écrire plein de blabla je continue un peu pour me faire de l'auto publicité. J'ai publié un OS : Clue pour le concours Gourmandises sur le forum lovelemon-in-fic. Allez voter pour moi !

Je vous aime

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le 23 novembre 2014

_Sommes-nous les toutous de la gouvernance ? _

_Réveillez-vous ! _

_S'il est toujours festif d'organiser une fête, il est aussi déroutant de voir comment la populace de l'île cautionne le nouveau projet de la comtesse._

_C'en est juste à vomir !_

_Désolée de ma virulence, mais comment notre chère régente comprendra ses abus si vous agissez en sous-fifre ?_

_Révoltez-vous, faites de cette journée une date historique et sauvez notre île !_

_Par Jessica Stanley_

* * *

_-Ça me paraît évident ! À qui d'autres Isabella pourrait-elle confier sa fille ?_

J'avais vu Rosalie se figer à côté de moi.

Merde, merde et merde…

Je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction, j'avais peur de déceler dans ses yeux, l'espoir.

Oh mon dieu !

Cet enfoiré savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il avait choisi le seul moment où je ne pourrais pas lui en mettre une sans blesser ma meilleure amie.

J'étais révoltée, il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire.

Et comme une illumination :

-Edward n'acceptera jamais, m'écriais-je.

Il sourit.

Pas bon.

Il fit un soupir faussement compatissant.

Mais putain donnez-moi une batte de baseball que j'en finisse une fois pour toutes.

Il se racla la gorge.

-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! M'écriais-je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Il suffit que Rosalie annonce également qu'elle est enceinte pas aujourd'hui, certes, mais elle peut commencer à mettre des vêtements plus amples pour masquer une grossesse. Ensuite, continuez à le faire croire. Le jour de la naissance des jumeaux, il suffit de porter la fille morte née. Je pourrais facilement trouver un bébé de substitution. J'apporterai à Rosalie le nouveau-né et, en qualité de médecin, je pourrai certifier que je l'ai accouché de la petite. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, finit-il très fier de lui.

J'avalais les mouches quelques instants, ce fou avait pensé à tout et une peur incroyable me saisit.

Mes bébés, il voulait me voler mes enfants.

Je n'osais toujours pas regarder Rosalie, elle était bien trop silencieuse à mon goût. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir d'éprouver de l'espérance dans une potentielle maternité.

J'imaginais une seconde lui laissant mon enfant, je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'elle serait capable de lui donner. J'étais certainement que les deux bambins s'épanouiraient ensemble, vivant dans le même palais.

Comme un film, je visualisais cette possibilité, je les voyais grandir côte à côte avec beaucoup de complicité et là le drame, je les vois tomber en amour, c'était certain.

-N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'homogamie* ? Lui crachais-je alors.

(*homogamie : Choix du partenaire amoureux qui présente une ressemblance par certains traits physiologiques, mentaux, sociaux…)

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ils n'auront qu'à quitter l'île, ce n'est pas un problème.

C'en était trop, je me levais raide, il fallait que je sorte.

Jamais je n'allais réussir à lui faire entendre la raison.

J'étais incapable de regarder mon amie. C'était si complexe, je ne voulais pas la blesser, il est certain que si je devais confier ma progéniture ça serait à elle, mais j'étais là, ce n'était pas des orphelins ! Je partis donc lâchement, sans la regarder.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et m'engouffrai dans le couloir quand je réalisai ma tenue : j'étais pieds nus et vêtue d'un simple peignoir.

Je secouais la tête.

Merde.

Je me retournais prête à revenir dans ma chambre, mais me ravisai, j'étais incapable de les affronter à nouveau.

J'appréhendais le moment où je devrais parler avec elle.

Je fis quelques pas.

Bon ! Et maintenant j'allais où ?

Je soufflais d'agacement.

Je me rendis dans mon bureau, il était vide, pourquoi n'avais-je pas un rechange dans celui-ci ça serait tellement plus simple. Je crois qu'Edward, lui, en gardait toujours un en cas de tâche pour pouvoir se changer rapidement.

Je pourrais aller le retrouver et le lui emprunter.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder ma tenue, pas sûre qu'un costume d'homme soit plus indiqué.

J'avais envie de hurler ma rage.

Rien n'allait.

Je tournais en rond dans mon bureau, pire qu'un lion en cage.

Je compris alors que la seule personne à même de m'aider et de soulager un peu toute cette frustration était Edward.

Ni une ni deux, je partis le retrouver.

Je marchais vite dans les couloirs, croisant les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne.

J'arrivais devant son bureau et ouvris impatiemment les portes pour me réfugier à l'intérieur. Je fis à peine un pas quand je me figeais.

Une caméra fixée sur moi et cinq bouches ouvertes avec des yeux ronds me scrutaient.

-Euh… dis-je piteusement.

Comment avais-je pu oublier l'équipe de tournage qui nous suivait toute la journée pour faire un reportage sur l'organisation de l'événement. C'était surtout pour contre carrer cette peste de Stanley et redorer notre image.

J'étais maudite.

-Bonjour! Dis-je maladroitement alors qu'Edward se précipita vers moi en enlevant sa veste.

Il me cacha autant qu'il pouvait avec son corps et son vêtement.

Je pouvais voir la caméra toujours braquée sur nous.

-Je reviens, leur balança-t-il tout en me faisant sortir de la pièce.

Il m'entoura de son bras et me dirigea à pas précipités dans un petit salon tout proche.

Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne avant de m'y faire entrer.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer et surtout si je devais lui en parler, j'étais confuse.

Lui parler de l'idée de Carlisle, c'était assurément faire voler en éclat sa famille. Je me doute qu'Esmée aurait été horrifiée. Edward en aurait voulu personnellement à son père, ses réactions auraient été imprévisibles, il pourrait anéantir l'équilibre du royaume dans un excès de rage.

-Bella ! Me secoua-t-il doucement, qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi mon amour ?

-Je … je…

Je fondis en larmes.

Il me serra dans ses bras, me soufflant des paroles réconfortantes alors que mes pleurs se calmaient un peu.

Je remuais tout ça dans ma tête et je me convainquais que jamais mon beau-père ne me prendrait mon enfant sans mon accord, c'était aussi ses petits-enfants, non ?

Les gestes d'Edward m'apaisèrent.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux, mon ange ? M'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une certaine détresse, sûrement de ne pas mieux savoir gérer la situation et mon cœur se remplit d'amour pour cet homme qui cherchait juste à prendre soin de moi.

Un désir naquit dans mon cœur et envahit tout mon corps.

Je me hissais un peu plus et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me répondit, un peu distraitement.

J'en voulais plus, je le voulais là maintenant.

Je me redressais et passais mes mains sur sa nuque.

Je me saisis de ses cheveux et les tirer tout en plaquant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il répondit alors pleinement à mon baiser, il se fit fougueux et déjà ma peau réagit. Une chair de poule et des picotements au niveau de mon bas ventre se firent sentir.

Je le voulais maintenant.

Il mit fin au baiser, me sermonnant presque.

-Bella !

-J'en ai envie, lui répondis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de se dégager de nouveau.

-C'est impossible mon cœur, nous sommes attendus.

-S'il te plaît Edward, ne me fais pas te supplier, j'en ai besoin.

Il me regarda confus, il fouillait dans mes yeux à la recherche de ce qui me mettait dans cet état.

Je me redressais un peu plus et lui susurrais :

-S'il te plait aime-moi.

Je vis son regard partir au loin, la confusion et le doute se peignirent sur son visage.

Je posais alors mes mains dessus, essayant d'attirer son attention.

-Edward, l'appelais-je, mes deux paumes sur ses joues.

Il baissa la tête, me scruta.

Il s'éloigna alors de moi et je sentis comme une déchirure dans tout mon être, il allait vers la porte.

Je sentis une boule au fond de mon ventre remonter, je retenais le sanglot qui menaçait d'exploser.

Une fois à la porte à ma surprise il ne l'ouvrit pas, il tira le verrou et fit demi-tour face à moi.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

Je ris nerveusement, la boule transformée en un incroyable soulagement.

Il me sourit et s'approcha doucement.

Trop lentement à mon goût alors je fis les pas nous séparant et lui sautais au cou.

Il m'attrapa aisément collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Edward m'embrassa, ses mains partirent sur mes épaules, mes bras pour revenir sur le devant, sur mon ventre là où la ceinture du déshabillé était nouée, il le défi et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant lui.

Il balaya mon corps de son regard brûlant tout en me faisait reculer jusqu'au canapé sur lequel j'échouais lamentablement.

Il sourit alors que j'essayais de m'installer un peu mieux, se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa, je partis à la conquête de son fute dont je réussis aisément à défaire la boucle et les boutons.

Je m'arrêtais pour caresser sa longueur qui pointait sous son boxer.

Il était vraiment à l'étroit.

Je serrais un peu plus fort, et l'entendis gémir, ce qui me fit sourire.

Il se décolla de moi faisant tomber son bas à ses pieds, d'un mouvement souple il fit valser ses chaussures, hotta son pantalon, son boxer suivi aussi vite.

Il vint re-plaquer son corps contre moi me faisant haleter devant autant de perfection.

Nos langues se livraient un duel, je caressais les muscles de son torse descendant toujours plus bas sans pour autant aller toucher sa queue.

Son souffle se faisait saccadé, il m'allongea un peu plus, écartant mes jambes, il plaqua son chibre contre mon centre.

Je haletais sous la sensation, me trémoussais, j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de soulagement.

Alors que nos sexes surchauffés frottaient l'un contre l'autre me faisant gémir de bien-être, il réussit à défaire mon soutien-gorge.

Je pantelais quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon mamelon, il l'aspirait, le léchait.

Je cambrai mon dos dans une surcharge de plaisir.

-mmm plus, articulais-je difficilement alors que mon dos reprenait position sur le canapé.

Il n'en fit rien. Mes mains pétrissaient toute la chair qu'elles pouvaient saisir de lui. J'en voulais tellement plus.

Je passais mes mains sur ses omoplates si musclées pour finir à bout de bras sur ses fesses que je compressais, le ramenant plus près de moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de le lâcher, je voulais qu'il me prenne, je sentis une de ses mains se faufiler entre nos deux corps.

Il se saisit de la ficelle de mon string et sans que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il me pénétra d'un coup de reins.

Je criais sous l'intrusion alors qu'il se reculait déjà pour rentrer encore plus loin.

Au bout de 3 poussées, il était au fond de moi.

Mes genoux remontés très haut autour de son corps pour lui permettre de me prendre profondément.

Je ne lui laissais pas beaucoup de latitude, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi.

Il réussit à s'appuyer sur ses coudes, ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage, le libérant des mèches folles.

Il se baissa pour m'embrasser en même temps qu'il me pénétra.

Je gémis de bien-être dans sa bouche.

Il me fit l'amour lentement, mais profondément c'était si bon.

Mes mains parcouraient toujours son dos et ses fesses, s'enfonçant dans sa peau quand un de ses coups de butées fut plus fort, arc-boutant mon dos.

Je n'étais plus que gémissements.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Je prenais tout mon temps pour faire l'amour à Bella m'enfonçant dans ses chairs tendres.

Nos corps communiaient l'un avec l'autre, j'avais toujours le sentiment d'être chez moi, blotti au fond de son ventre.

Je poussais en elle doucement, elle haletait.

Je me retenais pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

Elle se cambrait sous moi je savais qu'elle était proche.

-Plus fort, gémit-elle en appuyant ses mains sur mes fesses.

Je me réfrénais, j'aimais la prendre sans vergogne, mais j'avais bien sentis que ses sentiments étaient à fleur de peau, elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin que je la baise, non elle avait besoin de ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Je m'appliquais alors dans de lentes poussées, la faisant languir de plaisir et de frustration.

Quand je sentis mon besoin trop dur à contrôler, je faufilais une main entre nos deux corps, là où nous étions en jonction, je trouvais rapidement son clitoris et j'appliquais une douce torture.

Je sentis tous les muscles de son corps se crisper, enserrant mon membre d'une délicieuse manière m'envoyant avec elle toucher les étoiles.

Il nous fallut de longues secondes pour se remettre de notre orgasme, j'avais la tête dans son cou, profitant de son odeur.

Elle s'agita après quelques minutes.

-Tu m'écrases, me charia-t-elle.

Je me redressais pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle me fit mettre mes mains sur son ventre alors qu'elle se calait dans mon étreinte.

Je la serrais fort ainsi.

Je la sentis hésiter, je savais que quelque chose l'avait perturbée, mais je voulais qu'elle se sente à l'aise pour m'en parler quand elle en éprouverait le besoin.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras rien nous séparer ?

Je fus surpris de sa phrase, le "nous" englobait plus que nous deux, alors qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur les miennes qui câlinaient son ventre.

Pourquoi pouvait-elle penser que les jumeaux pourraient nous être retirés, c'était ridicule. Peut-être une peur irrationnelle des femmes enceintes.

Ma mère était venue me voir dans la semaine pour me mettre en garde et faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, la grossesse pouvait rendre très lunatique.

Elle m'avait donné de nombreux conseils comme « choisis tes batailles et acquiesce pour le reste ».

Je décidais alors de ne pas chercher plus loin.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et l'embrassais tendrement.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci, elle resserra mes bras autour d'elle.

Je lui rendis son étreinte.

Je n'osais pas la bousculer, mais il est clair que j'allais avoir du mal à justifier mon absence aux journalistes.

J'attendis patiemment quand elle me dit.

-Tu me raccompagnerais jusqu'à notre chambre ?

Je mis quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

J'aimais l'idée d'être son preux chevalier la protégeant. Je pourrais faire rempart de mon corps pour cacher sa fine tenue.

-Il va falloir cependant que tu m'attendes quelques minutes, il faut que je me débarrasse des journalistes.

Elle acquiesça et nous nous rhabillâmes, enfin surtout moi.

Je la laissai après un dernier baiser.

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon bureau en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je découvris les journalistes, la caméra posée sur mon bureau en train de visionner quelque chose, il parlait assez bas et je ne compris pas ce qu'ils disaient.

Ils se redressèrent et je pus apercevoir des images de ma belle en kimono.

Je me crispais, imaginant le pire de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec ces images.

Ils arrêtèrent bien vite la caméra et le journaliste me regarda.

-Un problème monsieur le comte ?

-Non, non souris-je, je suppose que vous comprendrez mieux les attitudes de mon épouse en fin de journée, dis-je énigmatique.

Enfin, je l'espérais.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

Je restais devant la porte.

-Puis-je vous accompagner vers quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai quelques préparatifs de dernière minute. Les informais-je.

Ils opinèrent de la tête alors que tous se levaient.

Nous partîmes ensemble dans le couloir quand je croisais mon beau-père.

-Charlie, l'interpellais-je.

Il se retourna confus.

-Pouvez-vous conduire ces messieurs dans les coulisses de la fête ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il me regarda comme si je venais de mars.

Je grimaçais et me penchais vers lui pour qu'il soit seul à entendre.

-À moins que vous préfériez gérer les humeurs d'une femme enceinte ?

Il me regarda horrifié en secouant la tête.

Il fit face aux journalistes avec son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

-Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre, j'en serais ravi.

Je souris, il n'y avait rien de plus pour effrayer Charlie que de lui parler problème féminin ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche.

Une fois débarrassé, je me précipitais au salon, Bella y était toujours, assise, attendant.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et vint se pendre à mon bras pour que je l'escorte.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite à notre chambre, elle s'arrêta.

J'ouvris la porte et l'invitai à rentrer, elle hésita :

-Toi d'abord.

Ok elle était bizarre, mais je ne la contrarierais pas.

J'entrais dans notre chambre et me retournais vers elle, lui tendant la main.

Elle entra timidement comme cherchant s'il y avait quelqu'un, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Elle soupira profondément avant d'aller vers la penderie s'habiller.

J'étais perdu. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait fuir de notre chambre en petite tenue ?

-Bella, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien, dit-elle en secouant la main.

Je savais que c'était un mensonge éhonté, mais je ne préférais ne pas poursuivre.

J'en profitais pour me changer également.

-As-tu pris le temps de déjeuner, lui demandais-je plus pour faire la conversation et la mettre à l'aise.

Pas de réponse.

-Bella, m'impatientais-je.

-Euh…

-Bella, tu ne peux pas sauter des repas à ta guise, mange au moins une salade si tu n'as pas très faim.

-Euh, j'ai oublié, dit-elle maladroitement.

-Faut-il que je te flique pour être sûr que tu te nourrisses correctement ?

Elle grimaça.

-Je ne préfère pas. Dit-elle piteuse.

Je soufflais d'exaspération avant de lui offrir mon bras après qu'elle ait rajusté sa coiffure.

J'aimais bien l'air sauvage que prenaient ses cheveux après nos ébats.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment.

Je nous conduisis, à sa surprise, mais elle n'osa pas protester, à la cuisine.

Je la fis asseoir avant de lui sortir un yaourt et des fruits.

Elle me fit un sourire de remerciement.

Nous étions déjà en retard, je profitais qu'elle mange un peu pour m'éclipser et prévenir les autres de partir sans nous.

La presse avec l'incident de ce matin allait encore s'en donner à cœur joie, à moins que l'annonce de la grossesse efface tout.

Oui, il fallait être un peu confiant.

Je retournais vers ma douce et pris un fruit que je mangeais tranquillement avec elle.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

-Non, dis-moi.

-J'aimerais que nous puissions assister à cette fête en simple spectateur, j'aimerais que plus tard nos enfants puissent courir dans les rues sans qu'un garde les surveille en permanence. Je voudrais qu'il puisse participer à ce genre d'événement comme tous les autres enfants. Qu'ils viennent vers nous pour nous réclamer de l'argent pour s'acheter une barbe à papa, qu'ils puissent s'en mettre partout sans que nous ayons peur de passer pour des parents négligents…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne te le promets pas au quotidien, mais je te fais la promesse que nous partirons que nous quatre en vacances là où personne ne nous connaît et où nous pourrons être juste nous, d'accord ?

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse tout en acquiesçant.

Les festivités avaient déjà commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure, j'espérais que Renée les ait ouvertes sans que notre absence ne se remarque trop.

Je me dégageais de Bella.

-Nous devons y aller ma belle.

-Ils nous attendent ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, ils sont partis devant.

Je vis comme un soulagement traverser ses yeux, puis une lueur d'espoir.

-Ne pourrions-nous pas y aller en simples touristes au début ?

Je la regardais surprise, je pensais qu'elle était impatiente d'annoncer sa grossesse, c'est comme si quelque chose la retenait, mais quoi ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir.

Nous nous affublâmes d'un chapeau pour elle, d'une casquette pour moi avant de mettre des lunettes de soleil et sortir du palais par derrière.

Une voiture nous déposa, dans une rue adjacente aux défilés, un garde nous accompagna, mais en retrait.

Bella se réveilla telle une petite fille, réclamant une glace italienne, un ballon aux couleurs de l'île et applaudissait devant les spectacles et numéros.

Je dus lui rappeler l'heure pour que nous rejoignions l'estrade où nos proches étaient déjà.

Elle se crispa à mesure que nous avancions vers notre famille.

Je resserrais ma main sur elle.

Avant de les rejoindre, nous enlevâmes nos déguisements.

Encore raté, les caméras étaient sur nous quand nous nous découvrîmes.

Je soupirais de frustration.

L'idée du reportage était de rendre transparent toute cette organisation et les événements jouaient vraiment en notre défaveur.

Elle s'avança en retrait de moi, encore une première.

Nous saluâmes rapidement tous les présents avant d'aller nous asseoir à nos places.

Ils semblaient tous agités, je comprenais l'inconfort qu'ils avaient dû ressentir suite à notre absence, ma mère me fit un sourire rassurant, de même que Renée. Alice me souffla un « c'est pas trop tôt » et de manière plus complice « Bella est déjà enceinte, vous n'avez plus d'excuses pour batifoler à longueur de journée ».

Je souris, elle savait comment détendre l'atmosphère en quelques secondes.

Bella avait entendu et bien sûr des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, nous accusant encore plus coupable que nous l'étions.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama ma sœur en secouant la tête après l'avoir dévisagée.

-Jalouse, lui rétorquais-je.

-Même pas en rêve, dit-elle en regardant Jasper qui était toujours trop sérieux dans ces circonstances.

Elle grimaça et j'éclatais de rire.

Je vis ensuite Rosalie gesticuler, elle tentait tant bien que mal de capter le regard de ma douce, mais cette dernière s'évertuait à fixer son attention vers les festivités.

Elle me fit alors signe de la prévenir.

-Je crois que Rosalie voudrait te parler, lui murmurais-je.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, répondit-elle sèchement sans bouger d'un pouce.

Je grimaçais en regardant Rose.

Elle soupira et se leva pour venir vers nous.

-Bella, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Répéta-t-elle.

-S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se retourna enfin un regard froid pour son amie comme je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, s'écria la blonde.

Ma femme grogna avant de se lever et quitter la scène.

De nombreuses paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers nous et les deux femmes partirent à l'arrière loin des regards.

Je fis un salut de la main comme un con.

Putain merde, il se passait quoi !

J'entendis vaguement des éclats de voix et plus rien.

Fais chier, combien de temps pouvais-je attendre avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait ?

J'attendis quelques minutes et partis à leur recherche.

Elles s'étaient juste éloignées des regards, elles se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leurs corps visiblement secoués de sanglots.

Et je fais quoi là moi ?

Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à les interrompre.

Je retournais vers l'estrade, mais restait debout vers l'arrière prêt à aller la retrouver.

Je regardais distraitement les festivités quand mon père s'approcha de moi :

-Tu attends quoi pour aller chercher ta femme, me reprocha-t-il ça commence à faire désordre !

Je fus estomaqué par son reproche.

J'allais répondre quand une tornade passa devant moi et poussa mon père :

-Mais putain tu vas nous foutre la paix !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux que des flashs crépitaient de partout. Je regardais alors sur ma gauche pour voir mon épouse dressée devant mon père qui était au sol sur ses fesses.

* * *

.

.

.

Que va faire ce pauvre Edward entre sa femme et son père ?

1. Demander à Bella de s'excuser publiquement pour son attitude envers son père

2. Considérer immédiatement son père comme responsable de l'état de sa femme.

3. Les fait enfermer tous les 2.

4. Pête un cable

5. …


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes !

Alors je ne reprendrai pas la série de mots doux que vous avez trouvé pour décrire Carlisle, ils étaient tous plus flatteurs les uns que les autres.

Merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos ressentis sur cette fic : **chouchoumag, Mariotte, Liline57, jerry03, bichou85, Aliiice, pierard85, titefred, Atchoum16, Virginie-de-TN, sarinette60 **(pas si bof que ça, moins spectaculaire certes mais le plus plausible dans les circonstances !), **Habswifes, Camila13015, Vanessa, twilight-9544, Butterfly971, Anill, twlight-poison, ranianada, sisi, Galswinthe, Lily-Rose-Bella, cmjklp, Nell Davis, Mariefandetwilight, SoSweetySoCrazy, TheJane15, The moon, TisingeD, ulkan13, Miss-carlotaA, Jackye, Justine, Nymphea51 **(je suis démasquée…)** EstL **(Si seulement c'était possible !),** erika shoval, aussidagility, laccro, Elodie Breuse, nana, Ludivine28, aelita48, lena –Ina933-, Jolieyxbl, la gourmande45, mel031, lia3011, bb23**.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 15**

_Le 24 novembre 2014_

_La fête de la famille aura pour intérêt de nous apprendre la grossesse de notre souveraine._

_Toute l'équipe se joint à moi pour féliciter le couple pour leurs jumeaux !_

_Par Jessica Stanley muselée_

Bella recula instinctivement de quelques pas après son geste.

Mon père avait la bouche ouverte, il était stupéfait.

Tout comme moi.

Je sentais les regards sur nous.

Il fallait réagir, c'est Emmett qui le fit en premier.

Il se leva et émit une bourrade à ma douce en s'exclamant comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde.

Je tendis la main à mon paternel, j'étais le plus proche de lui.

Il se releva en murmurant « Merci fils ».

Je le sentais reconnaissant, mon sentiment était aux antipodes.

-Tiens-toi éloigné de ma femme, crachais-je en retour.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps sur lui et m'en allais rejoindre Bella.

Mon ami était toujours en train de faire le pitre attirant l'attention sur lui.

Elle était juste en retrait, le regard dans le vague.

Je m'avançais doucement et l'enveloppais de mes bras, la rapprochant. Son corps se fondit au mien. Je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à ma taille. Je la serrais le plus fort possible.

Emmett faisait barrière avec sa musculature imposante, nous donnant un petit moment d'intimité.

Je l'entendis soupirer, plus que jamais j'espérais qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec moi et son abandon total m'apprenait que mon vœu était réalisé.

Je l'étreignis fortement en admiration que nos corps s'imbriquant l'un à l'autre. Le temps n'existait plus, seul mon ange comptait à cet instant.

J'écoutais sa respiration laborieuse contre mon torse alors que je baisais ses cheveux. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle essayait de toute son âme de rester impassible et faire bonne figure. C'était d'autant plus dur vu les émotions qui étaient beaucoup plus à fleur de peau depuis le début de sa grossesse. Je rêvais de pouvoir la préserver au mieux.

Ma résolution fut prise, l'heure n'était plus à ce que je lui laisse le temps de parler, il fallait que j'agisse pour son bien à elle. J'allais tout faire pour la protéger.

C'est un regard de mon ami cherchant de l'aide qui me sortit de ma transe.

Je reculais doucement Bella, captant ses yeux.

Elle les fermait fortement, je l'appelais et elle souffla une dernière fois avant de les ouvrir.

Je lui souris tendrement et d'une voix que j'espérais douce, l'averti.

-Tu sais que tu devras tout me dire ?

Elle opina de la tête.

Je fis un baiser sur son front.

-Es-tu prête à faire part de la bonne nouvelle ? Tentais-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle grimaça en retour.

-Je vais m'en contenter, plaisantais-je.

Elle étira légèrement ses lèvres.

Je lui pris la main en lui promettant :

-Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et c'est ce que je fis. J'annonçais, limite hystérique, la venue des bébés. La foule acclama la nouvelle.

La fin de la journée se déroula, comme il se doit, sans encombre. Mon père était rembruni dans un coin et vu les éclairs que lui lançait ma mère, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Personne n'avait interrogé ma douce sur son attitude. Pour ma part, je trépignais d'impatience de connaître enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. Ne pas savoir apportait un sentiment des plus désagréable.

Nous eûmes un peu d'intimité sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus donc empêcher ma curiosité d'exploser.

-Bella, j'aimerais être au fait de ce qui se trame.

Elle soupira lourdement.

-Rien, c'est résolu, je pense.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, tu as poussé mon père en public, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

Je la vis se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Et avec Rosalie ? Demandais-je.

-Réglé également.

Ce fut mon tour de souffler bruyamment.

Je posai mes mains sur ses bras et la fit pivoter pour que nous soyons face à face.

-Je crois que je suis en droit de savoir, non ?

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête sur le côté, approuvant mes propos sans pour autant être capable d'émettre quoi que ce soit.

-Bella, j'ai besoin de comprendre, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu attends et je le ferais.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-OK mais avant que je te raconte, j'aimerais que ça n'ait aucune incidence, que tu me laisses gérer tout ça à ma manière.

Je hochais la tête à contrecœur, mais c'était la meilleure façon pour qu'elle poursuive.

-Voilà donc en fait ton père avait trouvé une nouvelle super idée pour que notre garçon soit le seul héritier.

-Quoi ? Dis-je ahuri, l'unique descendant ? Une chair de poule envahit toute ma peau à la pensée de perdre ma princesse.

Bella dû comprendre ma réaction.

-Non, non, ce n'était pas si affreux que tu l'imagines, mais bon, ses manipulations m'ont vraiment gonflées, c'est pour cela que je me suis retrouvée dans cette tenue dans ton bureau tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesçais, un peu soulagé, l'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru que la vie de ma fille était en danger.

Je réfléchis alors un peu à tout cela et je repensais à la promesse qu'elle m'avait suppliée de faire le matin même à savoir de ne jamais être séparé.

Mon père aurait-il pu réellement envisager d'éloigner mon enfant de nous ?

Je secouais la tête, impossible.

-Et quel était son plan, lui demandais-je.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir et je pense qu'il a compris que c'était sans issue.

-Bella j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité, lui dis-je d'un ton un peu plus sec que je ne le souhaitais.

Elle continua ses mouvements de gauche à droite.

-S'il te plaît, tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

Elle gémit.

-Edward, j'ai peur.

-Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.

-J'aimerais que nous oubliions tout ça, je pense que Carlisle ne nous importunera plus et j'ai foi en ta mère et en ta sœur pour le sermonner. Même si elles ne savent pas tout, elles se doutent qu'il est interdit de contrarier une femme enceinte.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais je veux saisir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Elle baissa son visage résigné.

-De confier notre fille à Rosalie, murmura-t-elle si bas que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Je fis un pas un arrière sous le choc.

Elle s'avança immédiatement vers moi, posant sa main sur ma joue.

-Ça n'arrivera pas mon cœur, OK ?

Elle tentait de me réconforter, mais ça sonnait plus comme une question.

Je respirais profondément pour me calmer et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je te le promets.

Nous nous embrassâmes pour sceller notre accord.

Nous quatre contre le reste du monde.

-Tu ne feras rien, hein ? m'interrogea-t-elle le regard inquiet.

Je soupirais, je ne voulais pas lui donner plus de tracas qu'elle en avait déjà et accédais à sa demande en secouant la tête.

Au même moment, une rage m'envahit, comment mon père s'autorisait-il à apporter autant de souci à la mère de mes enfants, comment pouvait-il l'accabler de ses désirs de pouvoir ?

Je sentis mon corps se crisper, je devais protéger mon ange.

Une fois arrivée au palais, je la dirigeais directement à la cuisine.

Ses parents y étaient. Je la laissais donc sous bonne garde.

Elle m'interrogea du regard voyant que je n'allais pas rester.

J'embrassais son front pour la rassurer.

-Je dois voir encore la presse, lui dis-je dans une grimace.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu désires que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, prends soin de toi, je vais réussir à gérer. Je veux que dès à présent ta seule priorité soit ta grossesse, je m'occupe de tout le reste.

Elle opina et je quittais la pièce.

J'appelais Angéla qui arriva dans l'instant.

-J'ai besoin de rencontrer l'équipe de reportage et la presse écrite notamment cette Stanley dans mon bureau dès que possible et après les avoir convoquées, j'aimerais discuter avec toi en les attendant.

Elle acquiesça et partit aussi sec au secrétariat réaliser ce que je lui avais demandé.

Je pris la direction de mon cabinet.

Une fois installé derrière mon ordinateur, je me connectais à nos plannings de la gouvernance.

Bella avait beaucoup bien trop de dossiers en charge. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour elle et ça ne me convenait pas du tout.

Elle s'oubliait tellement pour cette île.

C'était de mon devoir de la préserver.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de mon père. Je ne voulais pas prendre de décision hâtive, mais clairement il était nécessaire que je lui fixe des limites. Il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci.

La confiance que je lui portais était ébranlée. Comment croire en ses conseils après cette trahison ? À quoi vont-ils rimer? Dans quel but les prodigue-t-il ?

Je ne souhaitais pas la dislocation de ma famille, pour ma mère en particulier, mais ses fonctions au sein de la gérance de l'île étaient à présent caduques. Seules les apparences demeureront.

J'écrivis une missive rapide, un simple avertissement

_« Essaie encore une seule fois une magouille pour tes idéaux et je signe moi-même ta radiation de l'île. »_

C'était clair et concis, pas besoin d'épiloguer. Je cachetais le mot.

Angéla revint vite et m'apprit qu'ils étaient tous en chemin.

Je la remerciais et lui expliquais les nouvelles directives que je souhaitais pour Bella et la gérance du palais.

Elle acquiesça.

Je lui confiais la tâche de faire parvenir à mon père dans les plus brefs délais mon pli.

Elle prit congé à l'arrivée des gens de la presse.

Je les fis asseoir.

La Stanley trépignait sur son siège, je retenais un grognement, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait déjà concocté comme article pour demain.

Je respirais profondément et je m'installais en face d'eux.

J'essayais de rester nonchalant mais j'étais terriblement inquiet.

J'espérais qu'à la fin de cette entrevue, ils comprennent que ma douce n'avait pas besoin d'être accablée et qu'ils préservent notre vie un tant soit peu.

-Bien, si je me suis permis de vous réunir ce soir c'est pour faire un petit débriefing de la journée. Je sais que pour vous elle a été riche en événements.

Ils firent tous les trois un sourire entendu.

-Bien, puis-je avoir une idée de la teneur de vos comptes rendus.

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil perplexes.

C'était au premier qui oserait se jeter dans l'arène.

C'est marrant comme nous pouvions entendre à cet instant une mouche volée.

C'est Stanley qui eut le plus de cran.

-Comte, dit-elle d'un ton condescendant, comprenez-nous, nous sommes des journalistes d'investigation et la journée est loin d'avoir apporté des réponses suffisantes aux comportements étranges de la famille royale.

Je réprimais un râle, ça ne servirait à rien.

Je hochais la tête, comme si je pouvais saisir leur point de vue.

Elle s'enhardie.

-Il demeure de nombreuses zones d'ombres au tableau, nous nous posons beaucoup de questions que ça soit dans les ententes entre les membres du conseil et les répercussions de la maternité sur la gouvernance de l'île.

Je soupirais.

J'avais horreur de ce que j'allais faire, mais il fallait bien justifier un peu nos actes.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une grossesse à des effets quelques fois étranges. Il est vrai que mon épouse que je soutiens a eu un différend avec mon père. Si l'attitude de ma femme est répréhensible, celle de mon paternel l'est d'autant plus. Cependant, cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû sortir de l'enceinte du palais. Il y a des désaccords dans chaque famille et celui-ci en était un, il n'est aucunement lié à une quelconque gouvernance et activité du conseil. Soyez-en assuré.

Je fis une pause, leur laissant le temps d'enregistrer que cette altercation était du domaine privé et non publique, les débordements à ce sujet ne seront pas tolérés.

-Mais … tenta Stanley.

-La seule erreur commise fut qu'une bribe s'échappe. En rien, la population de Syllavie n'a un intérêt dans ce malentendu. J'espère avoir été suffisamment clair sur ce dossier.

Je vis mes interlocuteurs s'échanger des regards, sûrement déçus et cherchant un soutien pour contrer cette demande directoriale.

Ils finirent par soupirer vaincus.

-Bien, le deuxième point que je voulais aborder avec vous, c'est que cette journée m'a permis de comprendre les besoins particuliers de ma femme. À savoir, de se centrer un peu plus sur sa grossesse et un peu moins sur la gérance de l'île. C'est pourquoi à partir de maintenant je garantirais la suppléance jusqu'à la fin du désir qu'Isabella aura de materner à temps plein.

Ils firent tous de gros yeux.

-Vous prenez la place de la comtesse, lâcha un journaliste du reportage.

-Non, j'assure l'intérim. J'allège ses fonctions pour lui offrir une grossesse épanouie. Et pour cela, il va sans dire que j'attends de votre part de nuancer fortement vos propos la concernant.

Je pouvais presque contempler les rouages de leur cerveau tellement ils cogitaient à mes informations.

-Est-ce une annonce officielle, demanda Stanley suspicieuse.

Il était évident qu'elle cherchait désespérément du lourd pour son article.

Je retins une grimace avant de répondre le plus posément possible.

-Oui et non. Dans les faits dès demain, le planning de la comtesse sera allégé, par contre elle a besoin de temps pour l'annoncer à la population. Vous pouvez comprendre qu'elle va dissocier ses deux rôles en douceur et quand elle sera prête elle avisera les habitants de son retrait temporaire.

Je les voyais se lancer des regards conspirateurs.

Je décidais d'insister.

-L'opération sera transparente pour les résidents de l'île, mon épouse et moi partageons les mêmes valeurs et idées quant à l'avenir. Nous sommes complémentaires et je l'espère, interchangeables, tentais-je de plaisanter.

Je sentis la Stanley soupirer.

-Monsieur le compte, sans vous manquer de respect avec toutes les informations que vous nous avez données ce soir, si j'ai bien suivi votre raisonnement, aucune n'est exploitable et en plus de cela nous devrions oublier la journée qui s'est écoulée…

Je souris lui coupant la parole.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, merci.

-Mais, s'énerva-t-elle, c'est de l'abus.

-Appelez ça comme vous voulez, les seuls intérêts que je préserve sont ceux de l'île et ceux-ci passent par le bien-être de ma femme et de notre descendance. Votre travail est d'informer les habitants de Syllavie et non de leur nuire. Apportez-leur du bonheur à travers la fête de la famille en reportant les étoiles dans les yeux d'enfants et laisser les méfaits anecdotiques au placard pour une fois, tout le monde s'en portera mieux.

Mes paroles avaient été plus véhémentes que je ne le voulais. Cette Stanley faisait ressortir le pire en moi et naître une rage rarement inégalée.

Leurs lèvres étaient pincées.

Je me doutais qu'ils étaient en plein conflit entre désobéir à un de mes ordres directs et faire la une de leur média.

J'avais joué gros sur ce coup là, s'ils venaient à reporter notre conversation, les répercussions pourraient être encore plus néfastes. Le plus triste là-dedans c'est que je ne connaissais même pas mon pouvoir d'action.

C'est la Stanley, encore une fois, qui se ressaisit le plus rapidement, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres informations à nous divulguer Comte, j'ai un article à réécrire, cracha-t-elle visiblement en colère.

-Je ne vous retiens pas plus, souriais-je de toutes mes dents ce qui eût le don de l'agacer encore plus.

Je me retrouvais bien vite seul à mon bureau, heureux que cette discussion ait pris fin et de la tournure des événements. J'étais légèrement inquiet quant à leur réaction, mais je devais rester optimiste.

Ma charmante épouse serait-elle aussi compréhensive? J'avais un sérieux doute là-dessus.

_._

_._

_._

_Etes-vous aussi inquiètes qu'Ed concernant les réactions de Bella. En même temps, on dirait qu'il ne connait pas la bête, pas sûr qu'elle va réussir à relativiser le fait de se faire évincer. Une machination des hommes Cullen est-elle en place ?_


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes,

Enfin la suite qui n'en est pas vraiment une, je me trouvais trop prévisible sur cette fic ces derniers temps.

A vous de deviner de quel point de vue il s'agit, pas trop de suspens, je pense que vous le découvrez vite !

Le rating M s'applique plus que jamais sur ce chapitre alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge attendez le prochain chapitre !

Merci à **Bichou85, aelita48, SoSweetySoCrazy, liloupovitch, Atchoum16, Habswifes, Lily-Rose-Bella, Virginie-de-TN, Anill, Butterfly971, Jerry03, pierard85, Jackye, bb23, Aliiice, Marine, laccro, PatiewSnow, Chouchoumag, Liline57, Rosabella01, lena –lna933-, EstL, didi, mel031, ranianada, twilight-9544, Galswinthe, Mariefandetwilight, celine68990, ulkan13, aussidagility, Jolieyxbl, Xukette, lia3011** !

Merci à **35Nanou** pour sa correction

A bientôt

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Voilà 4 ans que cette pimbêche m'avait pourrie la vie.

4 ans où mon bonheur parfait s'était écroulé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'aujourd'hui, la seule chose en mesure de me soulager me soit retirée ?

POURQUOI ?

Je la déteste

Je les déteste.

TOUS.

J'avais cru un temps au bonheur.

Après une scolarité sans tâche, j'avais postulé à Syllavie pour mon stage de fin d'études.

Supplicia, la directrice m'avait prise sous son aile en tant que stagiaire.

Je n'en revenais pas de ma chance, j'avais tellement d'espérance en emménageant sur cette île. Je me sentais spéciale d'y être acceptée, j'étais forte et toute puissante.

J'étais arrivée au mois de juin 2010 et la première chose que je devais acquérir et rapidement : c'était le fonctionnement de Syllavie.

Je passais mon été à lire d'anciens numéros et comprendre les lois d'ici.

Il y avait également un autre sujet qui occupait pleinement nos pages, c'était l'éventuel retour de l'héritière.

Disparue à l'âge de 5 ans avec son père, la comtesse Isabella n'avait pas posé un pied sur l'île depuis, elle devait fêter ses 18 ans en septembre et tout le monde espérait sa venue.

Ma directrice avait eu vent, elle masquait ses sources, mais je me doutais que c'était une personne du conseil, que la comtesse irait chercher sa fille à sa majorité. En attendant, le royaume démentait toutes rumeurs, s'appuyant sur le fait que Renée était en parfaite santé et que le retour de l'enfant chéri n'était pas pressé.

Comme j'étais toute nouvelle, ma directrice me confia une mission, étant incognito du public. Je devais me rendre dans un pub proche du palais où quelques vigiles y avaient leurs habitudes.

La fonction de garde était vraiment étrange ici. Vous n'y trouviez pas de police ou force de l'ordre.

Lorsqu'un accident de la route survenait, par exemple, le personnel de la voirie devait s'en occuper ainsi que les services de santé.

Vous n'aviez pas non plus d'agents qui donnent des contraventions.

Non l'île était pacifique.

Les gardes assuraient la sécurité du palais, mais était tout autant inspecteur, si c'était nécessaire, agent secret ou encore réellement garde du corps.

C'était le métier lié à la sûreté le plus accompli, ils étaient très respectés et leur formation était des plus complètes.

Être vigile à Syllavie était comme… comme… il n'y avait pas d'équivalence dans aucun pays, mais en terme de statut, c'était prestigieux.

Alors naturellement, ce prestige, cette forme de pouvoir me fit fantasmer avant même d'en croiser un.

Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai su qu'à plusieurs égards, il serait le centre de mon univers.

Il était un atout autant professionnel que personnel.

Il me tenait informer des agissements au palais, mais surtout c'était le meilleur amant que je n'avais jamais eu.

J'aimais son côté dominant au pieu. Il m'emmenait à chaque fois dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il jouait de mon corps comme un instrument et je le laissais en user à sa guise mon bénéfice dépassant toujours le précédent.

Il m'enseigna les us et coutumes de l'île, les non-dits et tout ce qui semblait être pertinent dans la compréhension.

De même, il m'inculquait les méandres de l'euphorie sexuelle.

Très rapidement, j'appris à détendre ma gorge quand il baisait littéralement ma bouche.

Si je n'avais pas été friande de cette pratique au début, j'en devins vite accro.

Tout me faisait devenir folle avec lui, ça manière de me susurrer d'ouvrir bien grand pour le sucer bien fort, ou encore sa façon de s'accrocher à mes cheveux et de pulser ses hanches pour envahir ma cavité buccale, mais surtout sa manière de jouir en me suppliant d'avaler tout ce qu'il m'offrait.

J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais à cet instant sur lui, de lui apporter toute l'euphorie possible.

Si ce moment, j'avais appris à l'apprécier, la suite je l'avais toujours adoré.

Le temps qu'il se remette de sa propre jouissance, il me préparait à la recevoir.

Il m'amenait à mon paroxysme à chaque fois avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses doigts, jouant de mon corps comme un virtuose, il me faisait grimper avec une vitesse folle au rideau.

Comme un être avec autant de perfections pouvait-il exister, il était doué pour sa profession tout comme au lit.

J'avais beaucoup de chance qu'il m'ait choisie moi.

L'arrivée d'Isabella sur l'île fût un grand tumulte.

Cette prude…

Elle m'avait aussi apporté mon lot de frustration, mon amant avait dû être son chaperon, l'emmenant de longues heures loin de moi.

Je l'enviais tellement de pouvoir partager ces instants avec lui alors que j'en étais privée.

Je voulais me perdre en lui tous les jours, mais ses nouvelles fonctions le retenaient au palais.

Plus il passait de temps là-bas, plus il devenait exigeant.

Je comprenais son insatisfaction d'un travail si dégradant, lui, si intelligent.

Devoir chaperonner une jeune vierge, c'en était ridicule.

Ses étreintes étaient de plus en plus bestiales et je me délectais de ce dédale de plaisirs.

La seule ombre au tableau était qu'il souhaitait me prendre par derrière.

Je n'étais pas encore prête, j'avais confiance en lui, mais n'ayant jamais tenté cette expérience, mes craintes se portaient sur la douleur.

De plus en plus souvent, il venait pendant nos ébats caresser ma rondelle et tout doucement l'idée faisait son chemin.

Peut-être que je pourrais lui offrir la virginité de mon anus à Noël, tout en lui avouant mon amour imperfectible pour lui.

Enfin c'était sans compter cette journée sombre de novembre.

La comtesse avait disparu depuis deux jours, je m'étais résignée à ne pas voir mon amant pour une période indéterminée et j'avais reçu un texto me demandant de le rejoindre expressément à son domicile.

Je sautais de joie à cette perspective et me préparais avec un soin particulier.

Je me rendis en courant tellement j'avais besoin de profiter de lui.

Dès mon arrivée, je le sentis fébrile.

Je tentais une approche en douceur, le prenant dans mes bras, mais il me repoussa.

J'étais alors tombée à genou défaisant sa ceinture pour le soulager autrement.

Son travail était stressant, j'imaginais la pression qu'il devait subir en ce moment.

J'avais à peine engobé son sexe dans ma bouche qu'il me recula de lui.

-Je ne te veux pas comme ça. Dit-il d'un ton sec. Va dans ma chambre et déshabille-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et je me figeais en y découvrant un banc enfin un peu haut pour un simple banc et il était recouvert de coussins. Cette installation me faisait penser à un cheval d'arçon.

Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps, entendant ses pas dans les escaliers et je me dévêtis à toute vitesse.

J'étais nue quand il entra dans la pièce.

-Parfaite.

Son regard était rempli de concupiscence.

-Je vais te faire crier aujourd'hui, tu vas jouir ma belle, comme jamais.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement face à cette promesse.

Il scruta alors mes yeux et me demanda :

-Tu me fais confiance.

Je hochais vivement de la tête.

-Parfait, viens.

Il me prit par le poignet et me dirigea vers le banc surélevé.

Il m'installa dessus mes bras tombant de chaque côté et mon cul à l'extrémité complètement offert.

Il passa des tissus très doux en dessous pour retenir mes mains.

Je pouvais bouger, mais, pas réellement me détacher de mon support.

-Tiens-toi tranquille et tu vas vivre l'extase, me dit-il tout en se reculant et déposant une petite tape sur mes fesses qui me fit glapir.

-Impatiente, on dirait.

-Très, s'il te plaît arrête de jouer avec moi. Je te veux.

J'entendis des mouvements de tissu dans mon dos.

-Tu me veux comment ?

Je me mordis les lèvres, j'aimais sentir les siennes sur mon corps et ses caresses, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux de nous deux mon anatomie.

-Partout, soufflais-je.

-Alors je te prendrais de toute part.

Je déglutis.

Il vint à côté de moi, exhibant son membre dressé :

- Lèche-moi.

Je me mis à passer ma langue sur toutes les zones que j'atteignais dans cette position, ce n'était pas si simple.

J'attrapais son gland entre mes babines et le suçais comme une friandise.

Il défit mes cheveux les laissant tomber dans mon dos comme il le faisait souvent.

Je les aimais attachés, plus pratique pour travailler, mais lui appréciait l'ondulation qu'il prenait après qu'il soit libéré de leur attache.

Il passa sa main dedans les poussant sur mon épaule en soupirant.

Sans que je ne puisse changer la situation, il se retira.

Il déplaça ma tête vers l'oreiller et me chuchota :

-Si c'est trop intense pour toi, mords-le.

Je gémis et laissais mon visage s'enfoncer dans ce dernier.

Il vint se placer derrière moi et commença à prodiguer des caresses sur ma croupe.

Mon sens du toucher était exacerbé, je ne sentais que l'odeur du coussin et je n'y voyais rien.

Je regrettais juste de ne pas m'être plus délectée de son essence avant, j'aurais adoré avoir son sperme au fond de ma gorge et garder son goût longtemps.

Il passait sur ma rondelle pour aller directement taquiner mon clitoris me faisant grogner à chaque fois qu'il repartait vers une autre zone.

-Tu aimes ça ma belle.

Je poussais mon bassin vers lui pour avoir plus de contact.

-Oui, plus s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Il me pénétra d'un habile coup de reins me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Sa mise en scène m'avait beaucoup plus excitée que je ne le pensais. Je voulais le sentir intensément au fond de mes entrailles.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il me posséda sans relâche.

-Tu aimes ça, salope, hein.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii, encoorrrrrrrrre.

-Tu aimes que je te baise comme une chienne, tu jubiles d'avoir ma queue qui s'enfonce dans tes chairs tendres.

Ses phrases étaient hachées en fonction de ses pulsions en moi. Elle me faisait plonger dans un abysse incommensurable.

Oui j'appréciais tout ce qu'il me faisait, je chérissais qu'il me prenne et me parle comme à une pute, car c'était ce que j'étais à ce moment-là, j'étais sa pute. Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fait, pour un peu de bonheur et son attention.

-Ma salope, tu es trempée, tu inondes ma queue comme pas permis.

-Plus fort s'il te plaît.

Il sortit alors complètement de moi et s'enfonça à plusieurs reprises me faisant crier à chaque fois que son gland entrait en collision avec mon clitoris avant de pénétrer ma cavité jusqu'à mon point G, le percutant d'une manière divine.

Je jouis après quelques poussées, mon corps se raidissant l'encerclant, je ressentis sa bite palpiter, je hurlais son prénom dans mon extase.

Je le sentis se déverser à son tour, mais à mon plus grand regret pas au fond de moi, mais sur mon cul.

Trop rapidement je l'entendis quitter la pièce.

Un sentiment de panique m'envahit, il m'avait baisé et me laissa, là, attachée.

Ce fabuleux orgasme avait mis mes nerfs à fleur de peau, j'avais presque envie de pleurer de son départ.

Je me résonnais, me trouvant stupide qu'il allait revenir, et effectivement, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Il tenait un verre d'eau à la main.

Il me releva la tête et me fit boire.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix si douce.

Je lui souris bêtement.

Il rit.

-Prête pour le deuxième round.

J'écarquillais les yeux et je pouvais voir qu'il était déjà en forme pour recommencer.

Ce n'était pas si étonnant, cela faisait plus de 72 heures que je ne m'étais pas occupée de lui, il devait être plus que plein.

Je me fis la promesse de l'assouvir toute la nuit en prévision des prochains jours.

-On va un peu te compliquer la vie, si tu veux bien.

Je hochais la tête incertaine malgré tout.

-Je t'interdis d'émettre un seul son.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'en étais incapable.

Il dut voir ma détresse.

-Veux-tu que je te bâillonne pour t'y aider.

J'opinais, il sourit.

Il prit un foulard et vint vers moi.

-Ouvre grand ma belle.

Cette phrase m'envoya la même excitation que quand il me la collait dans la bouche. Malheureusement aujourd'hui je n'aurais droit qu'à un bout de tissu et pas sa magnifique queue.

Il attacha le morceau derrière ma tête et la remit dans les oreillers.

-Je veux que tu te détendes ma jolie, je te promets que du plaisir rien que du plaisir.

Il était inutile d'opiner vu la position, je pris une profonde inspiration et relaxais tous les muscles de mon corps.

Sa semence s'écoulait de mon anus à ma chatte encore trempée de mon orgasme.

Je me lubrifiais déjà de nouveau dans l'attente d'un prochain autre nirvana.

Je l'entendis se placer derrière moi et son chibre frotta contre la raie de mes fesses.

Il le passa sur mes chairs tendres.

-Tu aimes ça que je te souille de mon sperme.

Euh par particulièrement, pensais-je. J'adorais la sensation quand il se déversait au plus profond de moi, ça rendait l'instant plus intime plus personnel.

Là, j'avais plus le sentiment d'être utilisée qu'autre chose, mais s'il avait apprécié jouir sur mon cul, qui étais-je pour lui refuser ce petit plaisir.

Je sentais qu'il étalait son foutre avec sa verge sur mes fesses, ma rondelle et plus bas.

C'était malgré tout très érotique.

Je l'imaginais regardant mon fessier offert à lui et le désir qu'émanait de lui de me faire sienne.

Alors qu'il continuait ses attouchements avec son sexe, il posa ses mains sur mon dos et y fit de longues caresses.

C'était très agréable, je me sentais ramollir de toutes les parcelles de mon corps.

-Aujourd'hui ma belle, je vais te prendre comme aucun autre ne t'a possédé. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'ai envie de te faire mienne.

Je déglutis, je n'avais pas pris conscience à quel point il tenait à cœur de me sodomiser le premier. Je voulais à lui offrir ça, j'espérais qu'il serait d'ailleurs le seul à me faire l'amour de cette façon, et ce pour toute mon existence.

Je me voyais déjà des années de luxure en sa compagnie, j'étais convaincue que c'était l'homme de ma vie et savoir qu'il me convoitait à ce point, qu'il rêvait d'être le premier à me toucher de cette manière. Je me sentais toute puissante et désirée.

Une de ses mains quitta mon dos pour jouer avec ma petite entrée, il y fit entrer son index et ma rondelle se contracta.

-Tout va bien ma belle, je vais te faire jouir comme jamais.

Il ne bougea pas son doigt et son autre main m'apaisa.

Je m'habituais à sa présence et il commença un léger va-et-vient.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, ma chatte s'humidifiait à vue d'œil, elle aussi réclamait de l'attention.

Il vint alors malaxer mon bouton sensible.

Il me travailla de longues minutes faisant entrer progressivement son majeur puis son annulaire dans mon derrière. Je gémissais derrière mon bâillon tellement les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient inédites.

Il s'appliqua entre mes plis, mon clitoris allant taquiner mon point G et je sentis la fin. De moi-même je poussais mes hanches pour plus de contact.

-Tu aimes ça, ma salope.

Il pénétra par un coup puissant sa verge jusqu'au fond de mon vagin alors qu'il bougeait langoureusement ses membres dans mon anus.

Les sensations étaient juste trop fortes. Il me stimulait avec sa queue, ses doigts, je crois que toutes les zones érogènes de mon corps subissaient ses assauts.

Je jouis fortement. Mon dieu, il allait avoir ma perte.

J'étais une flaque avachie sur le banc avec le confort des coussins.

Je me remettais à peine de mon orgasme quand je le sentis pousser en moi par la petite entrée.

Mon plaisir m'enveloppait encore d'un nuage de bien-être, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'il était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

J'en avais le souffle coupé.

Jamais je n'aurais cru être capable de l'accueillir si facilement.

Malgré tout, je ressentais un tiraillement.

-Oh putain, tu es si serrée comme ça ma belle.

Ses paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur et je poussais vers lui pour qu'il arrive lui aussi à son apogée.

J'espérais cette fois-ci qu'il se déverse en moi.

Il commença de fabuleux coups de reins.

-Putain, ça fait si longtemps que je veux te prendre. Tu vas jouir sous mes assauts comme jamais tu n'as encore connu ça. Ma petite salope, tu vas adorer ça, te faire baiser par moi. Je te le promets que tu vas en redemander.

Je savais que j'étais vierge de ce côté-là, mais je n'étais pas non plus une pucelle effarouchée.

Il grognait tout en jurant, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, perdu dans son bien-être.

-J'aime ta croupe, tu es si serrée autour de moi, mon amour. Je veux te faire voir des étoiles. Je veux que tu n'oublies jamais ta première fois.

Il continua ses coups de butoirs au fond de moi m'emmenant dans les limbes du plaisir.

J'avais la respiration difficile, je découvrais de nouvelles sensations.

J'étais à bout, j'avais envie de hurler tellement tout était intense.

Je sentis sa hampe commencer à palpiter aux confins de mes entrailles.

Lorsque sa jouissance se répondit au plus profond de mes intestins, je planais en criant son prénom derrière mon bâillon.

-Mike.

Il en fit de même, il se mit à beugler à son apogée.

…

Je m'étais figée à l'énoncé du nom.

Avais-je rêvé ?

Avait-il hurlé le prénom de la comtesse alors qu'il jouissait dans mon cul ?

Non ! J'étais en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible.

Mon cœur battait fort de l'orgasme et de la chute.

Il se retira de moi sans un mot, détacha mon bâillon et mes mains.

Je ne bougeais pas trop abasourdie.

Je ne voulais pas réaliser ce qui se passait, je souhaitais avoir rêvé et ne pas rencontrer la réalité dans ses yeux.

Il m'avait appelée son amour pour la première fois.

J'étais déchirée.

Je l'entendis se rhabiller et il me dit d'une voix morne.

-Je quitte l'île demain, ils m'ont viré, ils ont appris que je communiquais des renseignements au journal.

_(Au chapitre 22 de "Tu es ma promise", pour celles qui ont une bonne mémoire !)_

Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce me laissant nécessiteuse face à mon désespoir.

.

J'avais travaillé dur au journal pour en arriver là où j'étais. Si le comte pour préserver sa petite pute de femme devait mettre un droit de veto sur mes écrits, ma seule échappatoire, j'allais devoir user d'un autre stratagème pour refouler ma peine.

.

.

.

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé?

Vous avez trouvé de qui il s'agit?

Est-ce que ça explique un peu mes autres débuts de chapitres?


	17. Chapter 17

-Toc Toc Toc, il y a encore quelqu'un ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il reste encore du monde après quoi ? Putain presque 8 mois d'absence t'exagère !

-Euh…. Yeux larmoyant, cherchant à se défendre

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien fait, entre l'assistante, à qui, Mlle Poisse plus des OS, celles qui me suivent savent que je n'ai pas arrêté, ça compte, non ?

-Ouais, peut-être et pour celles qui te suivent que sur RM ? Tu y as passé ? Hein tu vas faire quoi pour te faire pardonner ?

-Euh ben, dire que j'ai avancé sur la suite, je pense qu'il reste encore comme 5 chapitres, dont les deux prochains déjà écrits en état de brouillon certes, mais la trame de chaque chapitre et pratiquement toute tracée donc c'est comme si c'était fait !

-Tu es sûre ?

-On peut jamais être sûr de rien, mais c'est en bonne voie, je me réfrène sur mes autres projets qui me turlupinent dans la tête pour vous apporter une fin déçante à RM.

-Et tu veux peut-être qu'on te remercie ?

Lève les yeux au ciel.

-Et si tu nous faisais un résumé, car là on est perdu.

-Ah oui bonne idée, donc il y a Bella qui est né de Renée héritière de Syllavie et Charlie Swan elle était la promise d'Edward né de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, pis…

-Stooooooooooooop, putain tu ne vas pas nous raconter toute l'histoire depuis « tu es ma promise », un résumé, j'ai dit.

-pffffff t'es pas drôle, moi j'ai tout relu depuis le début.

Frappe des mains.

-Et ben profites en pour synthétiser tout ça, allez un effort.

-Bon ben Isabella et Edward ont repris la gouvernance depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Renée, après quelques petites déconvenues, ils décident de faire un héritier, qui se transforment en jumeau : un gars et une fille. La presse les emmerde toujours notamment Jessica Stanley, rajouté à cela que Carlisle à la bonne idée de vouloir donner la princesse à Rosalie pour que ça soit Junior qui hérite du trône. Bella pète un câble en public. Edward décide de prendre les rênes du gouvernement pour qu'elle se repose puis il met la pression sur la presse pour qu'ils se taisent. Nous avons également compris dans le dernier chapitre pourquoi Jessica en avait autant après le couple royal, surtout Isabella. En effet, l'amour de sa vie, Mike alors qu'il était en train de la dépuceler du cul a crié le nom de la comtesse dans sa jouissance, no comment ! ça te va ?

-Un peu cru sur la fin, mais oui on en est là !

-Bon ben si tu as fini de me faire suer, je vais pouvoir remercier mes lectrices pour toutes leur reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et leur souhaiter une bonne lecture!

* * *

Le 15 décembre 2014

_Le prince Carl-Philippe et la princesse Alaiena ont annoncé leurs fiançailles, alors que la date de leur union n'est pas encore fixée, ils ont déjà émis le souhait de venir passer leur lune de miel à Syllavie. _

_À quand notre île se transformera en parc d'attractions pour enfants pourris gâtés ?_

_Par Jessica Stanley_

* * *

Voilà 3 semaines que j'avais pris la décision à sens unique que Bella ai son emploi du temps allégé. Voilà donc 3 putain de longues semaines que mon épouse était en colère contre moi. Malgré le soutien de sa mère qui accueillit ma résolution avec bonheur pour le bien de sa fille, cette dernière ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Les fois où j'avais essayé de renouer le dialogue avec elle, elle m'avait craché un « t'es comme ton père ». Je savais que c'était l'énervement qui lui faisait dire ces choses, mais j'étais blessé qu'elle puisse douter que mes intentions qui étaient pour son bénéfice et celui de nos bébés.

Pour mon paternel, en réalité il était piteux. Ma mère avait emménagé au palais en apprenant ses idées tordues concernant mes enfants, elle était totalement en désaccord et avait sa manière bien à elle pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

_Flash-back_

-Que comptes-tu faire avec Carlisle ?

Elle soupira.

Je ne sais pas exactement encore.

-Maintenant que tu vis ici, veux-tu que je l'éjecte de l'île.

Je ne le considérais plus comme mon père, il pouvait bien être au même niveau qu'Aro et ses frères. Il avait été aveuglé par le pouvoir et ses ambitions d'avoir un Cullen male héritier de Syllavie.

Ma mère me regarda horrifiée.

Elle balbutia.

-Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est immonde, mais ça reste mon mari. Je….

J'écarquillai les yeux surpris.

-Tu comptes lui pardonner ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Eh bien s'il est repenti comme je le crois, bien sûr, je… ça a toujours été l'homme de ma vie. Murmura-t-elle sur la fin.

Je clignais des paupières, abasourdi.

_Fin du flash-back._

L'emménagement de ma mère c'était fait discrètement, au sein du palais nous l'avions justifié par le fait qu'elle venait en aide à Renée pour aider sa fille pendant la grossesse à prendre soin d'elle et pour plus tard participer à l'aménagement de la chambre des petits.

Carlisle lui avait fait parvenir tous les jours des bouquets de fleurs nous avons dû y mettre fin pour ne pas déclencher un scandale, j'étais ravi d'avoir réussi à museler les médias, il ne manquait plus qu'une autre rumeur juteuse pour eux pour que leur mauvaise habitude refasse surface au galop.

Il avait donc remplacé ses compositions florales par des lettres journalières j'avais surpris ma mère les larmes aux yeux à la lecture d'une d'entre elles. J'avais compris qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne lui pardonne.

Si d'un côté j'aurais voulu qu'il en bave bien plus que ça, d'un autre côté, voir leur amour à l'œuvre et surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve me rassurait quelque peu. Je gardais donc bon espoir que les choses s'arrangent avec ma raison de vivre.

Malgré tout, j'étais à présent sous tension, si l'île me prenait beaucoup de temps je rêvais juste le soir pouvoir me fondre dans ma femme, la serrer contre moi, mais elle se refusait. Je commençais vraiment à trouver cela très dur.

Le seul contact qu'elle m'autorisait était de toucher son ventre. Comme un rituel après le dîner, elle s'installait à moitié allongée sur le canapé et elle relevait son haut pour découvrir son petit bidon. Elle ne me disait pas un mot. J'avais été décontenancé quand elle s'était préparée le premier soir, elle s'offrait littéralement, je m'étais donc callé entre ses jambes et j'avais caressé sa peau dénudée. Elle avait basculé sa tête contre le dossier et fermé les yeux.

J'avais pu à loisir toucher son ventre qui s'arrondissait, malheureusement je ne sentais pas encore nos enfants. Ce premier jour, je m'étais aventuré à remonter mes doigts un peu plus hauts effleurant son soutien-gorge, elle avait relevé vivement son visage et avait retenu ma main pour la reculer d'elle en secouant la tête.

Elle s'était alors mise debout et était partie. C'était déchirant. Le soir suivant, elle s'était allongée de nouveau, j'avais compris la leçon, je m'étais contenté de papouiller son ventre, j'avais posé ma joue dessus, je l'avais embrassé.

C'était frustrant d'être si près d'elle et si loin en même temps, cette fois j'avais essayé de lui parler, mais de la même manière elle avait secoué la tête et était partie.

Le troisième soir, elle s'était installée en mettant directement son lecteur MP3 dans ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas porté mes enfants, je crois que je l'aurais secoué comme un prunier tellement ça me frustrait. Elle s'offrait à moi, tout en me rejetant.

Son manège dura, quelques fois elle écrivait sur son cahier que lui avait conseillé Renée pour noter son expérience en tant que comtesse et garder une bonne mémoire des choses et des événements.

J'aurais voulu lui arracher pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, mais elle m'ignorait de manière royale. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot, alors que je savais qu'elle agissait normalement avec sa mère, la mienne ou toute autre personne autour de nous.

Je ne savais plus comment faire pour rétablir le dialogue, elle m'ignorait. Elle évitait de se retrouver en public avec moi pour ne pas avoir à faire bonne figure. Elle ne se gênait pas cependant en présence de nos mères et je pouvais voir le regard dépité de ces dernières sur moi devant son entêtement.

Je me doutais qu'elles plaidaient ma cause dans l'ombre, mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant.

Cela faisait 10 jours quand nos mères s'absentèrent, connaissant ma compagnie, je devais m'assurer qu'elle se restaure le midi convenablement, c'est pourquoi j'allais dans son boudoir où elle passait la majorité de son temps.

J'y rentrai sans frapper et je fus saisi par la scène devant moi.

Bella était à moitié couché sur la causeuse alors qu'assis sur la table basse penché vers elle se tenait Riley. Ils étaient en pleine conversation, et depuis un temps indéfini je la voyais sourire.

J'aurais voulu tordre le cou de cet énergumène, mais très vite je décidai d'en prendre mon avantage.

Je fis donc savoir ma présence par un salut joyeux.

Les deux me regardèrent et je pus constater le regard dur de ma compagne sur moi.

Je lui souris en retour tout en m'approchant d'eux.

À leur niveau, je serai la main à Riley et me retournai vers mon épouse et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Dieu que ça m'avait manqué, j'avais fait abstraction de ses yeux noirs qui clairement me criaient « arrête ça », mais je n'en tenu pas compte.

Je passai même mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de moi alors que je sentais qu'elle essayait de fuir.

Je souris pour la relâcher au final.

Je m'assis sur le divan à côté d'elle, je relevais ses jambes pour les poser sur mes cuisses tout en les caressant.

Elle me toisa.

-Je pensais que tu avais du travail, dit-elle dans un ton mal contenu.

-J'avais envie de prendre une pause avec ma douce épouse. Souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Riley fit un mouvement, sûrement pour s'excuser et partir. Je pouvais voir l'indécision de ma douce entre le désir de le retenir tout en me faisant enrager, mais ce qui impliquait devoir faire bonne figure ou le laisser se congédier et se retrouver seule avec moi.

Je n'avais pas envie que cette proximité cesse pour l'instant, je voulais en profiter encore un peu, quoi que m'en coûte la présence de cet inopportun.

-Mais non, restez encore un peu. Lui dis-je, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Il se retourna pour regarder Bella qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux le faisant se rasseoir pour poursuivre la conversation.

Putain ça n'allait pas être aussi facile, j'avais déjà envie d'encastrer sa face de rat sur le mur.

-En fait, commença-t-il à répondre en passant sa main sur ma nuque, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de la comtesse.

Je haussai un sourcil, de quoi il se mêlait ce con ?

Je le sentis incertain avant de continuer.

-J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'a pas été présente ces derniers temps. Bafoua-t-il.

Quoi ? Était-il en train de dire qu'il surveillait les faits et gestes de ma femme et qu'elle ai pu noter en seulement 10 jours qu'elle était au repos.

Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'aimais pas ça du tout, mais que pouvais-je faire dans l'immédiat ?

Je me retournai vers ma douce et la questionnai.

-Comment te sens-tu ce matin ma chérie, l'interrogeai.

Je m'amusais à voir le conflit dans ses yeux entre m'envoyer littéralement chier, du fait de son enfermement que j'avais bien compris, elle subissait et toujours garder la bonne mesure face à une personne extérieure.

Elle me sortit le sourire le plus faux qu'elle pouvait.

-Mais je me sens merveilleusement bien, chéri, elle cracha presque ce dernier surnom avant d'ajouter, si ce n'était pas si dangereux pour ma grossesse j'irais bien faire un footing.

Je grimaçais à sa réponse.

C'est Riley qui me prit de cours.

-Comtesse, il ne faut pas négliger votre état, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de donner la vie, vous ne serez plus jamais seule.

Enfoiré pensais-je, elle n'est déjà pas seule, je suis là putain.

-Et vous avez raison Riley, acquiesça-t-elle en lui souriant.

Connard !

Pendant tout ce temps, je profitais de pouvoir la toucher à loisir ignorant les regards noirs qu'elle me lançait dès qu'elle pouvait. J'avais même saisi sa main et je jouais avec ses doigts.

C'était injuste que je puisse me délecter d'elle seulement en présence d'autrui, je devais trouver un moyen de créer chez elle le même manque que je ressentais. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle pas le même besoin que moi d'être plus proche l'un de l'autre. J'étais blessé dans mon orgueil, tout chez elle attirait chaque particule de mon corps, mais rien n'émanant d'elle faisant sous-entendre que je pouvais lui manquer.

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point, je reviens à la raison de ma présence ici.

-Bella, interrompis-je pour avoir son attention, j'étais monté pour savoir si tu t'étais restauré ?

Je la vis bredouiller un instant et en bon connard de héros qu'il était l'autre morveux intervient.

-Oh, je suis désolée de vous retenir Comtesse, vous auriez dû me chasser.

Je réprimai un grognement devant sa mièvrerie, Bella le perçut et je savais que je n'allais pas apprécier la suite.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et se retourna vers Riley.

-Peut-être accepteriez-vous de me tenir compagnie, Edward est très occupé, je ne voudrais pas lui faire perdre du temps et je n'aime pas dîner seule.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire le plus éblouissant.

Je m'y opposais.

-Bella si je suis monté c'est justement pour te tenir compagnie.

Elle se retourna vers moi, un air enjôleur, surjoué.

-Merci mon chéri, tu es si attentionné à mes besoins, mais je sais la charge de travail qui t'incombe, soit rassuré, je suis sûre que Riley veillera à ce que je me nourrisse au mieux.

-Évidemment, opina-t-il toutes dents découvertes.

Putain d'enculé.

Soit je m'obstinais et j'affichais clairement que je n'avais pas confiance en ma femme, soit je m'inclinais et je me retrouvais comme un con.

J'abdiquai.

-Comment tu veux ma douce, laisse-moi vous accompagnez en bas.

Je vis la méfiance dans ses yeux avant d'acquiescer.

Nous nous levâmes tous comme un seul homme alors que je ne lui laissai pas le temps de m'échapper, j'entourai ma main autour de sa taille la rapprochement au plus près de mon corps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mon nez au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir respirer l'odeur apaisante de son shampoing avant de l'embrasser.

À mon plus grand regret, le trajet se fit trop rapidement.

Une fois arrivée à destination, les deux se retournèrent vers moi, attendant clairement mon départ.

Sans lâcher Bella, je saluai Riley et le remerciai à contrecœur de rester auprès de mon épouse. Bien sûr il me répondit avec un « c'est un plaisir ».

J'opinai de la tête avant de me fixer sur elle qui avait bien compris mes attentions et s'était totalement raidie.

Je n'en avais cure.

Je pris délicatement son menton entre mon pouce et l'index pour lui faire relever le visage vers le mien avec une lenteur exagérée, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Je pouvais voir la fureur dans ses yeux, mais j'espérais qu'elle lisait dans les miens tout l'inverse et le manque qu'elle créait chez moi, mon amour pour elle.

Je l'embrassais avec toute la tendresse possible, je voulais lui faire passer mes sentiments à travers cette étreinte, mais sans succès, j'eu le cœur brisé de me rendre compte qu'elle ne me rendait pas mon baiser, elle restait inerte dans mes bras, attendant juste que ce moment cesse.

Je me reculai mon organe vital comprimé dans ma cage thoracique, je posai mon front contre le sien. Je soudai mes yeux au sien et lui murmurai avec toute l'ardeur dont j'étais capable « je t'aime ».

Le silence me répondit, alors qu'elle commençait à se dégager de mes bras.

Je les quittai en lançant un « bon appétit ».

Pourquoi déjà j'avais abdiqué ?

Je commençais à avoir des doutes sur mes choix, le prix était trop fort à payer, mais c'était essentiel pour son bien-être et celui de bébés, je me répétai cela à longueur de journée.

Ce soir-là, je la retrouvais pour le repas en compagnie de ses parents l'ambiance était tendue comme à l'accoutumée.

Renée passait une bonne partie du repas à parler de la grossesse et l'autre partie de l'île me questionnant sur l'actualité de cette dernière.

Une fois la fin du souper, je fus surpris de constater que Bella ne s'installait pas sur le canapé pour que je puisse profiter de ma séance de câlin à son ventre.

-Bella, l'interpellais-je, la colère suintant dans ma voix. Pourquoi ne t'allonges-tu pas ?

Elle me regarda méchamment avant de froncer les sourcils et de cracher.

-Tu en as largement profité ce midi.

Et elle se retourna.

Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la mettre face à moi.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit, répliquais-je la rage refoulée montant en moi.

-Tout comme tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre la décision de m'évincer de ma propre île.

-C'est pour ton bien, rétorquais-je.

-Ou pour ton bénéfice, cingla-t-elle.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-Rien ne me prouve le contraire.

-Bella, suppliais-je.

-NON, cracha-t-elle en arrachant son bras de ma poigne et elle s'éloigna de moi.

Le plus long échange que nous partagions tous les deux en 10 jours et c'était un pur fiasco.

J'avais été tenté de réintégrer notre lit, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Le premier soir dès que je m'étais glissé dans notre lit, elle était partie avec son oreiller pour dormir sur le canapé, ce qui était hors de question vu son état.

J'étais allé la chercher prête à la porter pour la recoucher, mais elle m'avait hurlé de ne pas la toucher. Je m'arrachais les cheveux. Il était hors de question que je la laisse passer une mauvaise nuit, sachant sa détermination, j'avais soufflé « va dans le lit je reste là ».

Elle m'avait toisé une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son oreiller et d'aller se coucher.

J'envisageais clairement à cet instant de dormir au pied du lit pour être plus près d'elle et lui prouver mon attachement si seulement ça pouvait changer quelque chose, mais j'en doutais fortement.

Les jours s'écoulèrent de la même manière le lendemain elle m'avait privé encore de ce moment avec elle enfin son ventre, mais pas les autres jours.

La seule interaction que nous avions eue c'est quelques jours plus tard quand elle était rentrée dans mon bureau et avait failli faire demi-tour et m'y voyant. C'était clair qu'elle me pensait absent.

-Attends, lui dis-je, qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je de ma voix la plus douce. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle s'approcha réticente, se saisit d'une page et écrit en vitesse.

Nous en étions réduits à cela ? Communiquer en utilisant des feuilles de papier, ça allait me rendre fou.

Une fois finie elle poussa la note près de moi que je lisais rapidement.

_Échographie, le 15 décembre à 15heure._

Je hochais la tête et ajoutais.

-Je serai là, nous partirons vers 14h30.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter à mes dernières paroles alors qu'elle repartait sans un mot.

-Merci, prononçais-je avant qu'elle ai refermé la porte.

J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, je savais que je pourrais un peu plus interagir avec elle et j'en étais impatient.

Je me trouvais pathétique pour le coup. Vouloir me retrouver en public avec elle pour pouvoir la toucher. C'était un peu le monde à l'envers, mais je nourrissais l'espoir que la vue de nos enfants nous rapprocherait et effacerait nos différends.

Les jours s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, accaparé par le travail, les fins de semaine étaient difficiles, car moins intenses et je devais subir d'autant plus son indifférence et son ignorance. Ça me tuait littéralement.

Le jour J arriva, sans surprise elle ne me décrocha pas un mot dans la voiture, à peine sorti je me saisis de sa main pour la renfermer dans la mienne.

Pas un regard, rien, aucune réaction.

Je soupirais de lassitude, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer d'interagir avec elle, faisant des cercles sur sa main.

Maintenant que j'avais ce contact avec elle, je me réjouissais d'apercevoir mes enfants, j'espérais que la magie de la vie agirait sur nous deux.

Makenna nous reçut avec gentillesse et je profitais de la proximité de ma femme.

Nous commençâmes les examens de routine, je ne lâchais pas Bella des yeux et je pouvais voir qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour m'ignorer restant concentré sur le médecin.

Blessé, je l'étais comme les 3 dernières semaines.

La gynécologue nous invita à passer à côté pour faire l'échographie.

Regarder leurs petites jambes, leur cœur battre était fantastique.

Malheureusement les yeux du docteur se froncèrent.

Elle prit plusieurs mesurent et se retourna vers nous prudemment comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Une des principales difficultés chez les grossesses gémellaires hormis la prématuration, c'est le poids. Vous deux enfants même s'ils sont en pleine forme et grandisse bien, il y en a toujours un qui prend le pas sur l'autre. Votre petit garçon pèse 940grammes alors que votre petite fille ne fait que 720 grammes.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce et la main de ma douce que je tenais de ma paume se crispa. Je regardais mon épouse et je lus son inquiétude sur son visage.

Je posais ma deuxième main sur la sienne pour faire des caresses apaisantes alors que je questionnais le médecin.

-En temps normal, reprit-elle, je vous donnerai rendez-vous dans une semaine à 10 jours pour une hospitalisation de quelques jours pour évaluer concrètement les risques, mais avec les fêtes je préfère que vous profitiez et qu'on se rencontre à la nouvelle année.

Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus et si elle ressentait la même chose que moi, je pris l'initiative.

-N'y aurait pas moyen de faire ses examens au plus vite plutôt qu'au plus tard ?

Elle sembla hésiter.

-Je voulais laisser un peu de temps pour voir si les choses se rétablissent d'eux même, c'est souvent le cas, mais pour cela, il est nécessaire que vous soyez, comtesse, au repos presque total.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insistais-je.

-Oui, leur vie n'est pas en danger, mais il faut surveiller malgré tout, nous en saurons plus à la rentrée.

-D'accord.

Notre retour se fit en silence, elle ne refusa pas mon étreinte dans la voiture, je savais qu'elle était bouleversée ?

Je la tiens également en sortant et nous dirigeâmes vers le palais, l'esprit préoccupé tous les deux mais avec la conviction que nous étions solidaires.

À peine la porte franchie, nous fumes accueillit par une multitude de ballons roses et bleus et des surprises enthousiasme.

Et MERDE !

Comment j'avais pu oublier ça !

Une semaine que ma sœur me tannait avec son shower, un genre d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille sauf que là on enterre la vie sans enfant. Alice avait tout organisé pour cette journée, notre départ pour l'hôpital tombait à pic pour finir les préparatifs et faire la plus belle surprise à Bella.

Quand elle m'en avait parlé, j'avais espéré que cette festivité scellerait notre réconciliation.

Alice avait planifié plein d'activité, elle avait commandé plein de poupons et prévoyait de faire une course aux changements de couche.

Avec un prix pour la plus rapide des filles et des garçons. Elle avait aussi été achetée une multitude de petits pots de bébé pour faire goûter et deviner les goûts. De la musique parlant de maternité et de nouveau-né avait été sélectionnée. Les hommes devaient se charger de monter les berceaux pendant que les femmes déballaient les cadeaux offerts aux enfants.

Bref, tout aurait pu être super et très jouissif, mais si le sentiment de Bella était identique au mien, c'était juste déplacé et insupportable.

Je soufflai contre moi-même, je regardais ma douce qui avait une expression défaite devant tout ce monde qui attendait impatiemment qu'on se joigne à eux.

Je vis la transformation s'opérer sous mes yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'afficher un pseudo sourire sur son visage prête à affronter notre famille et nos amis.

J'étais qu'une merde.

J'avais pris le contrôle de l'île pour préserver les enfants et elle d'elle-même, mais j'étais incapable de la protéger des autres et de ma sœur.

Je devais être celui qui prenait soin d'elle avec ou non son consentement, mais il fallait que je sois constant dans cet effort et objectif.

Je soufflai à mon tour pour prendre du courage et sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de s'interposer, je passai un bras dans le dos de mon épouse et le second sous ses genoux pour la porter dans mes bras.

Elle émit un faible cri sur la surprise et je resserrai mon étreinte.

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi, le regard hagard.

Je regardais brièvement l'assemblée et je soufflai.

-Je suis désolé, la journée a été longue, une autre fois.

Et je partis sans rien ajouter de plus.

Je pouvais sentir Bella me dévisager, alors que je tournais le coin pour monter à l'étage.

Je resserrais mon étreinte la collant à moi, j'allais abandonner la vision de mon chemin pour croiser ses prunelles et lire en elle, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse, se frottant comme si elle essayait de se fondre.

Je posai ma joue sur le haut de son crâne, je ne pouvais pas la tenir plus serrer contre moi quand un sanglot me parvient.

Mon cœur se crispa, j'avais du mal à supporter sa souffrance, j'aurais voulu l'absorber pour la préserver.

Je soufflai les seuls mots qui j'espérais la rassurait :

-Je te promets que tout va bien aller, je te préserverai toi et les enfants, je te le promets, vous êtes toute ma vie, ma seule raison de vivre dans ce monde.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello

Merci à celles qui sont encore là après cette longue absence, ça me touche.

**Laccro** : Joyeux anniversaire en retard et merci pour ta review.

**Aussidagility** : merci tout plein pour ton commentaire.

N'oubliez pas que si vous trouvez Bella un peu excessive, elle a toujours des incertitudes qui peuvent faire surface comme c'est le cas avec la décision d'Edward mais elle est aussi sous l'emprise de ses hormones !

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

_Le 16 décembre 2012_

_La vie est bien plate à Syllavie où tout doit être lisse où tout doit être sous contrôle. Enfin ça ne durera pas éternellement…_

_Les heures de travail forcé sont toujours d'actualité ! Pourquoi seuls les mauvais changements perdurent ?_

_Mes bons citoyens, soyez un peu fou, faites-vous entendre !_

_Par Jessica Stanley_

* * *

Une fois dans notre chambre, je l'allongeais sur le lit toujours dans mon étreinte alors que je rabattais la couette sur nous. Je repris mes caresses sur ses cheveux en attendant que ses pleurs cessent.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je pouvais bien imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans cette histoire nous étions tous les deux dans le même bateau.

Ses larmes s'estompèrent, mais je n'arrêtai pas mes câlineries. Son souffle était calme. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis demandé si elle ne s'était pas assoupie, ce qui aurait bénéfique.

Je fermai les yeux profitant de la sentir sous ma protection, si proche de moi.

Je ne sais pas si je m'endormis, mais bien trop vite à mon goût, elle bougea, elle se décala de mes bras pour me faire face.

Je pouvais ressentir ses prunelles me fixer. Je retiens un sourire du fait que son attention était sur moi, mais je ne voulais pas jouer, j'ouvris donc les paupières et lui fit un sourire.

Elle me répondit de la même manière avec un plus timide cependant.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment. Je glissai mon pouce doucement sur sa joue, chaque geste qu'elle me laissait apposer était une victoire, mais à quel prix.

Je cherchais les mots qui auraient pu la réconforter, lui rendre un vrai sourire.

Elle me prit de court.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle, fais moi l'amour.

Pause. Mon esprit se mit en pause. QUOI ?

Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m'approcher d'elle.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes et comme un besoin primitif, je répondis avidement à son baiser comme si j'avais été privé trop longtemps de ma source de jouvence. Nous gémissions à l'unisson devant l'embrasement de nos corps.

Mes paumes avaient déjà parcouru son dos pour atterrir sur ses fesses et l'attirer encore plus à moi. Nous ne pouvions pas être plus proches avec nos vêtements, je voulais sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne, j'étais pire qu'un assoiffé.

Je me décalai passant mes doigts devant pour commencer à la débarrasser du surplus d'habits, quand son ventre rond s'offrit à ma vue.

Je me figeai.

Ce n'était sûrement pas raisonnable, elle devait se reposer.

Je me reculai d'elle en déglutissant difficilement, j'étais maudit.

Elle me regarda interrogativement alors que je me désolais de la situation tout en secouant la tête.

-Edward, cingla-t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi là maintenant. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

C'était bien les pires mots qu'elle pouvait me dire reprenant ma promesse que je lui avais faite, mais putain de dilemme, notre envie commune ou les bébés ?

Elle dut comprendre mon conflit quand ses yeux se froncèrent.

-Edward, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, s'il y avait des risques pour les petits à faire l'amour elle nous en aurait informés. Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, arrête de réfléchir.

-Mais, tentais-je en essayant de penser rationnellement, nous devrions peut-être appeler pour être…

-Non ! Me coupa-t-elle, tu ne vas pas me faire subir cette humiliation. Je t'en conjure, je ne suis pas sur le point d'accoucher, les bébés sont au chaud. Je promets de me reposer, de faire excessivement attention à mon alimentation, mais ne me refuse pas ça.

Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant et j'étais faible.

-D'accord, abdiquais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se recoucha sur le lit en m'appelant.

-Viens.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et j'avançais la surplombant de tout mon corps pour ravir ses lèvres.

Elle passa ses mains dans mon cou, elle papouilla mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque tout en tirant sur ses bras pour que je me rapproche d'elle, mais je résistais. Autant je désirais être au plus près d'elle, autant je ne voulais pas peser sur son ventre.

Elle souffla.

-Tu ne nous feras pas de mal, arrêtes de réfléchir, s'il te plaît.

J'avais franchement de la difficulté et elle le comprit. Elle prit toutes ses forces pour me faire basculer sur le dos et je me laissai faire.

Elle me chevaucha sans plus attendre et s'attaqua à ma chemise pour me la retirer.

Ses gestes étaient précipités et je l'accompagnais pour la dévêtir.

Elle ne m'embrassa plus, elle était concentrée, l'objectif était d'être nu au plus vite.

Dès que nous fûmes en sous-vêtements, elle se pencha pour déposer les lèvres sur les miennes. Je pus profiter de la douceur de sa peau douce contre la mienne, de sa chaleur que je pouvais sentir à travers mon boxer. Mon membre me faisait un mal de chien, tendu à bloc.

J'avais envie d'elle, tellement et depuis de nombreux jours, il fallait que je me retienne pour ne pas jouir comme un puceau.

Elle se frottait lascivement contre moi, accroissant notre plaisir et notre impatience.

Elle entreprit de retirer les dernières barrières entre nous. Malgré mon besoin aussi grand qu'elle d'assouvir le désir primitif et donc de baiser, je voulais lui faire l'amour.

Elle enleva nos seuls remparts avant que je la fasse basculer sur son dos et relever ses mains.

-Maintenant tu me laisses faire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je souris en retour, ne lui permettant pas d'autres choix.

Je parcourus sa peau de baisers, son visage, son cou, sa clavicule pour me diriger à ses seins que je suçais, l'un après l'autre avec délectation. Ils avaient pris du volume et c'était intéressant d'en profiter. Ils avaient toujours cette douceur et semblaient tellement plus sensible.

Je happai un mamelon dans ma bouche, sa pointe était déjà très dure, je la mordillai la faisant gémir, mon autre main stimulait son autre mont, le tirant légèrement entraînant un nouveau gémissement et son dos qui s'arcboute contre moi.

Ça me rendait fou qu'elle soit si réceptive à mes caresses.

Je fis durer mon attouchement, mais rapidement, l'impatience de ma chérie refit surface.

-Edward, supplia-t-elle, s'il te plaît.

-Que veux-tu mon cœur ?

Je sentais son énervement.

-Que tu me baises, cracha-t-elle.

Ma petite teigne était de retour, mais son envie jouait pour moi. Je gardais le dessus tout en évitant de trop la pousser dans ses retranchements. Je me méfiais toujours de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde. Ses hormones en ébullition rendaient ses humeurs très changeantes. Elle serait bien capable de m'éjecter du lit et de finir de se faire du bien avec un toy.

-Hors de question, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, ne m'enlève pas le plaisir d'honorer ma femme comme je le souhaite.

-Edward, soupira-t-elle. Fais quelque chose, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Je souris tout en relevant mes yeux pour plonger dans ses prunelles.

-A tes ordres ma belle.

Je posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de glisser mon visage dans son cou et embrasser la peau si sensible sous son oreille.

Je léchai sa peau soyeuse pour repartir à la découverte de son anatomie, mais bien plus vite.

Au passage, je pris ses seins en coupe pour les resserrer contre mes joues, grognant en même temps, ce qui la fit rire.

Ce son magnifique, allié aux vibrations de son corps qui en résultaient, me rendait fou.

Je gémis en attrapant un peu brusquement son mamelon droit, elle émit un petit hoquet avant de se cambrer à nouveau.

La voir si réceptive me rendait la tâche ardue, j'avais tellement besoin de m'enfoncer en elle, sentir ses parois m'encercler dans un bien-être ultime.

J'inspirai profondément en amorçant une descente, je frottai mon nez sur son ventre, si doux, si protecteur envers nos bébés.

-Edward, miaula-t-elle.

Je souris contre elle. C'était que pour elle, pas le temps de jouer avec les enfants.

Après un baiser de chaque côté de son nombril, je descendis plus bas, me saisissant dans la manœuvre de ses genoux que j'écartai.

Je plongeai ma tête entre ses cuisses et lapai une première fois entre ses lèvres. Sa réaction ne se fit pas atteindre, ses petites mains se posèrent sur ma tignasse.

Je la fouillais avec ma langue avant de m'attarder sur son clitoris. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur mes cheveux, me laissant que peu d'alternatives.

Nous étions cependant sur la même longueur d'onde, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décollé.

Je continuai mes caresses pendant encore une longue minute quand elle s'agita un peu.

-Edward, plus, supplia-t-elle.

Je souris à sa demande et fit glisser une de mes paumes restées sur un genou sur la peau douce du haut de sa cuisse. Elle frissonna.

Je concentrai mes lèvres sur son centre de plaisir. J'insérai ensuite mon index et mon majeur dans sa chaleur humide et accueillante.

Elle haleta dès l'intrusion, je recroquevillais mes doigts pour titiller son poing G.

-Oh oui, là ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je m'appliquai plusieurs fois la faisant gémir sans discontinuité avant que ses muscles se tendent de toute part, emprisonnant ma main. Son souffle était erratique. Je relevai la tête pour voir son visage basculer vers l'arrière et ses traits se détendre sous la jouissance tout comme son corps qui devient mou.

J'embrassai ses cuisses, son ventre tout en remontant.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire paresseux alors que nos prunelles étaient de nouveau au même niveau.

-Je t'aime, susurrais-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, mais elle ne me répondit pas à mes mots doux.

Elle tenta de me faire basculer sur le dos alors que sa bouche partait à l'attaque de mon corps. Je m'imaginais sans peine qu'elle était prête à me rendre la pareille, mais je voulais que ça soit tout pour elle.

Je la retiens sur le matelas.

-Edward, protesta-t-elle.

-Non, non, susurrais-je, tu te laisses faire et tu te détends, pas d'efforts.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais je l'ignorai, avec lenteur je m'immisçai entre ses plis. Au fil de ma progression, ses paupières se fermèrent. J'espérais que c'était parce qu'elle aimait le traitement.

Je me sentais plus que bien dans sa moiteur. Si je n'avais pas eu l'envie de capter les moindres expressions sur son visage pour être sûre qu'elle était en sécurité, j'aurais moi aussi fermé les yeux pour apprécier le bonheur d'être en elle.

J'entrepris de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Je souhaitais être doux, mais c'était vraiment dur de me réfréner. J'étais en manque d'elle. Ses soupirs de bien-être me rendaient fou. Je voulais me perdre en elle, indéfiniment.

Je pris de grandes respirations pour calmer mon excitation qui était grandissante.

Bella cambrait son dos sous moi, venant à mon contact. Je posai mes paumes sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de trop bouger, j'avais peur de la blesser si je la pénétrais trop profondément.

Elle dut comprendre mon manège, car sa voix se fit colérique.

-Edward, me reprocha-t-elle. Plus vite, plus fort, tu ne nous feras pas de mal !

Elle planta ses talons dans mes fesses pour appuyer ses dires tout en crispant ses doigts sur mes épaules comme pour s'attacher et se préparer à mes coups de butoirs.

Je la dévisageai, elle semblait bien, pouvais-je le faire sans risque.

Elle attrapa ma nuque pour m'attirer à elle et m'embrasser.

Je déposai en catastrophe mes coudes autour de sa tête pour retenir mon poids et ne pas l'écraser, mais elle était têtue, elle utilisait toute sa force pour m'approcher d'elle.

Elle m'aspirait, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister.

Elle souda nos lèvres tout en faisant ventouse de nos corps. J'étais perdu. Je désirais me plonger en elle de manière absolue, mais je voulais être doux.

Nos corps s'épousaient à l'unisson, si moi je me retenais, Bella y mettait toute sa volonté pour rendre cette étreinte plus bestiale, mais qu'importe, très vite la chaleur de nos frottements envahit nos muscles.

Ma belle haletait sous moi, ses parois commençaient à se resserrer. Je fermai les yeux pour tenir le temps que sa jouissance vienne complètement et quand je la sentis se refermer autour de moi, je me laissai partir, ma semence explosant au plus profond d'elle dans un râle de bien-être commun.

Si elle était toujours accrochée à moi, je réussis avec un effort surhumain à me dégager pour basculer sur le côté puis la ré-attirer un peu plus dans mes bras.

Docilement elle posa sa tête sur mon torse alors que nous reprenions notre souffle. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, nous étions dans notre bulle, c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose d'humide tomber sur moi.

Je m'écartais de ma douce et tentai de relever son visage vers moi malgré qu'elle s'obstinait à se dérober.

Je pus apercevoir ses yeux embués.

-Oh Bella, dis-je tout en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, nos bébés, nos amours, nous en avions une image si parfaite d'eux et là, l'un vampirisait l'autre, c'était si injuste.

Je parsemais son crâne, son front de baisers tout en frottant son dos et lui chuchotant des mots que j'espérais réconfortants quand elle souffla :

-J'ai peur.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, je déglutis difficilement avant d'admettre :

-Moi aussi.

Elle renifla, nous nous étreignons plus fort.

-Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger, dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

-Et si on commençait par se nourrir un peu ?

Elle opina de la tête et regarda la porte en grimaçant.

Je devinai ses pensées, derrière celle-ci il y aurait une multitude de personnes qui voudrait des réponses à notre étrange comportement, mais je n'en avais que faire.

J'allais passer plus de moments avec elle, prendre le temps de manger chaque repas en sa compagnie, non pas juste pour fliquer ce qu'elle pourrait avaler, mais pour essayer de rendre cet instant agréable et qu'elle oublie les soucis.

-Et si tu te reposais ou que tu choisissais un DVD pendant que je vais chercher de quoi grignoter ici, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête sur le côté, ce n'était ni un oui, ni un non.

-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogeai-je.

Elle grimaça.

-Il faudra bien que je sorte un jour de cette chambre, répondit-elle sobrement comme si la perspective d'affronter le monde extérieur l'effrayait.

-Pas si je t'emprisonne rien que pour moi, dis-je d'un ton taquin, la surplombant et l'embrassant goulûment. Ce qui eut le mérite de la faire glousser alors qu'elle me repoussait pour s'asseoir.

-Ok, va nous chasser de la nourriture homme, reprit-elle d'humeur plus joyeuse, j'ai faim.

-Bien femme, répliquais-je avec un grand sourire, euh…

Je perdis mes mots, mes yeux parcourant la pièce. J'aurais souhaité lui assigner une tâche complètement stéréotypée liée à sa condition d'épouse pour répondre à sa demande, mais je ne trouvais rien.

Je finis par tordre mes lèvres, suite à ce flop monumental de manque de répartie et avec une pauvre grimace, je tentai

-Euh et bien femme fait… ce que tu veux en attendant.

-pfffffffff t'es nul mon chéri, secoua-t-elle la tête.

Je me levai faussement vexé.

-Tu me blesses là !

Elle ne sembla nullement affectée par mes mots, je soupirai de défaite cuisante.

-Bon ben j'y vais alors. Dis-je tout en passant un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de souffler.

-Dépêche-toi.

Je retournai vers le lit pour déposer un baiser sur son front en lui promettant de faire vite.

Je fermai consciencieusement la porte derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on la dérange et je me dirigeai rapidement jusqu'aux cuisines.

Malheureusement, ma sœur m'intercepta.

-Edward, on se faisait un sang d'encre, putain qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'avez-vous ? Est-ce que la visite chez le médecin c'est mal déroulée ? Les jumeaux se portent bien ? Où est Bella ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle continuait d'aligner les questions sans me laisser le temps de répondre à aucune d'elles.

Je brandis mes mains pour la faire taire.

-Ça va Ali, c'est juste que Bella après les fêtes devra être hospitalisé pour surveiller le développement des bébés. Il y en a un qui se développe plus rapidement que l'autre, il faut juste être sur nos gardes. Néanmoins, la nouvelle nous a un peu bouleversés.

En le racontant de cette manière à Alice, je trouvais la situation moins dramatique qu'elle me paraissait deux heures plutôt. Nos enfants n'étaient pas en danger. C'est juste le temps de s'habituer que l'image idyllique que j'avais construite dans ma tête n'était pas la réalité. Il fallait que j'accepte les aléas et faire en sorte de soutenir Bella.

Ma sœur hocha la tête et dit avec raison.

-S'il y avait le moindre danger, ils auraient gardé Bella en observation, je doute qu'ils prennent des risques avec les héritiers.

Je grimaçai, elle avait parfaitement raison, malheureusement ! Ma douce plus que quiconque avait une grossesse suivie de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Il était triste de se rendre compte que même dans l'utopie de Sylvain de Picardie, la hiérarchie était malgré tout présente avec ses privilèges.

Je secouai la tête, mais bon il s'agissait de ma femme ! Je n'allais pas refaire le monde parce que sa grossesse était importante et que tous veillaient à son bon déroulement.

-Surement Alice, confirmais-je. J'allais nous chercher à manger. Tu m'excuses, nous voulons passer un peu de temps tous les deux pour réfléchir à tout cela. Tu peux informer les autres.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Profitez bien de vous deux, me dit-elle en se reculant et me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je secouai la tête, évitant de répondre une bêtise et reprit ma marche jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ma chasse à la nourriture n'était pas très difficile, je trouvais au réfrigérateur des légumes épluchés pour trempette, un peu de charcuterie, du fromage. Je déposai le tout sur un plateau avec du pain, des jus.

J'aurais bien pris quelques choses de sucré connaissant les préférences de ma douce, mais mon plateau était déjà envahi. Je décidais qu'au pire je redescendrais une nouvelle fois pour le dessert et je me précipitai pour retrouver celle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Les fêtes se passèrent de manière joyeuse. Mon père avait été réintégré dans les bonnes grâces de ma mère et se tenait un peu à distance. Il voulait se faire discret. Il avait cependant tenu à me rassurer sur les risques des différences de poids chez des jumeaux.

J'avais été sensible à ses arguments ce qui m'avait soulagé. Il était brillant dans son domaine et s'il était confiant quant à leur santé, je devais y donner du crédit.

Bella se trouva plus sereine. Nous étions plus soudés que jamais.

J'avais moi aussi allégé un peu mon emploi du temps. Charlie et Renée œuvraient pour l'île presque comme avant. Le projet de Bella était un peu mieux accepté par les habitants et Laurent arrivait à en être le support technique.

Nous avions beaucoup ri quand il nous avait fait savoir que beaucoup de citoyennes c'étaient portées volontaires pour passer leur 3 heures d'intérêt à bercer les nouveaux nés ou changer leur couche. De nombreuses femmes mettaient en avant leur instinct maternel et proposaient leur aide dans l'éducation et l'accomplissement des besoins de nos enfants.

Si nous avions rigolé, d'un simple regard, il avait été évident pour nous deux qu'il était hors de question que nos bébés soient réduit à des heures de travail forcé comme ils appelaient encore ce projet.

Cependant, nous ne savions pas s'il serait nécessaire de faire appel à des professionnels pour nous aider à nous en occuper. Deux nourrissons en même temps ce n'était pas rien.

D'un autre côté, beaucoup de parents l'avaient déjà fait, mais nous voulions aussi le meilleur pour eux. Serions-nous aptes de toujours répondre adéquatement à leurs demandes, leurs apporter le bien-être et le sentiment de sécurité dont ils ont besoin ?

Nous n'étions certes pas seuls et notre famille nous épaulait, mais serait-ce suffisant dans la mesure où les projecteurs seront braqués sur nous, prêts à pointer du doigt le moindre faux pas.

Nous en avions pas mal discuté, sans trouver de solutions adéquates pour l'instant.

Cependant, quoi de mieux pour nous aider que les marraines ? C'est ainsi que Rosalie et Alice ont été mandatées pour ce rôle. Elles accueillirent cette nouvelle fonction avec enthousiasme.

Ma sœur avait acheté des babyphones à pratiquement tous les membres de la famille. L'idée était que Bella et moi ne soyons pas les seuls à nous lever pour nourrir les bébés. Elle voulait instaurer un planning pour que nous puissions dormir des nuits complètes et que chacun se succède auprès d'eux.

Ma douce était partagée avec cette idée. Elle craignait les impacts sur leur attachement si nos merveilles étaient trop souvent alimentées par d'autres personnes que nous. Elle était cependant forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'avait que deux bras et que donner le biberon à nos deux enfants en même temps était surréaliste.

Elle avait donc transigé en imposant que son babyphone demeure toujours allumé et qu'elle se garderait la liberté de se lever même si ce n'était pas son tour de garde.

Ma sœur s'était excusée, elle n'avait pas voulu que Bella croie qu'elle lui usurpait son rôle de mère, mais juste lui offrir de temps en temps une alternative.

Les deux jours d'hospitalisation de Bella se passèrent bien. Elle avait reçu une injection pour favoriser le développement des poumons au cas où ils seraient prématurés.

Les bébés grossissaient bien. L'écart entre les deux demeurait stable ce qui était encourageant. S'ils étaient prévus pour début mai, il était beaucoup plus vraisemblable qu'il soit là début avril.

Bien sûr dès le mois de février, elle se plaignit de ne plus en pouvoir, de se sentir énorme.

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir pour garder cette confiance entre nous deux. J'étais donc bien embêté quand elle râlait contre son allure puisque je ne pouvais pas sciemment la contredire. Son ventre était si prédominant que c'était assez impressionnant vu sa petite taille.

Si février fut assez épique, mars fut un vrai calvaire. Elle peinait à se déplacer. Elle avait des goûts culinaires douteux. Ses hormones en ébullition la rendaient presque bipolaire sans parler de sa libido difficilement contentable.

Tout cela, jusqu'à ce jour, le 17 mars. Bella avait une visite de routine. À présent, elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital toutes les semaines pour faire des contrôles : vérifier leur développement, leur position, leur poids…

Makenna décida aujourd'hui de faire une échographie. Nous étions en train de nous extasier sur la beauté de nos enfants, quand elle se mit à paniquer à l'écoute des cœurs.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir.

-CODE ROUGE, hurla-t-elle dans l'interphone.

_._

_._

_._

_Une petite fin sadique, ça confirme juste que je suis bel et bien de retour sur cette fic ! Je m'en vais de ce pas me cacher et peaufiner le chapitre suivant !_


	19. Chapter 19

Hello

Voici le nouveau chapitre, vous étiez impatiente de connaître la suite du code rouge. Je me répands en excuses, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, mais je me suis dit qu'une suite rapide valait mieux qu'une réponse. Comme raison de mon manque de temps, c'est que pour l'instant, je m'éclate dans des OS pour des concours, vous pouvez d'ailleurs lire sur mon profil « L'île de la déesse », je l'ai écrit alors que j'envisageais la reprise de RM, d'où mon domaine de prédilection pour une île.

Enfin trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !

Christina

* * *

_Le 18 mars 2015_

_Nous avons appris de source sûre que la comtesse a mis au monde les héritiers hier, malheureusement aucune autre information n'a filtré, comme d'habitude._

_Par Jessica Stanley_

* * *

Alors que Makenna criait code rouge à tout va. Je sentis mon propre cœur s'emballer, que se passait-il ?

Nous avions pourtant entendu clairement les deux cœurs battre, pourquoi s'énervait-elle ?

Je ne comprenais plus, j'avais pris toutes les précautions ces dernières semaines. Me retenant de tout sarcasme alors qu'on me traitait comme un bébé incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me déchargeais dans mon agenda. Je remplissais entièrement toutes les pages chaque jour tellement j'avais besoin de sortir l'accumulation de frustration que je ressentais pendant cette grossesse.

Je me répétais, cependant, que c'était leur manière de me montrer leur amour. Je me laissais donc choyer à outrance même si à beaucoup d'occasions je trouvais ça juste ridicule.

Edward avait visiblement une bonne proportion à jouer au garde malade où je ne sais quoi. Je crois qu'il était pire que ma mère, me couvant au moins autant qu'une poule sur ses œufs.

Je croisai, à cet instant son regard affolé, il était livide, si ce n'est, sur le point de s'évanouir, tout comme moi. Il ne comprenait pas, moi non plus.

Très vite, Makenna allongea le lit sur lequel j'étais installée, elle appuya avec la sonde sur mon abdomen me secouant comme un prunier alors que des personnes en blouse blanche arrivaient précipitamment avec des chariots.

-Oh ! protesta Edward quand il vu le traitement qu'elle faisait subir à mon ventre.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais très désagréable.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Chuchotais-je.

Une femme à côté de moi était en train de mettre un élastique pour serrer mon bras puis brandit une aiguille tout en tapant pour chercher une veine.

-Un de vos enfants est en détresse, son cœur bat trop lentement et il ralentit encore.

-Mais il bat, on l'entend bien, tenta Edward.

-Un cœur d'un bébé pulse entre 120 et 130 battements par minutes, là nous sommes en dessous de 80 pour l'un d'eux, si il ne repart pas très rapidement nous devrons l'extraire.

-QUOI ?

-Nous sommes en train de mettre un cathéter à votre bras, en cas d'intervention.

-Une intervention, s'étrangla mon époux.

-Pour sortir les enfants.

-Mais c'est trop tôt, il fallait attendre encore une quinzaine de jours pour qu'il soit bien ?

-L'injection en début d'année à favoriser le développement de leur poumon, ils sont entièrement formés, ils pèsent respectivement 1700 et 2050 grammes, ce n'est pas si critique. Comtesse, je suis désolée, ce que je vais faire maintenant ne va pas être agréable, mais je dois tenter de stimuler le bébé.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle pressa sur diverses parties de mon bidon avec une main alors que deux doigts de son autre main pénétraient dans mon vagin et appuyaient douloureusement.

-Aucun changement, énonça une femme qui tenait la sonde sur mon abdomen en regardant l'écran.

-Que fait l'anesthésiste, demanda-t-elle à cette même personne.

-Il a été bipé, il est en chemin.

-Isabella, dit doucement mon gynécologue en retirant ses doigts, mais en faisant ballotter mon ventre. Si les battements du cœur n'ont pas repris de la vigueur dans les prochaines minutes, nous allons devoir sortir les bébés.

Je hochai la tête, Edward à côté de moi, me serrait la main, je le regardais et je pouvais constater qu'il avait le regard perdu autour de lui.

La salle était complètement transformée, plusieurs chariots nous entouraient recouvert de tissu vert, je ne pouvais pas apercevoir ce qu'ils contenaient, mais vu l'air horrifié de mon époux ça ne devait pas être réjouissant.

La machine à échographie avait été poussée laissant place à du matériel plus léger pour mesurer les battements du cœur.

Des personnes allaient et venaient toujours dans la pièce. Deux petits berceaux transparents en plastique avaient été amenés dans la chambre éclairée chacun par une grosse lampe.

Je croisai enfin ses yeux et je pus saisir qu'il était aussi désemparé que moi. Il y avait tant d'agitation autour de nous et cette pression qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'exercer sur mon ventre était horripilante. J'avais juste envie qu'ils cessent de me toucher.

-Alors ?

Un homme venait de rentrer également en blouse blanche, il regardait la gynécologue qui débita à une allure hallucinante une série d'informations. Les mots tels que « détresse » « insuffisance » restaient compréhensibles, mais le reste ressemblait plus à jargon.

Il hocha la tête avant de confirmer.

-Il faut les sortir sans plus attendre.

Il se retourna vers moi, j'eus l'impression que ses yeux se firent plus doux.

-Comtesse, je suis le docteur Beurk, je suis un collègue de Makenna, nous allons faire une césarienne pour permettre à votre enfant de rétablir son rythme cardiaque, d'accord ?

Je déglutis difficilement et opinait de la tête faute d'autre chose.

-Bien, où est l'anesthésiste ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Il arrive, répondit une voix derrière.

J'entendis Edward s'adresser à une personne en arrière

-Faites appeler mon père, s'il vous plaît.

-Toute de suite Monsieur le Comte, acquiesça une femme.

-Comtesse, d'habitude il n'est pas nécessaire d'endormir la patiente pour une césarienne, sauf que nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre que la péridurale fasse effet, nous allons donc vous endormir pour que ça soit plus rapide et nous allons faire naître vos bébés, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois de la tête et poser la question qui m'avait turlupinée depuis l'annonce d'un de mes enfants en détresse.

Je me retournai vers Makenna.

-Lequel est-ce ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour comprendre ma requête et répondit doucement.

-Votre petite fille.

Ma princesse, elle avait déjà un poids faible en comparaison de son frère et maintenant c'était son cœur qui ne suivait plus. Combien d'épreuves allait-elle subir avant même de sortir de mon utérus. Et tout l'héritage de notre famille qu'il faudrait ensuite qu'elle porte sur ses épaules avec Junior. Peut-être que Carlisle avait un peu raison, mes enfants n'étaient pas nés et pourtant ils étaient attendus tellement d'eux.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si compliqué ?

-Que va-t-il se passer une fois que vous m'aurez ouvert le ventre, demandais-je.

Je sentis Edward tout près de moi se raidir encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Nous allons extraire votre petite fille, ça devrait être suffisant pour refaire partir son cœur, ensuite nous lui apporterons toute l'aide nécessaire, puis elle sera placée dans une couveuse.

-Et pour mon garçon ?

-Nous le sortirons à son tour et une autre équipe prendra soin de lui, il se peut vu son poids qu'il n'ait pas besoin de couveuse, nous déterminerons cela dès qu'il sera né.

Un homme pénétra dans la pièce tirant un chariot.

-Comtesse, nous allons vous endormir, je vais vous mettre un masque sur le visage, je souhaite que vous respiriez calmement, d'accord? Tout va bien se passer, ok ?

Alors qu'il approchait la machine en question, je plaçai ma main pour le stopper et me retournai vers Edward puis les médecins.

-Je veux que ça soit mon fils qui naisse en premier.

Ils me regardèrent avec des gros yeux et je me concentrai sur mon époux.

-Fais en sorte de protéger un peu plus notre fille, d'accord, elle n'a pas besoin d'être l'héritière.

Il hocha sobrement la tête en se penchant sur mon visage, à cet instant nous nous comprenions, nous avions cette même crainte.

Il embrassa mon front en me murmurant un « compte sur moi ».

À peine fut-il reculé qu'un masque fut apposé sur mon nez et ma bouche.

Je serrai fort sa main alors que je m'obligeai à respirer le plus lentement possible. Je sentais les battement de mon cœur s'affoler puis ralentir avant de partir dans l'inconscient.

C'est un bip bip incessant qui me tira de mon état second.

J'avais l'impression que mon corps pesait une tonne j'étais toute engourdie.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir ma mère qui me regardait avec un sourire rassurant sur son visage.

Elle caressa doucement ma joue et murmura.

-Bonjour ma belle.

-Maman, balbutiais-je un peu perdue.

Je me sentais patraque, j'avais le sentiment d'être collée au matelas.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux tout en souriant.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Tout était embrouillé dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à reconstituer les derniers événements.

Je tentais de me relever, me hissant sur mes coudes, mais j'étais lourde.

Je regardais mon corps qui ne réagissait pas comme je voulais et au lieu de voir mon ventre rond, j'aperçus un genre de coussin sur mon abdomen, mais ça pesait une tonne.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Réitérais-je.

-C'est une poche de sable, m'apprit ma mère en comprenant que je fixais mon ventre, c'est pour aider à ce que ton utérus se remette plus rapidement en place, c'est courant après une césarienne.

-Les bébés ? Dis-je dans un murmure en relevant la tête.

Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi en flèche.

-Tout va bien, votre petit gars est déjà très vaillant et à montrer que ses poumons fonctionnaient à merveille. Votre petite chérie a été placée sous couveuse, les médecins sont confiants, mais son poids est encore un peu faible, mais elle est sous bonne garde ne t'inquiète pas.

-Edward ? Questionnais-je.

Elle sourit.

-Oui, il m'a demandé de ne pas te quitter, il est vers les bébés en ce moment. Il est resté vers eux dès qu'il a su que tu étais hors de danger, mais il désire qu'on le prévienne dès ton réveil. Je vais le faire appeler, je reviens.

Je me rallongeais sur le lit plus sereine, les enfants allaient bien.

Ma mère réapparue rapidement.

-Il arrive, de même que Makenna, elle souhaite vérifier tes constantes. Si tout va bien, tu pourras aller voir les jumeaux.

-D'accord. Tu les as vus ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Non, Edward veut que tu sois là pour les présenter à la famille, il a refusé que quiconque les approches hormis le personnel médical minimum.

Je souris, c'était mon mari tout craché, mais j'étais contente, je ne serai pas la dernière à faire connaissance avec mes enfants.

Ma mère me fit un nouveau câlin, elle n'eut pas le temps de quitter mon étreinte que la porte s'ouvrit et j'aperçus Edward se précipiter vers moi.

-Oh Bella, tu es réveillé, je suis si heureux.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou ne sachant pas comment me tenir dans ses bras étant encore sous perfusion.

Je l'entendais respirer à pleins poumons, ce qui me fit rire.

Je commençais à gigoter pour le dégager, je voulais qu'il me raconte et je perçus à peine ses mots alors qu'il se reculait « j'ai eu si peur ».

Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais rassurant qu'il me retourna.

-Alors comment vont Princesse et Junior ? Questionnais-je.

Il sourit.

-Tu es d'accord pour appeler notre fiston Edward Junior, s'exclama-t-il.

-Hors de question, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en approchant ma main non branchée à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser.

C'est à ce moment-là que ma mère se manifesta.

-Je vous laisse un instant.

Nous acquiesçâmes, Edward la remercia d'être restée à mon chevet, puis elle quitta la pièce.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment et je brisai le silence pour qu'il me raconte.

-Je veux tout savoir, suppliais-je.

Il sourit.

-Ils sont tellement beaux Bella, j'ai hâte que tu puisses les rencontrer, mais c'est vraiment petit. J'ai tenu junior dans mes bras et tu verrais comme ses mains, ses doigts, pfffffffff c'est minuscules, dit-il rêveur.

Sa description ne pouvait que gonfler mon cœur d'amour pour eux.

-Et la princesse ? Questionnais-je.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses traits avant qu'il tente de se ressaisir, mais sa voix était mal assurée.

-Je n'ai pas pu la prendre dans mes bras. Elle est en couveuse, elle est perfusée pour l'alimenter. Ses constantes ont l'air bonnes, elle dort.

J'opinai de la tête. J'avais hâte de la contempler pour juger moi-même de son état, il semblait si troublé que c'était encore plus inquiétant.

Il tenta de sourire et reprendre le dessus de ses émotions.

-C'est une battante, ça se voit tout de suite. Elle a ses petits poings serrés, on croirait presque qu'elle est en colère quand tu la regardes, c'est clair que c'est ton portrait tout craché. Finit-il.

Je lui fis les gros yeux, limite vexée et il le comprit.

-Mais elle est aussi belle que sa maman.

Quand il vu mon sourire revenir, il ajouta.

-Si ce n'est plus.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. C'était plus que je ne pouvais le demander.

Un silence se fit, nous étions seuls et j'avais besoin de savoir par rapport à l'île ce qu'il en était.

-Et pour… commençais-je.

Edward comprit parfaitement de quoi je faisais allusion.

Il prit ma main.

-Mon père est arrivé au moment où il te posait le masque sur le visage, je lui ai fait part de ta volonté et il a congédié pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes.

Ils ont discuté avec Makenna et l'autre, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Ils commençaient à t'ouvrir le ventre. Je n'avais pas le droit de voir, ils avaient mis un drap au niveau de ta poitrine. Les médecins ont expliqué la nécessité d'extraire la fille tout de suite, d'autant plus qu'à l'échographie elle semblait plus sur le devant que Junior. Carlisle leur a demandé de noter dans leur déclaration que notre fils était sorti en premier. Entre temps, j'entendais des bruits vraiment bizarres de l'autre côté du drap, des pinces, des splochs splochs.

Il grimaça en disant cela.

-Makenna a appuyé sur un bouton et le personnel est re-rentré. Ensuite, tout s'est déroulé très vite, elle s'est levée avec un bébé tout bleu dans les bras et son collègue à peine une minute après elle, s'est levé aussi avec un autre bébé, mais celui-ci s'est mis tout de suite à hurler. Ils les ont déposés sur les lits. J'étais pétrifié, les secondes me paraissaient interminables et enfin j'ai entendu des petits cris provenir du premier berceau. Mon père était penché sur toi, je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Il a juste relevé la tête pour me faire un signe vers l'autre bout de la pièce en me disant « va y fils » et je les ai vus. C'était un peu difficile, car ils inséraient plein d'instruments à Princesse dans sa gorge, ses narines avant de piquer son bras. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait contester, mais elle était si faible que c'était plus qu'un grognement. Si j'étais subjugué par notre fille par contre, un mal de tête montait en moi, car des cris incessants venaient de l'autre côté. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai aperçu qu'ils faisaient également plein d'examens à Junior sauf qu'il protestait vigoureusement. On pouvait penser qu'il leur criait dessus littéralement. Ils étaient tous très rapides, tu aurais vu toute cette agitation, au bout de quelques minutes, la petite était placée sous sa cage de plastique au chaud comme ils disent. Junior était emmailloté et ils me l'ont donné alors qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer et commençait à fermer les yeux. Makenna était retourné auprès de mon père, je suppose qu'il te recousait, tes constantes étaient bonnes. J'étais soulagé... Tu m'as manqué cruellement, j'aurais aimé partager ce moment avec toi.

Je lui fis un sourire triste à l'annonce de sa dernière fois, j'aurais souhaité être consciente avec lui.

-Enfin, quand tout était correct pour toi, ta mère était arrivée. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle ne te quitte pas et qu'on me prévienne à ton réveil et ils t'ont installé en chambre. Je n'ai pas voulu quitter les enfants. Une pièce sécurisée a été aménagée à côté de la nurserie, c'est mon père qui s'est occupé de tout ça, il dit qu'il vaut mieux être prudent. Bref il est auprès d'eux pendant que je suis venue te chercher, finit-il.

J'étais un peu abasourdie par tout cela.

Au final, je ne savais pas vraiment qui était né le premier, mais officiellement c'est Junior à n'en pas douter. Que je garde cette incertitude au fond de moi n'était pas plus mal, je pouvais croire que je n'avais pas volé le trône à ma fille pour le bénéfice de son frère.

Makenna me sortit de mes pensées en pénétrant dans la pièce, elle avait le sourire.

Elle me félicita et regarda les enregistrements des appareils et fit un rapidement examen.

Je me sentais bien et elle me proposa, si je me pensais apte de me déplacer en fauteuil roulant et d'aller voir les enfants.

Je hochais la tête avec impatience.

J'étais toujours perfusée et elle souhaitait que je garde les branchements jusqu'à demain matin. Ce fut donc un transfert un peu laborieux du lit à la chaise, mais avant cela, elle avait demandé à Edward de sortir.

Elle avait placé un contenant sous mes fesses et avait appuyé sur ma vessie pour me faire faire pipi, c'était un peu dégradant, mais je supposais que je n'étais pas la première femme à en passer par là.

Une fois installée, avec ses satanées blouses d'hôpital et une couverture sur mes jambes, elle me dit toujours avec son sourire rassurant.

-Voilà, vous êtes prête à rencontrer vos enfants.

Je la remerciai, elle avait ce côté très humain qui était un tel soulagement.

Edward était devant la porte à m'attendre et je me figeai d'horreur quand j'aperçus de nombreux gardes un peu partout en notamment de chaque côté de la porte.

Mon mari grimaça.

-Désolé pour cela.

Je tentai un sourire en murmurant un « je comprends ».

Il me serra la main avant de prendre le relais derrière moi et pousser mon fauteuil.

Je fus heureuse de voir que nous étions au même étage, pas très loin en fait.

Si la sécurité m'avait semblé abondante aux abords de ma chambre ce n'était rien devant la pouponnière de nos enfants, il y avait des gardes à chaque intersection de couloir et deux qui gardaient l'entrée.

Edward poussa mon fauteuil à l'intérieur de la pièce alors qu'un garde lui tenait la porte.

J'aperçus Carlisle assis sur une chaise l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Je parcourais la salle et je découvris d'un côté un berceau transparent avec une couverture bleue et de l'autre côté une cage transparente avec un minuscule bébé en couche à l'intérieur.

Mes yeux alternèrent de l'un à l'autre.

Je ne savais même pas vers qui me diriger en premier.

Edward choisit pour moi et me poussa vers notre princesse.

Elle était vraiment petite et ça me fit mal de voir les branchements sortir de son corps.

Il y avait des machines en arrière-plan, diffusant un bip bip rapide.

Je restai un moment à la contempler, incapable de détacher mes yeux de ce petit être, ma chair, mon sang, mon ange.

Mon mari fit basculer mon fauteuil de l'autre côté en parlant tout bas.

-Et là tu as notre petit gars.

Je me hissai un peu pour voir au-delà des couvertures et je découvris un visage, un peu rouge, mais magnifique avec son bonnet.

Mon fils dormait paisiblement, il était si beau.

Je souris devant cette vision angélique.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à regarder mon enfant, mais c'est Carlisle qui me sortit de ma rêverie en me félicitant pour ces superbes bébés.

J'étais un peu confuse et je réalisai qu'il avait été là, prévenant et aidant dans ce moment qui aurait pu mal tourner, alors je le remerciais.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je crois que la famille et notamment Esmée sont plus qu'impatients de faire la connaissance de ces petites merveilles, mais avant cela, il faut veiller au bien-être des nourrissons et principalement à leur alimentation.

Makenna qui nous avait suivit s'avança vers nous en opinant de la tête.

-Bella, me demanda mon beau-père, as-tu prévu d'allaiter ?

Nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé, deux bébés me faisaient peur, j'étais incertaine.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je.

C'est ma gynécologue qui reprit la parole.

-C'est vous qui décidez Comtesse. Sachez qu'il y a beaucoup d'idées reçues concernant les prématurés et l'allaitement. D'autant plus que vous avez des jumeaux ce qui rend les choses encore moins aisées. Si je ne doute pas que Junior sera capable de s'alimenter à votre sein, je me fais plus de souci pour la fille, néanmoins votre fils peut justement lui facilité la tâche en amorçant votre montée de lait. Il n'est plus à prouver l'avantage du lait maternel pour les nourrissons, il y a même des études qui controversent l'utilisation des couveuses et prônent le bien-fondé du peau à peau et du kangourou. Aujourd'hui, vos enfants sont en bonne santé. Votre fils dès qu'il aura repris son poids de naissance peut quitter cet hôpital. Pour votre fille, il serait souhaitable qu'elle atteigne les 2 kg avant. Après plusieurs années de pratique, je ne suis plus pour la médicalisation. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé à une jeune maman, mais je vous conseillerais de privilégier le plus de temps possible le peau à peau avec votre fille et l'allaitement pour vos deux nouveaux nés, bien sûr des compléments leur seront apportés pour vous aider, mais je suis convaincue que si Junior fait le plus gros du travail en amorçant l'allaitement, Princesse pourra en bénéficier grandement. Je vais vous laisser en discuter et y réfléchir, mais prenez vite une décision. À son réveil votre garçon aura faim, votre fille est pour l'instant perfusée.

Nous hochâmes la tête, ayant bien matière à réflexion. Mon beau-père suivi Makenna pour nous permettre un moment seul, mais avant de quitter la pièce, il nous lança :

-Et n'oubliez pas de choisir les prénoms !

Nous sourîmes en retour et nous fûmes heureux quand la porte se referma.

Edward passa un bras autour de moi et me câlina.

Je le repoussai un peu pour croiser ses iris, il attendait, je comprenais qu'il voulait que ça soit ma décision.

-Je vais le faire, dis-je.

Il me sourit grandement, avant de me répondre.

-Je sais que tu es en capable.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à sa réponse.

-Mais si j'allaite, toi tu changes les couches, deal ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel blasé avant de présenter son poing pour que j'entrechoque le mien.

-Deal !

Tout semblait se profiler au mieux, enfin hormis le choix des prénoms qui s'annonçaient une tâche ardue vu nos visions opposées et notre obstination réciproque.

_._

_._

_._

_Pas de fin sadique, au prochain chapitre un petit bon dans le temps et vous connaîtrez enfin le nom des enfants. Je ne peux pas indéfiniment les appeler Junior et Princesse. Donc un chapitre que j'espère tranquille et agréable avant le sprint final qui comme vous me connaissez sur mes autres fics est toujours un peu mouvementé !_


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à Mariefandetwilight, bichou85, Atchoum16, edwardbellaamour, sarinette60, PatiewSnows, lena-lna933, ulkan13, Jackye, aelita48, lea228, laccro, Nymphea51, Habswifes, erika shoval, Cyrielle13 (merci, je devrais réussir à poster toutes les semaines jusqu'à la fin qui va très vite arriver d'ailleurs), aussidagility.

Désolée je n'ai pas été très originale dans les prénoms, en restant collé à l'univers de Twilight !

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

_Le 17 novembre 2017_

_Il est toujours interdit que la moindre opinion transparaisse dans nos textes, nous endurons la censure et la répression de la royauté._

_Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit d'évoquer les petites terreurs sans subir les foudres du comte ?_

_Par Jessica Stanley_

* * *

-Anthony Louis arrête ça tout de suite !

-M'an… Jacob …

-Stop ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de ne pas écouter ton parrain ? C'est un trop grand enfant.

-Mais euh, râla mon bébé.

Edward haussa les épaules, songeant clairement : "c'est toi qui as choisi les parrains, tu assumes maintenant".

J'avais demandé à Rosalie et Emmett qu'ils soient responsables de Carlie, Renésmée de son deuxième prénom. Pour notre fils, nous avions pris Alice et Jacob. Ce dernier avait été très honoré même s'il s'était fait comme une promesse de toujours aider à garder les pieds sur terre à notre petit gars, la royauté selon lui était néfaste.

C'est comme ça que j'en étais arrivée à faire la police tout le temps. J'avais une liste de mots interdits longue comme le bras. Jacob était adorable et avait été ravi de sa nouvelle fonction. Cependant, il ne mettait aucun filtre à ses actions ou paroles, pire il incitait mes gamins à parler le plus mal possible.

Il avait beaucoup ri quand mon fils, alors qu'il y avait une visite officielle au palais d'un dignitaire, avait dit à son épouse, qui était habillée avec, certes, des habits très colorés, « Oh un clown fille ! ». Jacob avait tendu sa main à mon enfant en hurlant « give me five » et Anthony s'était hissé pour aller taper dans la paume de mon ami. Bientôt ex-ami s'il continue comme ça !

Mes bébés grandissaient bien, ce qui était beaucoup plus dur, c'est l'image que nous voulions véhiculer. Je ne me sentais pas complètement incompétente face à mon rôle de mère, mais franchement avec de grosses lacunes et nous devions rivaliser d'originalité pour éviter toutes fuites de certains fiascos.

Comme ça avait été le cas, il y a un peu moins de 2 ans.

Les enfants commençaient à expérimenter la marche à 4 pattes. Je m'opposais à ce qu'ils soient cantonnés dans un parc. Le palais au complet était leur terrain de jeu vu qu'il n'avait pas cette possibilité à l'extérieur. Je souhaitais qu'il puisse au moins se sentir libre dans ses murs, à défaut de l'être publiquement.

J'avais donc refusé toute solution de parcage. C'est ainsi que j'avais retrouvé Edward en haut de l'escalier à faire de grands pas.

-Que fais-tu ? lui avais-je demandé.

-Je mesure à peu près la largeur des escaliers.

-Pour ?

Il soupira.

-Mettre une barrière, je ne veux pas qu'il chute sauf que c'est trop large. Il serait souhaitable d'en fabriquer une sur mesure, mais elle serait trop longue et les attaches au mur insuffisantes. Tu vois là en plein milieu, idéalement il faudrait rajouter un pilier pour bien maintenir la rambarde.

-Et ?

-Et ! Répliqua-t-il ahuri, ça veut dire faire un trou dans le parquet, dénaturé complètement l'ensemble. Je préférerais encore qu'on déménage toutes les chambres au rez-de-chaussée.

-Rien que ça, soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant.

-C'est beau un palais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment conçu pour les marmots.

Je lui répondis par une grimace.

-Il nous reste un peu de temps pour s'en inquiéter, non ? D'autant plus qu'ils ne sont jamais seuls. Ils sont en sécurité, Edward.

Il glissa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ma tempe et déposa un baiser.

-Tu as sans doute raison, allons les voir.

Quelques jours après cela, j'avais entendu des voix dans ces mêmes escaliers, je m'étais donc approchée reconnaissant celle de mon époux.

Je m'étais figée devant la vue et m'étais mise en retrait pour espionner en catimini.

Se tenaient à genoux Edward et Emmett. Ce dernier maintenait dans ses bras Carlie et Anthony.

Leur père commença des explications.

-Alors pour descendre les enfants vous devez vous mettre de dos sur vos genoux et vos mains. Puis vous tirez une jambe et vous déposez votre pied sur la marche du dessous puis l'autre. Ensuite, vous glissez sur le palier du bas vos mains, ok ? Puis, vous recommencez l'opération, vous voyez.

-Edward, souffla son meilleur ami, tu n'y es pas du tout! Regarde leurs jambes, comment veux-tu qu'ils se mettent à genou et atteignent la marche du bas.

Il secoua la tête en disant cela puis tendit les gamins.

-Tiens-les! Alors mes petits gars, pour descendre la meilleure façon tant que vous êtes encore si petit c'est ramper.

Il s'allongea sur les marches et se poussa de ses mains pour se faire glisser sur celles d'en dessous.

-Capitche ? Allez! On essaie.

Il prit sa filleule des bras d'Edward.

-Viens là ma petite princesse tonton Mémette va te montrer.

-On tente ma solution en premier, gronda gentiment son père.

Emmett souffla avant de s'exécuter.

Il posa Carlie à cheval sur une marche et fit descendre doucement un de ses pieds puis l'autre et ensuite la redresse un peu pour l'aider à baisser les mains.

Il était lui-même complètement au-dessus d'elle, ses genoux deux marches plus bas.

Edward et Anthony les regardèrent un instant avant de se décider.

-Allons y mon gars! Dit son père tout en le positionnant comme sa sœur et en lui faisant faire les mouvements des bras et des jambes pour le glisser de marches en marche.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo, les contempler tous les deux affalés dans les escaliers avec les enfants était vraiment attendrissant. Si les marches faisaient démesurément grandement pour les petits, ce n'était pas le cas pour les hommes ils faisaient tout simplement ridicules.

C'est avec beaucoup de patience qu'ils descendirent ainsi plusieurs marches quand je vis arriver un domestique à grandes enjambées tenant un plateau chargé qui semblait lourd.

Il s'avança sans regarder dans les escaliers.

Je me mis alors à crier, mais trop tard, il fonça droit sur Emmett, il comprit suffisamment la situation pour faire voler son plateau et faire un bond, ce qui le fit tomber sur le côté gauche de mon ancien garde du corps et le faire dévaler plusieurs marches.

J'accourus, tous étaient complètement stupéfiés. Edward réagit le plus vite et me colla les enfants dans les bras.

-Je m'en occupe. Éloigne-les, s'il te plaît.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Résultat des courses, le majordome eut une entorse à la cheville et le poignet cassé.

Nous réussîmes à étouffer la réelle raison de sa chute, mais presque quotidiennement nous devions faire face à ce genre d'incident, beaucoup moins blessant, mais tout aussi humiliant.

Comme la fois, où j'étais à quatre pattes sous leur lit à chercher les tétines qu'ils s'amusaient à jeter, mais dont ils étaient incapables de se passer.

J'en avais donc retrouvé une et l'avais brandi fière de moi et criant :

-Et d'une !

Ce que je n'eus pas le temps d'anticiper, c'est la course poursuite qu'ils entreprirent tous les deux pour être le premier à l'attraper. Résultat : arrivés à ma hauteur, ils entrechoquèrent leur tête pour se saisir de la tétine. Trop surprise pour réagir, je la tenais toujours dans ma main alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à hurler.

J'avais relevé mon visage pour vérifier que j'étais bien seule et j'avais pris dans chacun de mes bras mes enfants pour leur faire un câlin, mais ils braillèrent de plus en plus fort. Il me fallait une foutue autre tétine et rapidement.

Je pensais qu'il était encore tôt pour les priver de leur tétine, pourtant ils semblaient si grands et si perspicaces à d'autres moments.

Comme la fois où après avoir été badigeonné de crème pour patauger dans leur micropiscine gonflable, Anthony était parti à la chasse de Paquerette, ma chatte.

Quand il avait réussi à l'attirer pour des caresses, Carlie l'avait aspergé de crème solaire et tous les deux tentèrent de l'étaler alors que le félin prit rapidement la fuite.

Ça aurait pu en être drôle, s'il n'avait pas fallu récupérer Paquerette promptement avant qu'elle subisse une intoxication en cherchant à se laver avec sa langue.

Ils étaient plein de bonne attention, enfin pas toujours !

Je souris à un autre souvenir qui afflua dans ma mémoire. Le nombre de fois où les enfants se chamaillaient et faisaient tourner en bourrique n'importe qui les alimentant.

Toutes personnes qui le faisait pour la première fois les mettaient côte à côté et les nourrissaient en même temps. Chacun avait une petite assiette et une cuillère devant eux et la personne en face alternait.

Une bectée pour Carlie, une pour Anthony et ainsi de suite.

Si au début ils étaient bien assidus et ouvraient la bouche dès qu'ils ressentaient la satiété, Anthony, la plupart du temps, lançait les hostilités. Il se saisissait de sa coupelle et la retournait sur sa sœur. La faisant rire aux éclats quand elle voyait son frère se marrer. La petite répliquait toujours, mais pas sur son aîné, mais sur la personne qui les nourrissait.

De cette manière, pratiquement tous les membres de la famille c'était fait avoir, certains encore aujourd'hui. Pour ma part, ils mangeaient à deux mètres l'un en face de l'autre, moi au milieu avec un tabouret tournant.

Le seul qui avait réagi autrement qu'un adulte était bien sûr Jacob. Il avait pris des réserves pour faire la bataille du siècle. Il avait recouvert de nourriture son filleul qui riait aux éclats et qui avait demandé un câlin qui fut très vite accordé par mon ami. Bref, tout le monde avait dû finir avec une bonne douche.

Je regrettais le temps où ils n'étaient pas pervertis. Depuis peu sur les photos officielles, Anthony ne cessait de faire le pitre. J'avais beau essayer de mettre une carotte en récompense, rien n'y faisait. Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand bonheur pour lui que de lire la fierté sur le visage de son parrain.

Ma princesse, elle rivalisait déjà dans le monde de la mode, entre Alice et Rosalie elle était vernie, quand Jane ne s'y rajoutait pas.

Depuis qu'elle pouvait se faire entendre, elle n'avait pas porté une seule fois le même vêtement, pratiquement tous acheté par mes amies. Je regrettais sa première année où je choisissais quoi lui mettre, je voulais que ça reste humble.

Je crois qu'elle avait plus de paires de chaussures que moi, ces préférées étant les roses avec une marguerite dessus.

Malgré tout, la multitude d'habits n'était pas néfaste quand ce fut le temps de leur apprendre la propreté.

Cet été avait été des plus propices, mon fils avait montré des signes d'intérêt depuis quelques semaines, nous informant quand sa couche était pleine ou non.

Nous avions donc deux pots à chaque recoin du palais pour parer au plus vite. Car bien sûr il en fallait deux puisqu'il suffisait qu'un des jumeaux s'assoie pour que l'autre veuille faire pareil. Si Anthony était assez assidu à cet exercice, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Carlie. J'avais cru que l'imitation avec son frère réussirait, mais non.

J'avais donc eu recours aux récompenses, dès qu'elle faisait dans son pot, je la gratifiais d'un cadeau ou d'un bonbon. Je n'avais pas écouté les conseils de nos mères, cherchant le pratique et les résultats.

J'avais eu l'impression que ça marchait bien quand je les surpris une fois.

Anthony faisait pipi dans le pot, debout en en mettant un peu partout comme lui avait montré son parrain, puis le tendait à sa sœur. Cette dernière l'avait pris dans ses mains. Ils se sourirent avant que j'entende la petite crier :

-maman, pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Je me tapais la tête contre le mur proche de moi en soufflant, ils allaient me rendre dingue.

Quand ce n'était pas mon mari !

Il pensait qu'avec les 2 ans et demi de nos enfants c'était le moment idéal pour en faire un troisième. J'hésitais me sentant pas forcément la plus apte. Il était insistant et me faisait l'amour avec passion pour me démontrer qu'il était évident que tout cet amour serve à enfanter.

J'étais septique quant à cette cause à effet, mais accro malgré tout !

Un soir, nous venions de coucher les gamins, puis il m'avait doucement embrassée sur tout le corps avant de me pénétrer avec lenteur. Nous étions partis dans un langoureux va-et-vient, nos yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre quand nous fumes interrompus.

-Papa, pourquoi tu sautes sur maman ?

Nous nous étions raidis tous les deux. Lentement, je m'étais glissé à ma place cherchant discrètement ma robe de nuit, quand Edward lui répondit alors qu'ils pliaient les bras :

-Je fais des pompes, mon chéri, maman m'aidait juste, tu vois ?

Notre fils cligna des paupières puis hocha la tête. Une fois habillée, je me levais en vitesse pour l'accompagner se recoucher.

Je suppose que ces moments, n'importe quel parent pouvait les vivre et n'étaient pas entachés par la royauté.

Edward avait tenu sa promesse: régulièrement nous partions que tous les 4. Il n'y avait plus de pression, personne n'attendait rien de nous. Anthony arrêtait un peu ses singeries, Carlie se faisait moins capricieuse. Nous étions juste nous, à se promener, à manger une glace s'en mettant plein les babines et les vêtements, puisqu'elles fondaient très vite dans la chaleur de l'Italie.

Nous retournions principalement dans la demeure familiale d'Edward. J'aimais cet endroit. Nous étions enfin libres. Nous restions que nous et je me sentais invincible dans ces lieux, loin de m'imaginer les éléments tragiques qui allaient nous accabler dans quelques semaines.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello les Miss,

J'espère que vous allez bien, patati patata… voici j'espère pour votre plaisir le chapitre 21.

Merci pour vos encouragements, mises en alertes ou favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci plus particulièrement à **aelita48** (pardonne moi pour les prochains chapitres), **Habswifes, Lily-Rose-Bella** (le doute persistera du premier-né, mais officiellement c'est Anthony), **Atchoum16, Jackye, Mamanlily, sarinette60, lena –lna933, modestie57, Nymphea51, yayalia, ulkan13, erika shoval** (Je pense à toi ma belle, j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles), **celine68990** (merci pour tes commentaires, toujours très appréciés), **Sarouuh945, bb23, lea228, aussidagility**. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

_1__er__ décembre 2017_

_Bon anniversaire à l'île !517 ans et toujours une désillusion de plus en plus grande._

_Cher lecteur, je tire ma révérence ! L'utopie de l'île n'est plus ce à quoi j'aspire, me sentant continuellement trompée, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de mon propre livre qui sera bientôt dans les meilleures libraires._

_A bas la censure !_

_Par Jessica Stanley_

* * *

Si c'est article nous avait paru anodin, jamais nous n'avions imaginé de telles répercussions. Stanley hors de l'île, aucun autre journaliste n'utilisait le sarcasme comme elle. J'avais espéré, envisageant clairement qu'avec cette oppression en moins, que peut-être le troisième enfant n'était plus une si mauvaise idée.

Je décidais d'arrêter ma contraception. Je ne voulais rien dire à Edward, lui faisant la surprise quand ça arriverait. Je ne souhaitais pas nous mettre de pression. Le destin faisait quelques fois bien les choses comme notre union, je m'en remettais donc à lui pour les bambins.

Les fêtes de fin d'années avec des gamins étaient juste un pur émerveillement. Les regarder s'impatienter le matin de Noël, venir sauter sur notre lit pour qu'on se lève et qu'on aille voir sous le sapin.

Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de contempler les étoiles dans les yeux de mes enfants.

Le début d'année commença doucement. Nous réfléchissions à la possibilité de mettre les jumeaux dans une garderie sur l'île. Ils se suffisaient généralement à eux deux, c'est aussi pour cela que j'envisageais un autre bébé, pour casser un peu leur bulle. Quand nous accueillions au palais d'autres enfants de leur âge. Ils étaient sociables, mais au bout d'une ou deux heures, ils finissaient par jouer tous les deux, délaissant les autres.

Par ailleurs, Charlotte qui avait un an et Peter un mois, les chérubins d'Alice et Jasper, ne les intéressaient pas. Rosalie et Emmett venaient seulement de recevoir leur accréditation pour adopter. Leah et Jacob, ainsi que Jane et Alec souhaitaient encore attendre avant de fonder une famille, ils voulaient profiter plus pleinement de leur jeunesse et ils faisaient suffisamment leurs armes sur les miens comme ils s'amusaient à le dire.

Ils étaient donc les seuls de leur âge au palais. J'espérais qu'ils apprennent à être totalement ouverts aux autres.

J'avais laissé ce matin les jumeaux avec la gouvernante. C'était une femme britannique d'un certain âge. Elle avait une apparence très stricte et contrastait beaucoup avec notre laxisme à Edward et moi.

Les enfants connaissaient très bien ses limites qui étaient très étroites contrairement aux nôtres, mais j'avais été étonnée par la capacité des gamins à s'épanouir à son contact. La journée était chargée pour elle. Elle leur proposait une multitude d'activités variées, ou ils palpaient, créaient, confectionnaient, chantaient, dansaient… le tout dans un milieu contrôlé et rempli de bonne humeur.

À l'heure de la sieste, elle s'installait dans un grand lit et prenait un jumeau de chaque côté d'elle et leur lisait une histoire doucement, les faisant participer. Ils s'endormaient souvent avant la fin, dans ces moments-là, je la jalousais un peu.

Enfin, j'y avais le droit le soir. L'important c'est d'être assuré de les savoir avec une personne qui les aimait sincèrement et les protégeait.

Quand j'arrivai à mon bureau, ce triste lundi 15 janvier 2018, je trouvais Angéla, assise par terre, un livre à la main.

Je m'étais précipitée vers elle

-Angela, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle releva la tête remplie de larmes et je vis ses yeux se teinter avec encore plus de détresses.

-Je suis …. Désolée….Désolée.

Ses paroles étaient saccadées, interrompues de sanglots alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

-Angéla, regarde-moi.

Elle me fixa un instant avant de rebaisser son visage en reprenant si litanie.

-Je suis désolée, ho tellement désolée.

-Pourquoi ? La questionnais-je enfin.

Elle me scruta craintive.

Je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi de sa peur. Elle me tendit le livre qu'elle tenait.

Je ne saisissais pas vraiment, je continuais à la dévisager quand elle me poussa l'ouvrage contre moi. Je me décidai à y porter intérêt.

« Les frasques d'une princesse par Jessica Stanley »

Je me raidis rien qu'au nom de l'auteure, qu'avait-elle encore manigancé.

Angéla continuait à s'excuser. En quoi pouvait-elle être responsable de l'imagination sûrement débridée de cette femme.

J'ouvris le document à une page quelconque et commençai à lire :

« 4 juillet 2015

Les jumeaux viennent enfin de s'endormir, il était temps. J'ai de plus en plus de mal avec ses chaleurs et l'allaitement. S'il n'y a rien de mieux pour les calmer, j'ai juste envie de les tenir éloigner loin de moi, ils me donnent tellement chaud. Pourquoi faut-il que leur besoin soit proportionnel aux chaleurs. Je n'en peux plus. Casey pleure. Non pas tout de suite ! Pourrais-je juste fermer la porte et faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu ? Suis-je une si mauvaise mère que ça ? »

Je déglutis difficilement à cette lecture, je me souviens de ce sentiment d'impuissance et de contradiction entre l'amour que j'avais pour eux et le dépassement que je ressentais.

J'allais dans les premières pages du livre.

« Le rôle de reine implique des choix, mais dans une utopie comme il règne sur cette île Sallie, certains sont inacceptables comme le fait de choisir pour la princesse son époux. Isabelle s'est vu alors imposer le fils du bras droit de la reine, Edmond. C'est grâce à cet accord que des investissements ont pu être réalisés… »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel. L'extrait de mon journal ? Ces noms ? C'était nous, notre histoire sans qu'on soit nommé, à quoi ça rimait ?

Je retournais le livre et lus la quatrième de couverture.

« Jessica Stanley grande journaliste de renom, nous livre son premier roman. Cette fiction s'est inspirée directement de faits réels. Elle nous plonge avec délice dans les méandres d'un pays gouverné par une famille. Elle nous fait vivre avec humour et sarcasme les tribulations de ces habitants et de ces gérants. À n'en pas douter, le best-seller de cette année qui plaira aux petits, grands, historiens, rêveurs… »

Je ne comprenais pas… était-ce vraiment un ouvrage nous parodiant ou un truc du style ?

Je rouvris le livre toujours sous les gémissements d'excuse de mon assistante.

« Le 1er décembre 2014

C'est l'anniversaire de l'île aujourd'hui, je me prépare à subir les représentations publiques. Je vais devoir sourire, joué l'hypocrite alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enfuir loin, loin de tout ceci et loin d'Edmond. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il s'est permis de prendre la gérance de l'île sans me consulter. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Que je l'applaudisse. J'ai tellement peur qu'il soit comme son père et ses actions n'ont rien pour me réconforter à l'heure actuelle. »

Je déglutis difficilement, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Ses mots, c'étaient les miens, mes doutes, mes incertitudes. Comment ?

Je relevais la tête et je vis Angéla face à moi, en pleurs, s'excusant.

Je compris alors l'horreur de la situation, elle avait fourni mes agendas à cette garce de Stanley.

-Mais pourquoi, chuchotais-je.

Angéla leva son visage secouant la tête frénétiquement, pleurant un peu plus.

-Je… je suis désolée, recommença-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je plus sèchement.

Je pensais qu'elle était mon amie, je lui faisais confiance.

-Elle… elle me faisait chanter, souffla-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous cette révélation, mais ça ne me suffisait pas.

-Et comment ? Ordonnais-je. Il était plus facile d'aller à la chasse aux informations que de réfléchir à l'impact de ce livre.

Elle se mit à pleurer se cachant dans ses mains.

-Angéla, l'appelais-je durement, comment ?

Elle resta voûtée sur elle-même et souffla

-Je suis homosexuelle.

-Et alors ?

Elle releva la tête perdue.

-Je… je… c'est mal… murmura-t-elle piteusement.

-Et en quoi? Répliquais-je exaspérée.

Elle était confuse, elle cherchait ses mots avant de répondre.

-Ça aurait nui à votre image.

-Et comment ? Rétorquai-je.

-Elle menaçait de dire qu'on avait une liaison, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et…

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Je fis des yeux ronds. C'était une blague ? Vu les pleurs qui s'amplifièrent visiblement non.

Nous aurions eu qu'à démentir et Stanley ne se serait jamais risqué en de fausses accusations.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que son homosexualité pouvait avoir un impact sur l'île ?

Je soufflais, j'étais toujours avide de réponses.

-Comment a-t-elle eu mes journaux ?

-J'en faisais régulièrement des photocopies et je lui remettais.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, lasse.

Elle était devant moi, piteuse. J'avais cependant du mal à ressentir une réelle compassion. Je réfrénais mes pensées, je savais déjà que les répercussions de ce taudis seraient affreuses. Je refusais d'y penser maintenant.

Oh mon dieu, ça allait être horrible.

Elle avait beau avoir changé les noms, les similitudes étaient tellement frappantes. Pourquoi cette mascarade d'ailleurs ? Il était plus facile de se concentrer sur des détails futiles que sur le reste.

Je me tapais le front de ma main. Mais bien sûr pour éviter toute poursuite, elle ne pointe personne du doigt, elle ne fait que suggérer les lieux et les personnes. Et si je l'attaque pour divulgation de la vie privée, j'accorde du crédit à son torchon en m'accusant d'être l'auteure de ces extraits.

Cette femme était le diable personnifié. Qu'avait-elle contre nous pour qu'elle s'acharne autant.

Merde !

-Bella ! Bella ! J'entendis une voix paniquée s'élever dans le couloir et des bruits de pas.

Edward pénétra en trombe dans mon bureau. Il se figea devant la scène. Angéla était toujours en pleurs. Moi, j'étais en état de choc. J'avais vraiment du mal à réaliser.

Il me regarda inquiet avant de faire un pas lentement.

-Tu vas bien, me questionna-t-il en me tendant sa main pour que je me relève.

J'opinais de la tête.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-il.

-Je crois.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, sa respiration était hachée. Tout son corps était en alerte, je me mis doucement à paniquer.

Merde, c'était si mauvais que ça.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus la question que Jasper fit intrusion dans mon bureau.

-Comtesse, m'appela-t-il anxieux. Plusieurs membres du conseil sont ici, ils demandent une assemblée d'urgence.

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'est quoi ce bordel.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il sembla très gêné.

-S'il te plaît, me dit-il doucement en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir et il me dirigea vers le grand escalier. Il me plaça devant la fenêtre face aux portails de la grande entrée et là je me figeai.

Dans la rue se tenait une centaine de personnes avec des panneaux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils scandaient ou de ce qu'ils y avaient écrit sur leur pancarte, mais je savais que c'était une première.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Explique-moi, demandais-je.

-Le livre de Stanley, les habitants ont fait le rapprochement, ils crient à l'injustice, à l'usurpation, aux manques de respects de l'utopie, bref à la dissolution de la gouvernance.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc.

Oh mon dieu. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais détruit tout ce que ma famille entretenait depuis plusieurs siècles.

Mes yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur, ce n'était pas possible.

Je ne sais pas si j'avais émis mes pensées à haute voix, mais Jasper m'interrompit.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Comtesse.

Je déglutis, pas sûre d'être d'accord, c'était mes mots.

-Il faut aller à la rencontre du conseil, intervient Edward.

J'opinais de la tête.

-Les enfants ? Interrogeais-je.

-Ils sont avec Nanny, ils vont bien, ils jouent.

-Ok, allons-y.

Beaucoup de monde affluait devant la salle de conseil, comme si toute la population s'était donné le mot.

Il y avait Emmett et Rosalie, Alice avec sa mère et Carlisle qui parlait avec la mienne. Je regardai un peu plus Renée qui semblait bien pâle, mon père était derrière elle, on aurait dit qu'il la soutenait.

James était là, le visage fermé alors qu'il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il me toisa méchamment à mon arrivée, je l'ignorai.

Je ne savais pas, vu la quantité de conjoints des membres du conseil, si je devais me limiter à ces derniers pour cette réunion extraordinaire.

-Allons-y, me souffla Edward. Il serra ma taille, je comprenais qu'il cherchait à me donner du réconfort et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper qui prit l'initiative d'inviter dans la salle uniquement les membres du conseil. Je vis Jenks arriver en courant, c'était le dernier participant manquant.

Dès que les portes se refermèrent, un silence lourd emplit la pièce.

Tout le monde était assis à sa place dans l'expectative. Je tentais de faire la part des choses, de savoir comment mener tout ceci, devais-je suivre le rituel d'une de nos réunions habituelles, c'était à moi de diriger tout cela.

Je me préparais à racler ma gorge pour déclarer cette assemblée ouverte quand je fus interrompue par James.

-Comment avez-vous pu tromper à ce point les habitants de l'île ? Accusa-t-il en regardant ma mère.

Je serai les dents, je n'aimais pas les attaques et encore moins aussi directes.

Je sentais Renée confuse, affaiblie.

-Je vous demanderai de parler à ma mère avec plus de respect, Monsieur Girandet, répliquais-je sèchement.

Il tourna sa tête très lentement vers moi.

-Car vous pensez avoir toujours votre légitimité à ce fauteuil peut-être, susurra-t-il.

Un vent d'effroi souffla sur la salle à ses mots.

J'étais complètement estomaquée, je n'étais pas préparée à cela.

C'est Jasper qui intervient le premier.

-Les seules propriétaires de l'île n'en demeurent pas moins les comtesses, James, que ça te plaise ou non, tu es sur leur terre.

Je vis Carmen Denali jeter un regard à James avant de se reculer un peu sur sa chaise.

Ce dernier se renfrogna.

-Elles ont bafoué tout ce que leurs ancêtres avaient construit. Elles ne méritent pas leur place, elles ne méritent pas leur titre.

-Ça suffit, hurla mon père, je ne vous laisserai pas insulter ma femme et ma fille sans rien faire !

James ricana.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Éjecter tous les habitants de l'île qui crieront à l'imposture ?

Un silence pesant souffla à nouveau dans la salle.

Je fermai les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

-Aucune décision, déclaration ou quoi que ce soit ne sera pris aujourd'hui. Nous avons besoin de mesurer l'impact de ce torchon. Par contre, dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais que nous fassions un rapide tour de table pour que chacun puisse donner un aperçu de leur opinion. Je vous demanderai que chacun écoute avec respect et sans objection.

Je regardai ma mère avant de voir qu'elle était presque sur le point de s'évanouir, elle était pâle, je me retournai donc vers Jasper, l'invitant à prendre la parole.

-Ce livre n'est qu'une fiction et si des analogies peuvent être faites avec Syllavie, il n'en reste pas moins que ça tient du registre privé et que rien dans ce document ne va à l'encontre des intérêts de Syllavie.

James renifla à cette proposition.

Jenks et Alec m'apportèrent leur soutien tout comme mon mari et mon père qui firent valoir l'aspect de la vie privée et non de la vie publique.

Autour de James, il se redressa sûr de lui.

-Vous dites que rien ne va à l'encontre de l'île, mais la légitimité du comte est directement discutable, tout comme le bafouement des utopies de Sylvain de Picardie, c'est une honte. Je pense que le mieux pour l'île est d'adopter dès à présent un régime démocratique. Tout sauf l'illusion de respecter des valeurs ancestrales alors qu'elles sont piétinées quotidiennement par les héritiers.

Je pris une profonde respiration pour appliquer moi-même mes conseils et écouter ce que tous avaient à dire. Je me retournai vers Carmen, l'invitant à prendre la parole.

Je la vis hésiter avant qu'elle ne souffle :

-Une démocratie permettra à ma fille de revenir sur l'île.

J'accueillis cette déclaration comme une gifle, le retour de Tanya, ici, serais-je capable de gérer cela ? Mes épaules seront-elles assez larges pour gérer tout cela ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon époux qui se tassa un peu sur lui-même.

Tout était plus mauvais que je pouvais le penser.

Je regardai Madame Cope la dernière à ne pas s'être prononcé depuis le début de la réunion.

Elle se tritura les doigts.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un jour une vraie Syllavienne, sans les titres, juste avoir une vraie légitimité de vivre ici, alors oui la démocratie est un concept qui m'attire beaucoup.

-OK, fis-je incertaine, c'était vraiment très très mauvais.

Je reportais mon attention vers ma famille.

-Mère, veux-tu t'exprimer.

Elle secoua la tête.

Mon regard se perdit devant moi, je cherchai quoi faire, quoi dire. Edward intervient.

-Les décisions t'appartiennent et nous te soutiendrons dans celles-ci.

-Merci, chuchotais-je alors que James grognait.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage quand je réalisai que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi, ils attendaient tous ma décision.

-Il est clair que nous n'avons pas assez de recul et que rien de bon ne peut être profitable à l'île si cela est fait dans la précipitation. Nous allons renforcer la sécurité aux abords du palais et nous retrouver en fin de semaine. Je vous invite tous pendant ce temps à chercher une alternative, une solution qui vous semblerait idéale. Nous étudierons chaque proposition avant de prendre une décision ultérieure. Est-ce correct pour tout le monde ?

Il y eut des hochements de tête alors que James leva la main.

-Pouvons-nous travailler sur une alternative à cette mascarade à plusieurs ?

-James, l'avertit Edward.

Il se retourna vers ce dernier, un grand sourire.

-Profite bien de ta place Edward, vu la façon dont tu l'as obtenu, ça ne durera peut-être pas.

Je crispai mes poings.

-Adressez-vous à lui par son titre, James. Je n'accepterai pas indéfiniment votre attitude irrespectueuse.

-Tout comme l'utopie de Sylvain ne durera pas indéfiniment.

Ma mère se leva d'un coup et assena :

-Ça suffit ! La séance est levée.

Elle fit quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce laissant surprise l'assemblée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'elle s'effondra au sol.

_._

_._

_._

_Hop hop hop, j'évite les jets de tomates et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le début de la fin…._

_Hé hé hé attendez, avant de cliquer pour quitter cette page faite un petit tour par la bulle pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à tous pour votre soutien.

Monikla : Bella est propriétaire de l'île elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle peut virer tout le monde si ça lui chante, mais après ça il faut savoir compenser avec sa conscience.

Fan de twa : je suis d'accord, elle n'a pas assuré Angéla et Jessica a eu enfin la vengeance qu'elle espérait.

MilkaCullen : on ne peut pas te répondre via ff, donc merci pour ton commentaire

Can25 : je suis arrivée dans l'histoire où Jessica a sa vengeance et les répercussions qui vont avec. Je sais que c'est rapide et tu m'en vois désolée, sauf que je n'aime pas m'éterniser quand l'intrigue prend fin, il faut savoir conclure.

Cyrielle13 : merci pour tes compliments

LYDIA B : Stanley l'a publié en Europe, Isabella n'a pas tant de pouvoir pour le faire retirer de ventes. D'autant plus que le livre se veux une fiction, inspirée de faits réels certes, mais ce n'est pas non plus un ouvrage historique délivrant les faits. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

_Mardi 16 janvier 2018_

_« Tous mes sincères vœux de rétablissement à la comtesse Renée de Syllavie. Par Jessica Stanley »_

_« Tout ce que décrit le livre de Mlle Stanley est une histoire d'amour. À cela s'ajoutent les difficultés quotidiennes de concilier la vie personnelle et professionnelle. Il est, cependant, à déplorer que l'ensemble de cet ouvrage est bâclé, le début narratif est fade. C'est un travail vraiment décevant de la part d'une journaliste soi-disant confirmée ». Issu d'un hebdomadaire français._

_« L'île de Syllavie est préoccupée, hier la mère régente a eu une attaque, sa santé est en péril. » Issu d'un périodique américain._

_« L'île est divisée. Le livre de Jessica Stanley fait scandale, il dénonce une inadéquation entre l'utopie de Sylvain de Picardie et les actes de gérance ces dernières années. Cependant tout cela est-il vraiment important face à l'état de santé de la Comtesse Renée ? S'il y a une chose de sûre, c'est que Syllavie est en train d'évoluer. » Journal local de Syllavie._

* * *

Mon père fut le premier à réagir et à accourir vers ma mère une fois qu'elle fut à terre. Carlisle le rejoignit rapidement et la retourna.

Cette dernière était étendue au sol, les yeux ouverts alors que son corps était inerte.

Très vite une ambulance arriva et elle fut conduite à l'hôpital.

Elle y subit une foule d'examens, l'attente était horrible.

J'avais eu à peine le temps d'embrasser les jumeaux avant d'aller à son chevet. Je bouillais littéralement de ne pas en savoir plus.

Carlisle venait régulièrement nous informer de l'évolution, mais c'était cela le problème, rien n'évoluait.

Ma mère ne bougeait toujours pas, seules ses pupilles avaient un réflexe, le reste de son corps était inerte. Nous ne savions pas si elle était consciente de ce qui se passait et malgré les nombreux examens effectués les médecins n'avaient pas de réponse.

C'est seulement après minuit qu'elle fut placée en chambre.

Elle était reliée pour mesurer ses constantes vitales, si tout était normal, il n'y avait aucune autre activité de sa part.

Les docteurs ne savaient pas quoi nous dire. L'hypothèse la plus probable soit qu'elle ait eu une attaque due à sa maladie, ce qui contredisait cette théorie c'est l'aspect foudroyant de celle-ci. Dans d'autres cas, les épisodes de paralysie devaient se concentrer sur une partie du corps, pas ce dernier en entier.

Cette option demeurait plausible pour le personnel médical, accentué par le fait de choc ressenti par les récents événements.

En d'autres termes, Stanley était responsable de l'état de ma mère. Elle lui reprochait ouvertement d'avoir fait des choix qui allaient à l'encontre de l'utopie, mais si c'était dans l'intérêt de l'île et qu'au final, j'aurais pris la même décision qu'elle, rien n'était bafoué. C'était du domaine privé et non public.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à nous de cette manière.

Deux jours passèrent et ma mère resta catatonique. Ils firent de nombreux tests, mais ses muscles ne réagissaient toujours pas.

Nous étions jeudi matin, si rien ne changeait j'avais déjà mandaté Jasper pour qu'il dirige la réunion de demain et recueille les avis des membres du conseil. J'avais confiance en lui et il saurait me donner les informations nécessaires et utiles pour prendre ma décision.

Quel que soit son opinion, je savais qu'il serait objectif.

J'étais uniquement avec mon père dans la chambre de Renée. Nous étions tellement impuissants face à son état et aucun médecin ne nous rassurait.

Il vient vers moi et me demanda de m'asseoir à côté de lui, prétextant qu'il voulait me parler.

-Ma chérie, ta mère a écrit un genre de testament médical quand elle a appris sa maladie.

Il fit une pause en me scrutant.

-Et ? L'encourageais-je.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ce document stipule qu'elle refuse de rester un légume et que tout soit mis en œuvre pour abréger ses jours.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-C'est une blague, lâchai-je.

Mon père secoua la tête.

-C'est la volonté de ta mère, elle ne veut pas être une charge, et ce pour personne. De plus, elle souhaite séjourner au palais plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. J'ai fait la demande pour qu'elle passe la fin de semaine vers nous.

-Je… mais…

Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu pourrais argumenter, mais la mettre dans un environnement familier ne peut être que bénéfique. Ils ne savent rien, ils ne lui donnent aucun traitement spécifique qui nécessite des soins constants. Demain elle rentre à la maison et c'est non négociable.

Une petite lueur d'espoir émergea en moi. Effectivement peut-être que les lieux propices l'aideront. Ce que j'avais du mal à interpréter c'est l'air résigné et abattu de Charlie comme si toute espérance l'avait quitté. Seule une certaine détermination demeurait.

Le vendredi, j'étais fatiguée de tout cela. Il persistait toujours des manifestants suite au livre de Stanley qui demandaient l'abolissement de la monarchie, mais ils avaient la délicatesse de tenir de l'autre main une pancarte souhaitant un bon rétablissement à ma mère.

De ce que j'avais compris, le peuple voulait être Syllavien à part entière.

Je ne me rendis pas à la réunion désirant être présente pour le transfert de Renée. Edward avait eu la gentillesse de rester avec moi, laissant la charge de Jasper de s'occuper du protocole.

Elle fut installée à la demande de mon père dans l'appartement, là où pour lui ils avaient été le plus heureux.

Dès que j'étais sûre de son confort, je partis à la recherche de mon bras droit. Nous nous étions assis dans le salon privé pour discuter de tout cela. Il avait un visage triste.

-C'est si mauvais que ça.

-Ça dépend des points de vue, répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne m'épargne pas Jasper, s'il te plaît, dis-moi clairement qu'elles sont tes conclusions.

-Ce n'est pas si facile, l'idéal serait que rien ne soit paru ou que les choses s'estompent d'elles-mêmes, mais j'en doute. Les habitants rêvent de devenir de véritable Syllavien. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un équilibre pour l'île en leur donnant ce qu'ils demandent.

Il souffla avant de s'expliquer.

-S'ils deviennent Syllavien, alors ils ont une légitimité à demeurer sur l'île en cas de délit, nous ne pouvons plus les expulser, il faut donc envisager une instance pénitentiaire. De là on s'attend à ce que la nationalité soit héréditaire et à long terme nous avons un problème de place. Nous en revenons à une contradiction avec l'utopie si nous devons utiliser les terres agricoles pour de l'habitation. Cette éventualité est seulement envisageable à très très court terme, avant que d'autres dysfonctionnements apparaissent.

-Les vraies solutions sont de quels ordres ?

-Abolir la monarchie au bénéfice d'une démocratie et l'utopie de ton ancêtre n'a plus lieu d'être.

-Ou ?

-Expulser tous les opposants, soit ils se conforment soit ils quittent l'île.

-Et tu penses que ça représente combien d'individus ?

-Plusieurs milliers.

Je déglutis.

-La démocratie serait la bonne chose à faire, alors ? Je ne peux pas juste virer autant de personnes, les répercussions seront énormes autant pour Syllavie que pour eux. L'idée de détruire autant de vie de famille me révulse.

Il grimaça.

-Je ne sais pas, dans cette configuration, les trois heures de transmissions de savoir ou de services pour l'île n'ont plus lieu d'être. L'excellence des connaissances risque d'être en déclin. Il faudra imposer un impôt sur le revenu. Bien sûr, les habitants pourront devenir propriétaires de leur terre. L'histoire peut se répéter à nouveau où Syllavie sera peuplée de gens riches et où plus personne n'acceptera d'être éboueur, par exemple.

-Pas d'alternative plus acceptable ?

-Malheureusement, non, je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait s'améliorer.

Je soupirai.

-Autres choses ?

-En réalité, les habitants s'impatientent. Si nous n'avons pas un début d'une rébellion pour l'instant, c'est uniquement par respect pour Renée qui est dans un état critique.

Je déglutis.

-C'est vraiment mauvais.

-Je suis désolé.

Je me levai comme abasourdie par tout cela, mais avant que je puisse sortir Jasper m'interpella.

-Comtesse, il y a un autre sujet qu'il faut qu'on aborde.

Je me retournai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi donc.

Il fut encore plus mal à l'aise avant de souffler.

-Jessica Stanley.

Tout mon corps réagit à ce nom. Mes poings se serrèrent fortement.

-Que veux-tu faire ? dit-il rapidement peu enclin à discourir longtemps sur ce point épineux.

-Je te fais confiance Jasper, moi je ne sais plus. Là seule chose que je souhaite, c'est ne plus avoir à lire sur un bout de papier « par Jessica Stanley ». Fais ce qui te semble juste. En tout cas, merci de t'occuper de son cas, je n'en aurai pas la force.

Il sourit timidement.

-Je vais voir cela avec Angéla, elle doit réparer en partie les dégâts qu'elle a causés. Je te promets de faire mon possible pour que tu n'entendes plus jamais parler de cette journaliste.

-Merci Jasper… pour tout.

Je lui fis une brève accolade avant de me rendre au chevet de ma mère.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond.

J'aimais penser qu'elle m'entendait alors je lui racontai nos options, je lui demandais son avis, mais seul le silence me répondit.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de retourner à mes appartements après avoir été chassée par mon père qui m'avait serrée contre lui.

Arrivée dans notre chambre, Edward était entouré des gamins, tous les 3 endormis sous la couette, un livre reposait à côté d'eux.

Je me hissai de mon côté dans le peu de place qu'il restait avant d'éteindre la lumière. J'aurais sûrement du recoucher mes enfants, mais ce soir, je les désirais un peu vers moi, pour oublier.

Lorsque je me réveillais le matin, j'étais contre un corps chaud qui câlinait mes cheveux.

-Où sont-ils ? Demandais-je encore endormi.

-Ils ont voulu te faire le petit déjeuner et te l'apporter au lit. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma mère les a accompagnés. Elle est restée dormir au palais cette nuit.

-Ok, soufflai-je tout en me réinstallant plus proche de lui.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à t'attendre hier soir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis rentrée tard, je partageais mes soucis avec ma maman.

-Tu veux me parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me sens prise au piège, je ne sais pas qu'elle est la bonne chose à faire, je voudrais qu'elle soit là pour me donner des conseils, qu'elle me réponde.

Il resserra son étreinte.

-Et si on partait quelques jours que tous les 4, peut-être que loin de toute cette agitation cela serait plus facile pour toi d'y voir plus clair et de faire un choix.

-Oui j'aime l'idée, mais ma mère ?

Edward n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que des petites tornades pénétrèrent dans la chambre, suivi timidement par ma belle-mère.

-Maman ! Crièrent mes bébés en sautant sur le lit et en se faufilant entre leur père et moi.

-Déjeuner pour toi, tout seul, me dit mon fils.

-Wahou, m'enthousiasmai-je. Vous êtes des vrais chefs tous les deux

Je les embrassai alors qu'Esmée s'avança avec un grand plateau.

-Mamie porte, ajouta ma fille.

-Merci beaucoup Esmée, lui souris-je.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir. Je vais vous laisser, bon appétit.

-Merci, répliquâmes tous en cœur.

Partager le petit déjeuner était un réel bonheur et un soulagement, de la normalité, tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous finissions quand on frappa à ma porte.

C'était Sam.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on vient de m'informer que votre père ne répond, nous n'avons pas osé entrer sans autorisation et l'infirmière est là pour donner les soins à votre mère. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, euh…

-Merci Sam, j'arrive, répliquais-je du tac au tac tout en commençant à me lever, attendez moi une petite minute à l'extérieur s'il vous plaît. Il est sûrement encore endormi, il s'est couché tard hier.

-Bien. Dit-il en s'effaçant.

J'embrassai ma petite famille avant de passer une tenue correcte et de sortir.

Nous marchâmes en silence dans les couloirs. Peu avant l'entrée de l'appartement, je découvris une femme avec une mallette qui patientait.

Je la saluais avant de me diriger vers la porte.

N'ayant pas entendu de réponse après avoir frappé, je pénétrai dans la pièce.

-Attendez-moi là, s'il vous plaît.

Dans le salon, je me mis à interpeller Charlie.

-Papa, il faut te lever, l'infirmière est là. Attention j'ouvre la porte.

Je joignis mon geste à la parole.

Je me figeai devant la scène : mon père était étalé dans le lit, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de ma mère alors qu'il avait ses bras autour d'elle.

Je souris, j'espérais avoir autant d'amour après de si longues années.

Mon sourire commença à se faner, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelques choses qui clochaient.

Ma mère avait ses yeux fermés comme mon père.

Je m'approchai d'eux.

-Papa, l'appelais-je.

Il ne bougea pas.

-Papa, maman, répondez-moi. Papa, suppliai-je alors que je le secouais sans réponse.

Je vis alors un flacon à côté de sa main ouverte.

Je me pétrifiai.

NON !

NON !

NON !

Il n'avait pas le droit, pas maintenant.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent quand je prie une profonde respiration dans l'espoir de les repousser.

Je m'approchais avec de la difficulté et je posai mes doigts dans son cou pour chercher un battement, mais je ne sentis rien. Je fis la même chose pour ma mère, même si je savais que j'obtiendrais le même résultat.

Noooooooooooooon

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, il fallait que je comprenne, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

Je serrai mes poings en souvenir de mon père à Forks quand il évoquait avec moi la littérature. Il évoquait souvent de Roméo et Juliette, de leur amour indéfectible et intemporel.

De qui parlait-il de moi en espérant qu'un jour, je verrai en Edward mon Roméo quelques soit les rivalités du départ ou alors de lui et son amour pour Renée ? Car peu importe les Capulet ou les Montaigu, le grand amour était invincible et au-delà de la mort.

Il s'est privé de ma mère seulement pour moi et maintenant qu'il me savait attacher, il se liait avec elle, à la vie à la mort.

J'étais bouleversée par leur amour, ce si grand amour qu'il faisait faire l'impossible pour l'autre.

La réalité cependant me rattrapa quand j'entendis Sam m'appeler.

Et une rage me prit. Ils m'abandonnaient tous les deux, ils me laissaient là seule et orpheline. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, pas maintenant.

Une douleur me parcourra tout le corps, j'avais mal, c'était si dur. Non! Ce n'était pas possible.

Je sentis mes jambes céder sous moi, alors que mes larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux. Tout se brouillait autour de moi.

-Comtesse, entendis-je de manière lointaine.

C'était la voix de Sam qui se rapprochait.

-Oh merde !

Sa réaction me fit comprendre que ce cauchemar était réel, c'était trop difficile à gérer. Je souhaitais que cette souffrance s'efface s'évapore.

J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

-À l'aide ! Comtesse, Comtesse, répondez-moi.

Je sentis qu'on me secouait, mais je ne voulais pas affronter leur regard, je ne désirais voir personne, je souhaitais juste que cette douleur s'arrête.

Je me retrouvais en un temps record sur un fauteuil sûrement au salon.

Des mains se posèrent sur moi, balayant mes cheveux, une voix douce me parlait : l'infirmière. J'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Euh, je… surveille là, je vais chercher de l'aide.

Mes larmes coulaient, j'avais juste la force d'essuyer mon nez avec ma manche, alors que la douleur m'assaillait, je n'arrivais pas à la repousser.

Je saisis à peine des bruits de pas dans le couloir avant que je sois soulevée et entourée dans des bras.

Je reconnus son parfum.

Edward

La douleur se fit plus vive, plus violente d'un coup.

-Chut, Chut, je suis là ma belle. Je te tiens.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais que je sanglotais bruyamment.

Je tentai de réguler ma respiration, incapable de prononcer une parole tellement j'étais secouée par les pleurs.

-Chut ma belle, chut ma belle, me répétait-il en câlinant mes cheveux.

Dès que je réussis à parler, je me reculai pour croiser son regard inquiet et je chuchotai.

-Mes parents… Ma voix s'étrangla à nouveau avant la fin de la phrase, les sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

-Je sais, souffla mon conjoint alors qu'il ré-attira mon visage dans son cou tout en me cajolant.

Je perdis la notion du temps, mouillant le vêtement d'Edward, alors que mes larmes étaient intarissables.

J'entendis de nouveaux éclats. J'avais de la difficulté à reconnaître les personnes autour de moi à travers mes sanglots.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Edward me décolla de lui et j'identifiai avec peine Carlisle qui me faisait face.

-Isabella, je vais te faire une injection c'est un tranquillisant, tout va bien aller.

Je commençai à tenter de protester, me débattant alors qu'Edward raffermissait sa prise.

-Chut ma belle, il faut te reposer un peu, je suis là, je ne te quitte pas.

-Non, non, non, articulais-je difficilement.

Je sentis une piqûre sur mon bras alors qu'Edward me berça tout en fredonnant contre ma tempe.

Je repris mes esprits dans mon lit, désorientée.

-Ma douce, tu es réveillée.

Edward vient directement sur le matelas vers moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je croisai ses prunelles inquiètes et tristes, comme un boulet de canon, tout me revient en tête. Vu sa mine défaite, je savais que ce n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve.

Mes larmes remontèrent à mes yeux et mon mari me reprit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là Bella, je suis là.

Il me berça alors que l'eau coulait sur mes joues encore une fois de manière abondante.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que mes sanglots se calmèrent, il me fit lever.

-Viens il faut te laver, tu te sentiras un peu mieux.

Je me laissai faire tel un automate.

Il me tira à la salle de bain et très vite, il ouvrit les robinets d'eau de la baignoire et après avoir testé la température, il mit la bombe.

Il revient vers moi, j'étais toujours inerte à regarder le bain se remplir.

Il commença à me déshabiller avec une intense douceur. Une fois que je fus nue, il me dirigea dans la baignoire et arrêta l'écoulement de l'eau.

Il prit le savon dans sa main, le fit mousser et il me leva comme un enfant, comme on lave nos enfants.

Il ne prononçait rien. J'étais toujours assaillie par la douleur.

De la même manière, il me fit sortir du bain et m'habilla. Alors qu'il m'aidait à enfiler mon haut, je me hasardai à poser des questions.

-Où sont les jumeaux ?

-Ma mère les a amenés chez eux. Ils étaient très contents d'aller pour une fois chez mamie, mais ils sont partis un peu fâchés contre moi, car je n'ai pas voulu qu'ils te réveillent pour te dire au revoir.

Je tentai un sourire maladroit.

Il embrassa mon front.

-Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher à manger ?

-Non! Reste avec moi, soufflai-je.

-Je vais alors demander qu'on nous en fasse monter quelque chose, d'accord ?

-Non, il faut, il faut que…

Mes yeux me piquèrent aussi rapidement à l'idée de ce que je devais faire pour mes parents. L'idée de préparer leurs obsèques me révulsa.

-Chut, m'interrompit Edward. Je suis là, tu n'es pas seule.

Je me blottis contre lui cherchant le réconfort qu'il m'offrait.

Les heures et les jours qui suivirent furent plongés dans un brouillard épais. Mon unique lumière fut quand je rendis visite à mes enfants.

J'avais eu grand peine à ravaler mes larmes et rester souriante auprès d'eux. Ils étaient une telle joie. Alice m'avait aidé à cacher mes cernes sous du maquillage pour enlever l'aspect fantomatique que j'arborai depuis plusieurs jours.

Les jumeaux, non dupes, comprirent ma mélancolie et firent tous les efforts possibles pour me faire sourire. Ils étaient à eux deux plus réchauffant que n'importe quel rayon de soleil. Edward était un roc sur lequel je pouvais me reposer.

C'est lui qui leur apprit avec des mots d'enfants que leur mamie Renée et papy Charlie étaient partis rejoindre les étoiles et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais triste.

Il m'avait raconté tout en détail, car je n'aurais pas pu leur faire face sans sangloter bruyamment.

Bien sûr, il avait été difficile pour les gamins de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants. Ils avaient demandé à leur père « comment on fait pour aller visiter les étoiles ? »

Il leur avait expliqué alors un peu le fonctionnement d'un cimetière où on pouvait discuter avec ceux qui étaient partis, mais qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de nous répondre.

J'étais allée les embrasser avant de me rendre à l'enterrement.

Ils m'avaient sauté au cou.

-Maman, mamie et papy tu vas les emmener dans les étoiles, on peut venir.

Je déglutis.

-Non mes chéris, je veux que vous restiez chez mamie Esmée, Nanny va rester avec vous d'accord ?

-Oui, mais comment on va dans les étoiles ?

-C'est compliqué mes chéris, répondis-je difficilement avant de les attirer à moi et les serrer dans mes bras, mes larmes s'échappant.

Edward comprit rapidement mon malaise.

-Les enfants venez à l'extérieur, je vais faire quelques bulles avec vous, peut-être que si elles montent suffisamment haut dans le ciel, elles rejoindront papy et mamie.

Mes bébés s'enthousiasmèrent à cette idée et quittèrent le salon, doublant leur père pour rejoindre l'extérieur plus vite.

Je lui souris en signe de remerciement.

La sécurité était tout autour de nous. Je pouvais voir Edward qui ne me lâchait pas et tentait de m'éloigner des autres.

J'aperçus au loin des habitants qui brandissaient des pancartes. Il m'entraîna loin d'eux m'empêchant de les lire. J'étais contente d'avoir un grand chapeau noir qui permettait de cacher mon visage, je ne souhaitais pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire à masquer ma tristesse, c'était peine perdue, je préférais baisser la tête.

La cérémonie fut triste, les bras d'Edward restèrent entourés autour de moi, me maintenant debout.

La douleur était toujours aussi vive.

Après les avoir déposés à la petite chapelle, je désirai emprunter le jardin de ma mère qu'elle avait fait construire après la mort de Louis, je voulais rester là un moment. C'est à cet endroit que j'ai eu ce sentiment d'unité familial, il m'était cher.

Je tenais le bras d'Edward pour me diriger là-bas quand nous fûmes ininterrompus par James.

-Toutes mes condoléances Isabella.

Je me raidis à ses mots pour plusieurs raisons. La peine de la perte de mes parents, mais également l'implication que l'énoncé de mon prénom plutôt que mon titre signifiait.

Je relevais péniblement la tête pour le toiser.

-Avec la perte de la dernière véritable Comtesse de Syllavie, c'est l'occasion pour l'île de devenir une démocratie.

Edward n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir que je sautais sur James, une haine immense parcourait mes veines. Je voulais l'étrangler ce bâtard de mes propres mains. Je virai hystérique.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello_

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, vos messages, mises en alertes et favoris._

_Sortez vos mouchoirs c'est le dernier chapitre. Ah bon il y a que moi que ça peine ? bon ben tant pis !_

_Si vous voulez me suivre dans mes autres écrits, je vais tenir mon profil à jour avec mes futurs projets. En attendant j'ai écrit un OS que je crois assez divertissant, le nom n'est pas terrible (Nous les jeunes) mais l'intérieur est je pense une succession de joutes verbales un peu déconcertantes._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le 1er février 2018

« Le comte et la comtesse ainsi que leurs enfants ont quitté l'île temporairement. Une déclaration officielle nous a appris qu'à son retour la comtesse prendrait des mesures concernant l'avenir de l'île. Malgré l'interrogation de plusieurs de ses proches, aucune indication quant à ses choix n'a filtré. Son bras droit Jasper Whitlock a fait savoir que la comtesse avait pris avec elle, tous les éléments nécessaires pour adopter la meilleure décision dans l'intérêt de Syllavie. » Issu de l'hebdomadaire de l'île.

* * *

Assise sur le sable fin, je contemplai mes enfants joués dans l'eau avec leur père. Il riait aux éclats.

Il n'y avait pas plus beau son. Nous étions dans la crique du domaine des Cullen. Nous demeurions seuls.

Il était plus facile de gérer la vie quotidienne : faire les repas, du ménage, s'occuper des gamins que de prendre la décision finale.

Il est ironique de se rendre compte qu'officiellement aujourd'hui tel que le voulait l'histoire de l'île je succéderais à ma mère, pas il y a plusieurs années. C'était maintenant que j'avais toute légitimité au vu de l'idéal de Syllavie et comble du ridicule, c'est maintenant que je l'amenais à sa perte.

J'avais parlé encore longuement avec Jasper des répercussions de mon choix. Mes deux seules alternatives ne me réjouissaient guères.

Briser des familles en expulsant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à mon règne, ou permettre une démocratie et ainsi fouler tout ce pour quoi nous avions combattu pour conserver l'utopie de Sylvain de Picardie.

Mon unique réconfort c'est que ma mère ne serait pas présente pour contempler les désastres. Car l'île allait éprouver la plus grande épreuve qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à subir, quel que soit ma décision, j'en étais convaincue, des personnes en souffriraient.

Je maudis une fois encore Stanley pour nous faire vivre tout. Jasper avait tenu ses promesses je n'avais jamais plus entendu parler d'elle, j'avais quand même posé la question, visiblement elle croulait sous les accusations et Angéla se démenait dans cette tâche. Cette dernière n'était bien évidemment plus mon assistante personnelle, elle avait perdu ma confiance. Les seules personnes en réalité que je tolérais étaient Edward, les enfants et Jasper. J'évitais tous les autres.

Je n'arrêtais pas cependant à culpabiliser. C'était mes mots qui étaient retranscrits dans ces pages, mon côté mauvaise mère, mes doutes. J'étais coupable.

Je fus sortie de mes interrogations par un cri d'Edward alors qu'Anthony avait tenté de le couler. Je souris à la vue quand un vieux souvenir rejaillit. Edward était de corvée de couches, il venait de déposer Carlie à côté de moi sur le lit, je lui faisais des gazouilles, mes bébés n'avaient que quelques mois.

Mon homme changeait celle d'Anthony quand il s'était mis à jurer puis se retourna furibond. Je vis le gamin tout nu et sa chemise, à lui, tachée. Il me regarda complètement incrédule : « il m'a pissé dessus, il a failli avoir ma bouche, c'est dégueulasse. » J'avais eu mal aux ventres tellement j'avais ri et c'est le petit rire timide de ma fille qui avait cessé le mien pour laisser place à l'émerveillement de ce son.

Les entendre aujourd'hui me permettait de rester debout.

Je ne pense pas sincèrement que nous soyons pires que les autres parents, nous étions surtout très inexpérimentés dans ce rôle-là, et avouons-le, Edward et moi ne nous mettions pas trop de pression à ce sujet. Nous avions déjà à faire dans la vie de tous les jours pour juste tenter d'apprécier les moments avec nos enfants.

Mais voilà, Stanley avait pris uniquement les extraits de mon journal nuisible, pas le reste, juste les doutes, les faux pas.

Maintenant le fond du problème c'était que je n'ai pas choisi Edward, mais que ma mère l'ait fait pour moi. En réalité, Carlisle ait induit cette idée à Renée pour l'intérêt de l'île au lieu d'apporter son soutien. Ce qui faisait peut-être de lui le plus grand fautif. Avec leur accord, ils ont complètement bafoué l'utopie.

Je secouai la tête, à quoi bon chercher le responsable! Nous devions assumer nos vies, nos choix, nous restions maîtres de notre avenir et nous avons fait des erreurs, tout comme des réussites, pour en être là aujourd'hui.

Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde pour contempler ce futur carnage, mais également pour faire la connaissance de leur futur petit enfant.

Je n'avais plus mes règles depuis l'arrêt de ma contraception.

Je ressentis une pincée au cœur plus vive à cette idée.

Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec Edward. Je le regardai, il tenait Anthony par un bras et une jambe avant de le lancer dans l'eau alors que la petite sautait autour de son père en criant « à moi, à moi ».

Mon fils émergea de l'eau riant aux éclats et sautillait tout en fixant sa sœur faire le plongeon.

Mon dilemme reprit place dans mon esprit, je ne voulais pas abandonner l'île, tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus serait caduc avec une démocratie. Elle deviendrait à la mode un temps certes, mais après, elle sera quelconque parce que l'égoïsme de chacun prendrait le relais et ne permettra plus l'excellence dont elle était coutumière.

Il serait si simple de m'abolir, vendre les terres. Il suffirait d'offrir à chaque habitant de pouvoir être propriétaire de son logement et avec cet achat ils deviendraient citoyens de Syllavie à part entière. Ce procédé renflouerait les caisses du gouvernement, laissant aux nouveaux gérants de bonnes bases, je pourrais juste garder le palais en ma possession. Les autres établissements tels que la bibliothèque changeront en propriétés de l'État.

Je pourrais séjourner à ma guise sur l'île, sans pour autant en avoir la charge, car il me semblait utopique de prétendre en être la présidente. J'espérais que dans cette hypothèse Jasper se présenterait et que les opposants se soient calmés ayant eu ce qu'ils voulaient et surtout sans leur meneur leur ténacité tomberait.

Après l'incident du cimetière avant notre départ, je l'avais fait expulser de Syllavie, c'était puéril, mais ça m'avait fait un bien fou. Il pourrait comme cela retrouver Tanya et qui sait construire tous les deux quelques choses. Ils ont déjà beaucoup en commun, du moment que c'était loin de mes terres.

Sauf qu'en rendant l'île indépendante, ils pourraient tous les deux y revenir ultérieurement et trouver une légitimité. Cette idée m'horripilait.

Les habitants dans cette optique perdraient tellement dans leur vie quotidienne, avec des impôts à payer et un accès aux connaissances réduit. Je mettais fin à un régime en place depuis bientôt 518 années. J'étais celle qui amenait la perte de l'île, de tout ce que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes se sont battus à construire.

Ne devais-je pas préserver cette utopie pour mes enfants et leur descendance. Avoir ce cadre de vie magnifique et si bénéfique pour l'apprentissage et l'épanouissement de soi. D'autant plus qu'après le départ de James, le vent de rébellion s'était un peu diminué. La majorité des habitants ne protestaient pas, ce qui, j'en déduisais, faisait d'eux des partisans de la monarchie. À moins qu'ils aient juste peur de se faire éjecter.

Agrrrrrrrr

Je frottais mon visage dans mes mains, je devais remettre mes idées en place et arrêter de dériver de cette façon.

Cependant, il était tellement tentant de décrocher de tout cela, de bénéficier de ce sentiment de liberté toute l'année et pas seulement quand on s'évade.

Que nous demeurions ici tous les 4 bientôt 5, nous suffisant à nous-mêmes.

Et si j'étais égoïste, pour mes enfants, c'était quoi l'idéal ? Le poids de l'île, mais avec tous ses avantages ou l'insouciance et peut-être passer à côté d'une utopie qui n'existera plus jamais et ne sera jamais égalé ?

Je caressai mon ventre, pour ce petit être, pour mes bébés, je devais prendre une décision qui les impacterait forcément et je n'avais toujours pas la conviction de la bonne chose à faire.

Je relevai les yeux pour contempler encore une fois la plus belle des visions, celle de mon mari et mes enfants jouant, rigolant, heureux.

Ma seule certitude c'était que mon époux, mon Edward me soutiendra.

Je souris à l'idée de son visage quand je lui apprendrai cette nouvelle grossesse.

Quels que soient les difficultés que nous allions rencontrer et les choix à faire, nous étions gagnants, car avant tout nous étions une famille.

FIN

* * *

Ne tapez pas sur l'auteure qui vous a fait, je sais, une fin un peu frustrante !

Merci de m'avoir suivie.

RM en quelques chiffres au 3 mai 2012 :

-23 chapitres

-16 mois

- Quelques 85 000 mots.

- 929 commentaires.

-212 alertes

-185 favoris

.

Si vous êtes arrivé jusque-là, c'est que vous n'avez pas complétement détesté, alors faites-moi le savoir, je rêve que cette fic atteigne un jour la barre des 1000 commentaires !

Merci

Christina


End file.
